Genin of The Leaf
by dragonblade3200
Summary: The story of how Naruto will become a chuunin with a new group, including Hanabi Hyuga. Not HanabiXNaruto . RR its my first Naruto fic. Prequal to Chuunin of the Leaf
1. Chapter 1 Graduation Day

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, jutsu, or whatever else.

_Genin of The Leaf_

"Ok, congratulations all of you who have passed the test, you are now Genin of the Hidden Leaf. You will all meet here tomorrow to receive your team assignments. Those of you who failed will have a short break and then resume your schooling and try again next year. You are all dismissed"

So went Iruka's end of the year speech. After the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village Iruka and the other teachers had been sent on missions and the school was closed down. This had only been the second group of students to graduate in three years.

_Hmm_ thought Iruka as he looked over the list of students _Only eight students passed, and one of them is a year younger than the others in her class._ _I will have to speak to the Hokage to determine what to do about the teams_ Iruka thought as he walked toward the Hokage's tower. Iruka looked at the top of her file as he walked, even though he knew them all already.

Hyuga, Hanabi Age: 10

second daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and possible heir apparent of the Hyuga Clan.

While Hanabi was not the youngest person to graduate early they were still rare cases. Even Neji, the Hyuga families greatest prodigy did not graduate early. But he was entered late in the normal custom of the Branch families. Hanabi was also very arrogant as is common in many of the noble houses.

_Just like Sasuke_ thought Iruka darkly. He knew that no Hyuga would betray the leaf and that Sasuke was a special case and hurried on to the tower.

As Iruka walked towards the tower he saw Naruto walking back in to the town from one of the training fields. His arms were hanging around Kakashi and Yamato half walking half being carried. He decided to see what had happened this time and went to talk to his former pupil.

"Naruto what did you do this time" Iruka said as he approached the young boy. His cloths were ripped and he looked as if he had been thrown around.

"Hi Iruka-sensei" said Naruto cheerful even though he was as exhausted as he looked. "I've been training with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato so I could create a new jutsu. I haven't finished it yet but when it's done its gunna be a super rank S jutsu. Awesome huh."

_A jutsu that powerful _thought Iruka _would be amazing but Naruto would never have the patience to complete it._ "What kind of training have you been doing. You look like you've thrown around all day."

"I was learning to manipulate my chakra's nature." answered Naruto, If he had one flaw(which he truly had many) it was that Naruto would tell you anything without a second thought. "I've already finished that part though and I'm trying to add the nature to my Rasengan."

Kakashi now spoke up in his usual calm and emotionless voice "Naruto the point of developing jutsu is not to tell others about it. You will just take away from it's effectiveness in battle if others already know about it."

"Aww but its only Iruka-sensei" complained Naruto as Kakashi and Yamato dragged Naruto on towards his small house.

When Iruka came to the Hokage's Tower the office was not very busy and he was admitted to the Hokage's office soon after arrival. As he entered he saw that the Hokage's desk were she sat was covered in papers. As he came closer the young women who appeared to be in her twenties let out a moan followed by a curse after which saying "I can't believe I lost again." Apparently Tsunade was gambling again and hadn't seen him enter. When he made a small cough she looked up and greeted Iruka with a guilty smile.

"Welcome Iruka, what is this about, I'm very busy today."

"I have the list of new Genin Hokage-sama. Unfortunately there has been a slight problem. Only eight students graduated this year leaving one team short one member."

Tsunade took the profiles from him and looked throught them. After reading each file she put them down and looked at Iruka. "What do you believe should be done about this. We obviesly cannot send two students back to the acadomy when they have already passed and we definitely cannot let a student pass you has not earned it."

Iruka thought back on his day in the classroom giving the final test. None who failed would be able to pass the test for a little while yet. Then a thought came to him.

"Hokage-sama, it is to my understanding that Naruto Uzumaki is still a Genin and that hi team has all either become chunnin or left. Would it not be appropriate to place him on a Genin team so that he can take the chunnin exams."

"It would solve our problem as well as satisfy the elders since he would be doing low rank missions" said Tsunade "but I am reluctant to do so. It would prevent him from looking for Sasuke. Also I would have to assigne Captain Yamato as the group leader. But it must be done I guess."

Iruka did understand that he would be upset but thought that Naruto would like to become a chunnin. Some thing else bothered him now however. "Hokage-sama I did not know that the elders had a problem with Naruto."

"Yes," she responded "They are the reason that Captain Yamato had been taken off active duty as a ANBU. He is, whether Naruto relises it or not a bodyguard to help protect him. But enough of this I shall arrange the rest due to your data. If there is nothing more you are dissmised Iruka, please ask Sakura and Shizune to come into my office."

As Iruka left Tsunade looked down at the files spread over her lottery tickets. She would have to spread them into groups and assigne them to the Jounin who were avalible and figure who would have to deal with Naruto. _But who can I hate that much to do that to_ she thought evily. Perhapes she could find some way to pass it off.

When her two apprentices entered she bid them close the door and explained to them what was to happen. When she had finished Sakura finaly said "But Tsunade-Sensei then Naruto won't be able to help us look for Sas-."

"Enough Sakura" said Tsunade cutting her off "I know how much it means to both you and Naruto to search for Sasuke, but you know how the elders have been. If I do this it will satisfy them for the time being. Besides its not like you will never see Naruto and eventually the new group that he will be with will be able to help with missions and finding Sasuke. I have no doubt that Naruto would be able to turn them to his cause. Now Sakura go find Captain Yamato and Naruto and tell them to come to my office."

When Sakura left Shizune finily broke her quiet as well "I believe you are doing the right thing Tsunade. We cannot let Naruto be placed in danger."

"I hope you are right." She anwered Go and inform the Elders of my decision and come back to me to pick out which of the Jounin will lead the other two teams of Genin."

"Could you not place Kakashi in charge of one of the groups now that team seven is no more?" asked the apprentice.

"No team seven is to function without Naruto in order to gather information on Sasuke and Orochimaru. But let us save this for later."

After Shizune left Tsunade looked at the last of her tckets on the desk. It was a winning Number.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and it is not a crime to wish for it. ; (P.S. I do not speak Japanese so please note any OC names are merely mumbo jumbo)

_Genin of the Leaf_

Omens come in many different forms. Some in change in luck and sometimes something will simple stick out in your mind. Omens also come in much more complex forms such as dreams. When Hanabi woke up she couldn't tell whether the night before was a dream or something more. She sat up in her bed and looked at her hands thinking upon the dream.

_The first thing she remembered was walking in a great gorge and at the mouth she could see large rocks that looked sharp as a sword. As she looked towards the mouth she felt a great maelstrom build within her as it grew stronger her vision began to blur. Finally she felt it eject from her and her vision cleared. She saw the power that had built within her pull against its self. As it pulled it became more elongated the opposite sides that pulled out the furthest began to take forms. One side to that of a humans face with a cross in the middle with long hair and soon after wings. The other side was a human face and as the wings on the former sprouted tails began to bound out of this figure too. As the tails came the face became more and more pointed. Then she looked down upon herself and saw for the first time that she herself was stretching. When she pulled to the one side the form with the wings began to recede. When she moved the other the pointed face began to recede. She struggled and struggled and finally pulled both her hands to her face and the power that had come from her came back in. Now she looked into her hand and saw two marks form on her hands as if being branded. On the left was that which she knew as the sharingan and the other a great spiral. The pain of the burning began to spread through her whole body and began to grow even hotter and the area that it covered become smaller. As it grew even hotter it she woke sweating her hands throbbing and silent tears streaming down her face._

For a while she stared at her hands. _What was it_ she thought no longer seeing her hands. After a while longer she got up from her bed and dressed, her mind wondering towards what the day would hold for her. She was to find out which fools from the academy she would be teamed with. When she finished dressing she walked through the Hyuga manor towards the main hall were her cousin, Neji, was waiting.

As she enter Neji turned to her and bowed down on one knee to her. "Cousin I wished to have a word with you before you left to meet your team" said Neji. He was one of the few people whom she truly respected. She could not remember him ever losing even when he was within an inch of his life. "I wished to tell you that your teammates are more than tools. They are people who you must put your utmost trust in."

Hanabi let a small laugh loose before walking to the door. Before she left to go to the academy she said with the laugh still half on her voice "You, Neji, should know better than to say something like that. You who is the strongest among our line. Others are simply stepping stones for us to be raised higher." With that she jumped to the top of the stone fence surrounding the manor. Neji watched her go, a frown on his face.

As she walked into the classroom Hanabi looked on the other students. She had never made any effort to become friendly with them. While they gathered to play childish games she practiced, making herself stronger. To her they were simply blank faces, two of which would become her tools to use as she saw fit. She sat at the bottom in a row by herself. After a while a boy, she thought his name was Jakon Orashi, came and sat in the same row as her. He was a whit haired boy with skin amazingly just as white as the hair and bright red eyes.

After a few silent moments between the two, and as other students began to group up and have conversations on the higher platforms, he decided to try and start a conversation. "Your Hanabi Hyuga right? I've heard a lot a bought your clan from my father." No response at all. The boy, a year older than her, decided to ask a friendly question to the girl, her eye's fixed straight ahead "Is it weird being from a huge family like that?"

To this she replied without ever moving her eyes "No"

After this the boy seemed to lose hope and stood up and walked away to sit at a different set of desks. Shortly after Iruka walked into the classroom and called his students to attention.

"Today you enter the ninja world" said Iruka his voice proud and full of confidence "While you are ninja you are merely Genin and must be placed under the supervision of Jounin instructors who will help guide you in training and in missions you will complete on behalf of the village. You will now be placed into the three man teams decided based on the your different techniques, strengths and weaknesses by the Hokage herself . First team thirteen…"

Hanabi stopped listening for a while and thought. _Great I shall be placed on a team with the weakest of these tools. It did not matter however, she needed no tools for herself to be just as effective, her tools would just be worse for the wear_

Iruka called "…and the last team, team fifteen Hanabi Hyuga and Jakon Orashi. You will wait here for your instructors to come and get you."

Hanabi heard his voice and for a second she sat there and looked around at those in the small classroom, _only eight_, then called out at Iruka in a scornful voice "What do you mean. What of my last team member?"

"Hanabi," Iruka answered calmly "only eight students passed the final exam this year but do not worry you are going to be given an alternative team member in place of the one who would normally be from your class."

Iruka then went and waited outside the classroom. Hanabi sat there thinking of what Iruka said. _An _alternative_ team mate would be provided. This was no way for the Hokage to treat one of the Hyuga clan. _Then her thoughts turned to her other teammate. _Hmp if I remember correctly then he was no underachiever yet no genius either. He could become a more useful tool than some here who are given the name of shinobi._

The first of the Jounin came and took her team followed by the second. A minute or two passed and the door opened again to let in a blond haired boy with blue eyes in orange pants and an orange and black jacket and around his neck, tied on a string was a small piece of metal. Hanabi thought she had seen him somewhere before but she soon dismissed it from her mind. This was obviously not their instructor so either he was lost or was the new team member.

The boy said under his breath, so she could barely heard it "never thought I'd be in this rat hole again." And then looked up at the two genin then said in a loud voice "Hi ya. You must be the team the Hokage put me on. Captain Yamato is just talking to Iruka-sensei, he'll be in soon "

The boy Jakon asked the blond boy some questions "Who are you?"

A simple enough question which the boy answered with a big grin " Hehe I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

Next he asked "You're a genin right? How long have you been one?"

The Naruto's smile fading a little he answered "Yea, I've been a genin for three years now."

Hanabi couldn't help but bring the tool down a little "Ha you've been a genin for three years and you still think to call yourself a ninja, how pathetic. How much of a failure you must be and here I thought my luck was going to hold out after getting at least a half decent tool on my team. Now I see that I have a fool and a tool better discarded lest it cuts the one who wields it."

Naruto's smile was now gone. He looked at her eye's and said" Hmm, Just like Neji used to be." And then he went and sat by Jakon.

Soon enough Yamato entered the room soon after Hanabi's speech. He was a man dressed in a green jacket that most Jounin wore and on his face was a yellow support that would normally hold a mask on his face during combat. The man himself had short black hair and eyes that seemed drawn into his face. "Well team fifteen shall we go somewhere more comfortable so we can get acquainted.


	3. Chapter 3 A Bell Test To Remember

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Tear ;-(

(P.S. Like not speaking Japanese, I also don't know acupuncture so don't complain if I have pressure points wrong)

Genin of the Leaf

After leaving the classroom the newly formed group walked towards on of the training fields. Yamato had received a briefing on his two new students from Iruka and knew there were going to be plenty of yelling on Naruto's part before long. He remembered when he and Naruto were called to the Hokage's office to be informed.

"_Naruto, Yamato thank you for getting here so quickly" said Tsunade standing to greet them._

_Naruto of course couldn't keep his mouth shut "Yea yea, What did you want to tell us grandma? I'm supposed to be training and Sakura-Chan made it seem really important." _

_Obviously a little irritated Tsunade went on "Yes I know you have been training but you are the only Genin that doesn't have a three man team with other genin. You see only eight students were made genin this year, so one team is short. We need someone to fill that space."_

"_WHAT? You mean your putting me on a genin team again. That's ridiculous."_

"_Like it or not Naruto," retorted Tsunade "you _are _a genin still and there is no one else available." Naruto who was clearly not liking this had crossed his arms and started mumbling under his breath. Tsunade decided to approach this from a new angle "Naruto you do wish to become a chuunin right." Naruto put his hands at his side and stared at her and nodded "Well in order to take the chuunin exams you need a three man team consisting of genin. Think of this as a way to become a chuunin."_

"_Hmp. Oh all right, but I'm not gunna like it."_

"_Captain Yamato," Tsunade went on "you will of course be the teams leader for obvious reasons."_

"_Of course Hokage-sama"_

"_Good. Both of you will report to the academy tomorrow to receive your new team. You are dismissed."_

He knew that this was very irregular. Naruto was at nearly, if not surpassing, the Jounin level. It had to be because of the Elders then, they had been bothering her since before he had left his ANBU position. Perhaps she truly did want Naruto to become a chuunin and there was an opening in a new team, but those were just minor things, her decision had more meaning than what Naruto, and most others, knew.

Soon they arrived at a wooded training area, like a smaller, and far less dangerous, version of the Forest of Death. Yamato sat at the base of one of the trees on the outskirts of the field, soon followed by his new team. He would need to get to know them a little first. "Ok, now lets introduce ourselves to each other. I'm captain Yamato, I've been training with Naruto for a little while, and my goal is to see Naruto, and both of you now, through your training. Now each of you, tell us your name, something about you, and one goal of yours. Lets start on the left.

The first was the white haired boy. "I'm Jakon Orashi, my entire family moved here from the lightning village five years ago, and my goal is to make my families name known one day."

"Very good. Next you young Lady."

Hanabi who sat in between Naruto and Jakon let out a sigh then introduced herself "I'm Hanabi Hyuga, I'm a member of the Hyuga family, and my goal is to inherit the title as head of my clan."

She sparked Naruto's interest "Are you related to Hinata-chan and Neji-kun?"

"Yes" she said irritably "I am Neji's cousin and unfortunately Hinata is my sister."

Yamato took in her words _I'll have to look into her and the boy a little farther. _Then he said to the group "Lastly, Naruto."

Naruto who had been looking at Hanabi turned and looked at Yamato "Hmm Right." Said the boy who had been thinking to himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm working on a new jutsu, and my goal is to become the Hokage someday."

Hanabi couldn't help herself _How could this fool think to have such a lofty goal. He'll be lucky if he becomes a chuunin after _another _three years._ She preceded to tell Naruto what she thought of this "HA you must be joking. You've been a genin for three years and you think that you can become Hokage. How delusional do you think the people of The Leaf are."

Hearing this Yamato intervened "Hanabi no goal is impossible to fulfill. You know that the legendary three started out as normal genin as well."

Hanabi just closed her eye's "Hmp, whatever."

Yamato let a small frown cross his face "Very well let's continue. A fellow shinobi told me of his method for testing students abilities." With this he pulled out two bells.

Naruto, seeing the bell, let out a grin "Hehe I remember this test. Hope you can stand up to it captain Yamato."

"Naruto," said Yamato "you will not be participating."

"What? Why?"

"I already know your strengths and weaknesses. This test will just be for the others. I want you to watch and learn as much as you can of their styles."

"Oh ok. Between you and the old woman I'm not going to make any progress."

Turning to the other two students Yamato gave his instructions. "Once I say start you will have until sundown to try and get the bells from me. Fell free to use any jutsu you may know. You will have to come at me with your all or you will never get both bells from me. You will need to use every skill a shinobi is supposed to have." He waited a few moments to see them both nod their heads then "START."

Naruto watched as both of the new genin took of and hid. _I wonder if they will actually be able to work together._ He doubted it though. _That Hanabi is too much like how Neji and Sasuke were. She'll more likely try and use Jakon._ Thinking of Sasuke though brought back memories he wished to keep away.

Instead he turned his attention to how the two were doing against Yamato.

Jakon had been hidden for a minute or two. He hadn't seen Hanabi, but had Yamato in his sight. The man had not been moving , most likely giving a head start. _Ok a head on attack won't work, only a fool would try and do that against a jounin. If I knew were Hanabi was we could try and team up against him, but she doesn't seem to like teamwork. My only chance is to find her though._ He took one more look at Yamato and jumped from tree to tree looking for his new team mate.

Eventually he saw her. She was looking at him with the veins around her eyes visible. _The Byakugan_ thought Jakon.

"What are you doing?" said the young Hyuga with scorn clear on her voice "are you trying to give my location away."

"We need to have a plan to get the bells."

The girl glared at him for a second, a look of distaste, and then gave a little smile "Very well. Go out there and distract him as best you can, then I'll go in and attack him when you've thrown him of balance. I can handle the rest."

Jakon was shocked by her assumption. "You just expect me to distract him. Your going to just send me out there against a jounin, are you crazy?"

"Just go I have a plan and he shouldn't hurt you on purpose, he is our teacher. As you said we need to work together to get a bell."

He had no choice, the girl left no room for question. He went and searched for the best place for him to attack. When he had the spot were Yamato was, he was not surprised to see that he had left . Quickly he scanned the area for any obvious marks and pulled out and held three shuriken between his fingers.

Captain Yamato was good. Jakon could see three trip wire traps and there were sure to be others. _If I try and sneak by the traps I would have to go slower and probably be seen. If I go too fast I would most likely set off a trap I don't see. I could try and go around, but by knowing the center is protected he'll watch the sides. I could try and set them off from a distance, it will give away my location, but it could force him to move and give away his position._

Jakon decided to try and set of the traps he could see. He looked a little longer and saw three more traps. He would have to be quick so he put two shuriken in each hand and threw one after another. As soon as the first one hit its wire he jumped away to hide. He heard a loud banging as several falling branches fell followed by the sound of flying kunai and the light and sound of a flash bang. He reached in and grabbed another shuriken and a kunai. He threw the shuriken and it hit its wire, but nothing happened. He took advantage of the failed trap and ran on through.

When he made it past he jumped on to a tree and looked around. Yamato still hadn't been seen. Then he felt something on his right hand. He looked down and saw wood growing and attaching to his hand and wrist. Yamato walked out and started talking. "Very good Jakon. You saw my traps and countered them as would have been best. You had to stop and think first which shows me you have patience, but you saw one trap that didn't do anything and marched on-"

Yamato was here so Jakon took the initiative again and pulled against the wood and struck at a thin point with the kunai in his other hand. He broke enough wood that he pulled his hand free and kicked at Yamato with his right leg, cutting Yamato's speech short. He followed the kick through and kicked off against the tree. In mid air he made three hand signs and when he landed his body began to glow fiercely. _Static Light no Jutsu._ He crossed his arms and then rubbing them together spread his arms out, all the light moved from his whole body to his arms and then left his body. Quickly the lights moved as he moved his hands moving the lights towards Yamato.

Unable to look at the lights directly, which burned his eyes when he first looked at the attack coming from his body, Yamato jumped out of the way of one, then rebounding off a tree he evaded the second. Jakon had taken advantage of his teachers lack of momentum and attacked. He didn't go for the bells immediately instead punching toward Yamato mid air and grabbing him to throw him down and prevent him from landing on his feet. The move however didn't work as Yamato made a few quick seals and the ground he landed on became soft.

As he got up Jakon charged forward, again making his three seals. This time though he crossed his fingers and sent forth eight smaller and dimmer lights. Yamato saw these ones and quickly dodged these two at a time and made four seals of his own and before Jakon knew it his legs were ensnared by large roots.

Though Jakon was trapped Hanabi saw her chance and took it. She had set up two sets of kunai that could be sprung by pulling on wires. She pulled the first and they went flying towards Yamato, the farthest to the left getting stuck in the wood that surrounded Jakons leg's. Yamato expertly dodged these and as he was landing the second volley was loosed to were he would land. He landed and jumped a split second before the volley hit. As soon as the second volley had landed she jumped out, her Byakugan activated she saw his speed, angle, and height in air and made a rough estimation to were he would land and prepared six shuriken, throwing them to the general area and then ran forward herself.

Yamato made a few seals mid air to catch the shuriken. As he landed though she struck her real target. She did not aim for a critical point, it could have left her open and would have been more difficult. Instead she hit a pressure point in the right leg with her Gentle Fist style. _That should disable it_ she thought. Then with his slowed motions she aimed for a pressure point in the left arm just above the armpit, again disabling the limb and his ability to use jutsu. With an opening now available she gave a kick to the face that bent him to the right side and went for the bells.

As her fingers touched the bells Yamato spun the top half of his body and grabbed her wrist. Seeing his movements with the Byakugan she let him grab her wrist only to have a pressure point on his forearm hit with another Gentle Fist. Now she calmly grabbed one of the bells from his side.

She looked down on him with a grin of satisfaction "Well, seems like I win." And she began to walk away from Jakon and Yamato.

"Where are you going Hanabi?" asked Yamato

"Why I'm done." She responded "I have my bell already so there is no point in me continuing."

" What about your teammate? Are you just going to leave him? You nearly hit _him_ with that first set of kunai and you simply leave him to the enemy and go on by yourself. When your in a real combat situation the enemy wont leave your teammate alive. I could have bounded him earlier when I had his hand and you didn't make a movement to help him. You just waited for your moment to strike."

"Yes, but I knew the circumstances were not life or death so I did not see it imperative to help him."

"This exercise is meant to prepare you for situations were they are life or death moves like the ones you pulled could get your whole team killed. You must actively work together."

"Whatever" and she began to walk away.

Jakon who was stuck over heard all of this and grew more and more angry "What the hell is wrong with you bitch? You do have a heart right?"

"Yes I do." She said then "Shinobi rule number twenty-five: No matter what the situation a shinobi must keep his emotions on the inside, you must make the mission your top priority, and you must posses the heart to never show tears. Remember that, I do have a heart, the heart of a shinobi.

Yamato just sighed, his arms heavy at his sides, "Where's Naruto, where done for the day."


	4. Chapter 4 Air

Disclaimer- I do Not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Thanks to all who reviewed. You may not be many, but I like getting any kind of review ;-P

Genin of the Leaf 

Naruto woke up to the violent shaking of his body. As he sat up he looked forward and saw captain Yamato sitting against a tree stretching out his arms. Next to him was the white haired Jakon who had apparently woken him up. As he tried to stand up a stinging pain went through his head and his hands jumped to the back of his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Jakon "What happened?"

Naruto sat there and thought about what happened before he lost conciseness.

_As Naruto watched to see who would make the first move against Yamato he went up a tree to watch. After about five minutes passed Yamato left the spot were he had been standing and went deeper into the forest. Naruto followed and watched the former ANBU set up some obvious kunai and wood traps with his wire and wood jutsu. He then jumped through and used his wood jutsu to hide inside a tree and wait._

_Soon Naruto saw Jakon hiding in the tree tops looking down at the trapped area. Soon he pulled out several shuriken and threw them at the wires. He jumped and threw one after another. When they hit four traps sprung. When the fifth did not though he ran through and landed on the tree that Yamato was inside "Bad luck for him" said Naruto silently. As expected the wood came up and surrounded on of his hands. Yamato came out of the tree and approached Jakon and started talking._

_Wasting no time the boy used the kunai in his other hand, freed himself and went into a kick and jumped down to the ground making seals. The boy suddenly started glowing and a bright light came out of his body. _

_Naruto blocking the light with his hands felt himself lose balance and felt himself fall. Then nothing more._

Naruto looked at Jakon, still holding his head. "I fell off the tree when you used your jutsu. What was that you used?"

Jakon giving a guilty smile answered "Oh that? It was my Static Light no jutsu. It turns my chakra into a bright electric light. It might look dangerous but this version of it wouldn't hurt you unless you keep looking at it."

"Really? For a second there I thought you were going to use chidori. Were you learn a jutsu like that?" asked Naruto.

Jakon looked at Naruto with a look of surprise on his face "I though you would have figured it out. I told you my family was from the Lightning Village originally. My family has developed this jutsu and others."

"What your from the Lightning Village? I though we were at war with them for a long time and still weren't allies?"

Jakon let out a sigh and answered the question, obviously having heard them before "My mother and father decided to move our entire family here five years ago because how peaceful it was here. The Lightning Village is nothing like here. They are always preparing for a war, as if it will come any day now. That was when we left though. Since Orochimaru attacked Konoha it might have gotten even worse."

"Oh ok. Tell me more about your jutsu. It seemed real-…"

"Not now Naruto" broke in Yamato, who had managed to stand up and was leaning against the tree, his right leg still not working properly. Naruto saw this and inquired to what happened. Yamato informed Naruto on what Hanabi had done and what she said. "Naruto, don't do anything brash." Said Yamato "While what she did my seem wrong to you, her reasoning was that of a shinobi, and she was right when it came down to cold logic."

Naruto obviously didn't like this answer and made it known "What? She is supposed to be on out TEAM and she did something like that. She's worse than Sasuke or Neji ever were. At least neither of them ever tried to use there teammates and nearly injure them and leave them to die in enemy hands. No," said Naruto when Yamato tried to intervene "I don't care if it was an exercise or she knew he wouldn't get hurt. The meaning of the bell test is teamwork, something she doesn't know anything abo…"

"ENOUGH Naruto" yelled Yamato giving Naruto his scary eyes "I know how you feel about teamwork and all, but its not your place to decide. I am her sensei and she is the member of the most powerful clan in Konoha. If she is simply disciplined without the notification or consent of the clan head there could be grave repercussions for the village. Since Orochimaru attacked the village still hasn't gotten back to its full power, and the loss of the Hyuga clan could be crippling."

Jakon broke in here, having been the one used and nearly hurt "But Naruto is right, she cant be allowed to just get away with this. Something has to be done."

"And it will." Said Yamato "But that is between the Hyuga and the Hokage. Now Naruto help me out here, my leg is still numb and not moving completely, though it should be better by morning."

With that the threesome walked back to the village and to the Hokage's tower. When Yamato went into the Hokage's office Sakura came out. Glad to see the pink haired girl after the morning fiasco Naruto went up to her to start a conversation.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan."

"Hey Naruto. What's wrong with Captain Yamato? It looks like he has a limp there."

"Yeah" said Naruto with the smile leaving his face "It happened during a bell test with the new team."

"Oh yea, you have a new genin team. What are they like?"

"Well the one over there," said Naruto pointing to Jakon who was leaning against a wall left of Naruto "it pretty nice and he has a really cool jutsu. But the other one is the one who gave Captain Yamato the limp. She is Hinata's little sister, so it didn't take much to give him a limp."

"Yeah. I'll never be able to get over the fact that there are people who can do stuff like that with a touch."

"She is real arrogant like Neji used to be." Said Naruto "But I'll put up with her if it means I can become a chuunin."

Sakura let out a small laugh and smiled at Naruto "Your still not over not being chuunin yet?"

A little irritated Naruto answered "Well yeah. You were allowed to take Shikamaru's spot on Asuma's team and the others all passed their chuunin exams as teams. I'm the only one. Besides" said Naruto getting a big grin that seemed to cover his face "how am I supposed to become Hokage if I'm just a genin."

Jakon watched as Naruto and some pink haired girl talked. He wondered what kind of person he was. He didn't seem arrogant like Hanabi and he didn't really care what Jakon looked like, like the other kids at the Academy. Naruto was a nearly complete stranger and yet he treated Jakon like more of a friend than any one else in Konoha, It was so strange.

Presently a young girl with long blue hair walked in. She had on black pants and a black jacket that was zipped all the way up. It was her eye's that Jakon paid real attention to. Her eyes were all white, the eyes of a Hyuga. Jakon kept staring at her, wondering if she was like Hanabi. Eventually she saw him staring, and he noticed he had put a frown on his face without noticing it. The girl lowered her eyes the corner and kept walking forward.

"Hey Hinata-Chan" yelled a zealous Naruto "How ya doing?"

The girl blushed and pit her fingers together "O-oh, Naruto-kun. I-I didn't see you there. How are you?" The girl obviously had a crush on Naruto, even Jakon could tell and it was the first time he had seen her.

"Oh I'm doing great." The smile slipped from his face "Hey Hinata" said Naruto his voice becoming serious "what can you tell me about your sister?"

The small girl clearly shocked by the question answered "H-Hanabi? Not very much. She is my little sister, but we don't get along very well since father had chose to train her instead of me. She is very proud of the clan and has trained very hard since she was five in order to graduate from the academy and be named clan heir." The girl looked down at the ground sadly. No she was clearly not like Hanabi at all.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering because I'm on her genin team now."

Hinata looked up with surprise "Really, I had forgotten you weree a genin still."

The pink haired girl, he thought he heard Naruto call her Sakura smiled and put her arm aound his neck and pulled his head down "Oh yeah Hinata and neither can he." Hinata let out a a small laugh at the scene and Jakon couldent help but laugh too.

It was when he laughed that Sakura noticed him. Narutos head still firmly in her arms she called over to him, "Hey your Jakon right?Your on Naruto's team too now right?"

"Mmhh"mumbled Naruto who's mouth was covered by Sakura's arm.

"Yes I am. I'm Jakon Orashi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Said Hinata very meakly.

Jakon felt bad now. Was she being so meak because he had stared at her like that. "Its very nice to meet you both. You were both genin with Naruto?"

Sakura smiled "Yeah, I was on a team with him."

"Oh I hope your other team mate wont be to dissapointed at losing him." Said Jakon sincerely. Though when he said it the smile left her face. Hinata too looked upset by what he said and her eyes went back down to the ground.

Sakura gave a weak smile and said "I'm sure Sasuke misses Naruto a lot."

Yamato came out of the the office his limp on his right leg not as bad as it was anymore "Alright, team we have the rest of the day off." then he noticed Hinata there, "Oh Hinata, would you save me a trip and tell your sister to report here in the morning for our first mission?"

"Yes Yamato-sama, I'm sorry I cannot talk Sakura-chan, but I must give my report to the Hokage." And with that the young woman went into the office.

Yamato had begun to walk out the door and Jakon was about to follow then relized something. "Um Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Naruto-Kun breath like that?" and Sakura dropped nNaruto on to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 There and Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Genin of the Leaf 

Yamato laid in his bed thinking about what had happened today. _That girl, what is she._ Thought Yamato to himself _I wouldn't fight back and she knew this, but to go so far and to be so aggressive. She was ready to sacrifice her teammate to accomplish her objective and used my unwillingness to strike back as a tool against me. The training her father is giving her must be extreme._

Yamato had asked the Hokage about his two new students. The girl was a possible heir apparent for the clan, making the clan more unstable. A true heir would have to chosen soon between the two sisters. In addition she was being schooled in the ways of the Gentle Fist by her father, he could feel the effects, even though she isn't an official heir. Being brought up as the favorite daughter of the clan head had made her more and more proud and very conceited the stronger she had become.

There was no doubt that she was gifted, if not as gifted as her cousin Neji. By using the Gentle Fist she was able to take him down. Needless to say he would be more careful around her. He didn't think his student would use such force against him and didn't even bother with a clone.

The boy on the other hand was very different. His family, a minor shinobi clan from the Lightning Village had moved to Konoha five years ago to stay here in peace. Here though they were outcasts for being form the Lightning Village. Years of war and a shaky agreement on both sides not to attack had given the people a bad image of the clan and any from the village. The clansmen and women were shinobi in the village, and though the Third Hokage had agreed to treat them as equals they had managed to get the short end of the stick many times.

Yamato was surprised when the boy came out and said he was from the Lightning Village. Though he suspected Naruto didn't pay much attention, Hanabi ma have and could start some trouble if she wanted to. The boy had a good goal though, to have his clan recognized. He prayed that things would start getting better.

He had no idea.

Jakon was up before sun rise, he dressed in his black shorts and black t-shirt with his families crest on the shoulder, a four pronged star with light rays coming off it. He meditated, and practiced a little on his punching bag. When he had finished at seven he ate some fruit and went for a run before his mission at eight

At sunrise Hanabi woke up and got dressed in the black, loose fitting cloths the Hyuga normally wore. She meditated, did some yoga stretches, and did a quick spare with her uncle. And by seven fifteen was walking towards town before her mission.

At about seven- thirty in the morning Naruto woke up and crawled out of bed. He got changed into a new set of cloths and sulked into the bathroom, then kitchen. After checking the expiration date on the milk he chugged it and walked out the door for the first of the D-Rank missions he would have to endure.

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage's Tower a little before eight he saw Jakon and Hanabi already there. A few minutes later Yamato arrive, the limp no longer in his leg. All three of them stood and followed him into the tower. Inside Sakura, Shizune, and a few others were rushing around doing paperwork, and handing out missions to shinobi already there. The group walked up to the desk that Shizune was sitting at. When they approached she looked up from her paper work.

"Ah hello Naruto, Captain Yamato. I have your first mission right here. When your done" she said adding this part for the two new genin "come back here and get your pay and another mission." Yamato took the folder from her hand and the group walked out the door.

When they got outside Naruto asked a smiling Jakon "Why are you so happy?"

"Were getting our first mission today?"

Naruto let out a little laugh and thought to himself _More like community service_.

Jakon was of course upset when he heard they were to go pull weeds, but didn't complain. They did two more by the end of the day. Naruto thought to himself _Old grandma Hokage must really have it out for me._

During the next week the group followed the same general routine with doing a few missions or training. A week after they started doing missions they went to The Hokage's tower for a new mission. They went to Shizune as usual and she told them that the Hokage would like to give them the mission. Naruto perked right up after hearing this. He knew that the Hokage gave out missions above D-Rank personally. When they entered they saw Sakura giving Tsunade a small stack of papers and telling her that the mission was successful and all the information was in the reports. She turned around to leave and saw Naruto. As she walked past him she whispered to him "We might have less time than we thought." and left.

Yamato then walked up and said, standing up straight, "Team fifteen reporting for orders."

Tsunade sighed "At ease captain. Well it appears you are all doing a good job. There have been no complaints from any customers and few complaints from Naruto," at that remark Naruto began to glare at the woman "so I'm giving you a C-Rank mission. You are to escort a woman from Konoha to the Wave Country, so she can trade for goods there. I thought it would be appropriate for Naruto."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, we will leave once we meet up the women." With that Yamato took the small package from The Hokage's hand.

Naruto was clearly thrilled at the mission. Not only would it mean leaving the village again, but it would mean getting to see his friends in the wave country. The group went to the women's house and told her they would be meeting at the front gate in a couple of hours so she could get her goods ready. When they got there, the old women who they were escorting had a group of four wagons hitched and ready to go. Each took a wagon to guard, Yamato in the front, Naruto in the back, and the others in the middle.

It took them two days to get to the bridge that Naruto remembered being built. Once they reached the safety of the bridge the shinobi got off and walked the rest of the way to the village, they would be here for a couple of days and then escort the old woman back to Konoha.

As they walked Naruto began to tell about his first trip here. Hanabi could not help but interrupt once they got to the part about him and the others freeing Kakashi from Zabuza.

"Do you really expect us to buy this crap? Sharigan Kakashi and Zabuza, the devil of the Bloody Mist. If you were really in that fight then you would have been killed instantly. Those two are legends there is no way that _Sharigan_ Kakashi would have been captured and no way _you_ would have been able to free him from Zabuza."

Jakon also commented here "Sorry Naruto but she is right you wouldn't stand a chance."

Naruto, obviously bothered by there comments, tried to defend himself "Ahh but it did happen, no matter how unlikely it seems."

With a little grin Hanabi let out a laugh _The weakling thinks us to really believe this. _"I'm sorry but a weakling who has been a Genin for three years and runs off any time we do group _training _would have had no chance against Zabuza." She did wonder though, why he went off by himself for training. If she saw him again after words he would have cuts in his cloths and on his skin. Yamato always tells him not to work on _the jutsu_, just _manipulation. _Whatever it was she was sure that it was rough on him.

A little while after they reached the end of the bridge. Naruto getting excited again Asked Yamato if he could leave to see his friends. "Yes but remember, were going to stay at the old women's brother's place."

After he left Hanabi couldn't have been happier "Glad that liar is gone."

Yamato turned around and looked at the pair. "You know Naruto isn't as weak as you think he is. He has gone through a lot. You really shouldn't take him for granted." Then he pointed to a carving in the stone pillar at the end of the bridge and walked away.

Jakon and Hanabi walked up to the carving and read what it said.

"_The Great Naruto Bridge, Were Our Courage Is Built And Our Dreams Are Realized"_

Hanabi couldn't believe it. It had to be coincidence or a lie. No way what that fool said was true. She would have to ask someone when she got a chance. Later in the day they were all brought to The old women's brother's place While they were all getting ready for bed that night Hanabi asked the old women about the bridges name.

"The bridge? Why, I thought you would know. That boy your traveling with, he and the other members of his group defeated the man Zabuza Momochi and his partner Haku. It was so sad to see that young man, Haku, die. From what Naruto-Kun told us, Zabuza was all that the boy had and he died so Zabuza would live. By doing all of this Naruto helped bring the courage back to the people and with that courage came hope."

It was more than Hanabi thought of the fool. _How could he have done al of that. While I never saw him train, how could he remain a genin for three years unless he was weak._

Presently Yamato knocked on the door and came in. "Hanabi we will be doing chakra exercises tomorrow so rest up ok."

In the morning they all went off to a clearing in a forest. When they were there Yamato explained the lesson. They would be climbing trees using chakra, with there feet. Naruto demonstrated it. By charging the chakra in his feet and walking straight up the tree. He told them to get a running start, or they were more likely to fall, and to mark of there heights with kunai.

Both of the Genin charged the chakra to there feet and started running. Jakon Made it about a third of the way up the tree and then had to jump. Hanabi though, didn't make it half as far. Once she hit the tree she started to release the chakra rapidly, causing her to go flying farther from the tree instead of sticking to it.

Unfortunately for her Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "If your so smart blondie" she yelled at him, losing her temper for the first time in front of him, "why don't you tell me what I did wrong."

To her surprise he actually answered "Do you know the Kaiten?"

"Yes you idiot, I'm being taught it by my father. Why?" Hanabi was sure she would get this no problem what was she doing wrong?

"Your used to trying to push all of the built chakra out of your body as fast as you can. Doing that with this will simply send you flying."

"Fool like I would make a mistake like that." She said but really thought _Dammit, how could I make such a mistake. An it was obvious too._

To her surprise though, Naruto did not try and bring her down like she had expected. Instead he jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her thinking. Finally he told her "Why don't you use your Byakugan to see how I do it. It might not be a sharingan but you will see how the chakra flows."

It was another obvious thing to do. _Why is he helping me like this. All I've ever shown him is scorn._ But help her he did. Jakon was able pick up on the trick too. By sun down they could make it almost half way.

"The point of this is to fine tune your chakra control" said Yamato as they walked back "You both are doing good better than Naruto or Sasuke did when they started this lesson."

"How long did it take you and this Sasuke to get to the top?" asked Jakon.

"Seven days and on the seventh night we both made it to the top." Said Naruto, a small smile on his face from the memory of that night.

"Was that right before you fought Zabuza and the boy Haku?" asked Hanabi.

Naruto just looked at her for a couple of seconds before answering. "Yeah. We fought on the bridge before it was completed. Why, I thought you didn't believe me?"

"Just curious to what kind of lie you make up this time. So what happened?"

Naruto went on and talked about what had happened until nightfall.

That night, after Hanabi went to her room, Jakon asked Naruto "Why did you do all of that for Hanabi today? She doesn't deserve it."

Naruto looked at him and after a few seconds he said "When me, Sasuke, and Sakura were all an a team together we all had some really good memories. Hanabi reminds me a lot about Sasuke. Besides we need to work on teamwork. I know my friend Shikamaru would kill to get you on his team."

Jakon gave a little laugh then asked "You always talk about this Sasuke guy like he gone. What happened?"

"Sasuke was a great friend and a rival" said Naruto after a while "he and I were always at odds, but we were still friends. Two and a half years ago he left the Leaf and joined the sound." Jakon left it at that.

In the morning the group prepared to leave. They helped the old woman hitch up the wagons and set out to make the two day journey back home. She had finished all the trading she needed to do early so they would be able to go today. The first day went by smoothly on the second day about an hour or two from Konoha though things became interesting.

While a hour or so from Konoha Jakon asked some questions about Hanabi's Byakugan "How does it work, what ecactly do you see?"

Hanabi tried to tell him as best she could getting more and more irritated. When she finally activated it and tried to explaine what she saw something cought her attention. "Captain Yamato" she called "Were being followed."

If Yamato was worried about who they were he didn't let it on. "Were are they and how many?" he asked calmly.

"There are four" she said "and they are coming in on us fast from the back."

Yamato gave out orders. Hanabi and Jakon would stay and guard the cargo and the old woman, Naruto and him would confront the persuers and deal with them.

Naruto and Yamato perpared themselves at the back and when they came into view there were indeed four. The first one that came Jumped over the two. Before either could attack they had there hands full as one attacked Naruto and the last two attacked Yamato.

When Naruto got a good look at the attackers he saw that they were from the Sound Village.


	6. Chapter 6 A Battle Unseen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or anything else in the world.

Reviewers: Thank you all who have reviewed. For all who are reading. I beg you to review. Sign on and review, start a free profile just to review, or just send an anonymous review. And no to the one who asked, I'm not killing him…Yet…most likely…maybe. On with the story.

_

* * *

_

Genin of the Leaf

"Hanabi, Jakon watch the old women and the wagons. Naruto, You and me will meet them head on. We don't know how strong they are so don't get carried away and lose your head." Said Yamato "and Naruto, don't try and use your new jutsu yet, it's not finished." Soon the enemy were in sight. They were all dressed in black clothing and the standard yellow and black spotted neck liners. The first on came at them and then jumped straight over there heads. Before Naruto or Yamato could do anything though they both had there own enemies to deal with. One of them came at Naruto and the last two attacked Yamato. When Naruto finally got a good look at the enemy he saw they were sound nin.

"DAMMIT" Yelled Naruto "Can't you people just leave the leaf alone. Your Master has already taken enough from us." The sound nin however didn't stop to listen to Naruto. He rushed on and pulled out a kunai in his right hand.

As Naruto finished he rambling the nin was nearly on him. Naruto dodged to the nin's right. The nin saw and gaining momentum slashed to the right turning his whole body towards Naruto. Naruto saw the attack coming and ducked down a little. The kunai went through some hair and open air. The nin followed through and punched at Naruto with his left hand, which Naruto dipped the rest of the way down to avoid. The nin then brought up the kunai and stabbed down at Naruto, who was close to the ground now. Naruto dived to the left and out of the way as the man's swung up with the kunai.

Naruto, getting his balance back by putting some space between him and his enemy, readied three shuriken. _Hehehe, I'm glad Ero-sensie taught me this jutsu."_ Thought Naruto who made a few quick hand signs with his left hand while jumping up into the air, _Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu,_ throwing the three stars which soon turned into thousands. The sound nin jumped out of the way of the shuriken as best he could, getting some stuck in his left arm and leg.

As Naruto came down Naruto made the quick signs for his kage bushin and when he landed he ran forward the two bushin he created running a little behind him to either side. The sound nin made some hand signs and the kunai in his hand started to glow. He threw it at the first Naruto, who simply ducked it. The first Naruto jumped up and went in for a kick to the head. The nin stopped this by crossing both of his and blocking the hit. The kicker jumped up though, soon the Naruto on the left had sped up and delivered a punch to the nin's stomach so he bent, doubled over, followed by the last Naruto kicking the feet out from under the nin. Soon the Naruto who had jumped up came down to land on the fallen nin.

Before he could land though, he was struck be a kunai and he disappeared into a puff of smoke. The nin pulled out another kunai while getting up and stabbed down at the Naruto who had cut the legs from under him. This Naruto also appeared to be a clone. The first Naruto backed away, looking to either side to see if there were any more kunai coming.

The sound nin stood up and made more seals and the kunai he held glowed like the other. He then held out his hand and the kunai that had taken out the first Naruto flew back to his hand. "Like it. I can hit any target with this jutsu." And he threw both kunai at Naruto. Naruto jumped up into a tree that was near at hand. The kunai though followed him up. As fast as he could Naruto grabbed a kunai and was able to block one of the hits, the other struck him in the shoulder.

The nin put both of his hands forward again and the kunai in Naruto's shoulder flew out and went back to the nin's hand. Naruto gasped in pain and dropped the kunai in his hand. "Shall we try something more complex said the nin and threw the two kunai down into the ground and pulled out six shuriken. Holding the m all in one hand the nin did the seals. Naruto pulled out two kunai, wincing with pain as he bent his shoulder over. The nin through the glowing shuriken, three at a time, once they were out of his hands he put his palms downward and the two kunai that he threw went right back up and were in pursuit of the shuriken.

Naruto blocked first one, then the second and third shuriken with his right kunai. He was able to move his left arm up in time to stop the fourth shuriken, but he winced in pain and was hit in the arm by the last two shuriken and fell out of the tree he had been perched in. The kunai that would have hit him logged into the branch. _I need to end this fast._ thought Naruto as several flashes came from the area of the wagons, to the left of Naruto. The nin looked over to were the others were fighting.

Naruto, seeing him distracted ran forward. _I can end it with that._ thought Naruto charging the chakra to his hands. Nearing in to the nin, he was seen. The nin put his hands forward to call his weapons back he said "he that wont work they'll just get you from behind. The two shuriken in his arm came flying out and Naruto who winced in pain ran on. As the weapons came closer back to him, Naruto punched an open palm, about a yard from the nin, shooting a lance of wind towards the nins heart, piercing him through. The weapons that the nin was calling back flew on for a little while longer, then dropped out of the air.

Naruto held on to his arm and shoulder where he had been hit and had the weapons pulled back out. He looked around and saw Hanabi and Jakon struggling with there shinobi enemy and Yamato, though a jounin, struggling against the two shinobi he was fighting. Though Naruto wanted to go and help the man who had become another sensei and another bond to him, he knew that the other two probably wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and so went to help them.

The fight had started, Jakon saw the first nin jump over Naruto and come running towards them. The old woman had jumped down from the head wagon and was hiding under the wagons.

As the konoichi came closer, Jakon prepared two kunai in his hands and saw Hanabi prepare her Byakugan. She dropped into a fighting position, with her torso leaned back and both hands open and at the ready in front of her. The nin came closer and pulled out a chain with a kunai attached to the end. She stopped and swung it wide, the length of the chain and kunai filling the gap between her and them.

Hanabi ducked below the chain and ran forward to confront the woman. Jakon ducked beneath the chain and also charged forwards. The nin pulled the chain back, jumping backwards catching the kunai. She pulled another chain out and threw both of the kunai. One toward Jakon, on her left and one at Hanabi on her right, crossing the chains over one another. Though neither hit the woman swung both chains causing them to snake back towards the two. Though Hanabi, with her Byakugan saw the ploy and ducked below the lower of the chains, Jakon only saw one coming back at his legs and jumped, getting caught on the top chain. The chain hit him and sent him flying to the left against a tree and knocked him out.

Hanabi went on, not seeming to notice his fallen comrade. She quickly closed the gap between them and struck out. The konoichi dropped both chains and knocked away her strikes, each one blocked was quickly followed up by another and another. The sound nin finally found an opening and kicked at the young genin. Though she saw the strike coming, Hanabi could not block or dodge fast enough, the other woman was much faster than her and she had only kept up due to her Byakugan.

The kick sent Hanabi flying back and she turned it into a roll and was up on her feet. She pulled four shuriken and threw them at the charging konoichi, who had drawn a long kunai and had managed to block all four, and charged again. Going again into the pattern of strike and block. Finally though the other woman's speed had caught up to Hanabi as she brought down the kunai and cut along the right side of Hanabi's face.

Wincing with the pain Hanabi bent her neck to the left. The woman pulled up the kunai and prepared a finishing blow when a bright light caught her eyes. Jakon had managed to get up after a while and was now right next to were the two had been fighting. He slid his right hand down the left arm and the light jettisoned out of his hand striking the sound nin in the face with amazing speed.

The nin was blinded now, holding her hands over her face and trying to squint between her fingers. Jakon lunged forward, his fist extended. The konoichi though had seen the attack through wincing and grabbed his arm, swinging him into Hanabi who had been stunned from the light as well.

The konoichi raised her kunai and said "We knew Konoha was weak but this is just pathetic. I knew we didn't need Orochimaru. Now die gracefully." She raised the kunai higher and would have plunged it down if not for Naruto who had come up and was holding her hand with his right. The other hand had a clone forming the Rasengan on it. When it was formed he plunged it into he back.

Jakon looked up and saw Naruto holding her arm and then, as if a bomb had exploded in her chest, her whole front side exploded in blood and organs, Naruto's hand visible through the other side.

Hanabi couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen it through the Byakugan. She saw Naruto and the clone, watched as the chakra built up in his palm. The chakra was a surging storm in the palm of his hand. She wondered that it didn't explode as he held it there. Then he plunged the orb into her body, watched as the surging power that was caught in the sphere exploded and the woman who both Jakon and herself could not put a mark on, let alone defeat, was destroyed.

Naruto pulled his hand out of her body and she fell forward. Naruto fell down on to his hands and knees, low on blood from his fight. He was still bleeding profusely and he needed to bandage them up. He looked over at the two younger genin. Hanabi was on her back, her face pale with the blood from her cut beginning to soke her clothing. Jakon was looking up at him, lying on his stomach across her legs. He was in shock from the sight, if his face wasn't already white he would have been pale.

Naruto then looked over at Yamato. He had managed to take out one of the shinobi, who was impaled on a spike. The other one fighting fiercely, sending waves of fire jutting out with every punch. Naruto didn't think he could do anything but get in the way with his arm. But he stood up, he could still do something. He began to walk towards the fierce battle trying not to be noticed.

Yamato's battle had started with the two ninja coming at him. The first, a red haired man with bright green eyes attacked from above, and the second, a man with dark blue eyes and long brown hair and a scar running from his left eye down his face and on too his neck, attacked from below.

Yamato blocked the first with his hands and stopped the second with a kick The red haired man jumped back and threw shuriken he had grabbed midair when he landed. Yamato made several signs and made a wall off wood to catch them. The scarred man had made signs of his own and pulled up a large rock. While the rock was held mid air by the second mans chakra, the first one had made some seals and set the rock ablaze and sent it towards Yamato. He jumped back from the wall and when the rock hit the pressure and the heat caused it to explode, causing pieces of rock and wood to come flying towards him.

Making quick seals, Yamato used a replacement jutsu and instead of being impaled by the fragments from the explosion he was hidden in a tree. Using the break in combat, Yamato made several hand signs and two wood clones came out of the tree he was standing on. The clones jumped out, each one confronting one of the men. Yamato used shuriken and kunai while they fought with his clones. The fighting like this went on until a large flash came from the wagon train.

Yamato and the clones, looking in concern for the young genin, moved their attention to the flash. Both of the shinobi used the time to use their jutsu. The red haired man making a series of six hand seals, then punching at the clone with a large wave of fire that consumed the clone. The other shinobi making a few signs and sending a large rock at the clone taking off its head.

As soon as the clones were dispatched the two shinobi turned to Yamato and charged in, swiping at his feet and his chest, working in series to try and through him off balance. Finally when Yamato had managed to push both away and get some room between the two, did they mess up.

The two both jumped in pulling out kunai and going in. Yamato made some quick signs and two spikes came out of the ground. The red haired man was able to jump over the spike, obviously the faster of the two, but the scarred man was impaled.

Seeing his friend, the red haired man made the six hand seals again and started at Yamato with a barrage of fiery punches. Between the heat and the mans speed, Yamato was beginning to get burns along his sides and arms. Suddenly, after coming beside a tree, a large gust of wind came and threw the man across to another near by tree. Yamato took the opening to end the battle. He made four seals and a log of wood came up from the ground. With a punch the wood splintered and pierced the man all over his body.

It was after the final blow was struck that Naruto finally collapsed from blood loss.

Hanabi looked on in wonder as the injured Naruto blasted the remaining sound nin and watched as Yamato struck the nin down. Naruto collapsed, and Yamato ran over to him. As Yamato began to bandage his arm, she and Jakon both got to their feet and walked over to the two. As she approached she heard Yamato say "I can't believe he held its chakra in check the entire time."

Yamato looked over the two. Checking Hanabi's gash down her face and made sure that Jakon hadn't broken any bones. When he was done with them he turned to the wagons and the old woman. She was still under her wagons. When they coxed her out Yamato had them gather the bodies and placed them on the wagons. "We must search the bodies to learn anything we can." Yamato explained. They began their dreary walk back to Konoha.

* * *

For those of you who will ask: a kunai is a kunai and will still cut flesh, no matter how strong a person is. This is not DBZ.

Please review. The reviews make me happy and help me write. and remember: Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive, and Dodge.


	7. Chapter 7 Trainers

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_Genin of the Leaf_

Jakon walked beside the wagon that held Naruto's unconscious body. His left arm had been torn up badly in the battle. Yamato had wrapped his arm as best they could and preceded the slow march back to Konoha. Jakon still remembered the death of the shinobi Hanabi and he had fought.

He remembered how her front seemed to explode, though there was no fire, and seeing Naruto's hand through her. Jakon had never been more terrified in his entire life. He knew that being a shinobi would require him to see people die and to kill them, but nothing could have prepared him for that sight.

Yamato had told them the sound nin that had attacked them had been jounin or upper level chuunin and that they were never expected to defeat her. Jakon had a feeling that his comment had been meant for Hanabi more than him. The girl was strong, yes, but she was also over proud.

Yamato had the bodies of the sound nin taken along with them so they could be inspected. The bodies were on the last three wagons, covered by some sheets that the old woman had bought. Jakon had seen the body of the nin Naruto had fought. Where its heart should have been there was a hole on both sides, not even the bone was there anymore.

Jakon, his curiosity spiked, wondered _How could Naruto be so strong. He never comes to training with me or Hanabi and he has been a genin for three years._ Jakon mentally chided himself for thinking something that Hanabi was likely to say. For the life of him he could not come to like his partner. Naruto seemed to be able to be friendly with anyone, even Hanabi.

It had been about an hour and a half since they confrontation. Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees to the left of the wagons. Everyone visibly stiffened and turned. Out jumped a large dog soon followed by a person Jakon had never seen before. The person had long brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. The man and dog looked at the small wagon train, then, seeing Naruto on the first wagon, gave a start.

"Naruto!" yelled the man and ran over to the wagon. "What happened to him?" he said looking at Yamato across the wagon.

Yamato responded clearly relaxed. "We were attacked on our way back from the Wave country by four powerful sound nin." He said pointing to the other wagons. "While we did defeat them, Naruto lost a lot of blood and my other two genin suffered some injuries, but nothing as bad as Naruto."

The other looked up at Yamato "Why would Orochimaru send his people to Konoha now, were they after Naruto?"

"I don't know," said Yamato, "but Orochimaru has his reasons."

Hanabi had walked closer to the two men who were talking and spoke up after hearing this. "I don't think they were sent by Orochimaru." She said. The two looked down at her surprise in the new man's eye's, and a look of thinking and wondering in Yamato's eye's. "She said," continued Hanabi "something like 'I knew we didn't need Orochimaru'. I think they were just runaways."

"It would make sense," said Yamato "that shinobi that were gathered by Orochimaru would have a grudge against the Leaf. We will have to think on it more once the Hokage hears this news and we get Naruto to a hospital."

"Aww I wouldn't worry too much about Naruto." Said the other man turning to the large dog "Naruto will be there for on day and then run away to get some ramen. I'll head back to Konoha and inform the Hokage of what happened to you." The man gave on last look at Naruto and then jumped away towards Konoha, the dog following soon after.

Once again though, Jakon's curiosity spiked, but Hanabi beat him to the question. "Captain Yamato, why would Orochimaru be after Naruto?"

Yamato looked down at Naruto for a few seconds, then at Hanabi and smiled. "I cannot tell you everything, it is Naruto's secret to tell. But Naruto lost someone very close to Orochimaru. Come on let's get back on the road."

Half an hour later, the little group had entered the town and parted with the old woman after she had carried Naruto and the bodies to the hospital. Yamato was away and giving his report to the Hokage, Hanabi and Jakon were being seen to by medical ninja. Two women, one with pink hair and the other with brown hair and a pig following her around, had taken Naruto. Jakon had told Hanabi, when the two came to get Naruto, that the pink haired girl was Sakura Haruno, a former teammate of Naruto's.

Hanabi had known both girls of course, they were both the apprentices of the Hokage. She had been brought up knowing all of the political figures in Konoha, and apprentices to the Hokage were no exception.

The cut on Hanabi's face had been healed as best as the lower level medical nin could. A scare now ran down the right side of her face, a scar she would have for the rest of her life. Jakon had some bad bruising on his arm, were the chain had struck him, and the skin would be sensitive for a few days.

Hanabi could not help but fall into a trance like state, were she would zone out many of the things around her and go deep into thought. _How could he be so strong? He has never once trained with any of us and he was a genin for three years. How could he use an attack that destroyed someone like that?_ Was there something she was forgetting something seemed to stick out in her mind yet stayed hidden. Her thoughts continued to wander, deeper and deeper _How could both me and the tool be defeated so easily? Yamato had said we were never expected to defeat them, that they were jounin. Bullshit. We should have been able to do something _Deeper they spiraled,_ Is what Naruto said in the Wave Country true? It seemed like some story that my mother would tell me when I was young. Two ninja of great strength fighting, and a boy becoming some sort of champion. But the people in the town said it was true, and the bridge's name._ Deeper._ Why would Orochimaru be after Naruto, if Naruto was the one to lose someone?_ Deeper still.

Soon though Hanabi was distracted, some one had shaken her out of her thoughts. "Hanabi" said a voice "are you ok." She looked up and saw it was her cousin Neji.

"Yes cousin, I was just thinking." She replied honest enough. _Perhaps he can answer some questions._ She thought. "Neji do you know Naruto-kun?" she asked adding the extra respect for what she had seen today.

Neji looked at her a small smile on his face "Yes I do. I have not had a chance to come see him. I had been away on mission since you became a genin. Why?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun was placed on my team, only eight genin graduated this year."

"Really?" asked Neji a small laugh on his voice "consider yourself lucky. I do not know a better person to have on your team, he is very loyal to his friends, He would even chase them to the end of the earth to save them." He said, the laugh faded from his voice at this last comment. "Where is Naruto?"

"He lost a lot of blood when we were attacked and was taken by the Hokage's apprentices, Sakura and Shizune."

"The nin were that strong?" Said Neji to himself.

"Neji?" she asked quietly "How do you know Naruto?"

Neji looked at her quizzically "We took the chuunin exams together, long ago. You were there at my fight, nearly three years ago, when Konoha was attacked. You saw when me and Naruto fought. Right?"

She did not remember though. She did not remember any of the fights from that day. When the sleeping jutsu was placed on the crowed she had fallen from her seat and hit her head on the seat in front of her. She was never told about the few fights there were, the attack on Konoha being on everyone's lips and the fights seemingly forgotten in the chaos.

"No cousin, I did not remember. How did your fight turn out?" she replied

Neji looked at her, as if he did not believe the words that she had spoken. "Naruto" he replied slowly "is the only person to ever defeat me in single combat, save your father. The only other person to come as close, I was able to kill first."

Hanabi could not believe what he said. She had always thought Neji to be the best in the village, the best of the Hyuga line. She had seen her father and Neji spar, and seen Neji defeated, but that had not happen for since Neji became a jounin. _How could Naruto defeat HIM? Why has he remained a genin if he is this strong?_ How? Why? A million questions went through her head.

"Do you resent him for defeating you?" she asked suddenly.

"No, I only respect him for his strength." Answered Neji and then as if reading some of her thoughts went on "I respect him for being able to bring me the truth of my father. I thank him for giving me a bond with my uncle. I thank him for curing me of my blindness, when I could not, would not see the truth. I also envy him his power and acknowledge that his greatest power is not in battle."

Hanabi did not know what the last comment meant. _Is he telling the truth? Does he really have this much respect for Naruto-kun?_ The questions kept coming.

"Come Hanabi, Your father will be getting worried."

Jakon had sat there, across from were Hanabi and her cousin had been talking. His mother was to come and see him home, the doctors had told him. He wondered how strong Naruto really was. Jakon couldn't wait for a chance to enter the chuunin exams. He would be able to see how strong Naruto was then.

A young boy in black and a tall man with silver hair in the black and green vest of a jounin were up at the hospital clerk, Jakon heard him ask about Naruto.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have him down here yet." Said the nurse.

"I know were he is." Said Jakon standing up. The pair turned around and looked at him. The one in all black had a sword on his back that protruded over his shoulder and short black hair, the tall jounin had a mask on and his forehead protector over his left eye.

The two walked up to him, the jounin talking first "You know were Naruto is?" said the jounin in a low monotones voice.

"Yes" answered Jakon "he was taken by Sakura-Chan and another woman to see to his wounds."

The black clad man had a uneasy look on his face. "Were his wounds serious."

"He had taken several hits to the arm and lost a lot of blood." Said Jakon then "How do you to know Naruto-kun?"

"We are on his team." Said the jounin, though Jakon looked at the two confused "Naruto is on two teams currently." Said the jounin "Your team, led by Yamato and team seven, led by me. Team seven has a different objective than normal teams, it is a recon team for info on a missing nin."

Jakon had a thought suddenly "Would that ninja be Sasuke?"

The jounin looked at the boy, for a boy he was in comparison, consideringly. "Yes. Sasuke is the one we are looking for information on."

"Why is he on our team then, if he is on another team. I saw how strong he was."

"No you didn't." said the man "No one, not even Naruto himself, has seen how strong he really is. But I must be going. Sai will you wait here until we can go see Naruto, I have some work I must do."

"Of course Kakashi." Said the man who was apparently named Sai.

After a while Jakon's mother had come. The woman was as white as her son, her hair was cut close to her head. She had a slim body, her forehead protector around her neck. She asked him what had happened, as they walked down the dusty roads that led to their house. He told her and she took it all quietly. When he finished, a few moments of silence came, followed by "Perhaps we should go a little further in the training I've been giving you. The Hyuga girl and her family seem to do good training their children."

Jakon had a smile on now "I would much appreciate it mother. After today I have been wondering if I will be strong enough to enter the Chuunin exam in four months."

The woman laughed and messed up the boy's hair "Well if that's what were aiming for, then we have no time to lose. I have a few jutsu you should be strong enough to handle. We'll speed you up and work on the different light jutsu and you should be ready in time."

Jakon was so happy that he didn't see his mother slow down and walk behind him before she had him running.

Naruto woke up to the sound of a bird chirping in his window. He moved his head and saw Sakura sleeping in a chair near by his bed. He gave a little smile _I guess I worried her._ He thought to himself. It was morning, he could see the sun rising through his window. He looked down and saw his hand in a white binding. _Got a little clumsy._ Then he sat up in the bed, his clothing on the other side of the room. Holding the hospital robe close he walked over to them. The jacket was ruined, but the sleeveless undershirt and pants were still in good condition. He threw on the pants and was about to pick up the shirt when Sakura woke up.

She looked at him and then standing up and yelled at him "What's this? We spend two hours trying to patch you up and get you enough blood and your up and trying to leave already. I should kill you myself instead of giving some sound nin the pleasure."

Naruto, clearly petrified of the angry woman, could not respond. He just pulled his hand away from the shirt and walked over and sat on the bed. "Sorry Sakura-Chan."

"Hmp. Well I was waiting so I could talk to you." Said the pink haired konoichi "I hadn't been able to tell you but we have some news on Sasuke."

The blond haired boy looked up at this "Really, what is it?"

The girl had a sad look on her face and tears started to come down her face she jumped into Naruto giving him a hug and crying into his chest "We don't have half a year Naruto. We only have two months at most."

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl, wide eyed, as she cried. _Two months. It's impossible_. "How do you know?"

The girl looked up at him her eyes red and puffy "Team seven went on recon with Jiraiya-sama. By gathering the data from what Yamato saw of Orochimaru and what we saw and heard his current body is already starting to reject his soul and will soon try to transfer bodies."

Naruto thought for a while. _Two months, Two months. What can we do?_ Then Naruto came up with an idea. _All we need to do is keep Sasuke and Orochimaru separated or occupied and he will not be able to make the switch._ But try as he could he saw no way to make it possible. "Sakura, we must try to do something. Try and find were they are. We must try and get them one more time."

Sakura looked up at him "Uh hu. We'll do it, we must." Said the girl getting up. I should get to work then. We have to do something."

Naruto watched as she left, hoping she was alright. He wanted to find Sasuke more than anyone, but she had looked thinner than usual, her eyes had bags that showed signs of sleep deprivation.

Naruto turned to his orange and black shirt and struggled to put it on around his cast. He then pulled himself up to the window with his good arm and jumped over to the nearest rooftop. "Time for some ramen." He said to himself.

Hanabi woke up and got dressed. Putting on the black clothing she, and other members of the Hyuga clan, normally wore. She tied her head protector around her waist and walked towards the main hall, looking for her father or Neji. The only person in the main hall was Hinata.

"Hello sister" said the older girls "How are you today?"

Hanabi did not like the girl. They were siblings, true, but the girl was weak. She remembers her father saying how she was weaker than her little sister. That was when Hinata was sent to the academy. Though Hanabi was distracted today. A thought came to her then. "Sister," said Hanabi, despising every second she had to play niceties with the older girl "What do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?"

The older girl blushed and looked down "Naruto-Kun is very strong. He has always worked harder than everyone else, even when the others in the school would make fun of him. I heard he was on your genin team sister." A little laugh in her voice at this. "You should be very happy. He has been through a lot and can help with many things."

These were all things that Hanabi had already known. She did wonder though why everyone seemed to laugh at the fact that he was on her genin team. She than asked "Who was his sensei, Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the younger girl and thought for a second. "Oh that's right! He was trained by Kakashi Hatake until Sasuke ran away. He spent the past two and half years training with his new mentor, Jiraiya-Sama."

Hanabi could not believe it. She had known both names. Kakashi Hatake was the son of Konoha's Silver Fang and known as the copycat ninja. Jiraiya-sama was known by everyone in Konoha. He was one of the legendary three, the greatest of shinobi to ever come out of the village. How could she ever expect to compete against someone trained by those two. She could now believe how he was so strong.

"Hinata, do you know were father is?"

"Yes sister, he is in the courtyard sparring with cousin Neji. Why?"

She felt no reason to her sister suddenly "Why, how am I going to become strong enough to compete in the chuunin exams if I don't start training?"

The two of them went to the courtyard, not far away. Neji and Hiashi were walking from the center of the courtyard. Hiashi looked at his daughters together, a smile flashing across his face. There had been an animosity from the younger girl that he had feared would cause more problems between the three of them. Hanabi had always been bitter, only having a mother during her younger years. He wondered when they had been able to come to terms.

The older daughter had been his pride and joy when she was younger. He had had a grudge against the child and blamed her for his brother's death. He had realised eventually, that such a thing was redicules. He had not realised this until it was to late. He had already sent her to the academy and given praise to her sister, while shunning her.

Hanabi came closer and they both bowed down on one knee. "Father, I wished to ask a favor of you." she said formally.

"Of coarse. I would do anything for my daughters." Said the man truly meaning it.

"I would ask of you to train me again." Said the young girl "While I have graduated from the academy, I wish to participate in the chuunin exams in four months. The only one on my team who is ready for them is far ahead of either me or the last person on the team and I wish to come to the exam and hold myself up during the fights."

Hiashi looked at his daughters considering. The younger one was eager to learn and wished to accelerate fast enough to compete. She was younger than when Hinata had taken the exams, would she truly be ready to kill. He had heard of the incident outside of the village from Neji. That small sight of what death is would not be enough. He could not prepare her for that, he must prepare her as best he could.

He then thought of his eldest daughter. She had been able to become a chuunin, but could he truly train the younger and deny the elder. He had done it in the past but that was out of spite. He could try to mend what he had done, if it could indeed be mended.

"Yes, I shall train you, both of you." Said Hiashi. When he said it both girls looked at him in shock. Hinata had not expected to be offered the chance and Hanabi was clearly not expecting to have to share the training with her sister. _Yes the animosity is still there_. he thought to himself.

"Thank you father" said Hanabi, a grimace on her face as she bowed down.

Hinata also thanked him but asked when Hanabi had left to meet her team "Do you truly wish to train me father? I would understand if you only trained Hanabi."

Hiashi was a little disappointed in his daughter's inability to stand up for herself. _Perhaps training her will help a little._ He had heard from Neji that she wished to change herself. She had started to and now she had to go farther and finish it.

"Hinata, I wish for you to train with me as well. I did not do as I should have when you were younger, but I will do what I can for you both now."

"Thank you Father."

Jakon walked into the hospital around noon and went up to the clerk. He had come to see Naruto and see if he would be able to do missions with them again soon. The nurse told him were Naruto's room was and he began to walk.

He had started training with his mother yesterday. He had never thought the speed training would end. She had worked him harder than anyone else he had ever trained with. She told him the idea was to become fast enough to attack as soon as your enemy closed his eyes. Her training would work wonders with his jutsu and he hadn't even began to learn the higher levels yet.

He got up to the room and saw the man, Sai, in the room. He was looking around like he had just got there. "Hiya" he said with a smile "I remember you from yesterday. Sorry I never introduced myself yesterday, I was worried about Naruto-Kun. My name is Sai"

"Hello, I'm Jakon Orashi. Were is Naruto-Kun?"

Sai just shrugged his shoulders "Seems like he ran away already."

Jakon thought on what the strange man form yesterday had said. "Do you know were Naruto eats Ramen?" Said Jakon putting his hand to his head. _I thought I was going to relax today_.


	8. Chapter 8 Cool Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

To the readers: To those of you who read the first version of chapter seven, I am sorry for the grammar mistakes I made when writing the chapter and please know I have replaced the chapter with a proof read chapter.

_**

* * *

**_

Genin of the Leaf

Sai was leading Jakon to the stand were Naruto ate ramen. The younger boy wondered why Naruto would leave the Hospital so soon. When they reached the stand Jakon saw that there were two people sitting at, behind the cloths that separated the stand from the outside.

When the two entered the ramen stand, Naruto and a girl with her hair in two buns were sitting at the stand. The girl had her chin in her hands and Naruto had his head down on the counter. Three men were behind the counter, two trying to make ramen and the last scolding them every time they made a single mistake.

"Naruto" said Jakon, a sigh on his voice "why are you here? Your supposed to be in the hospital."

The girl and Naruto both looked at the boy. "Ah, I just can't stand being cooped up in that small hospital room and I wanted some ramen."

The girl looked at Naruto and then hit him in the back of the head. "You idiot!" she yelled "You didn't tell me you were supposed to be in the hospital! When you asked me to come for ramen I was under the impression that you were already released." The sighing she put her head in her hand. "I came to get away from Lee and Guy-sensei's crazy training and I find a person worse than both."

Naruto looked at the girl "Calm down Tenten. At least they haven't found you yet."

"Naruto" said Sai this time "Kakashi was looking for you. We have news on Sasuke you should hear."

Naruto sat staring for a few seconds then with a frown on his face "Sakura-Chan told me the news already. Sai," he said looking up at the man "is Sakura ok. She looked a little worst for wear when I saw her."

Sai shook his head "She has been working herself hard. When we went on the mission together she pushed herself as far as she could go. When we got back she just kept on working. I think she has been beating herself up over the whole situation."

"Keep an eye on her Sai" said Naruto, a hint of a warning in his voice "Don't let her go to far." The other man just nodded. "Come on," said Naruto trying to lift the mood a little "These guys wont have any ramen for us anytime soon." As he stood, Naruto looked at Jakon.

"Hmm. Yes Naruto-Kun?"

"Jakon, why are you here? Didn't we get the day off?"

"Actually Yamato had asked both me and Hanabi to come and see you today."

Naruto gave a small laugh and walked out of the ramen stand. As they walked Naruto asked about Jakon's jutsu.

"Oh" said Jakon "well my jutsu turns my chakra into light. By rubbing my skin together I can move that light out of my body. The larger the area of skin that goes together the brighter the light. People think that the lights will hurt them and lets me attack. It is meant to be used for distracting your enemy and then attacking with other Jutsu. You would know this if you stayed for the team practices." Ended Jakon.

Naruto looked at the boy "Well I've been practicing something else and I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Really?" asked Jakon genuinely "What are you doing?"

Naruto getting a smile on his face "I'm developing an original jutsu. Its going to combine my Rasengan and manipulating my wind chakra."

"Naruto should you be talking about this?" said Sai.

"Come on Sai" said Tenten "I want to hear about his new Jutsu."

"Well it's not finished yet" said Naruto "All it does so far is just fling me around and cut me up."

Jakon thought such a thing would be truly powerful. "Naruto What did you use against the sound nin?"

Naruto looked at the boy "That was my Rasengan. Its like a vortex contained inside a ball. When I hit the nin it all exploded."

Jakon could barely comprehend something like that _and Naruto wants to make it stronger! _Jakon wondered whether he would even be able to compete in the chuunin exam and Naruto was already able to take on jounin and win!

The four continued to walk on. Eventually Sai left and said he had to go see Kakashi. When the group tuned the next corner Tenten saw the people she had been trying to stay away from and jet the other way.

Lee however had seen Naruto and called over to him. "Hey Naruto-Kun, over here!"

Naruto and Jakon walked over to the pair. The first thing Jakon thought when he saw the two together was _They must be related. There is no way fate gives out two sets of brows like that_.

Naruto introduced Jakon to the two "This is Jakon Orashi, Lee. He's on my genin team."

The older of the two browed men gave a little cough and the younger one, Lee, was visibly trying to hold back a smile and losing.

Naruto saw this and pointed at the man "Ahh, screw you bushy brows, I have to be on a Genin team. Tenten didn't laugh when I told her."

Guy looked at Naruto "You've seen Tenten today. Where is she, I've been looking for her everywhere. Lee, stay here. I'm going to find our young Tenten and see that she lives her youth to the fullest."

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun" said Lee a smile and a laugh both on his face "I didn't mean to laugh at you. Jakon, I am Rock Lee. Its very nice to meet you." Lee looked at Jakon for a second "You are of the member of the Orashi _Clan,_ correct."

Jakon looked a little troubled "Yes I am, my grandfather is the current head of the clan."

"I thought so. You have the look that is given to your clan members. I know it well. Your clan members are some of the fastest fighters in the Leaf. The konoichi known as Korina Orashi is said to be the fastest person in all of The Leaf."

"I could believe it after yesterday." said Jakon "She is my mother. But we use a style from the Lightning Village that is meant to train your body for speed. I have heard there is a style in the village that uses the celestial gates to give them great speed and strength, but ours is different. By using special speed training, we brought over from the Lightning Village, we can get rid of the need to use the gates."

"Yes , yes. But by not using the gates…" The two carried on the conversation over speed until Naruto spotted Hanabi walking towards them from the direction of the hospital.

"Were have you been! You should be in the hospital for a couple of days still." She said.

Naruto just sighed. _How many times am I going to be told that? I have to think of some way to avoid these people._

Lee saw Hanabi and bowed down his waist politely "Hello, you are Neji-kun's cousin, am I not correct? I am Rock Lee."

_Well, _thought Hanabi _Its better than being called Hinata's little sister._ "Yes I am. You are Neji's team correct?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know were he is. Guy-sensei and I have been looking for him and Tenten all morning."

"He is at the manor."

"Haha, Guy-sensei and I shall make them see the true strength of youth." Said the energetic Lee and he ran towards the Hyuga manor.

Having found her team Hanabi asked them what they had been doing "We were just walking around." Said Jakon "Naruto was telling us about his original jutsu he is trying to create."

Hanabi was interested in this. "Can we see this jutsu of yours?" she asked "I mean after seeing what you did yesterday, I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of justu you did it with. "

Naruto looked at her "That was the Rasengan. MY jutsu is an upgrade on that." Naruto looked both ways. "Do you know someplace secluded were I can show you. Kakashi and Yamato already bust me about talking about it. Who knows what they would do if I showed it out here."

Hanabi didn't know any were, but Jakon said there were some empty buildings outside the complex were his clan had moved in. The three of them started walking towards it, being led by Jakon. When they got to a part of the village that Naruto did not recognize he asked Jakon.

"It used to be the living area of the Uchiha clan." He said "When they were killed there was no one living here. When my family chose to come here, my grandfather bought the land. It was a real shock. Not only that the land was sold but that my grandfather bought it. My mother had to convince him to even move the clan, she never expected him to actually buy a place were we could settle down our clan. I guess he didn't want the clan to separate, so he chose land were a clan could live together."

"This is were Itachi did it." Said Naruto "This is were Itachi killed his entire family." _Why would the Hokage sell a place like this? Who would actually buy it?_ They were answers he would never learn though, the third Hokage was long dead.

Jakon lead them to a small house on the outskirts of the village. When they were all there he had them move back to the sides of the room. He made several clones. He first showed the two the Rasengan.

Hanabi looked as the blue orb was formed with her Byakugan. She saw the same surging energy inside the small orb. She was actually scared, even if she didn't show it. Naruto picked up the orb and walked over to the wall and shoved the orb unto the wall. He held the orbs form and a perfect circle formed in the wall were he had put it.

"If I would have let go of it, it would have exploded and taken out the entire wall." He said.

Hanabi was not satisfied yet. "What about this, upgrade, you told us about."

Naruto looked a little uneasy, as if some were looking over his shoulder and he knew it. "I don't know…"

"Come on Naruto" urged Jakon, who also wanted to see the new Rasengan

"Naruto its not like you will get in trouble for using it. We are on your team and we need to know what you can do." Said Hanabi "Unless your afraid to use it." She taunted, an evil grin on her face and a laugh on her voice.

Naruto made up his mind, the two young Genin had practically made the choice for him. His clones and him made the chakra swirl and twist. They added the wind to it. Hanabi was in awe of the amount of power he was holding in his palm. Through the Byakugan she could see it molding and twist and turn. Is it grew in power though it became much more unstable.

A blast of wind chakra escaped his grasp and hit a wall, causing the inner layer to cave in towards the outer. It grew even more unstable. Now a lance of chakra would spring loose, then wind. The Byakugan was going haywire, the chakra was every where , Hanabi soon lost sight altogether until she turned off the Byakugan. Soon the power exploded like it had so many times before.

Naruto's clones disappeared and all three genin were thrown against the walls there backs were too. The wind began to circle around and around, with only one small whole to escape from the force of the wind blew the house they were in to bits.

Korina was walking from the house that she and her family lived in. She wondered were her son was. Then she heard a great bang and saw debris from one of the empty houses go flying into the air. She ran toward the scene ready to fight.

Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were all standing on the Hokage heads together looking out at the Village. Soon they saw a white dust cloud and debris coming form the former Uchiha residence. All three of the nin jumped down and began to run towards the area expecting the worst.

Tsunade was flipping a coin around reading papers. She failed to catch the coin and it landed on the desk. It had landed on its side. "This can't be good" she said to herself. Then she heard a loud banging sound.

When Korina had gotten to the site, she saw two bodies right near her. She ran forward and realised that one was Jakon. She ran over to her son and looked around, still unsure whether there were enemies around. The other was a young girl she recognized as the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. A little ways away she saw something move. It was someone walking towards her. It was a boy with blond hair and blue eye's in orange pants and an orange and black sleeveless shirt, on his left arm was a cast. He obviously wasn't an enemy.

"Jakon, Hanabi." He said as he came closer. She turned her attention back to her son. She was pretty sure he was just knocked out. He turned to the girl. She was in the same condition.

She looked at the boy, who had now sat down on his knees near the two genin.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"They wanted to see my new jutsu I've been developing." He said "It wasn't done yet and I lost control."

She looked at him harder now. _Jakon and the girl will be alright, but what did this boy do that was this powerful?_

Korina then realised the presence of three more people. She recognized two of the people. One was Kakashi Hatake, a powerful jounin. The other was Tenzou, an ANBU captain and her son's sensei.

Kakashi talked first "Naruto, what did you do?" His one visible eye was opened as wide as it could go. "You know your not supposed to try that jutsu unless Yamato is there. Korina, are those two ok?" he asked.

"Yes, they'll be fine. Kakashi what was that thing? It destroyed the house and sent these children twenty yards at least."

"It was supposed to be Naruto's secret weapon to use, his own personal jutsu, but it wasn't finished. Yamato you take Hanabi to the Hyuga manor, Korina you take care of Jakon. Sai you stay here and inform anyone who comes asking questions to stay away until I can get ANBU out here. People will try and learn a jutsu from the chakra residue. Naruto, YOU come with me." Kakashi finished.

Naruto and Kakashi made their way towards the Hokage's Tower. Kakashi had said nothing to Naruto the entire way. When they got there he told one of the assistants that he had the cause of the explosion determined and entered the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking through reports, Sakura and Shizune to either side. "Yes Kakashi, is there something I can do for you. We seem to have a small problem."

"Yes I know," said the jounin "This would be the answer to your problem." He said pushing Naruto forward. "He tried to use his new jutsu, one that isn't finished yet, he put his teammates in danger, as well as himself, and all others that were by him. He was also instructed by Yamato and myself not to use it unless Yamato was at hand to hold in the Nine-Tails."

The woman clearly tensed. "NARUTO!" she yelled "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me? You were placed on a genin team in order to keep you safe. The elders would have me keep you away, under lock and key. I was able to make concessions to keep you from that. Do you know what it will take for me to do that again. I must keep power in Konoha, the elders and Danzou would have war brought upon Konoha in no time." The woman sighed and moved her hands through her hair.

Sakura looked at Naruto, she looked ready to cry but stopped herself by will alone. Shizune's face was like stone, she simple looked at Naruto. Then she spoke up 'Tsunade, perhaps there is a way to keep Naruto from such a harsh fate and keep power."

"If you know a way then I would gladly hear it."

"If you sent Naruto, and the rest of team seven, away to some place were they continue to search for Sasuke and the elders would believe that he was locked away safely."

Tsunade sat there thinking for a while. After a good minute she answered "Yes that would work. We will have to leave Yamato here so he can continue leading the genin team. We will send Jiraiya instead. He has a seal that can suppress the nine-tails chakra. Sakura, Sai, and you, Kakashi. The four of you will be sent to a secluded cottage I have. From there you will search for Sasuke and Orochimaru. Do not move without sending for permission from me first though, I will send you a squad of ANBU to help you if you do find anything."

Naruto looked up, at hearing this idea "You can't just send me away like that. What about the others and taking the chuunin exams?"

"Naruto" said Tsunade "if by some chance you come back in time to take the exams you will be placed on your team, you wont be replaced. This is for your own good. It will help you find Sasuke. Now go I must make arrangements."

When they had left, Kakashi took Naruto to one of the detention centers. "Naruto" Kakashi said "You could have gotten Jakon and Hanabi killed. Do you relies this? Every time you have tried to use that jutsu it has activated the nine-tails chakra. We will leave Konoha soon, I will pack everything you will need."

In three days Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were all on there way to the cottage on the Fire Country's boarders

* * *

Please do not flame me. I have the end already in my mind and its just a matter of getting there. Was suposed to update Yesterday but i couldn't connect 


	9. Chapter 9 battles of the Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Had to change something on this page, I had a bad calculation on how long Naruto could train for.

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

Naruto focused all his power into his right hand. A blue orb formed in the palm of his hand. He swung it from side to side, finally hitting a tree that was near him as hard as he could. "Very good Naruto." Shouted Jiraiya "We can end for today." The red clothed shinobi was a little ways away writing in a book. It had been a month and a half since the small group had gone into their exile.

Naruto was leaning against the tree trying to free his arm. Jiraiya had looked at what Naruto had already finished of his original jutsu when they arrived. He had ordered Naruto to work on, not only improving his nature manipulation, but also on his current Rasengan. One of Jiraiya's technique was to tie one of Naruto's arm's behind his back and make him learn to do the jutsu one handed, like it was supposed to be done.

Jiraiya had not been happy when he was ordered to come out to the secluded cottage. Not only would it hamper his 'research' he would be unable to gather as much information on Akatsuki. He had chosen to relieve his unhappiness by instructing Naruto in the only way he could think of, harshly.

Naruto finally got the arm free and looked at the toad hermit a growl on his voice "What do you mean WE?! I've been doing all the work, you just sit there and write in that stupid book all day!"

Jiraiya looked at the boy his face in a half snarl, he pointed at the genin and yelled back "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have to be here! I would be out gathering information."

"Ha I've seen you gather information! Sitting at a bar getting drunk, laying around with women, and ogling women so you can write about them in your boring old books!"

"Hey my books are great! How would a twerp like you be able to tell the difference?"

The move and the month and a half had strained the relationship between the master and student. While they had lived together for two and a half years, there was no one else here most of the time. Naruto was upset that he still couldn't create his jutsu. Naruto had been able to train faster in this past month and a half than he had in the entire two and a half years he had been gone. In theory he could train his body for the equivalent of seven years in a single month with his clones.(1000 clones30 days 30000 days worth of training/12months 2500 days a month/ 365 days in a year 6.85 years in one months worth of training.)

The secret behind his original jutsu seemed to escape him still. When they got back to the medium sized cottage they had been exiled to, the two separated and went to look for something to do. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi had been away for the past two weeks on a recon mission.

As Naruto walked this thoughts wandered, _There is only two weeks or less left until Orochimaru will switch his body with Sasuke's. There isn't enough time. Even if we do find were they are hidden, I can't defeat Sasuke or Orochimaru without the Nine-tails. Even if I wanted to use the Nine-tails' against Sasuke, he would simply suppress it's chakra. The others better get back soon._

Naruto was able to better control his chakra than ever before, he could use the Rasengan properly in one hand, his control over wind came nearly naturally. He had never been faster, according to Kakashi, even though he was never able to learn the Hidden Lotus style. Naruto had some kunai made of the same special metal as Asuma's knives, to combat Sasuke's sword. All this together and he still didn't think he would be able to defeat Sasuke.

Naruto knew that Sasuke had been training as well, and Sasuke would still be able to use his curse seal. He wondered how strong Sasuke really was. They had seen a portion of what he could do when last they met and he could be even stronger now.

Naruto laid down in his cot. He wondered how the others in Konoha were doing, what they were doing. Though he had only been away a month and a half but it already seemed longer, just like when he left for his training.

Naruto was soon roused from his cot by the sound of people entering the cottage. He got up and pulled out a kunai. He left the room and entered the living area. No one was there, he turned to enter the kitchen and he came face to face with an upside down Kakashi. Naruto gave a yell and fell backwards.

The jounin was sticking to the ceiling with chakra. At the sound of the yell Sakura came running into the room, her fist ready to strike. She saw Naruto on the ground and Kakashi on the ceiling looking at her. _Boys, playing games at a time like this. I just left the room and this happens._ "Kakashi, come on stop playing around. Tell Naruto the news already. I'll go get Jiraiya-Sama." She said impatience on her voice.

Naruto looked at Kakashi wide eyed, eager "News? What did you learn? Hurry, tell me."

The young boy was as impatient as ever. Kakashi had been angry at Naruto when he tried to show his jutsu to Hanabi and Jakon. He knew Naruto wouldn't have put their lives in danger on purpose, but to use a jutsu that strong, that wasn't finishes, was just plain stupidity. In addition, Naruto could have released the Nine-tails chakra, like he often did when he tried to use the jutsu and failed. If he had gotten four tails then he could have killed not only his teammates, but many others in Konoha.

"Be patient Naruto." said Kakashi in his low monotones voice "We have the location of the base were they are. It seems like they have been there for a while, possibly they have chosen to use it as a permanent base of operations. We had captured a sound nin and got some information from him, but he freed himself and took his own life."

Soon Jiraiya came in, followed by Sakura and Sai, and Kakashi explained everything that had happened on the mission. Jiraiya took it all in calmly. Naruto took it all in, but the more he talked the more impatient and anxious Naruto became.

When Kakashi finished, Jiraiya looked up at him then looked around at the different people in the room, finally settling his eyes on Naruto. He gave his head a little nod and stood up. "Well then it seems we have no time to lose. We can reach the base in a weeks time if we pace ourselves. Lets pack up and go." Naruto was ecstatic to hear this and jumped up with a smile on his face.

He was soon brought back down by Kakashi, "No."

"What?! Why?!" yelled the angry Naruto

Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto with his eye "The Hokage said that if we find anything then we were to send for and ANBU squad. We must inform her before we do anything."

"Kakashi," said Jiraiya "We may not have another chance to get to Sasuke and Orochimaru. Who knows if they will stay there or if they will go out and travel from base to base. There is only two weeks or less left until the transfer can be completed. We must act now."

"We cannot, it would be a direct violation of the Hokage's orders. I may want Sasuke back as much as the others, but not at the cost of losing anyone else. Keeping everyone alive is imperative."

Jiraiya sighed and walked up to Kakashi and placed his hand on the younger shinobi's shoulder "Tsunade means well with her order, but we must act now. If we wait for the help to arrive it will be a week from were we are for the messenger to go to Konoha and bring back the squad. It would be cutting the our time limit close."

"I know Jiraiya-sama, but what can we do?"

"Send back the messenger and have him bring the ANBU straight to the base. We, mean while, will proceed towards Orochimaru. That is what we will do."

Kakashi looked at the red clad man "Very well. But we do this my way. Sai, you will carry the message back to the Hokage and get the ANBU. The rest of us will go to the base. When were there we will sneak in." Giving Naruto a good long look "No one will do anything without my consent. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir" They all answered while saluting, even Jiraiya, though he sounded sarcastic and his salute was more of a wrist flick with two fingers sticking up.

In an hour, Sai had left and the rest packed what they would need and left the cottage. They traveled north, out of the Fire Country, for four days. They paced themselves and were half way there by noon. That evening though the trouble started.

At dusk the group unpacked their gear and set up camp, three tents, one for Kakashi, one for Jiraiya and Naruto(it was the largest and they had lived together), and one for Sakura. They had set a small cook fire and hid their spot as best they could in the foreign country. They had, of course, been seen since noon.

In the trees half a mile away sat Itachi Uchiha, his sharingan looking towards the small camp, and down on the ground was the amphibious Kisame Hohigaki. The two had followed the small group since spotting them at noon. It was no more than coincidence really. They had received the location of the Nine-tails from one of their spy's and had been on the way to investigate for themselves. _It seemed the spy was right. Too bad Kisami killed him. He should have been given a more honorable death._ But that was meaningless thought.

They would attack as soon as the first one went to sleep, they would feel more at ease knowing one of them could sleep. Kisame would attack the one known as Jiraiya and Itachi would take on the other three. The first one to fall asleep was the silver haired Jiraiya. _Good it will make it easier for Kisami._

After a few minutes they moved out. Kasami started first by flooding the area. This obviously received attention, but Kasami was still not seen. Itachi showed himself though. The sun was setting and the small fire that they had was out now. Naruto looked up at the man with the sharingan, hate in his eye's. _He blames me for his precious Sasuke being with Orochimaru_. Itachi laughed at the thought.

Kakashi had given out orders, Naruto would be his backup and Kakashi would take on Itachi. Sakura would stay back and strike were she could. Jiraiya was just coming out of the tent he and Naruto were supposed to share, soaked. He looked up at Itachi and started to stand up.

Before he could get all the way up though, Kisami struck. He piled down into Jiraiya with both feet, sending the sanin down to the ground. Sakura tried to go and help hi but Itachi got in the way and slapped her back. "Now now. You'll have more than enough." He said.

Kakashi ran forward, the sharingan revealed and the mask and head protector pulled aside, he had pulled a kunai out and swiped downwards at Itachi, jumping over Sakura, Itachi pulled out a kunai and blocked Kakashi's strike. Naruto had pulled out six shuriken and threw them at Itachi.

Itachi pulled out another kunai and blocked all six and threw the kunai at Naruto. Naruto dodged the kunai and ran towards Itachi. Itachi gave a little slack in the force of his kunai and kicked Kakashi away. Sakura caught Kakashi and they both ran towards Itachi who had turned on Naruto. Itachi had done the signs for his jutsu then fired a small stream of fire and skimmed Naruto on his right leg. Kakashi did several fast hand signs and sent a great fireball towards Itachi, who in turn did hand seals and disappeared under water and ground alike.

Sakura, who had bent over to heal Naruto's leg when Kakashi started his jutsu, wasted no time and punched at the ground full force. The water were she punched went up in a large splash and the ground broke apart, the water now flowing down into the cracks. Itachi had been a short distance away and now jumped up through the ground using his jutsu.

As soon as he surfaced he jumped towards Sakura and Naruto, making six quick hand seals in midair. He punched his right hand down and sent a shockwave toward the two. Kakashi struck at Itachi as he landed and Itachi was sent sprawling. The shockwave had been sent though and both Naruto and Sakura were pushed towards the trees they had camped near.

Kakashi now ran towards Itachi, who had not taken long to get to his feet. Kakashi struck with his left fist which Itachi side stepped to Kakashi's left side. Seeing him dodge Kakashi lifted his arm and struck under it with his right palm following up with a kick with his right leg. Itachi blocked the open palmed strike and grabbed Kakashi's leg and threw him at Sakura, who had been running with Naruto back to the fight.

Naruto punched at Itachi with an open palm, which Itachi caught. Going with his momentum, Naruto spun around Itachi and elbowed him in the back causing him to release Naruto's hand. Naruto formed the Rasengan in his right palm as fast as he could and struck out at the Uchiha. Itachi could feel the attack coming and whirled around to Naruto's right side and grabbed the arm with the Rasengan and flung him towards a tree that was nearby.

Itachi turned towards the other two, who had gotten to there feet. Kakashi was breathing hard from a piece of wood, that had been lying on the ground was stuck between his last two ribs. Sakura looked at Itachi, also breathing hard from exhaustion though. She pulled out a kunai and three shuriken. She chucked the shuriken and ran towards Itachi as Kakashi tried in vain to stop the head strong girl. Itachi grabbed the shuriken midair, as if they were just a nuisance, and threw them back at the girl. They hit her in the leg and shoulders, sending the girl down.

Kakashi looked at Itachi and prepared to use his Mange-Kyou Sharingan. He narrowed in the area it would effect an Itachi. Itachi saw this and used his own Shringan. The two eye attacks fought each other, Itachi's trying to affect Kakashi's mind and stop his jutsu, Kakashi trying to break through this resistance and end the fight once and for all.

Finally though Itachi won, his jutsu effecting Kakashi's mind broke the jutsu and left him vulnerable.

Itachi was about to attack Kakashi when he felt a great wind strike him in the side.

Jiraiya's battle had started with him face down in the water. Kisami was standing next to him and stomping down on Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya grabbed his other leg and flung the shark man down into the water on his other side. Jumping up Jiraiya punched down to were the shark man was. Kisami rolled out of the way and stood on one knee slashed at Jiraiya with his sword, who jumped the attack and ran forwards and hit Kisami in the jaw with a palm strike and followed through with a kick which caused Kisami to burst into a spray of water.

The water clone down, Jiraiya ran away from the other's battle. This fighter used many large area jutsu from what he had heard and didn't want the others to be hit by them. From under the water came a giant explosion of water as Kisami used a Water Release Barrier. Jiraiya was sent flying even farther from the others. Once he had stopped moving Jiraiya made seven seals and became transparent. He ran on top of the water, using his chakra to hide his steps.

He saw Kisami under the water, looking side to side for any sign of Jiraiya. Jiraiya made several seals and he became visible. He thrust his hand down into the water and a missile of chakra went speeding towards the amphibious individual. Kisami saw this and swam out of the way and towards Jiraiya, his sword swimming at his side.

The living sword surfaced first, trying to pierce him and then going back into the water, followed by Kisami who punched him in the back. Jiraiya rolled of the punch and backhanded him on the side of the head. Then kneed the blue man in the stomach. Jiraiya made the hand signs again and punched at Kisami with the glowing hand. Kisami's sword jumped up out of the water again, though and got in between the chakra missile and Kisami, sending both sword and owner flying backwards.

Kisami grabbed the hilt of the sword and ran back across the water. He swung the sword downwards and Jiraiya side stepped it. But instead of coming for another attack, Kisami went under water and came up under Jiraiya, stabbing at him. Jiraiya dodged and made a seal and then blew a fireball at the water were Kisami was. The blue man came out of the water again, running towards Jiraiya.

Right before they clashed though a great explosion was heard from the direction of the others. Kisami looked at the Sanin and then went under water and sped towards the explosion. Jiraiya began to run as well, hoping they were all alright.

When Naruto hit the tree he had a moment of hopelessness. _Sasuke has been training for all this time to defeat Itachi. What chance do we stand if even Orochimaru couldn't take him on._ Then another thought came to him_ If we can defeat Itachi then we really have a chance._ Naruto thought on all of his training in the blink of an eye. He held out his palm and formed the Rasengan. Then he added the wind chakra. The blue orb looked as if it were covered in a larger green orb, he held it feeling the two forms of chakra together. They were too unstable, he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer and soon it would blow up again.

Rather than just let it blow up around him, like it had in the past, he lifted the ob between two hands. As he moved the orb, and ran towards Itachi, the wind and chakra jumped off the orbs, mixing, and going of in the wake of the orbs path like a shockwave. When the shockwaves left the orb, it felt easier to control, more natural. Naruto now whirled the orb over his head and more shockwaves came of the orb heading towards Itachi.

The first of these shockwaves of wind and chakra hit Itachi, it was like a solid wall hitting him. It knocked him away and cut at his arm. More of these shockwaves hit Itachi sending him farther and farther away and cutting him more with each hit. When Naruto came within range he tried to hit Itachi with the orb, only to have him dodge it. He brought the orb around and thrust the orb in a downward arc at Itachi. To stop from getting hit Itachi jumped backwards.

As the orb touched the water it pushed the water out of the way for at least three yards, creating near dry ground. When the orb hit the ground it created a great explosion pointing away from Naruto. Itachi had avoided being hit by the attack, but was swallowed by the great explosion of chakra and wind that followed. Water and dirt went flying into the air. Once the explosion had ended dust still clung to the air.

Naruto's face was in the dirt, his hands extended before him. He was ok but laid there thinking, unable to comprehend the attack he had just used. He lifted his head and saw a large crater. Water had already begun to fill the bottom, but there was nothing else. He pushed himself up onto all fours, then on to his knees. He looked around, Kakashi and Sakura were behind him, in front of him was the crater, to either side there was water rushing in to fill the hole.

A sudden weakness filled Naruto. His arms felt heavy and his back felt like it was on fire. He collapsed down to the ground and landed in Jiraiya's arms.

The Sanin had come as soon as he heard the attack. He had no idea what caused it yet, but Itachi was gone and there was a big crater. Naruto's back was cut up pretty badly, nothing that Sakura wouldn't be able to heal, but he was completely exhausted. Jiraiya was surprised that the Nine-tails chakra hadn't taken control of him during the fight.

Jiraiya picked him up carefully and walked towards where Kakashi and Sakura were kneeling. The girl was healing her leg and shoulders, while Kakashi was pulling a piece of wood out from between his ribs. Once the piece was out she cleaned the wound Kakashi had received with her medical pack, that never left her side, then she healed the wound with her jutsu.

When Jiraiya came closer with Naruto, Sakura rushed up to him, putting his head between her hands. "Were is he hurt?" she asked.

"His back" said Jiraiya as he gently flipped Naruto over. Some of the smaller cuts had already closed themselves, but the larger ones were still bleeding. Sakura used her jutsu and closed the wounds. Jiraiya asked about Kakashi. "I'm fine." Said Kakashi "My sharingan protected me some what from his genjutsu this time. Lets get Naruto to someplace dry and set up a new camp for the night." The group gathered what stuff it could from it's drenched campsite and left, Naruto on Jiraiya's back

Before they left Jiraiya picked up a Konoha forehead protector with a scratch going through it.

Kisami watched as the small group departed "That jutsu would destroy anyone, anything, and it's in the hands of the single most powerful Jinchuuriki. How can we get his demon now?"

"We will get it eventually. It may take more than just use though." Said Itachi, his cloak was gone and the clothes he wore were soaked in blood, massive cuts covering his entire body, he could feel the foreign chakra act like poison through his body. His arm was around Kisami who was supporting him. "Come on. We must get in contact with some of the others and I must have these wounds healed."

"Yeah, You were only caught in it for a few second and this is what it did. Imagine if it had hit."

That was thought Itachi did not want to consider.

When Naruto woke up, he thought he was back in Konoha for a brief second. Then he opened his eyes and was looking up at the sky, a few trees off to one side. He sat up in the blankets that covered him and he was lying on. Up in one of the tree's was Jiraiya, keeping watch, huddled by a small fire was Sakura, looking into the fire. Next to him was Kakashi.

Naruto's back had an intense stinging feel to it. When Kakashi saw him he turned to the genin and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder before he could get up. "Hold on there. Your back has been healed only an hour or so. You might have the Nine-tails chakra helping you, but your back will take a day to heal."

"We don't have time Kakashi-sensei."

"Well you can at least rest through the night. We will start back up in the morning. We will be another four days until we get to the base now."

Naruto laid back down and gave a little laugh. "I did it Kakashi sensei. I was able to use my jutsu."

"Well, some what." Said the jounin "You really had no control over it, and the backlash from the explosion cut you up pretty badly. But now that you have done it, you can work on it and try to gain more control."

Naruto slept through the rest of the night. In the morning Naruto put on black clothes that Kakashi had, his had been ripped up by the explosion, and the group was back on their way, taking the first day slowly. After that they picked up the pace again. Naruto's back still stung on the first day, but after that the pain began to ebb and on the fourth day, when they found the base, the pain was gone.

The base was a small palace, it had a large stone wall surrounding it. Every thirty yards there was a guard on top of the wall. Kakashi had the group fall back so they could come up with a plan for attack.

"Alright, when we captured the sound nin last time, he told us of some of the defenses. The wall there is pretty sturdy but we can sneak in through the sewage lines that run under it. He also told us that no nin would be missed since they were constantly coming and going. There are apparently many runaways from the stronger nin, Orochimaru doesn't give them the respect they deserve, so they leave after he gives them some power. The nin said that Orochimaru and Sasuke had rooms in the top of the Palace tower. We will take this pathway and sneak in. Then we will make our way to the top slowly. If you see anything inform Jiraiya or me."

The group walked around the palace wall, unseen, looking for were the sewage was let in and out. When they found it, it was a stone structure with a ledge on either side and a small stream of sewage coming out. The group went in single file along the ledge, first Kakashi, followed by Naruto, then Sakura, and Jiraiya taking up the rear.

As they went they tried to keep measure of how far they went. There were periodically ladders that led up and out of the sewers. After slowly measuring out their distance for ten minutes they climbed a ladder. Kakashi raised the lid slowly, looking around. The room they were in was empty, woods walls and a sliding door.

Kakashi motioned for the others to be quiet. They all came slowly, quietly. When they were all in they closed the lid to the sewer and backed up against the wall. There was noise coming from the other room and Kakashi went by himself to handle it. The rest of the group heard two thumps and then Kakashi stuck his head in the door and motioned them in.

On the ground lay two bodies, one a man the other little more than a boy. The two had either been fighting or practicing when Kakashi entered. They proceeded through the small practice room, stepping over the bodies, which had blood coming from the slits on their necks. In the hallway there was not a single sound. The group turned left out of the training room. As they began to turn the corner they never saw Kabuto watching them.

Kabuto went quickly and quietly through the halls, straight for Orochimaru's quarters. He entered and saw that Sasuke and Orochimaru were there, talking. Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto "This better be important, we are preparing for the transfer soon."

"Orochimaru-Sama, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura have entered the base. It seems they have come for Sasuke again."

"Ku ku ku" Sasuke laughed "Those fools have no idea that I'm not going back with them. Orochimaru, when we do the transfer I will be aware and you will get my revenge?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, but this is much more important right now. Sasuke, we will go and meet our guests. Kabuto and I will distract Jiraiya so you can play with your friends. Come lets go."

Kakashi and the group had been walking for twenty minutes looking for a way up to the tower. They turn the corner and in front of them, at the end of the hallway, is Sasuke. He looked right at them and let out a laugh "Ku ku ku ku" And then turned and walked down the next hall.

The group began to run after him. As they all turned the corner Jiraiya stops. From behind him his name was called. "You wouldn't just leave an old friend like me without saying hello first, right?" said Orochimaru. Jiraiya turned back and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto behind him. Orochimaru already had his sword out and Kabuto was taking some solders pills.

"Orochimaru, I haven't seen you in so many years." said Jiraiya "How am I supposed to remember a face like that?"

With a little laugh Orochimaru and Kabuto ran forward. Jiraiya blocked a sword swipe with two kunai and kicked Kabuto away with one foot. Pushing up and knocking the sword away from himself, Jiraiya punched at Orochimaru, only to have him bend around the punch and strike back with a left punch.

Jiraiya grabbed the arm and threw Orochimaru through the wall to the right. Kabuto was there again and Jiraiya had trouble dodging the attacks in the small corridor. Grabbing Kabuto's arms he pushed the boy against the left wall and prepared to attack when two arms came out of the wall behind him and pulled him through.

Jiraiya was pulled through the wall and thrown head first into another. He landed against the wall with a loud bang and an audible creaking of the wood. Jiraiya rolled out of the way as Kabuto struck at him with his fingers extended, no doubt tipped with chakra. He made the proper hand signs and breathed out a great gust of wind, knocking Kabuto away.

Orochimaru had made a cut in his hand and was using a summoning jutsu. The giant snake he called came out from under the ground and went after Jiraiya. Seeing the snake in the snug hallway Jiraiya ran the other way. He turned a corner and the snake broke out from the wall. Making hand signs, Jiraiya sent a red missile of chakra sped towards the snake, impaling it.

As the snake disappeared Orochimaru slashed at Jiraiya, with an elongated sword. Jiraiya heard the sword break through the wood of the walls and ducked under it. Turning around he headed back to were Orochimaru was and did several hand signs and as he turned the corner blew a great fireball were the traitor had been.

The fire hit nothing though, only started small fire's in the hall. Jiraiya pulled out his scroll and sealed the fire's, the battle apparently over. _His body isn't working as it should. We were cutting this short._ He went back through the walls and ran to were the others had been.

Orochimaru watched his former teammate go. His body had another spasm. After his sword slash his body had collapsed and Kabuto had grabbed him and got him out of there. "Kabuto, I must get to Sasuke-Kun. I need to change bodies soon. Take me up to my chambers and get Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru ordered.

Naruto and the others went chasing after Sasuke and had no idea were he was leading them. They entered a large room with a tiled floor, possibly an arena. Sasuke was standing at the other side, his hand on his sword hilt, protruding out the side of his shoulder. "Now we will end this Naruto and I will have the eye." He said.

"Sasuke" yelled Kakashi "Listen to reason, you don't need to do this. You don't have to become just another body for Orochimaru."

"Oh, but I will not be just another body." He said. "I will be the ultimate body. The stronger the body is the longer Orochimaru will be able to hold on to it. His current body is already failing him. My body will last him for decades to come. But this is all pointless." He drew the sword from behind him and made it at the ready in front of him. His eye's now showed the sharingan's three marks and red glow.

Moving with the same speed Naruto had seen before he charged in. He stabbed at Kakashi, who spun away from the attack and prepared his Sharingan. Turning his blade, he followed through and sliced at Kakashi, who ducked down and stabbed at Sasuke with a kunai. Sasuke simply used his Chidori Nagashi and paralyzed the jounin." Hmp, I thought you were better than that Kakashi."

He brought his sword up and prepared to stab down, only to be stopped by Naruto's kunai. "I thought you knew you little Kunai wouldn't work against my sword." But the kunai was never cut in half.

Sasuke jumped away from him and prepared his sword. Naruto charged the two kunai, that were in either hand, with wind chakra, creating a longer blade of wind. Sasuke raised his eye brows at seeing this. "Well it seems you learned a new trick or two. Good, it will make this more interesting." He charged his sword as well and they both ran forwards to confront each other.

When the blade of wind met the blade of lightning charged steel jolts of lightning and flares of wind came of off the respective blades creating loud sounds of thunder. They went back and forth between blocking and attacking, neither blade breaking, neither blade dulling. Sasuke was the faster of the two but Naruto had his two kunai. Finally though Sasuke knocked away the kunai in his right hand and stabbed at Naruto.

Sakura, who had been watching with Kakashi since she bent down to heal him, jumped up and punched Sasuke before the hit could connect. The former Leaf shinobi went flying into the opposite wall, hitting it hard and tensing from the strength of his hit. His jaw felt loose but intact. He moved away from the wall, a grim look on his face. He slowly walked back to were he had dropped his sword.

At this point Jiraiya came into the room, able to find his way by the sound of Naruto and Sasuke's blades. He entered and looked at the boy, a miniature Orochimaru. "Why are you doing this boy? Out of hate for your brother was it?" Jiraiya yelled, he would be truly shocked when he found out they had not told him "Your brother is already dead." He yelled, pulling out the headband he had picked up and throwing it to the middle of the arena.

Sasuke looked at the headband with the scratch through it. "No" he whispered "No" a little louder "NOOOO!" he yelled with all his voice. His skin crawled with the curse mark, black flames that covered his body. He looked at them and then jumped. He went through the ceiling. From were they were the group could hear him yelling "OROCHIMARU!" with hate and betrayal on his voice.

The small group began to run to find out were he went. Wondering what was going to happen.

Sasuke burst into the room were Orochimaru was. His body was covered in the black flames of the curse seal. "Hurry boy we must do it know." Sasuke paid him no heed and lunged at the man, who was in crippling pain.

"You promised me power to destroy Itachi. You made me believe that he couldn't be destroyed by either you or me yet. But he is already dead, killed by one of those fools I left for you. You lied to me Orochimaru and now you will die for it." Sasuke pulled up his sword and prepared to stab at him only to be kicked away.

Orochimaru made several signs and the room seemed to swirl with green. "If you won't give me your body then I'll just take it!" Yelled Orochimaru. He had started the body transfer jutsu.

Sasuke held his head in his hands, feeling the pressure of Orochimaru trying to subdue his consciousness. He looked straight ahead and saw that Orochimaru was still partially in his body, it was standing looking at him, a snarl on his face. Sasuke picked up the sword that had fallen to the ground and stabbed Orochimaru through the heart.

The body stopped gripped at the blade, unable to comprehend that the jutsu was over. Sasuke let go of the hilt, the green swirls still in the room forcing their way into his mind.

Once the swirling stopped, Sasuke went down on to his knees, holding his head between his hands, and screaming. He could feel it in his mind, it was cursing him. His body twitched as it tried to take control of his body. Kabuto came into the room and saw Orochimaru's dead body with the sword in the heart. He charged up the chakra into his hands and prepared to kill the screaming Sasuke. Before his hand could connect though Sasuke turned around and grabbed his arm. "Kabuto,… don't you dare…. you fool. I… have his b…ody,… lets go." He said struggling to get the words out.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto, helping him to his feet and half carried him.

As they went Orochimaru at times looked at Kabuto and threw him down and just stared down at him. Then he would collapse again and would need Kabuto to hold him up. They ran coming across shinobi, Orochimaru gave out orders to abandon the base and set off the explosives under it. There base had been found and infiltrated. The shinobi began to evacuate the building, one was ordered to set off the explosives.

"Do you think this is wise Orochimaru-Sama? We can just as easily defend the base."

"Do it… Kabuto. We…will bring the…base down around… Jiraiya and Naruto,… and destroy all… of the research…so no one will … ever find it "

"Very well." The pair escaped heading north out of the country as they had their last look of the base it blew up. Orochimaru had Sasuke's body and couldn't care what was in the base.

Naruto and the rest had started to run as well looking for a way to follow Sasuke. They had managed to get up the hole in the ceiling but had lost Sasuke. They searched for a while until they heard the sound of feet running towards them. They were all sound nin. But instead of attacking them they kept on running. Something was happening. They kept running until Sakura saw something and called to the rest.

They entered the room and saw Orochimaru dead on the floor, his heart pierced by Sasuke's sword. Jiraya looked in and saw the sight. He walked up to the body and checked it. "He's dead." He said "Our job is done lets get out." The small group went back the way they came, went back down the hole. The came to the spot were Jiraiya and Orochimaru had fought and realized the path had been blocked.

They went through the holes in the walls and broke through others until they were finally out side. When they made it out side the first of the explosions started. They ran up the wall as fires began to swallow the base. They jumped away and kept going.

They stopped for a night about a four miles away from were the base had been. That night they talked about what they would do.

"We have to go back to Konoha" said Naruto "The Hokage should know what happened."

Naruto what about Sai and the ANBU squad on their way. We should wait and meet up with them." Said Jiraiya "Besides, your supposed to be locked away, remember."

"But we can't just stay here, It will be another six days until Sai reaches us." Said Sakura.

"Excuse me," said Kakashi 'but when we agreed to leave before the ANBU arrived you all agreed to follow my orders. We will go back to the cottage. When Sai gets them to the base and they see it they will send someone back there. We might even meet them on the way."

Kakashi had taken hold of the situation again. They proceeded back to the cottage in the morning. They traveled for seven days, and indeed meet up with Sai on the third day.

The ANBU captain they had sent had a message for the group. They were to return to Konoha to give a full report if they had already proceeded to the base. According to Sai the Hokage had not been happy to learn they had disobeyed her orders.

After stopping in at the cottage to gather what thy needed the group prepared to return to Konoha. Four days later they had finally returned home.


	10. Chapter 10 Brethren in Exile

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

_**Genin Of The Leaf**_

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were all called into the Hokage's Office. They all had been waiting for the call all day. They were there to give a full report on what had happened and explain why they defied the Hokage's order not to take action. They all walked into the room and stood side by side in front of her desk. Kakashi had given the full report up to the point were they had to decide whether to go or wait for the ANBU.

"Ma'am we had to choose. If we waited then it might have been to late and the body switch would have been completed. If we went though there was a chance that one of our members could have been killed. It was Jiraiya-Sama who came up with the compromise to send a messenger who knew the location of the base. In exchange for excepting his plan, I was places in charge of the mission."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya "So it was you? I really should have known, you've been like this since we were genin. Please continue Kakashi."

"From there we began to travel to the base which was seven days away. On the forth evening however we were attacked by the members of Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hohigaki. Jiraiya fought with Kisami, while Naruto, Sakura, and I fought with Itachi. Itachi was, as expected, strong but was killed by Naruto with his original jutsu."

Tsunade looked shocked "You mean he actually learned to control it?"

"Not exactly. It was still extremely unstable and used more chakra than it might have, but the raw power of it was strong enough to create a crater large enough for me to stand in and not be able to see over the top of the sides. In addition to this, the backlash of the explosion cut Naruto badly. All in all, I think that with practice the jutsu could be controlled better."

"After the encounter with Itachi and Kisami we proceeded to the base were we confronted Sasuke Uchiha. While we could not defeat him, the news of his brothers death sent him into a fury were we assume he killed Orochimaru."

Tsunade was in shock at this, her eyes were as wide as they could go "He is dead, truly?"

"Maybe" responded Jiraiya, the others looked at him in confusion "Tsunade it is possible that the body was a fake, we did not have enough time to examine the body. All of the sound nin were running around, not even bothering with us.

"Why is that?" Asked Tsunade

"When we left the base it began to explode. Possible special explosives placed there or a special jutsu. If Orochimaru was dead then Sasuke would have had no reason to destroy the base."

"That is just a guess though, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it is just a guess, but it is entirely possible."

Tsunade looked worried "Please continue Kakashi."

"Once we left the base we continued on until we met up with Sai and the ANBU squad you had sent us. They delivered your message to return to Konoha. From there we went to the cottage and gathered anything we needed and came here. That is all."

"Very well. Sakura will you go and get the Elders. Tell them that Naruto has been called back to the village and that I will explain everything. Kakashi, Naruto you two are dismissed. Jiraiya, we must talk."

Jiraiya did not look happy at talking to his former teammate. He was the one who convinced the other to disobey her orders. As the others left the room he turned to Tsunade, a big smile on his, and started their 'talk', "Tsunade, I can explain everything. I just knew how close the ANBU would be cutting it and thought that you would agree if it was to stop Orochimaru. I promise I'll make it up however I can."

"Jiraiya" said Tsunade "I didn't want to talk about that. Do you really think Orochimaru might be alive?"

Jiraiya was calmed a little by the change in subject, but just as worried by the new topic. "Yes. I think it is very likely he swapped bodies, perhaps forcibly, or the body we found was a fake. Sasuke would have had no reason to destroy the base, as I said, and Orochimaru isn't one to die gracefully. I may not have any proof but it is too much of a possibility to ignore. If Orochimaru had been able to make the switch, then making it seem like Sasuke killed him would be in his favor."

"But how would Orochimaru know you would see the body? Is it possible that he is simply dead?"

Jiraiya looked at his former teammate. She was not one to age gracefully, her true face hidden by a genjutsu, she looked as if she were in her twenties. "It is possible, just as possible as him still being alive. Tsunade, these are the things we must live with and prepare for. We will do what we must to protect the Leaf, so we must be ready for Orochimaru to return."

"Right" said Tsunade. As Jiraiya turned to walk out the door Tsunade called his name "Jiraiya," she said "there is still the matter of you disobeying my orders. I do believe you said you would make up for it however you could?"

Jiraiya had a bad feeling about this.

"The Hokage's image could always use a boost. There is a Chuunin exam coming up and…" It was every bit as bad as he feared.

Jakon jumped and kicked, punched hitting the targets in a very precise order as fast as he could. He blurred from one to the next to the next. Finally all of the targets were destroyed. His mother called his time "Two- hundred targets in twenty seconds. Well not nearly as good as mine or Lee's but it's good for now."

Jakon's mother, a slim woman with the same red eye's and white hair and skin as her son, stood next to Rock Lee, both of whom had watched over his training for the past two months. Lee and Jakon had become fast friends and when his mother had to be away on missions Lee tried to oversee his training as best he could.

The young boy had grown fast with the intense training his mother gave him, though still no were near as fast as her or Lee. When he wasn't training he was doing missions with Captain Yamato and Hanabi. Neither of them knew what had happened to Naruto. They were assured that he was alive and safe, but he had just disappeared after they had gotten him to show them his new jutsu. That incident had left them both knocked out with only a couple of cuts and bruises to show for it.

Jakon had walked over to his mother, the youthful woman, being only thirty, put her hand on his head and messed up his hair. Jakon saw behind her Captain Yamato walking around the house to the backyard were they were practicing. He told his mother he was here and all three of them turned to greet him.

"Hello Captain Yamato" said Jakon and Lee, both being of a lower rank. Korina gave a pleasant head nod, being a jounin. "Why are you here today?" asked Korina "Has my son skipped a mission so he could train again?" She gave a little laugh, but when Jakon _had_ skipped a mission so he could train, she had been furious and had beat her son till color showed in his face.

"No " said the jounin "I have come here to get him. We are going to see Naruto today. He has just come in and I think it's appropriate for him to become reacquainted with his teammates."

"Captain, where has Naruto been for the past two months?" he asked walking over to Yamato.

"Naruto was sent into an exile of sorts. He was not supposed to use the jutsu he showed you unless I was there. It may seem like it was harsh, but it had it's purpose. Come on, we have to get Hanabi still."

The duo walked from the former Uchiha residence towards the Hyuga household. Jakon asked why Naruto using the jutsu was so bad.

"Because, Jakon, it was very dangerous. Using the jutsu could have killed not only the two of you, but also many others."

They arrived at the manor shortly after. They told the guard at the front gate why they were there and they proceeded to the courtyard. Inside the courtyard Hanabi sparred with her father. Hiashi had refused to let the sisters spar, in case one of them was hurt.

Hanabi weaved in and out snaking hits at her father when they appeared and blocking of dodging his hits when he attacked. He was giving out commands of what he was doing and sometimes telling her what to do. Seeing the two with his Byakugan, his last command was 'Kaiten'.

He struck straight at his daughter. Hanabi began to glow, as she pushed chakra out of all her chakra pores, and then she spun around creating a white orb around herself. Her father's attack was pushed back and he jumped back from the energy ball.

Jakon was surprised to say the least. He had seen Hanabi's cousin perform the defense once, he did not know when she had learned it. While their group did continue to do missions together, they had been training by themselves or with their families.

Yamato came closer, some of the other family members who were in the courtyard had begun to clap for the magnificent fight. Yamato bowed to Hiashi, giving all the respects that were due to a clan head. "I am sorry to disturb your training Hanabi, but Naruto-kun has returned from his seclusion and I would like the team to get together."

"Yes, of course. Yamato there is something I wished to ask you first." Said Hiashi.

"Yes, what?"

Hiashi looked at his daughter and smiled, then looked at Yamato "Do you intend to enter team fifteen into the chuunin exams in two months?"

Yamato looked concerned "I'm not sure yet. Either you or me or any other in this household could tell them how hard the chuunin exams are. I wish to make sure they are not only physically prepared but mentally as well."

"Ah but you cannot truly prepare them mentally for the exams. It is impossible. I ask you to consider it. Would Naruto be able to compete, since the seal is slowly failing?"

Yamato looked the older man straight in the eye's "That is not something to bring up in front of ignorant ears, Hiashi."

The clan head looked at the two genin, he had forgotten they were there for a moment. His eye's still lowered "Yes, forgive me, I forgot myself." Hanabi was shocked to hear and see her father so humbled by words.

"But he can compete and has once before." Went on Yamato "There shouldn't be any problem, nothing has happened recently."

Hanabi and Jakon were lost to the meaning of the conversation now. Soon though Yamato took them and left to go meet Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi were walking to the ramen stand when Yamato, Hanabi, and Jakon found them. Naruto saw the group and put a huge smile on his face. He had not seen his small group for two months and had been worried about them. Naruto ran up to Hanabi and Jakon giving a big laugh "Its been so long since I've seen anyone, its great to see you guys. The happy procession went to the ramen stand together and began to talk about what had happened in Konoha, though Naruto noticed that Hanabi seemed to stare at Kakashi.

While team fifteen was reuniting Tsunade had called the Elders to he office. As they entered she stood up and greeted them "Homura, Koharu I am glad you came." The elderly man and woman sat down on the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. The two had been on the third Hokage's team when they had all been younger and were far older than Tsunade. Homua had her gray hair up in a bun and Koharu had his coming down the side and back of his head, tucked under his black framed glasses.

"Yes Tsunade, we have much to talk about." Said the elderly woman "What is this about Naruto Uzumaki being called back to the village? I hope you have a good reason for doing this without consulting us."

"It is the same reason why he should have been kept on active duty," said Tsunade "his life was put in danger by Akatsuki. While he was away he was attacked by Akatsuki."

"Impossible!" said Hamaru

"I told you he would still be in danger if he were to stay in one spot. By locking him away, like he was, the Leaf was in more danger than ever. You know better than anyone what the Nine-tails is capable of. Itachi Uchiha had very nearly taken Naruto, so I have brought him back to the village. If Akatsuki attacks here they will find it much harder than in a secluded area."

"Yes" answered Konaru "It is for the best after all. But we must figure out something."

"We will" reassured Tsunade "But you must listen to me. I have gotten to know Naruto better than most people in Konoha. I know of some of what he feels. We can protect him only for so long though, eventually he will have to confront those who are perusing him."

"Let us pray that day is far away still." Were Homaru's last words.

Team fifteens day together had almost come to an end. Yamato and Kakashi had left to do some paper work and now Jakon, Naruto and Hanabi all walked side by side down a street towards the Hyuga manor. Naruto had been happy to hear that they had been ok after he had used his jutsu and how their training had come. Naruto now asked Hanabi a question that had been bothering him all day.

"Hanabi, why were you staring at Kakashi-sensei all at lunch today?"

The question had caught the Hyuga member off guard, she had been in awe that she was meeting Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat ninja. She didn't want them to know that she, a member of the prestigious Hyuga clan, had been practically giddy inside "Well, it was Sharingan Kakashi," she said calmly "How many times am I going to see some one as strong as him?"

Naruto looked at the girl, then with a big smile on his face he yelled "You have a crush on Kakashi."

_You idiot. How could he even think something that ridicules_ "Naruto! Your and idiot, you know that." she said and walked on by herself.

Jakon let out a little laugh and asked Naruto when Hanabi was out of hearing "Why did you do that? You know she's likely to kill you for that, right?"

The big smile had never left his face "Aww, I'm just joking, she needs to lighten up a little."

Jakon laughed and asked Naruto "Hey, you want to come to meet my family. We've meet Hanabi's family and she's met mine, now it's your turn."

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to be."

Jakon led the older boy to the former Uchiha quarter. _Now there is only one left _thought Naruto as he entered the area _Now I just have to bring him back._

As they walked up to Jakon's house Naruto wondered which of these houses had been were Sasuke lived, were Itachi had started killing his entire family. He shuddered at the thoughts that came unbidden.

When they entered the small house a man in blue and black robes came down the stairs to the right of the entrance, he had short brow hair and he had a scroll on a clip board "Oh Jakon your home, Mishi will have dinner ready in half an hour." He then saw Naruto behind Jakon "Oh who is this?"

Father this is Naruto Uzumaki, he is on my team. I invited him to meet you and the rest of the family."

"I see. Well your grandfather is in the back room with your mother. It may be best to wait for him to leave before introducing him to your mother."

When the man had went back up the stairs Naruto asked Jakon, "Why doesn't he want your grandfather to meet me?"

Jakon looked at Naruto a grim look on his face "Grandfather is always thinking about the clan. He doesn't like 'outsiders', as he calls them. He is afraid that others will try and steal our jutsu or training techniques. Because of this the only people from outside the clan he will personally meet are representatives of the Hokage and elders or a member of one of Konoha's Four Noble Houses. He gladly meet with Hanabi, hoping to gain some measure of friendship with one of the clan. He thinks that if one of the four noble clans will invite us in, then the clan will become more accepted in Konoha."

"What do you mean? You get along great with everyone from what I see. Isn't the clan excepted?"

"Naruto, I am one person. At the academy I was ostracized because of my clan. Many people in Konoha still see us as enemy from the Lightning county."

"What's with people in this village and trying to give labels and positions to everyone. Who cares if you came from the Lightning country, or if a person is of a different branch of a certain family. Its all just stupid."

"Yes it is, young man," said a voice from the door behind Naruto "But that is how the world works."

Naruto turned around and saw a slim woman, her forehead protector around her waist, with red eyes and all white hair and skin like Jakon's. Next to her was an elderly man, his hair all white and his skin defiantly paler than a normal persons. He held a walking stick in his right hand and wore long black robes with a white, four pronged star on the breast and shoulder. It was his eyes that stood out to Naruto though, they were a dark, blood red color, were as Jakon and the woman who stood next to the old man had bright red eye's.

Jakon bowed down before elderly man saying "Grandfather" then turned to the woman and said "Mother."

The elderly man however walked forwards and looked Naruto over "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, sir."

"You may call me Jakaron. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jakaron-Sama. Why do you…"

"Hush boy, I did not tell you to speak." The elderly man looked at Naruto carefully "Naruto Uzumaki? Yes I have heard of you. It is said you are a dangerous person to be around. Now why would that be? You speak against such titles and positions as if you intend to change it. Well do you?"

Naruto looked at the man curiously "Yes, because one day I will be Hokage of the Leaf."

The man gave a little laugh "Even a Kage is only so powerful. You could not make a law that says there ill be no more labels to put on people, that there will be no more positions to give people in society. Those names and positions are placed without any mans consent. How would you change such a thing?"

"I would change the peoples minds, their hearts." Answered Naruto.

The man gave Naruto a little smile and a laugh "Perhaps you are called dangerous because you bring change with you." Then "Do you fight against these names because of the one that is given to you, Jinchuuriki?"

The woman at his side gave a small cry "Father! It is forbidden."

Naruto gave a low growl, his face in a snarl, that was the title he hated most "What right does anyone have to give me such a name?"

"It is a name for what you are. You are as much an outcast for your name as our clan for were we are from, we are brethren in our exile. Your dream is a worthy one, but you seek a title to get rid of all titles. If you are Hokage, then that is one more thing that separates you from all others." The old man turned from the shocked Naruto, and looked at the woman "Goodbye Korina, I will see you tomorrow." Then he walked out the door. Without giving a second look.

Jakon had had heard the whole conversation but was confused "Naruto what is a Jinchuuriki."

"Jakon" said the woman "That is something you are not ready to hear yet." She turned to Naruto then and said "Naruto Uzumaki, we did not formally meet yet. I am Korina Orashi, Jakon's mother. Please forgive my father. He is very free willed in his old age, he did not mean to insult you like that. It might not seem like it, but by how he talked to you it seems like he liked you. I have seen him go as far as hitting a person with his walking stick because he didn't like them."

Naruto looked at Jakon and his mother and a question crossed his mind. When Korina left the room Naruto asked Jakon "Hey I don't mean to be mean, but why do you and your mother have no color in your skin or any of that and your eyes are red."

Jakon looked at Naruto and gave a little laugh "I wondered why you never asked that before. It's the jutsu that our family use, they take the pigment out of the body the more you use them. If I were to not use my jutsu for a month or so I would have a little color in my skin again. My father isn't a shinobi so his skin never changed."

Naruto nodded his head the entire time, than "So what's pigment?"

Naruto left that night with Jakon and his mother waving him goodbye.

Naruto, Hanabi, and Jakon fell back into the habit of doing missions together and training. Naruto trained with Yamato and Kakashi, Hanabi trained with her father and Hinata, and Jakon trained with his mother and Lee. Time seemed to pass by quickly for the group and it did not seem like very long until the chuunin exams had arrived and it was time to pick the canidates.

* * *

**Please review and tell me: would you rather have me write out every fight that occures in the third exam or just the ones that will matter?**


	11. Chapter 11 titles and champions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, if the creator wish to use any of my characters I would be honored… for the right price.

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

Yamato and the other jounin instructors had gathered to pick the chuunin candidates. The other two rookie teams had not been entered into this exam and Yamato felt awkward being the only rookie team of genin to enter. Once he was done telling the Hokage he was entering his team only one person spoke out against it.

The man was Loranis Orashi. He stepped forward to give his complaint, off to one side a shinobi gave an audibly snicker, "Hokage-Sama, I am the uncle of Jakon Orashi, who is on team fifteen. While the others on the team may be ready for this exam, I question if Jakon is. I have not overseen Jakon's training but I do not wish to see him hurt."

Yamato reassured the man "Do not worry. Korina is overseeing his training personally. I have seen how fast he is and promise he is ready to take the exam."

Yamato had been surprised there had not been more complaints. He took the three sheets of paper and left as Ebisu walked up and put his team into the exam. The team was meeting in front of the ramen stand, Naruto had started this trend when he had started going for ramen every morning and the team just found it easier to meet there. Yamato showed up and the three genin were all sitting in the stools, their heads on their hands, he was late.

They all turned to him, all wondering why he was late. Without saying a word he pulled out the sheets. At first sight Naruto knew what they were and was ecstatic. The other two had to read the sheets first. Hanabi looked up at him, a small smile on her face. Jakon just kept staring at the paper as if it really wasn't there or would disappeared the second his eye's left it. Then Yamato explained

"I have entered you all into the chuunin exams. You are the only rookie team to be entered this year, so know you will be facing others who are older than you. You will only have each other to rely on when you need help. The exam is taken in three parts. The first part will take place in two days, show up at the test sight by three. Other genin from the other villages will start arriving today and will be able to use the practice areas one through twenty, so those areas are off limits to our shinobi. You have the next two days to make any preparations you want before the exam."

Naruto watched as Jakon and Hanabi went to tell there parents they would be in the exams. Naruto had a brief moment of loneliness, he was remembering the words that Jakaron-Sama had said to him. He would always be and outcast. Even if he became Hokage, that would be something to separate him from others.

Naruto began to walk around, not really minding were he was going. Soon he found himself in front of the Hokage's Tower. Coming out of the building was Jakaron Orashi. The old man saw Naruto and began to walk towards him. According to Jakon's mother the old man liked him "Well there our young Hokage, going for a little walk I see." The mans blood red eye's seemed to pierce right through Naruto "The Hokage told me that you and my grandson will be taking the Chuunin Exams together. Any thought to why they still hold the accursed exam?"

Naruto looked at the man "The third Hokage told us it was to replace real wars between allied nations."

The elderly man, who was now walking beside Naruto towards the Orashi complex, gave a little laugh "He told you that, and it is part of the reason. But why would allied nations need to fight at all? It is human nature, that's what. We humans can't seem to stop killing, to stop wanting more and more bloodshed."

"But there are plenty of people who will never kill anyone" said Naruto "They don't want to kill."

"Ah yes, they may never want to kill, but they do. A hunter supporting his family will go out and kill an innocent beast so his kind will survive, a house wife will send a cat to kill the rats that have decided to live in her house, anyone will kill in ignorance."

Naruto was a little confused "But from what you say then there is no such thing as an innocent animal, right? And if they kill so their families can live peacefully then it is not bloodlust."

"No, it may not be bloodlust, but they will kill in excess. The hunter will kill enough game to last for several weeks or until it is rotten and it must be thrown away, wasted. The house wife will kill the moles in her plant beds because they disturbed the beauty of the plants. No one is innocent, these exams are just one more way people kill for pointless reasons."

Naruto walked on in silence for a little while longer then asked "You called me a Jinchuuriki right in front of Jakon when we first met, why? You know it is forbidden to talk about that, but you did anyways."

The elderly man gave a little smile "You claimed you hated giving people titles and positions, but you would take the title of Hokage and the position at the top of Konoha. Just like needing to kill, people also need those positions and titles. You are a Jinchuuriki, and that will not change just because you don't like it. People can forget it, but it is still there, and when they forget what you are a piece of you disappears. When you have no titles and no positions, you are lost forever. You should be proud to be a Jinchuuriki, very few ever are giving such a title. "

Naruto thought on what he said._ He is right, we use positions and titles to separate us from others. I am a shinobi, I am a genin, I am an orphan, I am a teammate, and a friend. So why can't I be a Jinchuuriki_. "But you said yourself that you didn't like the titles and positions that people are given. You said that the titles you were given have made you and your clan outcast." said Naruto.

"Yes, I hate the names and titles we are all given, but I know they are necessary. I have not stopped trying to get rid of those titles I was given, but I embrace the one's I have. I said once that you are a dangerous person because you bring change. You have already brought change. I heard from Jiraiya-sama that it was you who convinced Tsunade to become our Hokage. I heard from the man known as Sharingan Kakashi that you were able to make a devil cry and give a broken people the will to stand up again. My grandson has trained every day he can so he can become as strong as you. My grandson says the Hyuga girl, Hanabi, was a wicked girl at one time, but you were able to calm her heart. These can all give you titles and give titles to other people. You have changed their hearts and minds. Even you who would abolish titles need them."

Naruto then asked "Why are you telling me this? I heard that you don't like people outside of your clan."

_You bring change, Naruto Uzumaki. You will one day bring many of the people of this world together. You will be the one to save my clan from it's exile, I can see that. _he thought to himself. "I like you Naruto Uzumaki. I can feel the world change around you and I want to see were that change leads." They were now entering the Orashi complex. While they did not see her, Korina was watching Naruto and Jakaron walk towards the old mans house, a look of surprise on her face. When they reached the mans house Naruto left, thinking on what Jakaron said.

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto did not see the girl in front of him until the two had collided. Naruto fell backwards and, out of habit grabbed forward, bringing the girl down with him.

The girl looked down at Naruto, as she propped herself up on her hands, and her face contorted into a snarl. She jumped up, and looked down at Naruto "Watch were your going." The girl wasn't as old as Naruto first thought. She had long, straight, brown hair and dark green eye's. She wore a short black skirt with shorts under it and a tight black armored shirt . Around her forehead was a forehead protector with the symbol of the Sand village on it. "Well are you just going to stare at me or are you going to apologize? What is with people in this village. First I get harassed because of the headband and now you. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for this dam chuunin exam. If only I had taken it last time when it was held in the Sand…"

Naruto slowly got up thinking, _She sure has a mouth. The only people to go on like this was Ino and Sakura over Sasuke_. "Listen," he said stopping her rambling "I'm sorry for knocking you down. As for being harassed, I can't change that, you are from the Sand village. I have to ask you though, Why are you over here? We were told that training fields one through twenty were reserved for the other villages, but they are on the other side of the village."

The girls, who was no more than twelve, gave a little blush "Oh, well as to that, I got a little… lost. How can you find anything with all this green everywhere. When I find the quarters that Tamari-sensei had set aside for us I'm going to have to ask her to show me around."

Something she said had caught his interest. "Hey, your sensei is Tamari?"

The girl looked at him oddly "Why do you want to know?"

"I know her that's all. When you find her will you tell her to go to the Raman stand tomorrow morning?" Said Naruto.

The girl still looked at him wondering "Sure, but who are you?"

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling, then jumped off.

"Hmp, well at least he apologized. Now were did she say the place was?"

The next morning Naruto went over to the Hyuga manor. The guard told him that Hanabi was training and could not be bothered by anyone. But as Naruto turned away Hinata came in the front gate.

One look at Naruto was all it took to send her into a fit of blushing. "Oh N-Naruto-kun. Why are you here?"

"Hiya Hinata. I came by to see if your sister was going to come of a team breakfast at the ramen stand today, but the guard says she's training." Then Naruto looked at Hinata with a small grin "Hey you want to come instead. Jakon will be there and it'll feel kind of weird to be just the two of us like that."

The blushing Hyuga was pushing her fingers together, her eyes lowered to a corner. "S-sure Naruto-kun."

"Great!" said Naruto as he ran towards her and grabbed her arm, dragging Hinata towards the stand. The poor girl had gone wide eyed at this, and was dragging her feet a little.

When they got to the ramen shop Jakon was standing outside it and all but one of the seats inside it were filled. Seeing the two Jakon raised an eyebrow "What happened to Hanabi?"

"She's training." Said Naruto "So I asked Hinata to come instead. Come on lets go in, I'm waiting for some one."

Jakon, pointing to the stand said, "Sorry, but someone already beat us to it. When I went in there I practically got stared to death by a bunch of sand nin."

Naruto put a smile on and walked into the ramen shop. Surly enough The blond Tamari and the motor mouth from yesterday were sitting at the counter with two other guys. The girl was talking to the shop owner telling him things about the sand and asking him a bunch of questions. When Naruto entered the shop all four of the sand nin looked at him. Tamari let out a sigh and smiled when she saw him.

"Naruto, I didn't know what I would do if you didn't show up soon. I can't stand Mashimi's rambling."

"HEY!" yelled the girl from yesterday.

"No problem Tamari-chan. Hey how's everyone been doing over in the Sand?"

She gave one of her rare smiles and responded "Kankuro has new puppets and is heading the newest puppet squad. Garra has been doing good and has gained even more respect for stopping all those Akatsuki guys."

Naruto lowered his head at hearing this "I save him and he gets respect. It's a cruel world."

Tamari gave a little laugh "Don't worry, Garra knows the truth and so do the counsel members."

Tamari's student, Mashimi, looked at her sensei and asked "Hey Tamari-sensei, who is this clown? I we literally bumped into each other. Does he know the Kazekage?"

Tamari lifted a hand to silence the girl before her rambling could start up again. "Mishimi, Yargon, Garik. This is Naruto Uzumaki." The girl and the two boys looked at Naruto "He is one of the Kazekage's oldest friends and Naruto has saved Garra's life before."

The three genin looked at him with a look of wonder on their faces. Outside of the ramen stand, on the other side of the cloth, Naruto heard Jakon yell out "Did she say Kazekage?"

Tamari lifted the cloth to see who was listening in on their conversation. She saw Jakon and yelled out at him "Hey, I thought I told you earlier to get lost?"

Naruto came up beside Tamari and waved Jakon and Hinata over. "Tamari-chan, Jakon is on my team and so is Hinata's sister."

Tamari looked at Naruto "I didn't know you had been promoted to Jounin."

Putting one of his hands behind his head he put a big smile on his face "Oh, well actually I'm still a genin and I'm on their my teammates."

Mashimi could not keep silent, "You expect us to believe that a genin was able to save the Kazekage? Come on, the Kazekage can handle anything at-" The girl was cut off by Tamari again.

"Naruto-Kun is stronger than the Kazekage." She said "I have seen the two fight and Naruto won. Even one of the Uchiha could not defeat Garra, but Naruto did." The loud mouthed girl looked at Naruto, debating whether to believe what Tamari said.

Hinata felt out of place at that moment. She was happy that Naruto had asked her to come get ramen with him, but she did not know anyone but Naruto. She opened her mouth to tell Naruto that she had to go, when Naruto remembered her "Naruto-kun…"

"Hey Hinata, I haven't introduced you to Tamari yet." He said with his infectious smile "Tamari, this is Hinata. She took the chuunin exams with us, remember?"

"Yeah," said Tamari "I remember you putting on a good fight with that monster Hyuga. I would never have thought someone as small as you would have put up such a fight." Hinata had grow since then, of course and was no longer as short as she was.

"Oh, thank you T-Tamari-chan." She said in her soft voice "Naruto-kun really inspired me to fight." She said blushing because she had said that in front of Naruto. " I must go, Naruto. I will tell Hanabi that you were looking for her."

The Hyuga turned to go and Naruto jumped and grasped her wrist. "Hey, but we haven't even had any ramen yet."

"Let the poor thing go Naruto," said Tamari who, like everyone but Naruto, could tell that the girl had a crush "If she says she doesn't want to stay let her go. Besides this place hasn't even gotten us our ramen yet. Naruto, we must go as well. We will see you at the exam tomorrow." The sand nin all left then and Hinata who had finally gotten her wrist back took off.

It was only Naruto and Jakon now. Naruto felt awkward so he asked Jakon if he wanted to train a bit. The duo left the ramen shop and headed towards the nearest training field that they could use. When they got there, there were other shinobi practicing already. Jakon had turned to leave but Naruto kept on walking. "Come on Jakon. Lets see if we can get a practice match."

Getting a feeling of ice in his stomach, Jakon followed Naruto. When they got closer though, Jakon and Naruto saw that they were not leaf shinobi. These shinobi were from the Village of the Mist, based on their headbands. Their were five shinobi jumping around in a large mock battle and three Shinobi standing there watching the fight. As the two approached one of the male shinobi saw them and threw two shuriken at Naruto. Naruto just stood there and caught the two shurikens with is fingers through the holes in the center.

All of the shinobi stopped and looked at the two of them. Naruto saw the one who had thrown the shuriken at him an walked up to him. "I believe these are yours." He said handing them back to him. The shinobi put a snarl on his face. "What are you doing here, we are practicing, can't you see that?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and with a carefree face "Really? I thought you were just here to see the scenery." This made the mans hackle rise "You do know that training fields one through twenty have been set aside for foreign shinobi right?"

One of the shinobi who had been watching the battle walked up to Naruto. The man was dressed in a tight blue suit of armored clothing. On his back was a giant sword he had seen somewhere before. "You have a lot of courage to walk into a group of foreign shinobi and use such an insolent tone. Either you are very strong or just plain stupid. Either way, I guess I like you already." The man had put on a smile. "What is your name young man?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?"

The man gave a little laugh. "I'm Albito Gorrs."

Naruto remembered were he had seen the sword before. "Did you know Zabuza Momochi?"

The man visibly stiffened "You must be really stupid to talk to me about him."

One of the others who was watching the fights walked over. "What would you know about that Devil?"

Naruto notice the tension in the air, but tried to keep his cool. "I fought with him before, shortly before he was killed."

Albito was looking at Naruto, now with a look of weighing him. "That man was a traitor to the mist, cast out, and no longer deserved the title of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His last act was likely to kill another man after he had used all of his 'tools' as he liked to call them."

Naruto looked at the man "Yes he did kill a man before he died. But he killed the person to get revenge for Haku, his 'tool.'" He said the last word with quite a bit of contempt on his voice. Then Naruto remembered the other he had seen with a sword like that. "Do you also know the man Kisame Hoshigaki?"

The man's eye's had gone wide at the name "How do you know that name. You are a little to young to be a bounty hunter and you really have no subtlety for probing for information. Why do you ask about them?"

Naruto looked at the mans sword one more time "I have fought with Zabuza, as I said, and I have met Kisame before. He is trying to kill me."

The man gave a deep laugh at the boys proclomation. "I can not help myself. You would already be dead if one of the seven were after you. Why are you here? Just to give us a hard time about the training area?"

Naruto gave a little smile "I was looking for a good practice fight."

All of the shinobi laughed at this, except for the last of the three who had been watching the fights. The last of them was a young girl in a white suit, good for battle. Her black hair was pulled down and hung around neck, and she had blue eyes. She was staring at Naruto since he had caught the shuriken and Naruto felt as if he should know her. It was the feeling he had also gotten from the sword, but this time no answer came to him.

Albito then asked Naruto "Well you are so strong that others of the seven have tried to kill you, shall I do the honors?" The others moved out of the way at a guesture from the swordman. Naruto motioned for Jakon to go to the side but the others told him not to fight. "Come on Naruto this guy is a jounin and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Jakon, I have already fought people as strong as them. This is only a practice match." Jakon agreed but did not believe the last part.

The tall man unstrapper the large sword and swung it out in front of him. Naruto reached into his hip holster and pulled out two kunai made of a very dark metal. The men at the sides gave a laugh at the sight of the large sword and swordman against the smaller Naruto and his kunai. The man gave Naruto a second and then moved, swinging his sword down in an ark towards Naruto. Instead of dodging to the side, Naruto jumped back and when the hit landed in the ground he jumped on to the giant sword and ran up it towards Albito as fat as he could. When he got to the top he kicked at the surprised wielder in the face with one foot and jumping of him with the other.

When the man stood back up he had a small stream of blood coming from his lip. He wiped the blood away and picked up his sword. "One hit proves nothing." He said and ran towards Naruto and swung his blde again. Naruto raised one of the kunai to block the blow, charging his chakra to the blades of both kunai.

When the hit connected, it met the wind blade of the kunai. Naruto held the giant sword at bay and swung out at the man with the other blade. Albito jumped back and swung his giant blade towards Naruto who was charging at Albito. The hit never connected though and Naruto and Albito were both sent sprawling.

In the middle were the two would have met was Kakashi. "I could understand you fighting with another genin, but picking a fight with a jounin? You truly are the number one knuckle headed ninja of the leaf." Kakashi turned toward the man he had been fighting. He gave a slight bow and said "Please forgive me. I wished to end the fight between you and my student before someone got hurt."

The man stood up and put his sword behind him. "Not a problem, the kids got to much spunk than what's good for him." The man said, giving a laugh "He makes up some intreasting stories too. You are his sensei?" after kakashi noded his head he asked "Did he truly fight with Zabuza Momochi?"

Kakashi gave a look at Naruto with his eye "Yes he did. It was right before he died."

The man gave a little laugh and looked at Naruto _If one of the seven is after him…_ then he said "Allow me to introduce my team to you. This is Konho," he said pointing to the man who hd attacked Naruto with the shuriken earlier, a small man with a bare chest and twin scars going down either side of his chest. "and this is Aaron" he said pointing to a man clad in dark red and a giant shuriken in his hand. "The last member of my team is the white clad princess over there." He said pointing to the girl who had been staring at Naruto. She now had a snarl on her face at hearing her sensei refer to her like that.

The small group had left a little while after the meeting and Naruto and Jakon had both gone home.

The next day, Hanabi, Jakon and Naruto walked up to the third floor of the testing building together, and prepared to enter and begine their chuunin exam.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems a little boring but it will get ten times better during the first of the first tests...and please tell me whether to type all fights of just the ones that matter. 


	12. Chapter 12 write or fail

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Listen to Linkon Park while you write

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

The young group of three entered the room were the first of the exams was to take place. Naruto had not told Hanabi or Jakon what to expect, he had wanted them to have this experience all to them selves. The room was already filled with genin when they entered, they were just another set of faces in the crowd. Naruto had told them not to draw to much attention to themselves, he remembered when there group had been noticed and by who.

They had not drawn nay attention to themselves, but someone did it for them. "HEY!" yelled a girls voice at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Coming across the room was Temari's young student Mishimi. The young girl was pushing another shinobi out of the way and making her way over to Naruto, getting the attention of the whole room. When she finally got over to Naruto she said some of the worst things she could say in front of foreign shinobi.

"So after talking to Temari-sensei I think I believe what she said about you being friends with the Kazekage. But I still have no Idea how you could have saved _his _life. So if you really are that strong I can't wait to fight you. To think you're friends with the Kazekage, the KAZEKAGE! Well if Temari-sensei wasn't his sister I would hmmm, hmmm!"

Naruto had put his hand over the young girl's mouth. "Shut up!" he whispered intensely, but the damage had been done. Everyone was staring at the four of them, especially Naruto. If there had been a better way to get their attention Naruto couldn't think of it.

Hanabi was also shocked from hearing this. _How? He is trained by legends, he makes friends with Kages, and he is still a genin._ The very thought of such things seemed to scare her _What will happen when he becomes a chuunin?_ She then asked Naruto quietly "How come you never told us this?"

Jakon heard and answered " I heard it yesterday." She gave him an incredulous look "You were training yesterday," he defended himself "that's when I found out."

Mishimi had managed to pull Naruto's hand away "HEY! How dare you do something like that. If you didn't know Temari-sensei." she said warningly.

The other two from her team walked up and stood on either side of her "Geez," said the boy on her right. He was a big guy with a curved sword on his waist. He had his head shaved and was bare chested. All over his body were tattoos, even on his head. "You know I thought we told you to stay with us and try not to say anything stupid."

The girl turned to face him and glared at him with her green eye's "Why do you have to be so mean Yargon. All I want to do is have a little fun and become a chuunin along the way."

Wow, you have your priorities straight." Said the other boy. He wasn't as big as Yargon but was not too small himself. He had a brown coat on that covered his entire body and a hood that left only his eye's showing. He carried a large scroll on his back. The only scroll that Naruto had seen that big was the Scroll of Forbidden Seals that he had once stolen.

Mishimi now turned to the other side "Not you too Garik. Great, you see what you did Naruto. You turned my entire team against me."

Garik looked at Naruto "Don't listen to her. We've been doing this since we have been on a team together."

"Yeah" said Yargon "She just has a really big mouth." Yargon then saw Hanabi and walked over and stood next to her, leaning against a desk and put on a smile "So you're the third member. I was sure that the other girl was to old, but your young enough."

Hanabi just looked forward "Not interested."

Yargon just put on a hesitant smile "What I haven't even said anything."

"I know what your going to say. The answer is no."

"But-" Yargon was cut off by Mishimi's laughter.

"Ha. You think your such hot shit. You can't get any girl, here or at home. If I have a problem with my mouth then you have a girl problem."

"Yeah, you." He said in response.

Naruto stopped paying attention to the bickering group, focusing his attention on the others in the room. He had a quick glance at Konohamaru. Then he noticed the white clad woman staring at him from the top of the room, by one of the desks. It was the girl from the day before. He began to walk towards her, the feeling of recognition still in his mind. Her sensei had not given her name, just called her the white clad princess.

Before he could get to her however the instructor and select chuunin entered the room. The instructor was the feisty Anko. She called out to everyone "Alright you maggots quit down and listen up. You will come up to one of the chuunin and take a number, then you will sit in the corresponding seat. After everyone is seated then we will pass out the test."

The three leaf genin went up to get their numbers. When Naruto made it up to were Anko and the chuunin he was getting his number from she said to him "Mr. Uzumaki, we had to make a couple of small changes to the test because of you. No more blank pages." Naruto's eyes opened as wide as they could go and he swallowed audibly.

_There goes my idea of costing through this test._ He thought to himself as he took his seat. Naruto was next to a hidden rain shinobi and a hidden grass nin. He really didn't take a look at either of them, concentrating on the exam. _I can do this. I have been able to learn a lot in the past years. I can do it. _he thought to himself.

Anko stood up in the front and wrote down the rules one by one

You start with ten points and the points will be deducted with each incorrect or blank question.

This is a team test and your scores will be pooled to give you your score out of thirty.

"Listen up maggots I'm not done yet!" She yelled.

If you are caught cheating there will be two points deducted from your score. Five times and your whole team is disqualified.

"If you are stupid enough to get caught cheating then you don't deserve the title

of shinobi and you will not advance. Now keep quiet till I'm done."

If anyone scores a zero then your whole team is disqualified

The tenth question will be handed out after forty five minutes. We will check all papers then to see if there are any zeros and then the tenth question will be handed out.

"You have forty five minutes to go. You will start…NOW!"

Naruto flipped over the paper he had been given. _Ok. First question:_

_There are several ways to manipulate the chakra that a person uses. Name two ways and give two example of each, listing the creator of the jutsu named._

_This isn't going to be so bad after all._ He thought to himself.

Hanabi looked over the questions. _How are any of the genin supposed to answer these questions._ She contemplation everything about the test she had learned so far. Then she let out a little laugh _We are supposed to cheat. We just aren't supposed to get caught._ Hanabi quietly made the hand seals for the Byakugan and the veins next to her eyes began to pop out.

She looked over what the others in her team were doing. Jakon was reading the test and had his hand in his hair. Naruto was, surprisingly, writing down the answers to the questions. He was moving on the fourth question now. She knew that she could get the questions from Naruto, but Jakon had to get the answers as well. She sat copying Naruto's answers and thought of a way to give them to Jakon.

Jakon was having a small freak out. Just a small one mind you. He sat with his hand in his hair, holding the paper up. _Great, just great. How am I going to get these questions right. _Hanabi was sitting on a platform three below him and Naruto was off to the left at the bottom. He could almost see what Hanabi had written, but unless he bent over the desk he couldn't read it.

Naruto was on the last question when a gust of wind came from down the row, knocking everyone over. He got back up and looked at his paper. The answers were all gone, someone had taken his paper when he was on the ground! He wrote his name on the top of the new paper and started to write down the answers again, he still had half an hour.

Hanabi saw as the line of people on the bottom fell to the ground. The person two away from Naruto had managed to take his paper. Hanabi recognized the person as the loudmouth from before. She had fallen with the rest, but had held on to her paper when she fell and made the swap. She looked at Jakon with her Byakugan. Still an empty sheet. _And I have nothing to give him the answers with_. She hoped he figured out something.

His time was running short. Jakon had been there for forty minutes. He had no idea how he was going to get any of the answers._ Please something help me out here._ He thought to himself. He had no idea what he was going to do.

Jakon's prayers were solved when he looked at how fast the person next to him was writing. The woman was almost finished with the first part of the test. Best of all though, the girl didn't put a name on the test at all. The girl put her pencil down and flipped it over, Jakon imitated her.

When she leaned back and gave her arms a stretch he swapped papers, using the speed from his training. The girl looked back down and waited for the last question in another five minutes.

Hanabi had gotten the last question off of Naruto's sheet, after he had done the first eight again. She decided to take one more look to see how Jakon was doing. To her great surprise he had all of the answers and his paper was flipped. _Now how did he do that?_ she thought. After seeing Naruto's test get stolen she had kept her hands on the test and left it face up. _Maybe some of those fools will get disqualified for trying to cheat._ Then she decided to see if she had any marks against her for cheating.

She focused the sight of the Byakugan to the proctor chuunin. They held a small seating chart, on a small computer. Anytime one of the students tried to cheat they put a mark down, sending this to the other students. Twenty groups had already been disqualified, but there were still more than enough people in the room.

She looked and saw that Naruto had no marks on his name, Jakon had two, and she had four! _What! That's impossible._ She quickly flipped over her paper and held it down tight. _They must have seen me activate the Byakugan or were suspicious because my paper was still facing up._ She was needless to say she was shocked.

Anko slapped her hand against the board an gave out a loud bang. "Forty five minutes are up!" she yelled "Put your papers down and flip them so they are face down. The chuunin will go around and disqualify any zeros."

The group of chuunin got up and checked all of the papers, marking off wrong ones right on the paper. Naruto had managed to get all of them right. Hanabi was relived, she would end with a point left over. When they got to Jakon's neighbor they disqualified her and moved on to Jakon. He had gotten all of them right, minus his four points from cheating.

Anko stood in the front of the room and gave Naruto a death stare. All of the testers had heard about his little spirit boosting speech, something Anko had not liked. "They are supposed to come to the choice on their own," she had said and it was her who had gotten some other changes to the test.

Naruto understood clearly what that look meant, he had also seen how crazy she had been in the second exam. Anko yelled out loudly again when all of the zero's were sent out "Alright, time for the tenth question. There are a few stipulations that go with it though. If you do not except the tenth question you will be disqualified. If you take the tenth question then you will have one chance at it. If you get it wrong though, you will be disqualified and you will not be aloud to take the chuunin exam again. Any of you wimps that don't want to risk it stand up and leave when you are written down with that of your teams."

Slowly but surly the participants stood up and were sent out of the room. Hanabi never considered standing and Jakon was watching the other two to see their moves. Finally they stopped leaving and there were only nine teams remaining. "Anko stood and looked at them all with wonder. "Well Mr. Uzumaki," she said with a loud voice "It seems you haven't left that much of a mark here did you." Some of the other teams looked at Naruto with wondering look on their faces.

Anko stood up tall and yell out "There are congratulations to be given. You all pass." The looks of wonder passed from one genin to another. "The test was to see if you had the skills to gather information without being caught. You have all passed though because you managed to also make a tough decision in, addition to the information gathering. In one past exam we had twenty six teams pass this exam thanks to Mr. Uzumaki." She said this with a little accent on the 'Mr.' "He was able to pass the exam that year with no answers on his sheet and then inspired all of the remaining to take the tenth question with his big mouth."

"Hey I don't have the biggest mouth this year!" he yelled out pointing at Mishimi who was two seats away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"HEY!" yelled Anko, not liking losing their attention so easily. She went on and gave a speech very similar to the one Naruto had heard the first time he took the exam. When she finished Neji entered the room. Anko saw him and yelled out once more "Prepare for the second exam! Your proctor is here."


	13. Chapter 13 Rain of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

All of the remaining teams stood up and followed Neji, who would be the second exam proctor. Hanabi was wondering what kind test they would take. Jakon was still ecstatic at passing the first test. Naruto was surprisingly looking over the others walking beside them.

Temari's team had some how passed as well as another hidden Sand team. The hidden mist team containing the white clad kunoichi had passed. Two teams from the Leaf passed, his and the one led by Ebisu. Two hidden grass teams, all covered in thick coats and wearing large hats. Two hidden rain teams, in cloaks and umbrellas coming out the backs, were there as well.

The small procession soon moved out doors, to one of the gated training areas. Naruto was sure that this wasn't the forest of death but he did recognize the area, it was area fifty one. He had been here with Kakashi and Yamato once, to practice his new jutsu. The tree's in the area were tall and foreboding, the animals that lived there were strong enough to take down a man with ease if he wasn't careful. In the center of the area was a monument which led underground. He had only briefly seen the monument and never went underground.

Neji called the procession to a stop, lifting his hand in a military fashion. He turned around and looked the groups over, his white eyes as harsh as any words that Anko had used. When he spoke, it was to give out the directions of the test. "This is the second exam. You will all be locked in the area and made to find two scrolls," he said pulling out the two scrolls "a scroll of heaven and a scroll of earth. Each team will be given one of these scrolls and you will need to find another one. When you have both scrolls you must make your way to the center of the area. There is a monument there and you must enter it to finish the test. Once you enter the monument you will be safe from harm. If at any time you wish to end your time in the forest you may come to the monument and you will be disqualified. If one of your teammates becomes incapacitated and cannot continue then you will be disqualified. Lastly if any member of your team dies you will be disqualified." He looked over the groups again and then went on.

"There will be six jounin in the forest watching the fights and making sure there is no problem with the exam. You will have four days to finish the exam. If you are not in the monument in four days time you will be disqualified. Most importantly, if you open the scrolls before entering the monument you will be disqualified. You will be let into the testing area in half an hour. First you must sign a waver however. Failure to sign the waver will lead to your disqualification. You may go and get your waver and scroll in the tent over by the number one gate."

The groups began to get there scrolls and signed the wavers. Naruto remembered that they would hide who got what scrolls behind curtains. He quickly got Hanabi.

"Hanabi come here." He said, keeping his voice low.

"What do you want?" she whispered back, looking around "Why are we whispering.

"Use your Byakugan and see who gets what scroll." He answered still whispering. She understood though, when the first group went in and the curtains closed. She made the hand seals discretely and raddled off what scrolls the teams got.

When they were finally called in to get their scroll they got an earth scroll, making it five earth scrolls and four heaven scrolls. They were sent to the fifth gate and waited for the exam to start.

Neji held the watch in his hand and gave the signal at five thirty on the dot. He had been chosen to help keep a watch on the entire match and be sure there was nothing wrong going on. Now they were started and he had to be on his most vigilant.

The hidden mist team had started out at the tenth gate. They made their way to the creek that ran through the area. They got to a small body of water. They followed it the whole length, waiting for some one else and their opportunity to strike. They did this for hours until they came across the rain nin they knew would come to water.

When they squared off, the man known as Konoha used six seals and ran forward, his body beaming with chakra, _Juggernaut's Run; _he plowed through his opponent and continued on. He turned around to his opponent getting back up and pulling out two of the umbrellas that were on his back. He opened one and held it like a shield and the other he flapped so it was inside out, all of the needles that were pointing in, now pointed out.

He thrust out with the flipped umbrella and sent a spray of needles towards the mist shinobi. Konoha dodged the needles and began another charge, this time the nin tried to dodge, only to have the energy coming off the man to knock him away. As he stood up again he was hit through the head with a cold needle.

The red clothed man, who Naruto had met, known as Aaron, began his fight with quiet and calm movement. He began to spin the large shuriken he carried, aiding its spin with his chakra to make it even faster. Soon he did not even need to move his fingers or hand for the motion to stay. He came at the rain nin and used the large spinning wheel of death to cut at the man. He dodged and ducked, pulling out two kunai, and then he tried to block the attack only for it to slice through his kunai.

Aaron was about to end the battle when three needles hit his enemy in the chest.

The white clad girl was fighting the konoichi of the rain nin. Her battle did not do on nearly as long as the others, short lived battles. The rain nin pulled out her two umbrellas and flipped hers like the other had and she charged forward. The white clad girl pulled water from the creek and made two pillars that stopped the other nin's attack. The pillars were made of ice and the umbrellas were frozen in it... Then she pulled more water out of the creek and sent a large spear of ice through the others heart.

She looked to wither side at her fighting companions. She walked closer to the ice pillars and sent an ice needle to the head of one shinobi and a small cluster of them to the others chest. "Come" she said in an angelic voice "we have a monument to see, and I don't want to be late."

They walked and stood behind her, "Yes my lady."

"COME ON!" yelled Mishimi "Let's find someone already so we can get some fighting!"

"Why don't you yell a little louder," complained Yargon "I don't think the Kazekage heard you that time."

Garik just sighed wondering to himself, _Do they even have any idea we're being followed._ He pulled out two shuriken and tosses them towards the follower off to the right. Mishimi and Yargon saw the shuriken fly and watched as the hidden shinobi jumped from his hiding spot.

It was a fellow Sand shinobi who was following them and Mishimi yelled out at him "Ryo! What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to come after us.

Ryo did not listen though and attacked at Mishimi with a kunai. It was Yargon who blocked with his curved sword ad kicked back. The man jumped back and put up his hands in guard. This was all useless, as Garik opened his large scroll and, with a little blood, summoned living bindings that reacted to his chakra.

He caught the man form behind and was able to hold him tightly. Mishimi looked on in horror as the other two interrogated the fellow sand shinobi. By the end though they had learned the location of the other two Sand nin and who had the scroll.

They took off, tying the other nin up soundly, to find their scroll.

Naruto, Hanabi, and Jakon all had to do a little more work to get their scroll. Naruto had given the scroll to Hanabi, since she would see any attack to get the scroll. Naruto was behind Hanabi and Jakon was in front. They were running through the wooded area, looking for a fight. They ran, walked, jumped and rested, but they came across no enemy. When they finally came to the creek they were greeted by three dead rain nin. One with a hole in his head, one with several holes in his chest, and the last still; held up by a spear and two pillars of ice were her weapons were imbedded.

Hanabi looked at the ice through her Byakugan "Unbelievable." She said "It's full of chakra, as if it were created by chakra itself."

Naruto looked at this scene a little longer then responded "No, it was made by mixing wind and water types of chakra."

Jakon looked over the scene baffled. _Naruto has so much experience on us and Hanabi has her Byakugan. I'm getting left behind here._ Rather than sit and wonder though, he decided to take the initiative "How do you know that?"

Naruto was still looking at the ice. Still staring, he replied "I have seen some one use this before. It's a bloodline limit called Hyouton. It lets the owner create ice by bringing wind and water together."

"Come on" he said "We need to find a scroll still."

They began there search once more. Soon though night fell and they set up a camp. Naruto was away getting more firewood when they struck. He had been gone for a few minutes when the nin came out of the darkness. There coats and hats were gone now, showing them. The first was pale and had long nails that were sharpened. The second was hidden behind an oni mask and had two swords across his back and two more in his hand, the sheeths on the underside of the other swords. They were both dressed in sheer black, form fitting outfits.

The pale one jumped out first, striking at Jakon from behind. Hanabi turned in time to see the attack though, and was able to kick Jakon out of the way. He landed with a thud and gave a small groan from the kick, but the attack missed. Hanabi jumped up and struck out at the man who went down to the ground and tried to take the feet out from under her feet with great agility.

The second man came out and attacked Hanabi from behind, only to have the now ready Jakon, run past Hanabi with his new found speed and punch the masked man in the gut.

The man doubled over, but instead of giving in to the blow he struck upward with the butt of his left sword. Jakon moved out of the way of the attack and then ducked under the second blade which the masked man had brought across, following through, and then took a knee to the face as the masked man got his balance back.

Jakon got up as fast as he could and was able to jump out of the way of the next sword strike. Jakon got into his fighting stance now, his legs bent a little and his palms facing down at the ground his fingers bent and facing towards his body. He tensed the muscles in his legs and turned his mind inwards to command his body and counter what his mind saw the enemy do. Everything seemed to be slower and he felt his heart beat faster.

He sprung forward and punched with his palm, once in the gut with his right, a left to the face, then a right and followed through with a kick that sent the man sprawling. He ran after the fellow and jumped up and brought his foot down on the man's back. He kicked off with his other leg and was getting ready for another strike when he heard Hanabi let out a strangled scream. The last thing he knew was something striking the back of his head.

Hanabi was dodging around the pale man, who was extremely agile, waiting for a time to strike. She had managed to activate her Byakugan and saw his every movement. Finally she saw her chance and struck out when he tried to swipe at her from one side with his sharpened nails. She struck him in the side, hitting a chakra point in his side. He followed through and fell to the ground clutching his side.

She looked down on the man and lifted her hand to strike him while he was down. Then with the Byakugan she saw someone running at her and she turned in time to block a strike from the last member of the group. She tried to strike out when the fallen man sprung to his feet and grabbed her from behind, putting her in a strong hold around her neck. The woman moved her face in close to Hanabi and looked her straight in the eyes.

Hanabi saw water come up around her body, the man no longer holding it up. She couldn't move though, her body slowly being pulled into other ground. It was a race to see which would happen first. Would she drown or would her body be swallowed by the ground.

She panicked at the genjutsu and all she could do was let out a little scream before she passed out. The man released her and was ready to kill her when the konoichi stopped him "Don't, they are already out of this exam, let them live." She checked her and found the scroll. "I told you she had it. Why else would they put someone with such sight in the middle of the two?" she said. The masked man came from were Jakon lay, all four swords on his back. "Let's go."

When Naruto came back he had the wood piled up high and could not see who was where. He called out blindly "Hey, give me a hand with this, its heavy." After nobody came to help he dropped the wood. He looked around and saw Hanabi lying on the ground a little from the fire. He couldn't see Jakon at all. He went to Hanabi and shook her in vain.

He went to his bag and grabbed his water pouch and let some fall on her face. The girl started coughing and flipped on her side to spit it up. Naruto wasted no time, grabbing her shoulder and asked her "Where is Jakon? What happened?"

Once she cleared up a little she used her Byakugan and found Jakon off a little were he and the masked man had fought. It took a little while for Jakon to wake up, but when he was they told Naruto about their short lived conflict. They had been attacked and the scroll taken.

Hanabi thought to herself darkly _We weren't even worth killing. I wasn't strong enough. I'm not the best yet._ She sat and mentally scolded herself for what had happened _If Naruto was here he would have been able to stop them._ She didn't sleep at all that night, just

In the morning Naruto told them what their plan would be. "Since we are not likely to find anyone very fast we should go towards the memorial and try to catch someone on their way there."

Jakon still looked at Naruto wondering how they could close the gap between them and him. "How did you form with this strategy so fast?"

Naruto put a big grin on his face. This is what we did when we lost are scroll the first time I took the exam."

Hanabi looked at him, thinking the same thing as Jakon "You idiot. You mean this is the second time something like this happened to you. Shouldn't you have been on guard this time?"

Naruto looked at her, remembering the first time it happened. "Things were different that time. Something that will never happen again."

Both Jakon and Hanabi wondered why such a change came over him. One moment he had been cheerful and the next sullen and determined.

They were on their way to the monument when they had their first lucky break. Hanabi was following Naruto and Jakon, her Byakugan off, feeling safe with Naruto there. They were notified of there enemies position by his loud voice calling out to them.

"Hey bro, I challenge you now!" yelled Konohamaru. The other two on his team were standing on either side, their heads in their hands. The female in the group gave out an annoyed sigh "You'll never change you idiot."

Naruto looked at the three with a look of amusement. "What are you doing here and how did you pass the first test?"

The young boy looked appalled "That's cold bro. I remember when you used to play ninja with us. Now that were real ninja I want to fight you."

Naruto looked at the boy and gave an evil smile "I can't fight you guys. Come on, think of all the memories we have together."

Konohamaru gave a little smile "Yeah, I guess."

Naruto turned away from the trio and, looking at Hanabi with that evil smile mouthed the word "Have some fun with them." And began to walk the other way.

Konohamaru watched as the younger girl approached and asked "Hey what are you doing?" as she kept walking a little closer he got a little smile on his face and leaned forward. All Naruto heard were screams and the sounds of the small group getting beat by the ten year old girl.

After a little while the screams and thrashing stopped and Hanabi took their scroll. She walked back to Naruto with an evil grin to match his own. "You didn't do anything permanent did you?"

"That little twerp tried to land a kiss on me!" she said.

"I'm not paying for his medical bills."

"Whatever We have an earth scroll."

They traveled for half an hour longer before they made it to the monument. They began to circle the area around it, Hanabi in front this time and Naruto in the middle. Hanabi's Byakugan was on and they were searching when Jakon heard something and stopped to look out. Hanabi saw that he had stopped moving and looked in time to see a wire hit him and tie him to a tree. A shinobi ran up and took his waist bag, then turned on the others. Hanabi jumped over to where the man was, not seeing any others in her extended field.

Naruto beat her to the man and knocked the man away, down to the ground. He turned to Jakon and was about to cut the wires that held him when the next attack came. The nin threw their shuriken and kunai at both Naruto and Hanabi. Being unable to use her Kaiten, she would certainly break the branch; she jumped down to the ground. She tried to run forward but the nin hidden from her view kept throwing various instruments.

When she finally was able to run forward she saw the enemy nin had hit Naruto full on. If he had moved then the tied down Jakon would be dead. His back and sides were covered in shuriken, kunai, and throwing needles. The other nin who had moved in to attack head on was in the tree, above them and had pulled out a kunai to finish the job.

There have been very few times in her life that Hanabi was in true fear for her life. When she saw the power of Naruto's jutsu and when she was helpless and choking in the grass nin's arm, when the sound konoichi stood over her kunai raised to kill them, and when she saw the woman blow up. Those were the only times she could recall.

The man jumped down at Naruto and she saw Naruto look up. Naruto grabbed the man's arm and throw him to the ground. His body seemed to emit a red glow, Hanabi saw through the Byakugan as chakra spiraled out of his body. All of the weapons that had been in his body were thrown out and all of his wounds seemed to disappear. Rather than go down to the man he had thrown down he looked out to where the others would be. They threw their kunai and shuriken at him once more. He jumped forward, knowing their position and gave off a roar. The red chakra seemed to fly off his body and knock the weapons away.

The chakra seemed to boil inside of him and a shield formed around him giving him a tail. More and more chakra burst through the seams of his body. He clawed out at the air and a shockwave of chakra came off it. The trees all seemed to run away from him as they were uprooted and broke in half. Hanabi moved closer and landed on the tree where Jakon was tied, staring in awe, and a look of pure horror.

She could now see were the body of one of the attacking nin was. The other had managed to get out of the blast and was running away from Naruto. She saw as a second tail came out of his aura and he jumped on to the third man and plunged the claw coming off his aura into the man's heart. He looked and saw the last of the men still on the ground.

He looked at the man and jumped down to were he sat. Calmly he walked forward and Hanabi could hear him say. "Why placed the bounty?" Hanabi was confused _What bounty? What is he talking about?_

The man replied in sputters "A-A-A man w-with e-eyes that w-would turn r-red. He, he said he was O- Orochi- Orochimaru, but he l-looked nothing like it."

At hearing the name and that he had red eyes; a third tail came out of the body. The chakra that he let off his body was impossible, as impossible as the first of the two tails had been.

Naruto grabbed the man and threw him; his arm though, was still in Naruto's hand. He threw down the arm and jumped, landing on the man's chest. He clawed at the man until there was nothing left, the chakra he released destroying the body.

He kept hitting the ground until finally he collapsed down, his body moving up and down with sobs. Hanabi couldn't move. The sight of Naruto kill three people so savagely was still in her mind. She was just too scared to. After many long minutes he tuned to them.

When looked at Hanabi she had a moment of pure terror. She turned and jumped down to the ground and fell down on to her knees. "Don't leave me!" he cried out. She scrambled to the closest tree and stood with her back against it, shuddering with fear.

He stood up and jumped to where Jakon was and cut him free. _I can get away now. NO! He would track me down and kill me._ His whole body was shaking as she fell back down to the ground and she moved her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. When he and Jakon came down, she called out to him "Stay away from me! What are you? Why did you do that to them?"

"It's ok," He said, Jakon walked over to where she was and put his arm around her. She just clung to him, tears would not come, and they never have.

Jakon looked at him as well. "You have to tell us what is going on. Why did that guy say you had a bounty? What happened to you?"

Naruto had no idea what to do. He just sat there and tried to explain things as best he could. "You both know about the attack of the Nine-tails fourteen years ago, right?" Jakon nodded his head and Naruto went on "When the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon away he sealed it inside a baby, me." He said standing up. He lifted his shirt and pulled down the front of his pants to show them the seal that was placed on his belly. Hanabi stared at it for a little while, already beginning to calm down. "The seal was made so some of the chakra could come out and mingle with my own. But I can lose control of it some times. The more chakra there is the more I seem to be suppressed and the demon comes out."

Hanabi was calm enough that she had let go of Jakon and stared at Naruto "Why haven't we heard about this? Why haven't you told us before?"

Naruto had lowered his eyes. "There is a rule in Konoha that forbids anyone from talking about it. I wasn't even supposed to know about it. I don't tell anyone because they might be scared of me. I was made an outcast because of the demon inside me."

Jakon remembered something "Is this the same thing as a Jinchuuriki?"

This made Naruto look up and stare at the boy. "Yes. Jinchuuriki are people like me who have demons."

Hanabi looked at him, furrowed "You mean there are more people like you?"

Naruto gave a single nod and answered "Yes, there are at least eight others, no seven. One of them had the demon removed."

"If you can remove the demon then why haven't you?" asked Jakon

"Because to remove a demon is to kill the holder."

The three of them kept talking until night fall. When they were done, only one question remained unasked. The one about the bounty. Jakon had enough sense to check the two remaining bodies to see if either had a scroll. The body of the second nin to die had the scroll, a heaven scroll. They all sat around there small fire and waited. When Naruto fell asleep Hanabi asked Jakon what happened to him.

"I heard something off in the distance and I stopped to look. Next thing I knew I was tied to the tree and Naruto was in front of me. I saw the attacks coming, but he stayed there so I wouldn't get hit. Then I heard the shinobi in the tree's above us yelling out 'Your bounties our.' Then he started glowing red and his chakra became visible. You saw the rest. I felt like his very presence would kill me." Jakon shuddered at the thoughts that passed through his mind."

The small group made there way to the monument in the morning, quiet and brooding. They entered the monument and looked up at the plaque on the wall. It was the same one that Naruto had seen the first time he had taken the test. They opened the scrolls and they began to puff out, summoning their greeter.

It went up in a puff of smoke and out of the smoke came Kakashi. "Hiya" he looked the three over and got a worried look in his eye. "Whets wrong? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

Naruto looked at him sullenly "I lost control out there."

Kakashi nodded his head "We knew something had happened in here but we were told that it was from a fight, nothing more. Come on, its time for them to give the speech. You are the forth team to show up and that's all that there can be."

They entered the room were Mishimi's team, the Grass nin's team that they had fought, and the Hidden Mist team all stood. Tsunade came into the room soon after and looked them all over. "Congratulations…"

* * *

Hey causeiambetta- send me it when your done and I can replace it. Thanks 


	14. Chapter 14 Training days Jakon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

ALL HAIL THE CREATOR- Kishimoto Masashi

Sorry I haven't updated in like three months, I've been busy getten stuff ready for college and doing stuff for the school. But here it is Part one of three

_

* * *

_

Genin of the Leaf

The four small teams all stood in single file groups together in front of the Hokage. She carefully looked them all over. A hidden Mist team, a hidden Grass team, a hidden Sand team, and a hidden Leaf team. "Congratulations, you have all passed the second test and are one step closer to becoming Chuunin. As is custom for all who are here I will explain what the Chuunin exam really is."

Most of the genin looked from side to side at one another. The only ones who didn't were Naruto, the white clad girl and her team mates.

Tsunade went on "These exams are a replacement for real wars that would kill many. In order to keep our armies strong the allies hold the chuunin exams. Not only do we help determine which shinobi are fit to take on roles of leadership, but we also fight and show the prestige of our villages. When you take the third exam, you will be fighting in one on one fights. When you are out there you are expected to fight your hardest and show what your village is capable of. Are there any questions so far? I do not want you to misunderstand the meaning of this exam."

The only person to raise their hand was the konoichi from the hidden Grass Team. "Why do the allied Nations need to fight at all? If they are pledged to one another doesn't that get rid of any reason to fight?"

Tsunade looked at the girl and smiled "We don't fight just to fight. This exam helps us solve many of our differences and problems and helps to boost the number of clients that each village receives." She took a break to see if there were any other people with questions. When none did she went on "Is there anyone who does not wish to continue. From this point on you may drop out and your other teammates can still go on." No one was going to quit now. "I would like each of you to pick up a tile from Yabose" at the name a female in the standard chuunin vest walked forward with a box "and tell use your number."

The first was Naruto "One, again." He said rolling his eyes. Then Hanabi "Six." And Jakon "seven".

Next the Sand nin drew their numbers. First was Yargon " nine", Mishimi "four", and Garik "Eleven"

The grass team drew there's next. The Konoichi was first "Eight", then the pale faced man "five", and the masked fighter "Ten".

The last team drew their numbers, first the white clad girl. It was the first time he had heard the girl speak, her voice was angelic for the brief second she spoke "twelve", then the man named Aaron "two", and the last man, Konho, "three."

The matches were decided. Naruto would have to fight two matched before he was in the finals. Jakon and Hanabi would have to fight three battles to make it to the finals. Naruto looked at the names of the contestants. _Number twelve, Lyn Frodis. So that's her name._ Naruto thought to himself. He had a memory stuck in the back of his head, as if he should know this girl or something about her, but nothing came.

Tsunade began to talk again after a few moments longer. "You will have thirty days to prepare yourself. In this time do whatever you must so you are at your best. In thirty days a tournament shall be held, with many leaders and possible clients watching. Go now and get ready, you must be ready or you will die. Dismissed!" she said the last part with a wave of her hand and turned and walked away.

Kakashi walked with the group as they headed towards the Hokage's Tower. Kakashi thought it would be best if they went to Tsunade first and after they were dismissed she was no were to be found.

Kakashi thought while they walked, wondering what the younger two had seen and what Naruto had done. '_Those kids were never supposed to know about the nine-tail, now they saw what happens when it comes out. How far did he go when he lost control? Hopefully they will know better that to tell anyone.'_

When they arrived at the Hokage's Tower the group was greeted by Sakura. She was put off by how quiet they were and how wretched Naruto looked. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Sakura, we have to talk to the Hokage, is she back yet?" he said monotonously

"No, she was going to talk to the supervisors of the third exam at the arena after her speech. Why? What's wrong?' she said, unease coming into her voice.

Kakashi sighed and said quietly "Naruto lost control. Just tell her that will you, though it's likely she already felt it and knows." Then he turned to the three genin,. "You may go, but do not talk of this to anyone. Your parents will be informed and they will take the proper measures in your households and let you know what you must. Go home and sleep, you will still have to train for the third round."

They soon left, Kakashi off to the Hyuga and Orashi households, Jakon and Hanabi off to their homes, and Sakura and Naruto walked along a dusty road towards the Ramen shop. Naruto was quiet and had his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

'_Why does he have to suffer like this?' _Sakura thought. She wanted to ask what had happened, to yell at him, to hit him, something, '_Why did he have to go and lose control. I though he was starting to control it.'_ She thought to herself. Finally she resolved her internal conflict. With one quick motion Naruto was on the ground and Sakura was soon standing over him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up. She had one arm in the air, ready to hit him again if he said something stupid. "Why?" she yelled at him "I thought you were doing better? What would cause you to lose control like that?"

"Orochimaru," he said quietly and looked away from her.

"What?!" she said in confusion, "he's dead, we saw his body, Sasuke killed him."

Naruto looked at her now, tears filling his eyes as he talked, "No, Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body and escaped, that is what happened. What we saw was a shell of Orochimaru's last body."

Sakura let go of his shirt and she fell backwards, her hands at her mouth and tears beginning to fill her eye's as well. "No" she whispered, not able to believe it, "How?, How do you know this?" she said just loud enough for Naruto to hear her.

"During the exam, when the nine-tails began to come out," he said slowly, "we were attacked by a group of shinobi bounty hunters. One of them told me I had a bounty and was able to tell me were they got the bounty from. He said he got it from a man who claimed to be Orochimaru but looked nothing like him and had red eyes. Unless you can think of someone else with red eye's who would claim to be Orochimaru…" He began to sob again.

Sakura looked at Naruto, she thought of everything that had happened since they had been thrown in together. They had made friends and become friends themselves, they had had victories and losses, they had mourned at funerals of those they had lost to Orochimaru and Akatsuki, they had fought beside each other and fought with each other, they had spent almost three years apart, and still they were here and enduring more and more.

Finally she spoke, wiping the tears from her eyes and making a wobbly attempt to stand up, "Then we still have a job to do." She said as she took a few steps forward and helped Naruto to his feet. "We have to get rid of Sasuke's killer and bring his body home. We can't let Orochimaru's foul mind stay in his body, now can we?"

Naruto gave a sliver of a smile and wiped the tears away from his eyes too. "Yeah, I guess your right." he said.

They began to walk again side by side when Sakura started up a new conversation. "So what kind of man are you anyway? No man I know would be crying like that."

Korina walked into her son's room in their home. Kakashi had left a while ago to tell the Hyuga what she had been told. She looked in and he was not there, though there was a small note on the bed

Gone to Grandfathers house, I needed to talk with him- Jakon

She sighed and put her head into her hand. '_That's the last person he needs to be talking to.' _She thought to herself,_ 'Jakon's own father doesn't know about Naruto and his grandfather will tell him too much.'_

Jakon opened the sliding door and entered his grandfathers house, calling quietly to him. "Grandfather, are you home?"

The old man sat in front of a small shrine with the picture of a woman on it. "Yes Jakon, I'm here. Why are you bothering me? You should know better than to go anywhere after what happened the other day."

Jakon looked at the old man, his back still to Jakon, "You know?"

"Yes" he said with a sigh, and he picked up his walking stick and stood up. His blood red eye's always seemed to stare through him but he had gotten used to it, he had no idea how Naruto could have stood it. When he was standing again he loomed over Jakon, a figure of power. "I could feel it all the way over here as I sat praying for you." He went on, "I assume you know what Naruto is then?"

Jakon looked at him, a new perception of his grandfather now. He was no longer simply the old man who his mother called father and the people in the clan walked and talked softly around, he seemed more powerful, nearly sage like for some reason. '_Is this what Naruto thought when they first talked'._

"Well boy, do you or are you just moon struck?" he said hitting Jakon in the leg with his walking stick.

"Yes grandfather, I know what he is. He is a Jinchuuriki, right?" he said gravely.

Jakaron looked at his grandson with a smile creeping onto his face. "Yes, that is what he is, though I warn you that is a powerful word, a word that can kill. What do you think of him now? He is no longer the same person you knew, so who is he to you now that you know his darkest secret?"

Jakon thought about this for a moment _'He's not the same person anymore? Is that true? He had lied to me and Hanabi, to all the Leaf. But he did it to protect himself.'_ Then he remembered something Naruto had said in the testing area, '_He wasn't even supposed to know himself though. How can I not blame him for not telling us and at the same time I know I cannot blame him because he hates what he is, he said it himself when he talked to grandfather. Do I hate him or do I forgive him?' _Jakon thought for a little while longer fighting within himself.

"Grandfather?" he said after he had come to a conclusion.

"Yes, have you been thinking on what I asked you?" said Jakaron slowly.

"Yes and I have a question for you before I answer." He said, and the old man gave a slight nod, "Do you hate him?"

Jakaron smiled "Far from it. What I have seen in my many long years in this life, is that Jinchuuriki are outcasts for no reasons and are often so hollow, emotionless, and sometimes violent, because people around them will not embrace them or forgive them for crimes they have not committed. But as far as I can see, what have they done to earn our wrath? They do not deserve hatred until they have done something to deserve it."

Jakon knew what he thought and would not change his mind "I don't think Naruto is some monster. The people of the leaf who put the demon inside of him to save themselves and now hate him have wronged him. He deserves much better."

"Well then, I'm glad you think that, since you really have no choice but to work with him." said a women's voice from the front door behind him. His mother walked up and put her hand firmly on her sons shoulder. "You shouldn't have left. If anyone who isn't supposed to know were to found out what you have learned the consequences would be grave."

"I know," he said and turned back to Jakaron, "Thank you grandfather, you have helped me greatly."

Jakaron turned and sat back down in front of the picture of the woman saying softly "All I did was ask you a couple of questions, you did the rest."

Jakon and his mother turned and left, when they got back to the house Korina told Jakon everything she thought he needed to know about Jinchuuriki, though his thoughts were on Naruto. He also decided to talk to his grandfather about this so he could get the whole truth.

Hanabi sat outside of the room were Kakashi and her father were talking. She sat there and thought on what had happened. He thoughts began to go deeper and deeper like they had many times before.

'_What is he? He is a Demon, that is what he is! That's why he was sent away, to keep the Leaf safe. Then why did they bring him back? But Naruto has never seemed evil, he has become one of my first friends.' _Deeper her thoughts went._ 'And I thought he was weak. I was so wrong and now I have seen how strong he is. What else have I been wrong about? When we met I was cruel to him and Jakon, yet he was willing to except me. Was it because he was never excepted?' _Deeper and deeper the thoughts go._ 'There are others like him too. Who are they? What can they do? I'm nothing next to them and they are there running free! How can the Great Shinobi villages allow them to exist?'_ Deeper and deeper her thoughts spiraled down into the very pits of her soul. _'He has changed me.'_

Hanabi never heard Kakashi leave and only came aware after her father put is hand on her shoulder. "Hanabi," he said calmly, his face hard as ice yet his white eyes as soft as snow, "we must talk about what happened."

"Yes father." She said quietly, almost meekly if that could be said of Hanabi. They walked back into the small room, lit by candles in each corner. Hanabi sat across from her father, both on their knees. Hiashi had his eyes closed for a while, thinking of what to tell his daughter.

Finally he opened his eyes and stared at her, looking at her eye's, just as white as his, and the slightly faded scar that ran don her face from her first real fight, and said "You know what Naruto Uzumaki is the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox and that he can lose control over it at times. I assume that is what happened yesterday, am I right?"

She just nodded her head and he went on "He has, for a time, been able to control some of the nine-tails chakra safely. But in recent times, since he came back from his two and a half year training trip, it has become known to some of us that he is losing control and the seal that holds the demon inside of him at bay are weakening. I am not supposed to tell you all of this but I think it is necessary that you fully understand what is going on. This is not something you may talk about with people. The only ones of the Hyuga clan that know this are the elders and myself, all the rest who knew have died and the rest were too young to know."

He waited a few seconds to try and read his daughters face, too see how she was taking this. Her face had not changed since she entered and this worried him. "Hanabi, I would like you to know one more thing. I have much to thank him for and much to apologize to him for. He was made an outcast from society because of people like me who feared the Nine-Tailed Fox or saw him as the nine-tails reborn, and for that I must apologies. I must thank him too, for he has shown no malice towards us and has even helped the village many times. Above all of this he has helped me."

This last part caught Hanabi's attention "He has helped you father? How?" How did she not know of this?

Hiashi looked at his daughter, thinking of the family Naruto had helped to bring closer together. But he did not mention it to her, it was something that Naruto was unaware of himself. "That is something I must tell you another day dear. Now you know not to tell anyone about this and not to talk to anyone except Naruto or myself. That is all I needed to tell you. Please ask Hinata to come to me if you see her.

As she stood Hanabi told her father she would and left the room, heading for the front entrance. As she came to the front door Hanabi forgot what she had seen that day for a moment and thought about the third part of the exam that would come in thirty days. As she walked outside the manor she left sight of the house itself and just wandered.

She passed the ramen shop where Naruto sat talking with the young pink haired apprentice to the Hokage, Sakura. Not far away she saw Kakashi, the man who had trained Naruto and was a legend in himself. As she walked on she passed a small sake bar were Jiraiya and a old blond haired woman sat getting drunk. She climbed the Hokage's Mountain and looked out at the village from atop the forth Hokage's head. She soon saw that she was not alone. Over on the head of the fifth was Jakon. He had not seen her and she walked over to him.

"Hey" she said quietly as she got closer.

"Hey, what you doing up here?" he asked, watching her walk over and sit next to him.

"I should ask you the same thing. I'm here because I couldn't stay in the manor any longer. After I had been told what I needed to be told I left."

"Same here," he replied. He took a second then took a little leap of trust. "So what do you think of Naruto now, I mean since he is not the same person we knew anymore?" he said, trying to sound as wise as his grandfather had when they talked.

"I don't know," she said with almost no hesitation. "I used to think he was some kind of weakling or an idiot, which he is, but I seemed almost drawn to him. Its like he affects everyone he comes across. The people in the Wave country, you, me, my own family. They all seemed to think he changed them. And still I cannot think that he has done something wrong or is somehow wrong. Yet I cannot make myself hate him. He is so powerful, I could barely bear to look at him when he started to release that chakra, and it just felt wrong. How can someone who has something like that in them be human?" after a second she went on again, "Your right, he is not the same person we knew, he's a complete stranger."

Jakon lightly shook his head, "But he is the same person, he has something more to him we just found out, but he is the same person. He hasn't made a big change like you have."

She looked at him with her white eye's, "I have changed too? I hadn't noticed, but your right, I have changed. He has taken something from inside of me."

"No," said Jakon, "He gave you something. When I first talked to you, on the day we learned our teams, you were cold and uncaring. Now you have something more. You have emotions that I never saw before. You were a loner when we had our first fight, now we can fight together and win were neither of us could before. Naruto has given you something, something that makes me love you."

For a minute the air stood still with the impact of the words. His fiery red eyes stared into her's which were white as a the moon. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He kept staring as she got up and began to walk away.

She thought to herself as she walked, a single tear rolling down he face, _'He has taken something from inside of me, he has taken my shinobi's heart.'_

In the morning Jakon woke up and dressed in a loose black shirt and shorts that he wore for training, the four pronged star of his clan on the back of the shirt. He thought briefly at what had happened last night as if it were a fleeting dream and he would forget it soon. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table, his grandfather standing behind her looking in his direction.

"Good," said the old man, clutching his walking stick in his right hand, "your up. I have just informed your mother that I will be taking over your training from this day forward." Jakon looked at his mother and saw that she may have been on the brink of crying, "I will be taking you for three weeks staring today. You will get three days every seven days to come back and spend it with your mother and your friends. Go and pack what you might need for a trip and come back out here in fifteen minutes, your mother and I still have something else to talk about."

Jakon left the room to find what he would need, but Korina turned to the old man as soon as she thought he was out of hearing and continued the fight that they had been having before Jakon came in.

"He is not ready for your method of training father!" she said to him in a hushed urgency, "Why do you insist on doing this?"

"Because Korina, I must make sure he is ready." He said his red eyes staring into hers.

"Preparing him for what?" she rebottled, "I can get him just as ready as you could for this exam, and I am less likely to get him killed. What could you possibly think is this important?"

"Because from this day forward he is to be my apprentice." He said with a silent fury, "Because when I die he will take my place as the clan head, not you." The woman's eye's went as wide as they could go, her mouth open with speechlessness, but Jakaron went on, "I will see to it that someone who is properly trained will take over this clan, not some woman who could not finish half the training I had put before her. You had your chance, I offered you the same training as I will give to Jakon. You said it would kill you, you said no one could finish it, but you should know that all of the men and women who have led this clan have finished this exact training. That is why I still live, to find someone to carry this clan on through all the hardships it must take."

The old man looked at her with great spite, a look that had been well know between daughter and father in the hidden Leaf. "You will know what is to come when son finishes his training. If he dies I will send you his body and all of my secrets and hopes with it. If he lives then he can tell you those secrets himself." The old man refused to say more until Jakon came out. "Well boy," he said with a small smile on his face, "give your mother a hug, it seems she is going to miss you, she almost looks ready to cry."

Korina gave her son a hug and gave a hate filled look at her father from over his shoulder. She told Jakon goodbye and to come home safely.

For three hours Jakon and Jakaron walked, leaving the Leaf and climbing a lush mountain outside the village. Eventually they reached a spot that was leveled off and cleared of bushes, a tree split down the middle was all that was there. Jakaron walked over to a ledge and called Jakon over as well. They looked out at the scenery until Jakon asked what they were going to do first.

Jakaron gave a little smile and said to the boy, "The world, it is said by some, was made with seven days of work and one day of rest. On this first day you shall created anew." He said as he lifted the butt of the walking stick and pressed it into the boys back, feeding his chakra into the staff. "_Seal of the four pronged thunder."_

Jakon felt as if the spot were he was being touched by the staff was being stabbed over and over again, a million little kunai in his flesh. He could not control his muscle, he felt as his arms and hands constricted and tightened, the muscles in his back were as tense as a board of iron, and soon his legs gave out completely. When his legs gave out the old man pressed downwards into the boys back and his once blood red eyes now shown as bright as Jakon's and Korina's. From beneath his black clothing a bright light shown from where his heart would be, a light in the shape of the four pronged star.

As the little star got brighter the more chakra that was fed into the staff. The jutsu would not let Jakon lose consciousness but he could feel as more and more energy poured into him. The staff that was being stabbed into Jakon's back began to overflow with energy, the crackling of thunder and a whip of lightning jut off from the staff and soon it was two then three and finally four prongs of lightning. Once the forth appeared Jakaron made one last and devastating push into Jakon's back and the four prongs disappeared in to his body.

It was there, at the edge of that cliff overlooking the Leaf village in all of its glory, that Jakon lost consciousness, and his training began.

When he woke up it was dark and cold out. He felt the heat of a fire to his back and when he opened he eyes he saw the dancing of shadows as the fire burned on. Slowly he began to sit up, feeling a burst of burning pain go through his back. The first time he collapsed back to the ground and the second he was able to sit up, ignoring the pain as best he could. Across from him sat his grandfather with his legs crosses, his blood red eyes glowing in the light of the fire and his walking stick across his lap.

The old man watched him as he had sat up and now spoke slowly, "Well, your alive. So how do you feel?"

'_Well',_ thought Jakon,_ 'beside the fact that I was just attacked and knocked out by my grandfather, and that now my back feels ready to tear me open,'_ Then Jakon realized that, yes he was in pain, but he felt good, better than he had felt in a long time. "I feel… great."

The old man gave an evil grin and let out a bellowing laugh that echoed through the night, "HAA, You must be the first person to say that! Most are too stuck on the pain." He said this last part more seriously, "Not even your mother said that and she had enough spirit in her at that age to put Naruto Uzumaki to shame. I knew I was right to train you!"

"What?" he said understanding only some of what he meant. "My mother went through this too?"

The old man looked at him, examining how he moved, feeling for his chakra and how it was reacting. Then he said with his eyes full of excitement, "Yes your mother has gone through some of the training you have to go through. She was not able to finish it though, she gave up, her spirit broken. When I was undergoing this training," he said with a bit of remembrance, "I had no choice, I was made to finish the training and I was made better for it." Then, realizing he had strayed off topic a little, he became more serious, "But it is good that you have come around. I don't want to waste any of the daylight explaining this too you."

"What I have done is a blessing and a curse. I have given you the 'curse seal of thunder.'" Then he opened up the top of his robe and there where his heart would be was the four pronged star of the Orashi clan. Jakon looked at the seal closely, it was completely black and unmoved by time or age. Jakaron went on, "It will give you several advantages but it will also give me one. It was made as a seal of obedience when giving this training to others. Over time though the different masters of the clan had seen it prudent to do more with it and it is now the most powerful technique we own. Once that seal is put on the skin it will always be active. It's most useful aspect is the ability to store chakra, acting as a reservoir to use in dire situations. It draws chakra from three places, from your body, from others who feed it into you, and from nature around you."

The last part seemed to peak Jakon's interest, 'T_o draw chakra from the world around you, to have an indefinite supply of chakra, is it truly possible?'._ "What do you mean," he said carefully, "'from nature'?"

Jakaron smiled at the boy, who had realized the potential for such a seal. "It means that you will always have chakra available to you in some form. But be warned: while in battle, the seal will not fill up fast enough to use indefinitely. The reason you feel so good right now," he carried on, "is because you feel the chakra enter the seal and your body. The seal will also act as a way to help you change the nature of your chakra. Something that was very useful, since our clan came from the Cloud Country. It gives a very useful ability to heal the wounds you receive, but it will fully drain your reservoir and even then it is so crude it could make some injuries worse. Lastly is my advantage, the seals purpose was to prevent students from running away or striking out at the master and to punish them as seen fit. With very little chakra into my own seal I can activate this and you will feel all the pain you had received when the seal was placed on you."

Jakon remembered being told of a similar seal used by the Hyuga clan. In fact, now that he thought of it, he had seen it once while watching Hanabi and her cousin Neji spar. She had not beaten him but she had knocked away his head protector, and there on his forehead lay the seal. This one did not seem as deadly as the one used by the Hyuga though. _'But why would the clan need a seal like this?' _He thought to himself, what had he gotten himself into? "What kind of training is am I going to be doing that they would need such a seal?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Jakaron looked at the boy, proud by how intuitive he seemed compared to the others he had tried to give this training to. It was really common sense, but the others just marched on and took the training, thinking the seal would get them through it. "First I must see how strong you are," he said, "then I will teach you how to control the curse seal, after that will come learning to manipulate the nature of your chakra, and if you learn fast enough I will begin to teach you some of the jutsu that I have gathered over the years. It will not be easy and if I am to use the same methods I was put to, you will come to loath me." The man took one last look at Jakon and told him to rest, in the morning he would be tried.

The next morning Jakon woke up to the feel of electricity surging through his back. As he tossed and turned he felt it get stronger and stronger and then it was gone. As he carefully sat up the pain disappeared completely, as if it were just a memory and no more. His back still hurt from what had happened the day before but he struggled through it. He looked over and saw Jakaron looking at him, his walking stick pointed at Jakon, the cliff lay behind him and the sun rising some place off in the east. "We wake up at the break of dawn every day." He said. He planted the butt of the staff into the ground and told Jakon to find something to eat and in ten minutes be standing at the split tree or he would activate the seal again.

In ten minutes Jakon walked over to the tree, falling down in pain as he neared it. "I said ten minutes and your not standing at the tree." Said the old man, his stick pointed at Jakon again. "Stand up and we will begin." He ordered Jakon to remove his shirt and take a stance. Jakon complied, moving his back made it hurt even more but he did it anyways, and faced his grandfather in one of the poses his mother had taught him. "Good, good, Your mother never had a problem with the proper stances." Then he walked off, leaving ten yards between Jakon and himself and he removed his robes.

Instead of the wrinkled skin that Jakon had expected, his grandfather's body was covered in muscles and scars, at his heart lay the curse seal. He held the walking stick now as a weapon and he ordered Jakon, "ATTACK!"

But instead of moving, Jakon looked at him as if he were mad. A snarl passed over the mans face and he made the first move. In the blink of an eye the old man who had seemed so crippled and reliant on his walking stick, now struck him with the same stick. The blow landed across his face and turned his head to the left. The next hit was to his legs and he was knocked to the ground. The old man stood above Jakon now, the walking stick raised above him, ready to be forced down on to his chest.

Moving with all the speed he could must Jakon rolled out from under the stick and pushed himself up in to the air with his arms and leg so he could land on his feet. But Jakaron was there and struck him down again with the walking stick across his back. "Come on!" egged the old man, "Get on your feet and fight me! Do you need a little help?" he said, putting his foot under his stomach and kicking him into the air and punching Jakon away from him. The old man yelled once more, "Stand up and take a stance when your ready."

This time when Jakon got up he did not hesitate. He made a few hand signs and used one of the jutsu his mother had taught him, _light clone jutsu._ A bright light appeared to either side of him and two more Jakon's were standing beside him. All three ran forward and tried to attack the old man. None of the hits connected, in fact he seemed to be getting faster. Soon he stabbed with his walking stick and hit first one of the clones and then bringing the butt of the stick he took out the other. They went out with a bright explosion of light that happened when they were touched, but he paid no mind to them and proceeded to strike at Jakon with his free hand.

This one two appeared to be a clone and went up in light. Once the last was hit did Jakon come out. He had waited for the last clone and once it was struck he came out with his hands in a seal and using another jutsu his mother taught, _White fist_. Mid air his right hand began to glow with energy and he struck out.

Instead of dodging the attack Jakaron positioned himself so the glowing hand hit his curse seal. When it hit the jutsu disappeared and the light on his hand entered the seal. "I told you that others could feed the seal as well. They must have their chakra leave their body in some way, even through the light of your jutsu." Then he moved the walking stick between Jakon's legs and flipped him over and slammed him into the ground. "So your going to take me like a real opponent now?" he said as Jakon stood up, "Good, then I shall do the same." Placing the staff in the ground he made four seals and then ran forwards, a blur of light. In an instant he was behind Jakon, followed by streaks of lightning from the staff that all struck Jakon head on.

Feeling himself fall to the ground and ready to lose awareness he heard his grandfather, "Heal yourself Jakon. The seal on your back can heal those wounds, I filled your seal last night. Feel the energy in that seal and pull it out. Feel it's energy and spread it through your body. Do it or you will die right here and now."

Jakon was barely able to hear him, the words floating out in the nothingness the surrounded his mind right now. He could feel the thing on his back, it's power, the pain that had not gone away even when he had woken, he felt his mind reaching out for the power that laid there and finally ripping it out of the seal. He felt his body convulse and felt where he had been struck burn with a sensation beyond pain. He looked at his shoulder and saw the wound knitting itself together, painfully. When at last the pain stopped he sat up as best he could, the pain in his back seeming to never go away.

Jakaron walked over to his grand son, a smile on his face and his walking stick in his hand. "Very good!" he said "You are now one step closer to controlling the curse seal. These methods are hard, but more effective than the ways normal shinobi are taught." And with one movement that Jakon barely saw, his grandfather struck him in the back of the head and he fell into a deep sleep.

That night Jakaron sat thinking, a little fire between him and his grandson. He had just refilled the boys seal about halfway and was letting nature do the rest. _'In time,' _he thought, '_The boy's seal could become larger than mine. He is so young yet I can see the potential that Korina never had. He watches what I do and listens to what I say, yet he must hate me before this training is over.'_ Then he gave a little laugh _'Perhaps he does after today. The boy knows he would have died today if not for the seal, he can feel it. In the morning we will go on and I will teach him how to fill the reservoir with his own chakra and how to truly use it in battle. I hope he can live through this training, I wont have another chance to teach any one else.'_

In the morning Jakon woke to the same electric energy as the last morning and the stinging pain were the seal was placed was now accompanied by the aches from where he was struck by his grandfathers jutsu. He looked up at the old man _'What kind of training is this? He's not going to hold any blows, I know that much. What jutsu was it that he used on me? What else do I have to look for today?'_

As Jakon stood up his grandfather looked at him and said "What have you learned so far?"

Jakon looked at the old man with a wondering look, "I have learned that this training is life or death and that you don't hold anything back. I also learned that you don't need that walking stick at all." He added with a bit of loathing for the stick.

The old man smiled at this and gave a chuckle, "Yes all true. This 'walking stick' is actually an old talisman called the 'Staff of Black Lightning', and has been passed from clan head to clan head. It was stolen from a now lost ninja village, the name itself even forgotten to time. It will only work for those who have lightning type chakra, and even then only after training to use it." Having lost track of what he was doing again he went on, "But what else have you learned?"

Jakon though about the day before, but he could come to no conclusion. "The seal," said Jakaron, "you can now use the seal in one of the most crude forms of healing. Since you can now tap into the power of the seal you must learn to control that power." He stood up and called for Jakon to follow him. They walked over to a side of the mountain where one could climb straight up. Then he pulled a seal out of his robe and placed it on the boys back, where he could reach it and said, "This will seal off your chakra and you must use your seals chakra to climb the cliff. The only time you may remove the seal is when you need to recharge your curse seal. To charge it back up just focus your chakra into the point on your back where the seal is. It is as simple at if you were to put chakra into your feet or hands." Then the old man jumped up, from rock to rock until he reached the top.

Jakon soon learned that he would need to use chakra to make the climb, because try as he might he could not grasp the rocks very well. The first time he had tried to use the seal it all came pouring out so fast he was only able to make it up five feet before he ran out and fell back down to the hard ground below. He removed the seal and found that it was a simple matter to fill the reservoir up again, but to control it took time and energy. He tried three more times with just as little luck as the first. After that he began to slowly get the hang of it. The rocks that he was trying to hang on to were sharp with age and erosion, cutting his hands if he misplaced them or weighted himself wrong. But the better he got while still failing the higher he fell from, until at last he fell from at least half way up, twice as high as his next best effort.

His fingers had been steady and he realized he did not need much chakra to help him move. But as he grabbed at another stone he ran out of chakra and plummeted thirty feet or more. He hit the ground and was out cold.

He woke on his own time, his grandfather still sitting at the top of the cliff. He sat up carefully, his whole body aching with a dull but steady pain that would not go away. He removed the chakra seal on his back once more and began to fill it up. He decided to use the seal as he had before, to heal his body of it's aches and pains. This time though it felt much different. He felt a soothing ripple go through his body from his seal, followed by a more violent one and more violent still. The aches and pains, cuts and bruises, all of them were being beaten down into submission.

'_The seal was made on delicate balance.' _he realized, _'For everything good it gives me it has something to negate it. It can heals me yet that healing will be painful and takes all of the chakra, It lets me store chakra but it is difficult to control.'_ Jakon didn't restore the chakra himself this time. He rested his weak body and hoped to try again in the morning.

At dawn Jakon was woken to the same shocking pain as always. When it stopped he looked at the cliff and saw Jakaron standing at the top with his staff pointed at Jakon. His body felt rested and the seal was half filled, though he still felt pain from his back. _'I need to find out how to control the seal.' _He thought to himself. Instead of taking another try at climbing he stood at the bottom of the cliff and hung on to the wall with as little chakra as he could emit. He waited and tried to get his chakra as low as he could and when he was ready he charged up the curse seal and placed the chakra seal back on his back to try and climb once more.

He climbed as fast as he could, giving off as little chakra as possible, but from time to time he felt himself slip and sent out more than he needed. As he neared the top of the great cliff, at least fifty feet off the ground, he felt the reservoir getting low. He had not even know how he knew, the fact that he could feel how full it was came to him as a second nature, an after thought. He found a large rock were he would not need to use his chakra to hold on and he waited patiently. The reservoir filled at an agonizingly slow rate. When he felt it was full enough to make it the rest of the way he started again.

The last ten or so feet were the worst yet. As it got closer to the top it began to jut out ever so slightly at first and soon becoming a ledge. One hand at a time he climbed to the top, nearly losing his grip more than once, until he put his arm on the top of the cliff that had tortured him so.

His grandfather watched as he pulled himself up, his hands, arms, and legs bleeding, though his red eyes said that his spirit would never break. Jakaron thought to himself sadly _'Though that is why I am here, to break his spirit and make it stronger.'_ Jakon was on his hands and knees when Jakaron stood and walked over to him. He pulled the seal of his back and placed it in his robes. Looking down at the boys body he asked him, "Are you ready to give in yet?"

Jakon lifted his head through the pain and tiredness of his body and looked into the mans eye's, '_Never._" He said, his eyes flashing briefly with hate. Jakaron raised the staff above his head and stabbed down, but the boy did not take the blow without a fight this time. Jakon rolled out from under the staff and grabbed it, using it to swing himself around at Jakaron's feet. He jumped the boys futile attempt and watched as the last bit of energy left his body.

Jakon woke early, three hours before dawn at least. Jakaron sat next him by a little fire. Jakon sat up and looked at his grandfather, the old mans eyes looking into the fire for some sign. When he finally looked at Jakon he asked the man, "Why does my back still hurt? It feels just like it did the first day."

A sliver of a smile came across his face and his shoulders moved as if he laughed. "You haven't realized it yet?" he said, "That pain is one of the banes of the curse seal. The pain will never go away, just like the seal itself. I assume you have figured out more about the seal itself?"

"Yes," said Jakon, a grimace across his face, "It is balanced in all things. I can hold chakra from myself, others and nature, it will help me manipulate my chakra's nature, and it will heal me of my wounds and aches, but I will always have this pain in my back, I have to learn to draw from the seal even after I have stored chakra, when I heal it will heal with as much pain as it took to cause the injuries, and of course you may let me remember the pain of the seals placement on my back."

"Very good!" said the older man a look that bordered on excitement in his eye's. "You have figured out the secrets of this seal very well, and it only took you two days to learn to draw from it usefully. You see," he explained, "by forcing you to draw as little as possible you were forced to learn to control how much chakra you released from the seal, it will make controlling it in battle much easier. Your mother took a whole week to control hers and she never realized what you have until she stopped the training. You have great potential and I think it is time you know why you are here."

Jakon listened carefully to what the man had to say now, holding on to each word as if it were the last he would ever hear. "You are to be my apprentice, to stay under my care until my death or your coming of age. That is, assuming you finish this training in one piece. I will be preparing you to become the next clan head. You have more potential than I ever had and you will have powerful connections within the village. You are the heir to the forsaken clan of the Leaf."

Jakon didn't know how to respond to this. _'I'm his heir? I'm going to guide the entire clan when I can barely guide myself?'_ he thought silently then with is voice soft, "Why me?"

Jakaron looked at his grandson with worry, _'I thought he would be more motivated by hearing this, but I am an old fool.' _"You are the one because there is no one else close enough to age for me to train and you will have a closer connection to the village." he said, "For a person to become the head of the clan they must finish the training that has been given to every clan head for five-hundred years. I have waited a long time to find someone to pass my place on to. For one-hundred-sixty-three years I have lived and waited for someone like you to come and take my place, even expanding my own lifespan with massive amounts of chakra to find you."

Jakon was still in shock from hearing that he was to be the clan head, there was no way he could lead them all. Jakaron saw that his grandson looked sickly and told him to rest, in the morning he would have to start training in lightning manipulation. But he didn't go to sleep. He lay awake, waiting for dawns first light. When at last the first rays of light peaked over the horizon he got up and waited for his grandfather.

Jakaron looked at the boy and shrugged, then he pointed the staff at him as he did every morning and Jakon felt the feel of electricity going through his body. "I said you needed to be up by dawn, never, that by waking at dawn you wouldn't get your punishment. It is motivation boy, the sooner you finish this training the sooner you can avoid this fate." When Jakon stood back up again he asked his grandfather what they could possibly be doing today.

"We will be working on controlling your chakra's nature." he said, "Turning your chakra into light was used as an early form of nature manipulation in the Cloud Country. The Orashi family saw the use of such a jutsu and began to use it exclusively, perfecting it. But there are other ways to use lightning. Stand up boy, we are climbing t the top of the mountain for this part of your training."

They climbed up steep cliffs and rocky paths for most of the morning and as they got closer to the top a great storm seemed to come out of nowhere. The air was cold and wind blew around everywhere, in the sky clouds were everywhere. When they reached a point on the mountain Jakaron planted his staff and told Jakon to sit. "You have to do two things before you will have your chakra's natures at your disposal." He said over the raging wind, "First you must call down a bolt of lightning from the sky. This storm never disappears, and the conditions are right for lightning. I was told about it by the sanin, Jiraiya. Feel the air, it is rip with static energy, the ground and sky are urging to be connected together, and lightning is the way that happens. Feel the nature around you and use your chakra to connect the sky and ground. I will know when you succeed." he said with a small smile on his face. Then the old man went and sat by his staff.

Jakon felt nothing but the pain in his back and the aches from the past four days. He heard the wind holler in his ear an the air cold, ready to let down freezing rain and hail. _'Connect the ground and the sky!' _he thought to himself, _'How, even with chakra, am I supposed to do that? Feel the air and nature around you…'_ Jakon sat down and began to do just that. If there was one thing he should know to day by now it would be to listen to his grandfathers words carefully.

An hour went by, two, three, a dozen? He felt the air, the ground, the seal on his back that was made by lightning. _'Yes'_ he thought, there was a tingle in the air he had not realized, _'There is a connection there, the feel of them, and my jutsu, they all feel the same in some way. But how?'_ At last Jakon got up and made the hand signs for his jutsu. The bright lights came out of his body, never stinging his eye's for a second, he felt them just as he had felt the air. Slowly an idea came to him.

Raising one arm into the air and lowering to touch his other to the ground, he pushed as much chakra out as he could. The tingle that he had found in the air became stronger and he felt for the seal as he had the day before, pulling out even more chakra to push out, wishing for this to work. Suddenly his wish came true in an all to powerful way. A bolt of lightning came from the sky, and struck him dead on.

As his muscles tightened and his body twitched, he saw Jakaron stand above him once more. A smile on his face, he said "You have passed the first of these trials, and learned the power of lightning as I had and my master before me." And then there was nothing more.

Jakon was not woken by the stinging lightning on the sixth day. This time he was greeted by the feel of his body falling and rolling down, over rocks and small shrubs, his back's aching seemed duller already, though it would never go away. Jakaron was walking up a small incline and following his rolling body. "Your awake, good. I have been carrying you for the past hours so we could get back to our training area. That lightning did the trick better that your seal ever would."

Jakon stood up and looked at the old man "You knew that was going to happen?" he said blandly.

"Oh, yes." Replied the man, a grin on his face, "You should have too, it was common sense! Well no use complaining now." He said while continuing there walk, "You have learned how to use your chakra's nature as a weapon while in ideal conditions. Now we will use it under normal conditions. Don't worry," he said looking at the boy, "Your not going to be struck by another bolt, though it may still hurt. You are going to create lightning through your body now. But this is for when we make it back to the camp site. I should congratulate you, few have made it this far in such a short time. Indeed your mother gave up after she had created lightning, she was afraid for her life. She should have know I would never let my own daughter die."

Jakon gave a laugh, "so I'm safe?"

Jakaron looked at the boy in confusion, "Oh, heavens no! You're my grandson, not my daughter! Your up for the picking as far as I can see."

When they got back to the camp site Jakon and Jakaron sat together by the split tree. Jakaron talked to Jakon about what this stage required while they ate a small meal. "You must create lightning from your body. From here on out you will have twenty-four hours to complete this trial that lay ahead of you. This training is made to be hard and fast on your body, if you cannot work fast enough then you will have failed this training. You will create lightning or you will doom this clan. Stand up!"

Once more the elderly man removed his robes, and held the staff. "Watch me closely, this is the most difficult part of the training. Feel inside your body," he said moving his hands in front of his body, cupping them together, "remember when the lightning struck you," he moved his arms out to his sides, twisting his body at the waist, "remember the pain and feel of the seal being placed on your back," moving his arms backwards, " and take it all and push it way from your body." he jut his arms ahead of him and out came two bolts of lightning, both splitting into innumerable branches.

"That's all I have to do." He said with sarcasm clear on his voice.

"Yes," said the old man, "The body movements are used to move the chakra from all over your body to your hands. But don't be fooled, after the first time it comes to most people naturally, but it is difficult for the inexperienced body to learn. Now start, and be ready." This last comment's meaning eluded Jakon for a while until he tried to manipulate his chakra.

At his first failed attempt, Jakaron smacked him across the face with his staff. Reeling from the force of the blow Jakon held his jaw and tried to yell at his grand father, but the man would not respond. He tried again and failed, this time to be hit across the back with the staff. Again he failed and again he was hit, harder, in places that it would hurt more. Across the back, the legs, the ribs. The only places that was not hit were his arms and hands, he would need them to finish the training.

Soon he was able to emit the light that he produced with his jutsu. He was amazed that he could produce the light that he normally required hand signs for with just willpower. But when he made the light alone he was struck even harder. The staff was no longer used, Jakaron's hands striking out savagely. Jakon was amazed that the hands seemed to hurt more than the staff.

Brighter and brighter the lights got, but never lightning. Soon Jakaron began to activate the seal when his grandson failed. For longer and longer periods, never enough to knock him out. The day came to a close and Jakon was ready to stop, weak and nearly out of chakra, when Jakaron called to him, "Use the seal now, I will keep it full. GO, you have ten hours remaining until you fail!" Jakon tried through the night, focusing his chakra, concentrating even though he was greeted by shocking pain for each failure. Eventually though a human mind must break.

He had failed for the last time and taken the last of his punishments from the old man. When his agonizing punishment ended and his seal was charged, he went through the arm movements once more, eventually falling to his hands and knees from exhaustion. The old man raised the staff to punish him again but as the pain crept back into Jakon's back his eye's went wide with anger. He pushed his body up and lunged at the old man, his arms before him and all the chakra he had in his body and seal pushed to his arms, and out came two of largest bolts of electricity he had seen. They struck his grandfather head on, two spears though his body.

As Jakon looked on his anger melted, and he saw before him the sight of his grandfather still upon the ground. As he crawled over to the man he saw were the bolts had struck and placed down his head to cry. As he sobbed he felt the old man move, first a little twitch, then his whole body moving, more. He saw as the two holes in the mans chest healed themselves as if they were sewing themselves shut.

Jakaron's eyes opened and he saw his grandsons eyes full of tears, and he smiled, "You have succeeded. I had my doubts at first if you would ever get to the point were you would try to kill me."

Jakon's eye's went wide with amazement, "You let yourself nearly die just to get a couple of bolts of lightning out of me?"

The old man stood using his staff, letting out a laugh at the boy, "'Nearly kill myself,'" he laughed, "that would have been very unlikely. This seal of mine would have healed almost anything short of death with the amount of chakra I have stored in it. No I was never in any danger, though you held out longer than I had imagined. The body knows how defend itself Jakon, and by trying to force something that takes months, even years, to complete you needed the body to take over. What you have done these past six days would be nothing short of a miracle under any other circumstances. The founders of the clan knew that the body and mind would learn under extreme conditions, faster that any other time."

The old man paused and watched the boys reaction, which was that of shock, "You received the seal on the first day and you were taken by such surprise and with such pain, that by surviving through the pain that you formed a connection to it, just as happened to everyone who has the mark. On the second day I tested your power, and then, once I had measured you, I gave you a wound that you could heal with your newfound seal. Learned of your abilities and you learned how to access the power in the seal. The third and forth days taught you how to control the powers of the seal, just as you learned to control your own chakra. On the fifth day you learned the basic's for controlling lightning and the true power of what you can hold at your fingertips. The sixth day was to force you to learn to do what would take months to learn, how to manipulate the chakra of your body. What better way to force this than through anger, when you body can do anything that the mind normally restricts. A boy who had never done so much as make fancy lights could summon bolts of lightning that could spear his grandfather or a young girl could split a tree that she had loved so much." He said this while pointing to the tree at his right."

Jakon was confused about this last part, "But we only came here five years ago, no one in our family could have done this."

"True, but we are not the only people to know this method of training. In fact we are only one who practice it among the great families if the ninja world." He shook his head, a smile on his face, "The one to do this was the Hokage, she told me herself. I was made to tell her what methods I used before I was allowed to teach you through them. She was taught here long ago. But I am losing track of my mind again. Come we have the seventh day to rest and I want to get to rest before heading back to Konoha. You will have your three days and then we will set off again for this mountain."

Jakon was almost sad to leave. This training had let him stay away from Hanabi and stopped him from over thinking what they now shared.


	15. Chapter 15 Training Days Hanabi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_Genin of the Leaf_

Hanabi had been training as well the first week Jakon was gone. Neji had been given a short reprieve to train with her. Each day she had gotten stronger and faster, waiting for him to come back so they could talk about what happened. She was practicing with Neji when she heard the news. They were at small area with a tree covered hill and a large waterfall that seemed to come from nowhere. They were sparring on a wooden bridge that passed in front of the water fall, Neji defending while the young girl tried to hit him.

Yamato walked up to the edge of the little pool the water fall formed at the bottom and smiled at his little creation. Neji soon saw him and gave the command to stop. As they jumped down to the former ANBU captain Yamato observed that Neji did indeed have marks where Hanabi had connected. "Hanabi, Neji," he said giving both a short bow, "I came to check on your progress, Hiashi told me you would be out here. How have things been going for you Hanabi?" he looked her over and saw she was covered in sweat from the hot sun and marks from where Neji had been on the offensive.

Neji answered him "She has been doing good. She can see at least fifty feet with her Byakugan. Her speed and striking power has increased accordingly, but she's no jounin yet. Her kaiten is effective enough, though her small size does seem to make it a little weakened." She hadn't liked hearing this last part, it wasn't something she could prevent from happening. Neji went on, "Though I was wondering how the others in team fifteen have been in their training." She knew he was truly interested in Naruto's training.

Yamato looked surprised at the fact that Neji would be asking something like this when they would all be opponents. "Well Naruto hasn't done any training at all and Jakon.." he paused for a second, debating whether he should tell her what he heard. "Jakon has come back for a short break and was placed in the hospital so the Hokage could inspect the results of the training on him."

Hanabi had not known he was back, but she knew what must be done. _'We need to talk.'_ She told herself, but part of her knew that she just wanted to see him. "Will we be able to see him soon?" she asked calmer that she felt.

Yamato gave a smile, happy at the change that had come across the girl since the teams formation. _'Naruto has rubbed off on her too'_ he though happily. "I believe he should be able to see people tomorrow, if the Hokage doesn't have him."

"Captain?" asked Hanabi, "What kind of training was he doing that the Hokage had to look in on him personally?"

Yamato hoped they wouldn't have ask this. "I'm sorry Hanabi," he started, "I'm not at liberty to discuses that."

'_Official orders then.' _She thought. _'Perhaps Jakon will tell me when I visit him."_

When Hanabi went to the hospital the next day she was cleared to see him, though there was someone in his room. Jakon's grandfather was there. As she entered the old man stared at her with his blood red eyes, seeing something in her, and she felt an urge to flee the room. Jakon watched her too, briefly, then he stared at the ground. Jakon looked to his grandfather, a pleading look, though pleading for what Hanabi did not know. The old man called to her, "Young Hyuga, how may I help you?"

She looked at the old man, thinking to herself _'The head of a clan with no future, and yet he calls me so crudely.'_ She put on a smile though, and said to the man, "I was just hoping to talk to Jakon."

He gave a knowing smile and said quietly, "Well please, go ahead. He should be ok to talk now, I don't see any new holes in him." Yet he stayed where he was.

'_Old fool!'_ she thought, '_he knows I want to be alone with him and he's making things difficult! I should…'_

"It's ok Hanabi," said Jakon, interrupting her train of thought. He was willing to talk about what happened in front of his grandfather and went on "he can hear what you need to say, it's not that big a deal." The words came out, yet Jakon didn't know how big of a mistake he made.

Hanabi stared at him for a moment, her eyes open in disbelief. "Not that important?" she asked quietly, moving towards him, "What do you mean, not that important? I would think it would be something important, what you told me and my… response."

Jakon realized, too late, what he had said, "Hanabi, I didn't mean it that way, I…"

Hanabi cut him off with a quick punch to the face, and turned and began to walk out the door, saying as she left, "I thought for a moment that we could talk this through, come to understand what happened, but your proving to be as smart as I first thought you were!"

As Jakon sat back up, clutching his jaw and cursing himself for his stupidity, thinking to himself, _'And I think I actually love her. I'm a damned fool.'_

His grandfather stood up and said, "Well my job here is done. Just remember, that girl will always have a spirit like bull. She seems just like your grandmother." Jakon could only stare.

The next afternoon, while Neji and Hanabi walked through town, Hanabi asked him about Naruto. "Neji," she said, "you have known Naruto for a while, right?" He nodded his head and remembered some of the battles they had fought together in. Then came the question he was waiting for, "What can you tell me about him?"

Neji kept on walking, yet he sighed at the question. He would answer it because he loved his cousin, but he could not enjoy it, Naruto was a close friend. With a moments pause he began. "Naruto has always been an outcast. Before I ever knew who he was I remember seeing him, surrounded by a group of people yelling at him, calling him everything from a dirty orphan to a demon." Hanabi could now understand this, even if Neji couldn't, "He just stood there and cried, letting the people yell those things at him, I guess he was trying to seem strong even then."

Neji looked at the young girl at his side and wondered if she could understand him even a little. They keep walking, now leaving the town as he went on though, "I didn't meet him until the chuunin exams. During the exam he was loud, annoying, and cocksure of himself. Even then he was trying to prove himself over everyone, me, Lee, Sasuke…" he stopped thinking back to their attempt to get Sasuke back. But he put a hard face on and continued, "He showed his true colors when your sister and I fought. I was angry at the entire main house then, and he just cheered her on." Hanabi gave an unnoticed scowl while he went on with the tale, "That was enough to get her to her feet and to keep fighting. She was half dead when that happened, I had been ready to kill her if the jounin had not interfered then."

They reached their destination, the water fall that Yamato had made for Naruto's training and where the two had spent the last week training. They did not begin to train though, they sat on the wooden bridge that crossed in front of the waterfall and continued their talk. "After that fight," he said, "he had come down to Hinata and swore to me on her blood that he would beat me. Needless to say, he came through with that promise."

Hanabi was not satisfied yet, "What about your fight?" she asked, eager to learn as much as she could about her new opponent.

Neji was still reluctant to tell of what he knew and remember, but then a thought crossed his mind that made him realize he need not hold anything back. _'How could this put Naruto in danger? From the report the Hokage sent out to the jounin, he is strong enough now to face Akatsuki, he is in no danger.'_ And so he went on and told her of his fight, of how he had used his clones against Neji, how he knew of the Byakugan and how to undermine its abilities, how Neji had been able to seal away his chakra and Naruto's amazing reserves from some place deep within himself. A red, visible chakra aura that made him impossibly strong and fast.

Hanabi knew what that was and she shuddered as she remembered that she would have to deal with that demon inside of Naruto as well. _'What if it gets out while we fight?' _she thought, unsure if anyone in the Leaf could contain such a power. She was still unable to contain her thirst for knowledge, a weakness in Naruto, something she could exploit during the battle that she and he would surely fight in the final exam. She asked him something that had bothered her for a long time, "I have heard Naruto and others talk about this, Sasuke, but who is he?"

Neji hit another doubt, this went further than anything else she had asked about. He looked at her, a white eyed girl who, despite her aggressive nature, was so naive and so innocent. _'She probably hasn't been touched by any of the true evils that walk the leaf,' _he thought, '_its dirty little secrets that it hides from the world.' _He decided that it was time she learned. She would have a hard life no matter what, if she became heir to the main house she would be burdened by responsibility and if she did not become the heir…

"Sasuke," he began, Hanabi listening to his every word "was Naruto's former teammate. Sasuke Uchiha was his name." Hanabi visibly stiffened at the family name. The fallen clan was enough to scare anyone who was part of a ninja clan, but he carried on, "You know the clan of course, they are the bearers of the Sharingan, or at least they were." he corrected, "Sasuke had always been obsessed over revenge for his clan, that much is commonly know to jounin of the leaf. While they were on a team together Naruto and Sasuke had become close friends and rivals, neither one willing to give in to the other. Naruto because he had wanted to prove he was the best and Sasuke because he needed to be the best to get revenge. He had trained harder than anyone and had been the top genin in that chuunin exam. But he began to lose grips with himself. He had lost to an enemy who Naruto was able to beat. The person who Sasuke wished to kill so much came back, looking for Naruto, not Sasuke. In addition to that he had been given a curse seal during the chuunin exam that weakened him greatly the more he used it, yet also gave him great chakra. The chakra was a taste given to him by Orochimaru personally, to convince him to come over to his side." Neji gave his young cousin a hard look, "He was so obsessed with gaining power that, accepted and became Orochimaru's apprentice."

Hanabi was amazed. Everyone knew who Orochimaru was, the corrupted one, a former member of the legendary three. He had been widely seen as the greatest foe that the Leaf faced and his name was still said in hushed voices, even after his reported death. She had not know this much about Sasuke, all she had heard was that he had been on Naruto's team and that he had gone to the Sound. But to betray the village to Orochimaru personally. "Why did he want power and revenge so badly? And why, if Naruto and him were rivals, does Naruto seem so upset over him?"

Neji knew she wouldn't be able to understand what they all did, but he told her. "He was so obsessed with revenge and power because he wanted to kill his own brother, the man who was able to slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. He wanted to get stronger so he could get revenge." Hanabi was frightened at the thought of someone who was able to kill an entire clan single handedly. "But there was more to Sasuke than his power. He had, for a time, begun to head away from all of that, or at least that is what I was told by his sensei. He was Naruto's best friend, they pushed each other, helped each other to become stronger than they were before. But then he ran away and we went after him." He added this last part quietly, but Hanabi heard.

She looked at him, not knowing what she expected to see. She had asked for information about Naruto and had somehow ended up including not only Neji, but Hinata, Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha in this. _'Its as if he draws people in to him.'_ She thought and knew there was still more that Neji had not said, something terrible for him to remember. _'I have to know!'_ she thought eagerly. "What else happened Neji? There is more isn't there?!" she said with great zeal.

Neji was getting uncomfortable with this now, something wasn't right. But Neji was loyal to his cousin's and told her about the mission to bring Sasuke back, his fight, his loss, and what he heard about Naruto's great fight. He told of how he could feel Naruto and Sasuke's chakra from as far away as he had been, and felt a great explosion that shook the earth. That was all he knew and he had not seen Sasuke in the three years that had passed.

When they left the area, without training, Hanabi wandered around for a while, thinking about what had happened. She eventually saw Naruto himself, talking with Hinata. Her sister seemed overjoyed, and yet at the same time, terrified. Hanabi waited for the girl to leave, but soon the two had grown more comfortable talking to each other and showed no sign of the talk ending anytime soon. She had not realized her sister could actually hold a conversation with the boy she had seemed to always have had a crush on. But watching the two, and thinking about Hinata's love for Naruto had her remembering.

She remembered the night on the Hokage's head and that very morning when she had been ready to confront Jakon about what had happened. _'Stupid boy!'_ she thought, lowering her head and forcing back tears, _'He is the one who said he loved me, and now he says it's not that important.'_ She felt like an utter fool for letting her emotions out, but at the same time she knew that she could not stop them, all because of the man who sat before her. But when she raised her head the two were gone, replaced by an older couple who sat staring into each others eyes.

As she headed home Hanabi began to think on what she was going to do, _'I can find a weak spot in Naruto, I know it. But what about my other fights, the pale grass shinobi, and Jakon,' _she thought, knowing that Jakon would not lose his match. _'I will find their weak spots too.' _she concluded, _'Jakon should be easy and the other should be coming back from the Grass village nearly a week before the exam, I will be able to study him then.'_ As the plans and plots unfolded in her head. Tomorrow she would have a little talk with Hinata.

In the morning Hanabi tied her forehead protector around her small waist and went on, looking for her sister as she walked. _'Neji will most likely avoid me,'_ she thought, _'and father has gone to check on some of the elders who live away from the village. I should have no trouble.'_ Hanabi had no trouble finding Hinata, she was meditating in the garden as she often did. "Sister," she called, trying to sound jovial, as Hinata turned she had a surprised look on her face and, though she did not show it, she was wary of the younger girl.

"Yes Hanabi?" she asked, not knowing why the younger girl seemed so happy.

"Since father is gone," she began, "I was wondering if you would be willing to spar with me." She had innocent smile on and was praying the girl would accept so they could have a chance to talk, undisturbed.

Hinata looked at her sister wondering, _'Why? She has only shown me scorn and gloated being fathers favorite.'_ But Hinata had always been too kind hearted, and agreed to her sisters request, "Very well sister, let's go to the training room."

The pair entered the room, along the opposite wall was an area where people could come and watch fights if there were any kind of tournament or a battle to solve major issues, though the latter had not happened in many years. The room was one of bad memories for Hinata. It is where she first saw her father use the curse seal, where Hinata had heard her father tell Kurenai to take her away and he said her family did not need her, where he had praised Hanabi and cast Hinata down. But she felt that facing the past was part of changing herself and had trained here every chance she had.

As they squared off and activated their Byakugan Hanabi began to talk, hoping to get some information about Naruto from the girl. If there was anyone to ask about Naruto, her thinking had been, it would be Hinata. "You know Naruto well, right?" she asked while they went through simple patterns and blocks, Hanabi on the defensive for the moment.

Hinata gave a little smile and responded, "Yes, I have known him since we were in the academy together, why?" Hinata went through another pattern then Hanabi went on the offense, cycling through the same patterns as her sister had.

Going through the attacking motions as smoothly as the elder had she responded, "I wished to know more about him, that's all. He seems very quiet about himself… other than that thing about being the Hokage, he likes talking about that a lot." She went through the last pattern and the two separated and circled each other, going into a more battle like spar.

Hinata smiled at hearing this from her sister, "He had never seemed very quiet," she said going on the defensive first, "he was always a person to talk and be heard. His spirit is a loud one, and it begs to be heard by all." She knocked away a strike by Hanabi and went on the offensive, gliding to each attack smoothly. "He is a very strong person and always has been, even if others didn't notice."

Hanabi used her left arm to block a kick and was again on the offense, "What do you mean, 'even if others didn't notice'?" she asked scoring a hit on her sister while she was a little distracted by the question.

Getting back into stance Hinata took the offensive off the back, "He had always been strong on the outside, never letting others get to him, but people only saw how bad he was in class." There was a little silence while the two continued, Hinata striking her sister on the chest.

While they renewed their fight again, neither taking a full offence or defense, they kept talking, "How was he in the academy?" Hanabi asked, hoping there might be something there, "If the fights I have seen him in are any conclusion I would have assumed him to have done quite well."

Hinata didn't answer until the two broke apart, both getting some room to asses the other, "He had the worst grades in the entire school, and he failed the graduation exam three times." She said and ran at her sister again, as the two grappled for a few seconds, Hinata clearly the stronger of the two with sheer strength and size over the younger girl. "But how is it being on a team with him?" she asked as her sister broke out of the struggle and the two went back and forth, attacking each other with greater speed than they had before.

"It is interesting," she said blandly, wanting to get more information, "He seems to know a lot… and has a lot of experience for someone so young." She said, panting a little from the fast pace they had picked up. They stopped for a second and looked at each other.

"He has been… through a lot. He has always had to work harder. People… ostracized him." She said, taking another deep breath and Hanabi came running at her again. The two traded a few blows now, striking at each other, blocking, and dodging with great speed. "He… never deserved… it." Said Hinata between breaths.

As Hanabi heard this she muttered under he breath, forgetting the Byakugan for a second, "The cursed… Demon deserved… worst."

Hinata watched the words form through her Byakugan, even if she did not hear them and, without thinking, gave Hanabi a fast punch, across the nose, the sound of cartilage breaking under her fist. Her first thought was anger at the girl for Naruto, then there was the worry that came all to easily to Hinata. While Hinata ran over to her sister, who was bleeding profusely from the broken nose, she heard a couple of claps from the sitting area. A few of the older members of the clan, not yet elders, had been watching their fight unnoticed.

One of them, a woman who was about ten years older than Hinata, walked over. "Well done Hinata. Who would have thought you had it to earnestly strike out at your sister. I will see to her," she said, though Hinata did not like what she had done.

The woman took Hanabi by the face and straightened her nose out and quickly healed the break with a medical jutsu. Hanabi stood up and stared at her sister with death in her eyes. She quickly turned away, not wanting anyone else from the clan to see her and embarrassed enough as it was.

After Hanabi had left the young woman brought Hinata over to the others who had seen the fight. She was a tall woman, with the white eye's of the Hyuga clan and short black hair, her forehead protector on. The women told her straight out, "I really don't like her, our princess Hanabi!" some of others nodded their heads in agreement, "We remember when Hiashi-sama stopped training you in favor of her, it has not done her any good."

Hinata was surprised by what the woman said, she had had no idea there were those in the clan who did not agree with her fathers decision. One of the others, a shorter man, yet still tall, with his forehead bared looked at her, "Yeah, well the clan hasn't been good to many a sibling. You should know that sis." the other woman lowered her eyes to her apparent brother, "Hey, don't be like that. They should have never put that thing on you anyway, on any of you!"

Hanabi had not realized, but the only one without a forehead protector on was that man, all of the others had lowered their eyes as well. "Are you all members of the branch family?" she asked innocently.

The man nodded for them and gave a reply, "Yeah, you or the princess would have been too if it weren't for your father. He claimed that the clan did not have a true heir until he could train one of you fully, which he hasn't yet. But that's good really, the last thing we need is for him to chose an heir and have them die after the other is branded." The man gave a little bow though and said, "Forgive my rudeness, I am Forsu," he added with a smile, "your nineteenth cousin… or something like that."

Hinata, for some reason found it easy to talk to them, they were some of the few branch and main house members who could get along. Her thoughts did wander once to Hanabi though, _'Why did she want to know about Naruto again?'_

Hanabi was not having as much fun. After she left the training room she walked out of the manor and her thought filled with anger and humiliation, _'THAT BITCH!!! How dare she do something like that!!! How could she, she was always the weaker of us two I thought? And there were others watching!!! She couldn't even tell me anything useful!'_ As she slowly began to calm down she started to think about what to try next, _'Naruto's not doing any training according to Yamato, but I can't just talk to him about his weaknesses. And any jounin other than Neji wouldn't help me either.'_ Then another idea came to her.

As she looked she wondered where the blond haired boy could be. He wasn't at the ramen shop, according to Sakura he was in the village with Konohamaru, doing research for Jiraiya while he was away, though she had no idea what it was for. She looked in libraries of scrolls for him, at the Nara, Aburame, and Akimichi households, thinking the Sanin would be having research done at one of those households. By the end of the day she still hadn't found him. She decided to relax in the hot springs in town, before heading home. _'I have trained for the past week and a half and I've ran across the town three times today because of Naruto, I should take a break tonight.'_

When she arrived at the hot spring she undressed and put a robe on, taking only a towel and a kunai with her otherwise. As walked into the empty area, she tested the water with her foot and was about to remover robe when she heard a noise. Calmly she pretended to hear nothing and walked away and activated the Byakugan. She saw, to her great surprise a boy behind the fence that separated the men and women's areas. She quickly made a few hand seals and a clone took her spot while she went back and changed again, watching through the Byakugan that the boy was still there. When she was done she snuck back into the area, with a flash bang and a kunai. Tying the two together, she threw them over the wall and waited until it exploded until she jumped over the fence herself.

The young boy was now lying on the ground from the shock of the close explosion. Another moments look and she recognized him, the boy she had beaten up during the chuunin exam and the grandson of the Third, Konohamaru. _'Now I can find that idiot Naruto.' _She thought as she walked over to Konohamaru, who was now sitting up, holding his head.

One look up and he recognized her as well. _'Oh shit!'_ Hanabi grabbed him by the collar and asked him where Naruto was. He gave her a defiant look and then a smile as she brought his face a little closer. Three things happened then, first Konohamaru got that kiss he had tried to steal during the exam, second Hanabi beat the poor boy up for the second time, and thirdly, after she had agreed not to beat him anymore, Konohamaru told her everything she knew about Naruto. Everything from where he was and where he lived to how they had met and what kind of research they had been doing.

After she left, looking for Naruto once more, Konohamaru looked up at the falling dusk and said to himself, "What a woman!" then he began to limp home.

Hanabi went to Hokage heads where Naruto was supposed to be. There on top of the head of the first, stood Naruto, looking at the setting sun. She climbed the mountain's stairs and walked towards him, glad to finally have this nightmare of a day come to an end. Naruto looked up at her as she walked, his eyes half closed, _'Most likely tired from today's "research."'_ "You wanna know something," she said as she moved to stand next to him on the giant head, "You're a real pain to find during the day."

He looked at her a little confused, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I was up here on the Hokage's all day, trying to relax while waiting for this stupid wait to be over with. I need a mission or something to keep myself occupied. I was almost tempted to go with Konohamaru earlier, doing what Pervy-sensie calls 'research.'"

She knew all about that research now, and was kind of disappointed that one of the legendary Sanin would be pervert. But she did have a solution to Naruto's problem and a way to see his jutsu. "Naruto would you be willing to train me? It will give us both something useful to do. And …"

"No." he said closing his eyes.

Hanabi looked at the blond haired demon-boy with awe, _'He can't know what I wanted, so why…?'_

Naruto answered he question without it being asked, "I don't want to train, otherwise that's what I would be doing, besides, all you really want to do is see my jutsu, right?" Hanabi gave him a look akin to disbelief and awe. "That makes sense. You're a tactician, just like my friend Shikamaru, you want to know everything so you can make a strategy and fight anything. Even when our team first started you gathered information like that. You didn't believe me about Zabuza and the bridge, but I still heard when you asked the old woman about it. I was walking by you when you and Neji started talking about me the other day. And last night Hinata told me that you had asked about me when you two had talked before. We both saw you watching us."

Hanabi didn't know what to say. She hadn't been hiding when she watched the pair talked, Neji and her talked while they were on a busy street, and she had talked to the old woman in a small house. But Hanabi couldn't admit to all of that, "I didn't…" she began, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"You didn't need to go bothering Neji and Hinata like that, and all you had to do in the Wave Country was trust me. I would have told you everything if you would have asked. I would have told both you and Jakon, but not even he would trust me, especially now that you two know I'm a Jinchuuriki." Hanabi had remembered that fact the entire time she had been planning and training, it was why she needed his weaknesses, his flaws, to know his jutsu. But she had lost at this game now. Naruto went on, "All I have ever wanted is for people to respect me as a human being, but even the two of you treat me like I am something else. The only people to treat me like an equal are beginning to leave. Kakashi will not live forever, neither will Jiraiya, Sasuke abandoned us, and all the rest have missions they need to do while I am stuck training or on missions with my genin team."

Naruto opened his eyes and began to walk away, saying to her one last time, "All you need to do was trust me." And adding to this "You changed a lot, and for the better, but you still have a long way to go."

Hanabi stayed on that head a while longer before leaving, thinking about what he had said, _'All I have to do is trust you… is that true?'_ then she lowered her head and cried wishing to change herself a little more.

After Hanabi had gotten home she went straight to sleep, not noticing anyone else and not caring if they saw her eyes red with crying.

Hanabi woke up in the mid afternoon and went looking for what to do during the day. Learning more about Naruto was out of the question, and she was reluctant to do the same to Jakon now as well. She would go to her father, who had returned the night before, and continue as she had.

She walked through the halls of the large manor, thinking about what Naruto had said, to trust him, that she had changed, that she still had far to go. She doubted how much she had changed. _'Jakon and Naruto both said it. But is it really there? I still treated Naruto like he was something else and I was so haughty to Jakon. How could they ever talk to me again?'_ she thought, doubting the ability of human forgiveness.

When she arrived at Hiashi's room she heard him talking to someone, and realized that there might be talk of the events from the day before. The two heirs to the Hyuga name fighting, one getting injured, and then coming home, clearly having spent her time crying. _'I have been distracted ever since the chuunin exams started. I've been getting sloppy, caught up in learning about Naruto, doubting myself more and more. I have to start getting serious again!'_ She hoped silently that she could do this while still changing herself.

She knocked slightly on the wood of the door and waited for it to open. When a servant did she saw Hiashi in the far end of the room, talking quietly with the Hokage, Sakura and Shizune on either side of her. Hiashi waved her over to them and the door slid shut behind her. As she neared the Hokage turned to face the young girl, examining her, seeing how she moved and carried herself.

When Hanabi stood before them Tsunade spoke, "Hanabi, we were going to send for you shortly, but it seems you have come to us early. I have been making preparations for honored guests that we will be receiving. Two of which, the Kazekage and the Mizukage, we plan to send escorts to. We planed to send you, your sister, and your father, along with the others from your team as well. We wanted to make sure it would not get in the way of your training. If you have any objections then the others would still be going, but you will be able to remain and train."

Hanabi knew she could not refuse such a mission, it would disgrace the Hokage and her family if she did not go. One thing bothered her though, "I would be honored to go lady Hokage, but, if I may, why would the rest of my team be going?"

Tsunade gave a little smile and said, "Well I'm surprised Naruto doesn't brag about it, but he is a close friend of the Kazekage's." Hanabi remembered hearing about that now and was also surprised that Naruto hadn't bragged about it. _'But I didn't trust him enough to ask.'_ she remembered silently and Tsunade went on. "Jakon will be going with his grandfather as well. Since he is the new heir to the Orashi clan we saw it fit to send all three of you."

Hanabi looked at Tsunade for a moment, thinking of what she said, then asked her, "Jakon is the heir to his clan?"

The Hokage looked at the girl curiously, "Yes, his grandfather named him the clan heir after they came back from their first training trip. If you want you may ask him about it when he returns from the trip he is on now. There isn't anything wrong is there?"

Hanabi shook her head quickly, saying there wasn't. _'He is a clan heir now.' _She thought_, 'Does that make what I did wrong now? I must talk with him, I must apologize to him for being so rude. I have to change even more.'_

Tsunade stood up then and bid them all a good day, telling Hiashi they would get into more details when it came closer for the Kazekage's visit, and Shizune and Sakura following her silently. After they had let Hiashi stood up, and asked her if she would like to go for a walk while they talked. They walked through the gardens of the manor, ripe with green, the center piece being a large tree grown by the first Hokage himself.

As they walked Hiashi started the discussion by asking her, "How were things while I was gone?" already knowing the answer.

Hanabi looked down and took a breath before trying to lie to her father, "Everything went by fine father. Me and Hinata sparred a little in your place, and I went out to talk to Naruto and..." she stopped when she looked up to see her father staring at her, disappointed at what he was hearing.

"Hanabi," he started again, "I heard about your spar with Hinata and how she broke your nose. I was also told that you looked as if you had been crying. Don't lie to me Hanabi, I want to know the truth, I want you to be able to trust me."

Trust, that seemed to be the story of her life recently. They had stopped under the giant tree and Hanabi thought to herself, _'If I can't trust father, then who can I trust.'_ And it was then that she finally broke down in front of someone. Throwing herself at him she began to cry, "I want to trust people… I really do, but its so hard to let go… to let go and trust… I want to change!"

Hiashi stood there with her, his arms around her small body, as she cried to him. He was genuinely shocked by what he was seeing and hearing, _'She has changed, she has let herself feel for the first time in so long and it is too much for her. Naruto Uzumaki, you are changing her and she wants to, but she can't help but resist. She wants to be the shinobi she once was with the emotions you have given her. Help her change, for me.'_ Hiashi and Hanabi sat under that tree, talking about how the past months had been, how she could change.

After she left Hiashi sat there, wondering about what he had told her, disturbed by the love she had shown for Jakon, and still praying for her to get her wish, praying she could change. One of the elders came into the garden, wondering where Hiashi had been during the day and to tell him what had happened. When the man found Hiashi sitting under the tree he gave a bow down and told him, "My lord Hiashi, we elders in the village have been called together today and we have heard from a clan member and he has made a request which we have accepted."

Hiashi gave a little smile at the mans formality while he himself sat under the great tree, for one moment no longer the clan head, but a father. "Who was it and what did they want?" he asked casually.

"It was my first son, Forsue, he is on his way to becoming an elder if he stays in good standings. He requested that we put more pressure on you to pick which of your daughters will be named heir." He looked at the man, Hiashi's white eyes now opened wide. The elder carried on, "He has made this request for the good of the clan and we must agree with him. You have bent the rules put in place to keep order and structure, and we can no longer allow this. Thus do we put forth this demand: Choose an heir to ensure the prosperity of the Clan Hyuga or we shall take action. You will have sufficient time of course, but be forewarn, we will only wait so long."

As the man left Hiashi stared off into nothing. It was moments like this when he despaired the most, moments when being a father and being the clan head were one and the same.

The next day Hinata and Hanabi both stood before Hiashi in the training room where the two had fought. He scolded both girls for there foolishness, saying that is why he had never allowed the two spar together, fearing one would get hurt. Though he didn't say it, he had thought Hinata would have been the one to get hurt, not Hanabi. He decided though that he should have the two spar, watching them fight. For the next three days Hiashi helped the two train, on the forth day Hinata had to leave for a mission and Hiashi and Hanabi continued for another two days.

On the sixth day Hanabi trained with her father until a messenger came, he told Hanabi that Jakon Orashi had come back to the village and needed to talk to her and he asked if she could come to the hospital again. His grandfather would not be there. Hiashi looked at his daughter, worried that she would truly fall in love with the boy from the Lightning Village, an heir to an opposing clan. But he loved his daughter too much to stop her from going.

Hanabi walked again to the hospital, just as she had nine days before, and climbed the stairs to his room. She knocked and entered to find Jakon standing in the room, holding a curved wooden sword, swinging it back and forth with one arm. When he saw her he nearly dropped the sword from embarrassment. "Hanabi," he started, "I didn't know if you would come. I was…" he fell short of words, though he knew what he wanted to say, _'I was a real idiot, that's why I want to apologize.'_ He had it all planned out and now he was lost for the words.

Luckly for him Hanabi beat him to it, "I'm sorry Jakon. I overreacted, I have thought a lot about what I did, and I hope you can forgive me. I never should have hit you, it was bullish of me."

He was no longer lost for words, "What? Why are you apologizing?" he said moving towards her, "I acted like an idiot. I said I loved you and then acted like it wasn't important, no I said it wasn't important. Hanabi, I told you you turned into someone I loved and you kissed me. I… I still say I love you."

Hanabi didn't know how to respond to this, she looked at him, his eyes red with passion and her's white with love. She threw herself at him, wraping her arms around him, the two stood like that for a second until Jakon lowered his head to give her a kiss and a star crossed love was born again.

Hiashi walked into the Hokage's tower, dusk leaving a red light in its wake. Coming from the Hokage's office was Jakaron, the head of a rival clan and grandfather to the young man whom his own daughter seemed infatuated with. He walked up to the man, his walking stick apparently the only thing holding him up. "Orashi," said Hiashi, towering over the decrepid old man, '_In his youth he might have stood taller than me, but age has bent his old body.'_ He thought.

Jakaron looked at the man, a small smile on his face, "Hyuga," he responded, "how is your daughter, Hanabi? Young Jakon seems quiet taken with her." A small scowl passed Hiashi's face, not unoticed, "I care not for it either." he said a his eyes closing a bit, "But I have seen enough such young loves and been apart of enough of them myself. It will not last, it is just childrens lust, not love. They will trade petty kisses and wisper false promises to one another, but when all is done and said they will walk away hurt and stronger than before." And he walked past the younger man, a small smile on his face.

When Jakaron was beyond his hearing and the Hyuga lord began to walk to the Hokage's office he wispered to himself and Jakaron, "For your sake and our clans, I hope you are right."


	16. Chapter 16 Training Days Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_Genin of the Leaf_

Ping…ping…ping. Naruto sat in his small room, knocking down cans that he had lined up on his window sill with his wind chakra. Ping…ping. This had been the closest he had gotten to true training in two and a half weeks. _'Damn crone,' _he thought, _'won't let me out on a mission because of some stupid rule the elders passed.'_ The rule had been put into effect during the short rule of the forth Hokage, in order to prevent any future chuunin from getting hurt or killed. _'If I were to die then I would have no right to call myself a chuunin anyway!'_ he thought, anger in his eyes as it came to him. Ping… Ping…

He got up and decided to head to the Hokage's Tower again, he had gone many times over the past two and a half weeks, either to talk to Sakura when she wasn't out on missions and to complain to Tsunade when he got the chance.

As he walked down the street he saw foreign shinobi, already gathering for the chuunin exam in more than a week. Around one shinobi, wearing the vest of a chuunin and the headband of the hidden Grass village, he saw a crowd of children and even a few adults. Naruto stopped to see what the man was doing. A small girl stood in front of him, a few steps away from the rest of the crowd, the man made several hand seals and plunged his hands into the ground. In front of him the ground began to move, raising itself up and taking a shape. It was a copy of the girl, made of earth, he plunged the tip of his fingers into it again and it became a dog, then a bird, and then smooth ground in front of him again.

The little kids began to clap their hands and yell in glee. Naruto walked on, clearly not impressed, the man noticed his look and called to him, "Young man, you seem like you didn't like it… young man?" Naruto ignored the man and kept walking. Not liking being ignored like that the man plunged his hand into the ground again, a large brick of earth coming up in front of Naruto's feet, who promptly tripped and fell over the brick.

Standing back up Naruto looked at the man and gave him an angry look, his hand raised in a fist, the mothers and fathers that had been watching the man backed away, grabbing children even if they weren't their own. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM JACKASS!?!" he yelled, already upset at not having anything to do.

The man gave a goofy grin and shrugged, "I tried to get your attention nicely, but you ignored me. Now would you be nice enough to not use such crude language in front of little children." Naruto looked at the man, calmer but still upset, he looked around at the children who had just learned a couple now words thanks to him, the parents looking none too happy. "I asked you, did you not like my little show, the other children seemed to like it, I would have figured someone who acted so young and throws such fits."

Naruto's glare at the man was venomous, though he wasn't really angry at the man so much as it gave him something to do. "Nothing to great," he said, putting his hands behind his head, "I've done bigger things than that." he said honestly.

A small smile on his face, the man said to him, "Well then let's see what you can do! I have found that being a shinobi does not limit you to being a killing machine, even basic jutsu can give others great pleasure at seeing. So you have done better things, then lets see how our small crowd reacts!" he ended, his voice having become very ecstatic.

Naruto looked at the man as if he was crazy, "I'm a shinobi, not a clown." He said, forgetting for a second all the years that he had played the fool in order to get attention. He turned his back and began to walk again.

Not taking no for a answer the man yelled to him, "A shinobi is never afraid to take a challenge, unless of course, your not a true shinobi!" and to his great joy Naruto stopped.

Naruto wasn't listening though and just raised a hand behind him, waving the man away. As he continued his walk he saw nothing else of great interest, until he got to the tower itself that was. As he neared the Tower he saw someone struggling at the door, when he finally got there he saw a man be heaved out of the door by Sakura, the pink haired vixen yelling, "KAI!! I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, NO ONE SEE'S THE HOKAGE UNLESS SHE SAYS THEY CAN!!" As he got closer he saw the poor soul who had tried to get into the Hokage's Office, he slowly stood up, very slowly. Sakura saw him come a little closer and yelled out to him, "Hey Naruto! You here to beg for a mission again?"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a mile and a wave as he walked over the man she had just thrown out "I'm just going to head on in, ok?"

She flashed him a big smile, "Sure thing Naruto." Then she turned back to the man, who had made it to his hands and knees and was looking shocked at Naruto and Sakura, his nose bleeding and a cut over his left eye, "As for you, I should…" her voice faded to muffles as Naruto closed the door on the two.

Naruto waved to one of the other receptionist he had gotten to know and walked into the office after listening for voices. Inside sat Tsunade, looking down at papers with her hand in her hair. She looked up when she heard Naruto come in, needing only a glance before letting out a groan. Looking at the boy she asked the same question she had every other time, sounding exasperated "What can I do for you Naruto?"

A smile creeping on to his face, Naruto began to try and convince her, an evil plan coming into his mind, "I just wanted to see you Hokage-sama." He said, adding the bit of importance at the end that she so loved, "I can't go out on missions, so I have to find a way to occupy myself. I decided that I should pay you a little visit every day, to see hoe your doing, talk to you, you know. I mean I know you wouldn't have a problem with that, do you?"

She looked at the boy, wondering whether she should kick him out now and whether he would pull through with his threat, "Naruto, I don't have to take care of this right now. You know I can't let you out unless you have a full team and yours is currently out of commission. Now if you don't leave I will have a team of ANBU take care of you."

Putting his hands behind his head, he started complaining, "AHHHH! Listen grandma, I know for a fact that you don't do any work, so don't give me that 'No time' excuse. Besides, if you want me out of your hair then you need to give me something to do."

While deciding how cruel she could be to the young man she had an idea, "You know Naruto, I think I might have just the thing. Go back to you house and I will have something for you to do." Seeing him begin to open his mouth in complaint again she preempted him, "And I promise it will not be boring, that is for sure."

"Fine" he mumbled under his breath and he turned around leaving the Hokage's Office and Tower, never seeing Danzou who had listened in on the conversation and still listened, unseen.

Tsunade called Sakura and had her summon Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato, all of whom were back from missions or stuck in the village along with Naruto. When the three came in she asked them, "How are you all today? I'm sure that you must be tired bored, not even having anyone to train and not being allowed to leave is hard on any shinobi." She referred to Kakashi and Yamato, both of whom were Naruto's sensei, "But I may have something for you, that will force Naruto into some work and give you something to do as well. You will each be given code names for this 'mission' and you will have to wear ANBU armor and masks. Kakashi you will lead the group and will carry your fathers code name, Fang. Yamato you will be second and will be given the code name Ten. Sai, you will be the last and given the code name Pen. Go and provoke Naruto, try to get him going and keep him away from the tower. Once he gets going keep him on his toes as long as possible before letting him know who you are. You have my permission to let him out of the village if you need to give him more room, but don't lose him." With that she dismissed the trio, telling them to start immediately.

Danzou walked out of the Hokage's Tower, a small smile on his face as he planned and walked, unobserved until he reached what he considered to be the roots of Konoha.

Naruto had gotten tired of waiting for Tsunade to get tell him about what she was going to have him do, so he left, wandering as he often did during the times when the boredom became too much to bear. He ate ramen, talked with some shop owners he knew, pissed off the hidden Grass shinobi again, and was talking with Hinata when the three ANBU made their first move.

The two were walking together through a secluded garden in the village, dusk on beginning touch the afternoon sky. Hinata was ecstatic as always when she talked with Naruto, though she was also tired, having returned from a mission just that day. Kakashi and Yamato hid in a tree while Sai used his ink animals to keep watch over a larger area. Kakashi signaled to Yamato, pointing to Hinata. He made several hand seals and disappeared into the tree, and traveling unseen, he soon passed into the ground below and laid under the girls feet.

With lightning fast speed the man moved his arms up, grabbing the girls legs from under her. She began to come under until Naruto saw and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Kakashi made his move then, making several seals he put his hands to his mouth and blew out a jet of flam at Naruto. Seeing the bright flame Naruto jumped back, letting go of Hinata and causing her to be pulled under by Yamato, who knocked her out and surfaced her a safe distance away, so they could focus on Naruto.

Naruto had jumped back from the flame and watched as Hinata was pulled under. He didn't have a second to jump back to save her or even to scream out for her, the masked Kakashi was on him again, this time with a kunai slicing at him with smooth movements and great speed, only as much as he knew Naruto could handle though. Naruto saw a chance at a counter strike when Kakashi went for a wide slash. He blocked the hit, arm to arm, and kicked Kakashi in the gut and was going to hit the mask, most likely to hit it off, when Yamato made his return, with a bit of chakra he made a rift in the earth between the two, causing the blow to miss and giving Kakashi a second to make four hand seals and pushing his hands in to the ground. This had the effect of pushing dirt into the air, blinding anyone not wearing the special masks of a hunter nin. The mask would protect from dust and dirt, though it would not let them to see though the cloud of earth.

Temporally blinded, Naruto rubbed at his eyes as both Yamato and Kakashi ran into the cloud, making shallow slashes at his skin, taunting him. Finally Naruto used his wind chakra, blowing the earth out of the air. As soon as he saw one of them he moved in, he kicked off of Yamato, making the seals for his kage bushin, three clones coming from nowhere. The original Naruto ran up one of his clones shoulders, and jumped up, the other two came up to the clone who had just been used as a ramp and had him throw them up while they jumped at the same time, the clone disappeared after the others were airborne. Mid air and approaching the original Naruto, the clones both transformed, each becoming a large shuriken that would have normally been lugged around on a ninja's back. Grabbing onto both of the large shuriken, he landed and ran for the Kakashi, who was now in plain sight, and swung the great shuriken. Though no blows landed he was able to throw off his foes balance and gain the momentum to properly throw the large weapons. Swinging around he threw both at Yamato who was running at him.

Yamato jumped over one of the spinning death traps and used his hands to push off the other one. But instead of simply flying off, the weapons turned back into the original clones and both threw a group of shuriken, followed by hand seals '_shuriken kage bushin'_ and they became thousands. Wasting no time Naruto also grabbed at Kakashi, who watched as the shuriken multiplied, and threw him towards the wall of on coming metal. Making the hand seal, Kakashi used a replacement jutsu, and Yamato disappeared into the ground. As the metal continued to fly towards him Naruto made a sign and they all disappeared into white clouds of smoke.

He looked around, waiting for some sign of either of the two masked men who had attacked him or Hinata, who he feared the worse for. The one thing that had him really confused was that the men wore the gray armor of the ANBU black ops. Not seeing Hinata, who had been moved again by Yamato after seeing the ferocity of the battle that ensured. Kakashi watched Naruto, his Sharingan eye closed for the moment, thinking to himself, _'He truly has grown beyond me, just as I once promised him he would if he took my training.'_ Sai sat in another tree, still hidden, waiting for the others to pull Naruto away. With luck he would head away from the village, but if he headed back then they would have no choice but to pursue him. Yamato quietly came back and stood next to Kakashi. They had gotten Naruto's attention, now it was time to lure him away.

Kakashi came back first, jumping down in a summersault, and pulling out three kunai, which he threw at Naruto head on. Seeing the attack coming he rushed on, not thinking anything strange about only one of them returning and attacking head on. He put an arm forward and scattered the kunai with wind chakra, then sending chakra into his legs and extending his arms behind him he pushed himself with wind chakra. As the two neared he tightened the wind he used to push himself and swung out his left arm followed by his right, jets of invisible wind coming off both of them.

Kakashi dodged both jets and kept running, looking behind him to check for any incoming attack and to see if he was following. When Naruto didn't follow, only then wondering what was wrong, Yamato jumped down silently, making a few hand signs and brushing his hands against the ground lightly, causing a wave of earth to head in Naruto's direction. The wave struck him dead on and he fell straight on his back and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, a clone.

The real Naruto was heading back into the town already, not wanting to fight with ANBU and worried about Hinata. He had created a kage bushin when the two attackers had retreated, and Kakashi had closed his sharingan. The only one who saw Naruto leave the area were four men in ANBU armor.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai all gathered in the open area were the fight had begun, no signs of a fight there except a few kunai and shuriken. "Well," said Kakashi, "did anyone see if he went farther into the village or away from it?"

A small snake claimed up on Sai's leg and on to his arm, after listening to the spy he said, "He went into the village, but he was moving pretty fast. How did we lose track of him?"

Kakashi gave a short look at Sai, feeling very worn out from all his years of training and fighting for a few seconds, "I closed my Sharingan and didn't see him make a clone or leave. Come on," he said with renewed energy, "we have to keep him away from the Hokage's Tower." And they moved out, not knowing that the root of the village had already gotten to him.

Naruto had barely made it to a small street on the outside of the village when they struck. The jumped out at different angles trying to surround him. Naruto made the Rasengan in his hand and pushed it into the ground, releasing the energy inside it to made the ground morph and explode, scattering the new enemy, though he did not know if they were more or the same two with back up. Two came at him, two kunai in the hands of one, the other bare. He ran at the bare handed one, striking at him with the back of his arm and hand and grabbing the mans back with his other hand, using it to prop him up to deliver an upward kick and jump over the enemy in his hands, straight towards another one.

Naruto kicked off the attacker and formed the Rasengan in his palm, punching at another enemy who had come up where the other two stood stunned for a second, the teams captain, as he came down. The group captain dodged aside and pulled out the sword that was on his back, the first of the ANBU Naruto had fought who had pulled out the weapon, and sliced down at him. Naruto spun on one hand and kicked the weapon from the mans hand and spinning more to delivered a punch to the gut and a kick shortly after that knocked the man away. The two others closed in on him, the third making hand seals and pulling water from a near by barrel to form a water spear that fell to the ground after Naruto jumped over it and kicked on of the attackers in the face, only to struck on the back with a shallow kunai cut up the length of his back, the attacker not getting enough force behind his strike due to Naruto's movements.

The others began to close in on him again and Naruto decided to leave again. They had him out numbered and he wouldn't be able to keep up his pace forever. Pulling on the wind chakra he had learned to control so well he let out a giant wave of wind on all sides, pushing the ANBU out of his way and he made his run for it. He jumped up onto a building and decided to head for the Hokage heads, he would have the high ground and no one would get hurt. The sun was lower now, the gaining the darker yellow tint of the coming sunset.

He reached the mountain's base shortly, having traveled to the place many times and having been closer to mountain than if he had been in his apartment of at one of the regular training fields. As he approached he slowed his pace, needing to rest for a second. There were a few people on the mountain, but not many. He began to slowly climb the mountain, its many stairs seeming relaxing after the fights he had just gotten away from. He was halfway up when he was seen.

Sai and the other two had split up, each looking for Naruto in different parts of the village. Using a small head set he had on, Sai radioed in the position, unaware that the other four were also listening in on the frequency. Kakashi and Yamato would be there as soon as possible, though they had managed to get farther into the village. Sai watched as Naruto climbed the steps, taking off his mask briefly, after seeing no one near him, so he could get some fresh air.

The second group that was after Naruto saw him though, the captain recognizing his face. He moved towards Sai, the small group following him, Sai saw them approach and pulled down his mask, greeting fellow ANBU. As the man approached he said quietly to Sai, "In Root, you have no name. You have no feelings…" he waited, hoping for the proper response.

Sai looked at the man, weighing the small connection he still held to Root, to Danzou, to the people who he was a team with, "You have no past. You have no future. All that exists is the mission…"

A small smile coming onto his masked face the man finished the saying, "The unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth, our intentions as Root…" the last part never spoken unless Danzou commanded it. "Sai, it is good to hear that your loyalties are still in Root. There had been some concern on whether you had fallen from our path. I knew you would stay true."

Sai looked at the man, silent for a second before answering, "I must uphold the great tree of Konoha, I will do that by any means I see necessary. What do you need?"

The man took that as positive to Sai's loyalty and told him their mission, "Danzou has ordered the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki to be destroyed, the beast within him should have been destroyed once it was sealed, removing the threat of it getting loose or the threat of others obtaining it. We know what your mission is and I know how to use that to our advantage. Call to your teammates that he has seen you and ran. We can't take any chances. We can listen in on your frequency and use that."

Sai nodded, "I understand." he said, but he was thinking to himself, _'This is something I must do, I have to sever all ties with them.'_ He radioed in the message, telling Kakashi that he was moving to the Hokage's Tower, then before the small group left, himself included, he created a ink bird unnoticed and sent it out to the village.

Naruto had made it to the top of the First's head, not having seen any of the ANBU who had been chasing him. The sun had turned the sky a dark orange now, only a half hour left in the day. He debated his position and what was happening, _'Old grandma Hokage couldn't have sent them out here,'_ he thought, half right,_ 'they are going to kill me out here if they can. I have to end it now or run.' _He didn't notice one of the men who had been chasing him climb up the face itself._ 'I can head back into the town or I can head into the forests that surround it. I know my way around the forest pretty good and even if I get lost then the old crone should send someone to look for me after a few days.'_

He sat there going over what to do when the man reached the top, pulling out three kunai he threw them silently as possible, Naruto saw the attack in time though and ducked under them. The man jumped fully into sight now, followed by four others coming up the set of stairs that Naruto had walked up. Not having made up his mind, he ran at the man who had attacked him, he grabbed and threw the man towards the other side of the mountain. As the others approached Naruto gave himself some room, creating a dome out of wind. He was facing towards the back of the mountain, the five opponents faced him, looking towards the village. He held the dome, something he had never thought to create with his wind until now, and using one hand he formed the Rasengan. With his other hand he held the orb as he would a ball and began to add the wind chakra as well. As the attack got larger he let the dome go, but the enemy did not advance.

Sai though to himself, _'Damn, this could be trouble, if he hits anyone we're dead, and the explosion could take me out too!'_

The others looked at the green orb, a smaller blue orb inside of it, mixing with it, feeding the green as the green fed the blue. The entire group felt the chakra beaming off of it, all afraid for their lives and angry that the Hokage's had let someone like Naruto exist.

Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Hiashi, Hanabi, a reawakened Hinata, Shino, Kiba and his family, Choji, Shikamaru, Danzou, Jakon, and Jakaron, they could all feel the chakra. The blue and green orbs glowed fiercely as they touched, a great light to any looking at it from the village. Any who could feel the chakra left their houses or wherever they were and looked for it's source of the chakra. Yamato and Kakashi abandoned their chase to the Hokage's Tower, Kakashi coming across a little bird that gave him a message.

When Naruto swung the orbs in front of himself the shock waves that the orb emitted plowed towards the masked enemies, they scattered, all except one of the Root members, who was struck directly by the wave and thrown like a rag doll and left a crumpled mess. Naruto swung the great orb at all of the enemy, just as he had trained with the special jutsu. Sai and the captain evaded the moves with grace, the captain from great skill, Sai from seeing how the attack worked. The other two were struck, flying off just as their comrade had, though none of their hits fatal, like his.

Soon Naruto did as he had practiced, placing his hands in front of himself he let the power of the attack grow, not letting off anymore of the shockwaves that helped him to control the attack. When it became nearly too much he let it go, forcing all the power of the jutsu in front of him in a blast greater than the first he had made with the jutsu. The explosion rang through the air for miles, a great shock wave from its force shaking the ground for miles in every direction. He placed down his arms after the attack was done and fell to his knees, three tattered bodies, hardly worth the name of 'body', where there, each inside the giant crater he had made.

Sai saw him do this and waited until the power grew and then jumped behind Naruto, hoping to survive the blast while the others were caught, he wasn't that lucky. The captain of the group followed him, thinking that they would both attack Naruto from behind. The force of the explosion knocked him and Sai both down, after which they stood up and looked at the devastation and the three remains of the others. Naruto was on his knees and the captain yelled at him, "You truly are a monster and a threat to Konoha!" He said, causing Naruto to turn around tiredly falling on to his hands. The man pulled out a kunai and prepared to finish his mission.

Sai had to stop him, so he said, "No he is mine to take care of," and he pulled out a curved kunai and stood next to him. Naruto got up and ran, jumping off the other side of the mountain when he got there, never looking back or seeing what happened.

The captain tried to go after him when he started to run, not caring what Sai had said. As the man began to run to Sai grabbed hi arm and slid the curved kunai under the unprepared mans breast bone, using all his strength to go through the armor. "Fool," the captain said with dieing words, "we weren't the only ones looking for him, we were just the first to find him." And he died.

Sai looked at the dead body for a second, cursing himself for being so foolish. In a few minutes Kakashi and Yamato arrived, both staring at what was there. Kakashi looked around with his Sharingan, seeing the chakra still thick in the air. Others also came, Tsunade herself included. Sai, told her and the other two what had happened and she issued orders. "You three will keep going, your orders are to get him back to the village by any means necessary. Your ANBU armor and masks may let you elude any other Root members out there. We cannot send any more ANBU put there, too many could die in the confusion. One good thing that has come out of this though," a small sigh of relief at any positive to be found in this mess, "we now have what we need to make a move against Danzou." She took one last look at the blast area and said to them, "Go and find him, but be careful, he could attack you as well. Fighting with a future Hokage would not be a good idea." And they parted ways, both off on important missions of their own.

Naruto wandered through the dense forests that surrounded the village, never straying too far from the village itself. A person could wander for days through the forest never finding there way out if they were not careful. Naruto knew what he was doing though. He would circle the village, heading for the other side before he would head back into the village, hoping to reach the Hokage's tower without incident.

It was nearly noon, four days after he had jumped into the forest, when he had his first encounter. He had made it to the other side of the village and was taking his time, heading around the great village one last time before attempting to heading in. A small team of ANBU Root were resting and Naruto happened to interrupt them. The small group was as shocked as he was, having their target fall straight into their laps. The groups leader, a woman apparently by the curves of the armor she wore, stood up and roared out orders to her underlings and radioed in their position to the other groups on the frequency.

Naruto quickly made the hand signs for his clones, three other Naruto's appearing. He had been rested and felt confident in the abilities of his clones. Each one of them singled off with one of the Root members. They did not last as long as he had planned though. He had paired off with the captain herself, who fought like a monster, slashing at him with her sword, kicking him, and punching, though she never once used a jutsu, Naruto realized why when he saw the last of his clones being surrounded as a distraction and though none of them struck it, it disappeared. It had been a shadow that had killed the clone.

The others came over to him, striking at him. He used his wind chakra to push them all away, though he felt the sensation of a punch to the gut, followed by a kick. He saw the shadow move away and the others come back, going for a kill. Naruto fought them off, wondering how to fight the shadow as well when the answer came to him. As they all struck at him, trying to get him off balance he punch out at one, kicking at another, and his shadow and the enemies shadow connected, her shadow disappearing retuning back to its original form, and herself bent down from the blow to her shadow.

Naruto did not get to relish in his new discovery though, as he had three others who he needed to fight and they did not wait for him to watch the shadow fall and return. As he fought he began to use his wind to take out one of them, his Rasengan knocked two away, impaling one on the sword the other had dropped. Only two left, he though he would win when he saw their reinforcements come, another group of four.

He quickly made clones, lots of them, the thousands of clones that he created scattered, some being cut down casually by the enemies, some fighting back, one of the Root ANBU falling to a group of six. In the end he made it a safe distance away before he got rid of the rest. All the clones had disappeared and he felt weak from taking in all they had seen. A small smile crept onto his face, _'That bitch got hers though!'_ he though seeing remembering through one of his clones, the captain of the Root team being surrounded by a hundred clones at least, and they all attacked her, never giving her a chance to escape. He got up, deciding that he might need to wait a little longer before heading for the village. He began to head through the forest, waiting for his time.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai ran through the forest, not knowing where to look for Naruto. They knew that if he used the nine-tails chakra or his original jutsu then they could pinpoint his location, as would any Root in the village and surrounding forests. They had found abandoned camps, whether Naruto used them or that of Root though, they couldn't be sure. But they were put off by the number of camps they found, too many to feel safe at any time. If they're estimates were right, then there could be as many as forty of them in the forest, possibly more in the village itself. Danzou had been constructing an army, not just a special squad to use as he saw fit. It was numbing for Kakashi to think about it, Akatsuki and their small army of well trained shinobi, Orochimaru and his sound-nin, and now Danzou and his army within Konoha itself. _'The Leaf will fall from the great tree, all we can do now is wait for it to happen.'_ They kept searching until dark, when they could no longer see in front of their own faces.

That same night Naruto sat, a small fire burning so he could cook the small animal he had caught and to keep him warm in the dark night. He could feel the dark pressing on him, not knowing what was going to happen to him, wondering if Hinata was ok, if she was alive, not knowing what happened to cause all this, did Tsunade order it, or had she forgotten about him and someone else attacked him, why did his enemy wear ANBU armor and mask's? He ate his small dinner in quiet, not knowing what the next day would hold for him, and not seeing the small group that watched him quietly, waiting for the rest to gather together. .

In the morning he decided to try and reach the village, tired of all the waiting and wanting to sleep. The small group that had been watching him since the night before followed him, never advancing during the night. He ran through the forest, looking for a place where he could enter the village. As he topped a crest around noon he saw the village, his home and true goal in sight. He took a step forward, then jumped back, stepping out of the way of a barrage of kunai and shuriken. The kunai all had exploding tags on them and they blew up in a ball of flames.

Naruto looked around for the attacker, but he only saw the remains of a trap. He reached into this pouch, pulling out two dark metal kunai, he had not thought to use the weapons before this, but he knew they were his beast bet to focus his wind chakra. He didn't charge them up, waiting to surprise some attacker. The kunai it ready he began to move again, this time he saw the attackers as well. A group of eight shinobi, each throwing as many kunai and shuriken as they could. Dodging the attacks he kept his eyes open, aware that there were more enemies here than he had face at any time in the past week. Then he saw another group, this one of four, they came at him head on, the group of eight behind them to give long ranged support.

Dodging another barrage he powered up the kunai and jumped into the ensuring fray. He slashed at the shinobi, moving his body as fast as he could, slicing through swords and kunai if they took them up, and taking out one foolish enemy who must have thought the green chakra was a trick to fool them, Naruto had sliced right through the mans mask and head, he never felt a thing. Soon the battle began to move, farther from the village, going though the forest as Naruto ran and fought, more of Danzou's soldiers coming to fight kill him now, first there had been four, then seven, then eleven, twenty, thirty. He fought fiercely, jumping off of one enemy into another, never lacking a fight in the giant battle. He was only able to hold them all off by moving through the forest, never getting a moments respite. He had nearly made it to the edge of the forest, nearly ten miles from the village.

He finally reached his limit, the chakra on his kunai beginning to dull. He was moving blocking a sword he would have been able to slice through in the beginning of the fight, kicking a shinobi on his other side and stabbing at the blocked opponent with the dulled blade and bringing both kunai around to finish off the other. Three more shinobi caught up to him. He tried to hold them off but he couldn't, the chakra left his blades and he felt a sword enter his shoulder. He clutched the kunai in his hands tighter, beginning to lose himself.

It was a voice that brought him around, his guardian demon, _"**I told you,**"_ the voice taunted, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, sandpaper against your ears, _"**You NEED me! You can't do anything for yourself, but I can forgive you, you are human. Let me remind you why you came to me in the first place so long ago!**"_

Naruto looked at the nine-tails, a caged beast that it's owner had let out so often that it's cage had begun to lose its power. He tried to resist it's pull, but it would not be denied. The red chakra filled Naruto, making him feel the demon beside him, he filled the kunai in his hands one more time, this time creating black blades, not green with the human elements flowing through its metals, but full demonic chakra, evil and unfiltered.

His eyes opened, a blood red, the aura that he had so many times used to fight returned. The sword in his shoulder had been pulled out in the time it took the Nine-tails to give its message and to force it's chakra into his body. The wound healed before the masked mans eyes, the blades retuning in a long perfect black. With speed that was nearly unobserved by the others that were there, he jumped and turned, his black blades slicing the man holding the sword twice, once up the length of his body, the second through the neck, then with a roar the body was pushed away.

The other two moved in, four more finding him, twenty others still on their tails. Turning to his new enemies he leapt, stabbing at the first in front of him, his arm extended before him and then he turned and jumped at the other, ripping the chakra sword out of the still living victim though his side. He sliced the next one and felt a sensation of being plummeted by shuriken and kunai, followed by the fire of exploding tags. As the smoke cleared a tail was visible now, and Naruto began to fight with great savagery, tearing the enemy apart with the two great black talons he held. The rest came into the area, knowing there target was here.

He jumped to the groups striking out, a second tail came up, and he tore into his enemy with greater fervor, the two kunai he had held at one point floating in the aura around him. A third tail, he had tried to fight what was coming but could not stop it all. The beast he had become got sloppy as he tried to resist the control of the great demon inside him, but the group struck at him with jutsu of all kind, fire balls, earth attacks, orbs of water, and wind attacks all coming at him. They all stuck, he felt himself lose that last bit of control as the angered Nine-tails gained control.

The black beast came out now, four tails and four paws, two giant talons coming out from the front two. The great beast did nothing at first, just looked at the group of eleven remaining ANBU Root, the best of the best that Danzou had been able to find.

A ball of chakra formed in front of the beast, its own great attack, manipulating the shape of the chakra into a ball and condensing it as much as possible, then it added another kind of chakra, using what Naruto's body had learned to do with much greater ease. The chakra was red, stems of black from the smaller orb mixing with the red. Again the beast condensed the chakra adding another layer of black. The chakra emitted a dark aura of its own, were Naruto's gave off a bright light, this dark misuse of the technique seemed to pull the light out off the air. The ANBU Root had left as soon as they felt the chakra of the first orb, none of them made it far enough to escape the explosion that ensured.

Placing one closed hand in front of him and giving an evil smile of satisfaction at his dark creation, the beast opened the closed hand, setting off an attack that was seen in the village, heard for miles beyond that, and a feel of evil that was know to all, even if they couldn't see or hear the explosion. A great dome was the explosion, swallowing all of the tree's and men in the forest for three miles at least. The sound that was sent out was not that of a great explosion, but that of thousands screaming, the dead long being tormented by some dark overlord. All who saw the attack felt the worst of the fears in their hearts as if they came true at that moment. When the attack ended it sucked back into a nothingness. The great beast that had taken Naruto's body gave one last smile as it looked at the barren land it had created. Satisfied it's chakra shield seemed to leap from Naruto's body, and back in to the seal on his gut, an animal satisfied with its day at play resting in its cage. Naruto stood there a second, covered in one large burn from the demonic chakra. The pain he felt was so great he couldn't move, just look as he saw nothing, then he fell, hitting the ground with all the force of gravity against him.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai felt Naruto reach into the Nine-tails chakra, a power they felt and rushed to. As more tails grew on Naruto they could feel the chakra becoming more and more powerful, fearing that if he lost all control they would never be able to contain the nine-tails. They raced towards it, finally the power they felt came to a peak. What they felt was the beast creating its great chakra ball. Then came the explosion, they watched as the great dome came from nowhere and heard the howling of the screams it released. They all fell to their knees, placing their hands over their ears in vain to stop the awful noise. When it stopped it had felt like a lifetime had passed by, though it had been only seconds.

Getting up, fearing the worse, they raced to find Naruto. Running through the forest Kakashi could not help thinking to himself, _'If we had gotten their sooner we would have been in that as well.'_ The taste of the Nine-tails terrible strength was enough to turn any man's stomach to ice. They soon stopped at the edge of the great crater Naruto had formed. They slowly descended down, feeling the evil of the attack wash over their bodies. In the center they found Naruto, his body one giant burn and his cloths nearly melted onto the skin. At his side lay the two special kunai Kakashi had made for him. Picking the metal up, he felt them, a greasy feel to them now, and a darker black than they had been before.

He placed the tainted weapons in his pouch and turned to join the others over Naruto. Sai drew a strange beast of burden to carry the burned Naruto, knowing that any of them trying to carry him could be disastrous. They placed Naruto on the ink beast that formed and began their slow walk back into the village.

As they walked, entering the borders of the Leaf village, men and women watched Naruto being carried, three men in ANBU block ops. armor as his escort. They hurried to the hospital as best they could, not knowing how long Naruto would have. When they got there news of Naruto's retune had reached the Hokage's Tower and Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura were all on their way to the hospital where he laid in wait. Naruto though was stuck in a strange dream that bordered on consciousness and something more.

He ran through a sewer, looking for a way out of the prison he was in. He heard the voice again, still taunting him from nowhere, _"**I told you, you need me, just like I need you. I die if you die and you die if I die.**"_ He kept running, running, running. There was something up ahead, he slowed down, watching as it came closer to him. It was a beast man, four little tails on its back and standing straight, it was a four tailed Naruto, skin black from blood and chakra, the aura of it giving it ears and tails. _"**I'll let you in on a little secret, I like you. Don't get me wrong, I WILL kill you at the first chance I get when I'm out of this prison, but I like you. You're a good host.**"_ a small smile coming at the pun, _"**No one else ever came to visit me, no one but you that is. And watching through your eyes is rather entertaining, seeing you struggle, trying to become stronger, losing those who you care deepest about. I especially liked your childhood! What I wouldn't have given to have been able to come out and show those fucking animals what a demon you really could be. But as I said, I like you, I will give you your body back. I have no choice really, I could have stayed out as long as I wanted, but then they would have come and hunted me down again. No… staying in you is a much safer bet.**" _The four tailed monster looked at him, a smile on his face that showed how much he wanted to tear into Naruto, rip him apart right there and end the miserable little boys life. He turned his head a little and walked forward on all four circling Naruto, who stood their in shock at what he saw,_ "**Well… anything you want to say?**"_

Naruto was shocked, he had faced the Nine-Tails while it was behind the bars that held it at bay, but this was different, it was something that he himself had become. His whole body shook, his eyes were wide with fear, and his body told him to run away. He finally forced himself to move, turning around and running from the animal he had become on several occasions. He heard the cruel laughter as he ran, running from himself, and soon all was dark.

He would have moments where he would open his eyes a crack, brief periods of consciousness. He saw Hinata crying into his chest with Sakura comforting her, an arm around her shoulders, silent tears coming down her face as well. Jakon and Hanabi at the foot of his bed, his arm around her, and they gave each other a small kiss before he lost himself in the darkness. Jakaron standing over him, looking into his half closed eyes, "Oh yes, you bring great change lord Hokage." Shikamaru looking down at him, mumbling, "How do you protect a king that moves like a wild animal?" The Danzou, the elders on either side of him, "What I wouldn't give to be rid of you right now."

When he finally woke up the only other person in the room who he saw was Hinata, asleep in a chair on the right side of the room. He gave a little laugh, _'And I had been the one worried about her.'_ He stretched his arms, happy not to feel the pain that he had been waiting for. He felt good, not depleted as he had the last time he transformed into his four tailed form.

"Well I hope you feel good," a woman's voice said to him, "it took us long enough to take care of all those burns. Whatever you did out there was enough to nearly kill you." Shizune walked out from the door where she had been hidden. The woman had a small frown on her face, "You really are something else you know that. Tsunade asked me to keep watch over you, Sakura was in too bad shape to keep watching over you. You have been asleep for three days."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Again?" he said, thinking of the last time he had trained for a chuunin exam, "What happened? Why did all of those ANBU attack me?"

Shizune walked over to Hinata and looked her over real quick before answering, "They were not all ANBU. Most of them were Danzou's men, members of the dispatched Root division. Danzou has held on to most of them though, gathering other men and women to train as he saw fit, whether they wanted to or not." She looked at Naruto, "It's because of that, that we nearly had Danzou imprisoned, but no proof could be found other than the four men you had killed on the Hokage Heads. The elders overruled Tsunade and promised to keep an eye on him." She made a fist, ready to punch the wall, but restrained herself, "The old fools will be the downfall of the village." She left after a few minutes more, telling Naruto that he was free to leave at any time, he had been able to get enough rest during the three days. As she walked out the door she gave him a little smile, "Hope you have fun on you mission tomorrow!"

Naruto put his hand in his hair, remembering he would be part of the escort for Garra, he said out loud, "I need a break."


	17. Chapter 17 The Coming Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Hiya everyone! Don't be angry, I have been doing school stuff for the past few months and haven't had time to do anything. I hope you all enjoy the coming chapter and a special visit for your enjoyment!

* * *

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

Hanabi looked at the sky, wondering why she was doing this. She was enjoying her last night before heading out to greet the Kazekage. She and Jakon laid there, there heads next to each other, at the top of the waterfall were Naruto had trained his new jutsu. Stars would began to come out one by one and the pair looked up just enjoying each others company waiting for the coming of the night. _"Because I love him."_ She thought to herself.

Korina sat by her father, the man who had almost killed her son with his training. She sat filling the seal on his chest with chakra, the only thing that had let the old man stay alive for so long. He had not even fully restored the seal since the first week of training with Jakon, his seal fully drained from healing himself. "Honestly father, if I didn't love you so much I think I would try and kill you instead."

"That is why you never finished the training your son is undertaking." He said with a smile on his face. Despite any fights or hatred they shared they were father and daughter always, his only child remaining and the only parent she had ever known.

Jiraiya sat at the usual bar sharing a drink with Tsunade, the mask she wore constantly brought down. The elderly women could pass without two looks in the village where she was Hokage. "TO the… SIXTH Hokage," she said, raising a bottle of spirits, "may he not mess up too badly!" the three others in the small bar raised their glasses to that, not caring who toasted to what.

Shikamaru sat with Kurenai, talking, "As soon as the chuunin exams are through we are going to find them." He said, holding an unlit cigarette in his hands, he wore his chuunin vest and had the two trench knives he had gotten from Asuma in a holster at his side. He had begun to learn how to use the knives soon after Asuma's funeral. The two who had killed his sensei had not been seen since, having struck while Naruto was in his exile. "Have you considered a name for it?" he asked. The older women just nodded her head, lost in memories of her lost fiancée.

Sakura was up, going through paperwork, looking through all the notes she had, trying to find something she might have missed. All the time she would think to herself, _"Orochimaru, you won't escape us, you won't escape me!"_

Temari sat with the chatterbox Mashimi, brash Yargon, and the silent Garik, telling them all what they might come to expect, telling Mashimi in particular about Naruto, she would have to fight him in the second round, provided that they both won their first matches. "Please, that blond dolt won't be able to touch me, not when I bring out my secret weapon."

Temari looked at the girl with a face as cold as ice, "If you truly think that then you will never become a chuunin."

Ino sat with Choji and Sai, at the flower shop belonging to the kunoichi's family. Choji sat and watched as Sai drew a picture for Ino as she asked. Ino, seeing a big grin on Choji's face however, finally asked what was so funny.

Sai handed the notepad over to Ino and asked, "How do you like it so far, I think the eye's are the best part." With that Ino rolled up the picture book with Sakura's picture in it and started to shoo them out of the shop.

Hinata sat with her cousin, Forsu, and his sister, a medical nin by the name of Ophelia. The three of them talked about the clan, the goings of the village, and currently the coming Chuunin exams. "Hanabi will pass undoubtedly," he was saying, "The only two Hyuga not to pass on their first try at the exams had been Neji and you Hinata. And the only reason Neji didn't pass was because of his amazing loss in the first match. Doubt we will get so lucky again, eh?"

Hinata gave a little smile then, "But Neji's opponent from that exam is taking this one as well." Forsu couldn't help but laugh at the ironic fate. But he was not the only one laughing that night, nor the only one looking up at the coming nights sky, or defending himself from a true monster.

Danzou sat beside a fireplace, a good fire going, listening to the report his men had composed, including what had been recorded of the nine-tail's abilities and jutsu. "…as well my lord, we have the video feed that was sent back to the base ready. The audio is still fuzzy and will need to be cleaned some more before we can view them together. But the men who had video feeds in their masks sent back lots of good information, especially information on the beast after his… transformation. One man was up close to the area, even after the demon killed him his camera got a good shot of the rest of the fighting and final attack. That is all the important things we were able to determine from the attack on the nine-tailed demon. With this we should be able to form effective plans to combat the demon."

Danzou stood then and smiled, "Good, very good. We will continue to, 'recruit,' people into our army, be sure to expand in villages that pose the greatest threat to our power. Even with this small plot hole we will grow even more powerful. Soon we will be ready. We will bring great strength to Konoha, strength that neither Orochimaru or Akatsuki will be able to endanger, strength that will let this small tree become a forest… the empire of the Leaf!" His cold laugh chilled the spine of the emotionless man before him.

News of the slaughter that had occurred did not only reach Danzou, word spread like wild fire of a single shinobi taking on an army and winning. No one knew what to think, though some rumor of it was reported in ever village. Soon enough even Orochimaru heard the news of what happened.

The man, a shadow of what he had once been, sat on a throne of stone. He labored for breath, his body shook, he still wore the cloths that he had escaped the last base in. At his side was the great Sword of Heaven. Kabuto came towards him, bowing a safe distance away. "My lord Orochimaru, we have heard a rumor from the Leaf. That a great battle took place there and that one person killed an entire army. I have checked in with all of my correspondents in the Leaf and there is no mistaking what really happened. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki was attacked by Danzou's men and killed them when he lost control of the Nine-tails. Also one of my men within Danzou's army informed me of a small occurrence during the second part of the chuunin exam. Apparently your assassins were unsuccessful and were killed by Naruto as well. Sir I must ask why you…"

Kabuto was cut off by laughing. Not the high pitched laughing of Orochimaru, but a lower, more dark laugh, "I told you it wouldn't work Orochimaru." said the voice, much deeper than Orochimaru's, it no longer gasped for air or shook, "But you were so desperate to get rid of him, you hired any B-rate assassin. You are so powerful why don't you do it?" Now the body looked up, only the red eye's of the sharingan could be seen in the shadow of the dark lair. "How about you Kabuto? Are good enough to serve your masters?" The body stood up and Kabuto jumped up and began to move backwards, away from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke," he said trying to calm the Uchiha, "you know I have done all I can. You would not suffer so if you gave in to Orochimaru-sama's will. It is not as terrible as you might think it is."

"The Uchiha are not to be taken lightly Kabuto, and while I may not have total power in this body of mine, neither does he. Now I can have my revenge on you and then the rest." He grabbed the sword at his side and lunged at the medical nin, fast enough that the shinobi could barely see his attacker coming. He was knocked away with the butt of the sword and the sword was raised above his throat. The body began to shake again, "NO…I will have my body again, and I will never give it to you without a fight!"

The sword was plunged down, striking the ground next to Kabuto's neck. The body that was there was no longer the strong and fast machine it had been, it leaned on the sword like a staff, the eyes were now black as night. Kabuto helped return his master to his throne and moved the sword to his side. "The boy is strong Kabuto, he will not let himself become one with my and I am losing strength. He has been able to take control more often and for longer. WHY!" he yelled, almost ready to kill himself, "I hear him constantly. When I sleep it is a never ending battle with him in my mind. Find out some way to stop this Kabuto or you and I will both die."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama, but what of the report?"

"I care not, get the sedatives, I must sleep." He looked out the window at the orange sky.

A sky so orange always remained the missing nin of Konoha. Though he no longer even had the scratched headband Itachi still felt that last pang of the Leaf before reminding himself that the village was weak and could no longer help him grow or test his true power. He turned then, giving one last thought of home, _"Sasuke…"_ before crushing it and turning to the six gathered members of Akatsuki.

On that dusk, four days before the chuunin exams came to a close, Kakashi and Naruto stood upon the Hokage's looking down at the Leaf village. They had not said a word since they arrived. Naruto, wearing a green version of his normally orange outfit, finally asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

Kakashi looked straight ahead, "Nothing, you will keep training and serving the Leaf. If Sasuke is gone like you believe then you still need to take care of Orochimaru and then there is always Kabuto, Akatsuki, and Danzou. You will have your hands full but nothing will happen to you unless you let it happen to you."

Naruto though for a second a responded, "But I didn't let the nine-tails use my body, it just happened."

"Naruto, you have been able to hold off the nine-tails for awhile now, only twice has it been able to influence you in the past months. You have become stronger and the stronger you become the less the beast can do against you." Kakashi reached in to his hip holster and pulled out two kunai, as dark as night. "These are yours I believe? I found them when you were knocked out. Activate them and see what I saw."

Naruto took the kunai and stared at them. They were darker then they used to be and seemed almost oily. He focused his wind chakra into the blades, he felt the chakra enter and change. The blade extended as it had so many times before, only this time it was a perfect blade of black. "What is this?" he said, ready to throw the tainted weapon away.

"This," said Kakashi, staring it Naruto and the weapon, "Is proof that demonic power can be controlled. While I don't know what happened exactly, the metal was changed somehow when the nine-tails used it. I tried the weapon before I gave it back to you and it does the same for me as well. It changes my chakra into the same demonic chakra you see here."

Naruto looked at the blade with wonder and disgust, "How? Why? This is impossible."

"No, not impossible," said the silver haired warrior, "however it is improbable. I had a blade the size of yours there as well, all I was trying to do was sharpen the knife itself. Is that the same with you?"

"Yes, I feed so little energy into it and creates a full sword." Said Naruto.

"So that means that demon chakra is more powerful, more efficient, more deadly, and you are able to hold vast amounts of this power back, stopping it from consuming you. You have nothing to worry about Naruto, you are stronger than anyone could have ever hoped for, you can keep the nine-tails at bay if you try. Besides, if you were to give up so easy then how could you ever be called Hokage?" Kakashi ended and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto stared at the spot where the man had stood and smiled. After some time passed Naruto left the Mountain to see what he had been missing since he had been stuck in the forests surrounding the village. First stop: to find what Jakon and Hanabi had been up to for the past week. _"Nothing _too_ bad,"_ he was sure.

Naruto decided to try at Jakon's house first. It was a short walk to the Orashi complex, though he decided to jump from house to house, enjoying the freedom that he hadn't been able to enjoy for a week. When he arrived in the small community he walked to Jakon's house and knocked on the wood of the door, yelling out for Jakon, "HEY JAKON!! GET OUT HERE AND GREET YOUR NEWLY RETURNED TEAMMATE!"

But Jakon wasn't home, and his father didn't like all the yelling. "Naruto, be quiet!" said the soft spoken man, a scroll in one hand and a blackened brush in the other, "He and Hanabi have gone to one of the training areas I think. I haven't had time to spend with Jakon recently due to writing out many invitations to important shinobi and nobles but I believe they have been heading there almost everyday he's been home from his training trips. Lets see number… forty-seven, I think." Naruto thanked the man only to be shooed off, "Yes yes yes, now I must get back to writing an invitation to the 'Blade of the Golden Mist.' Shinobi and there silly names." And then he closed the door on Naruto.

With his new information Naruto began to make his way to the training area. The sun was further down now, a dark orange on the entire village, reflecting on the brown, orange, and red leaves. Winter never truly came to the Fire Country as it came to some of the others, the leaves would turn and it would get cold, the temperature would drop low enough to make ice in the very depth of night, but it almost never snowed. Naruto soon reached the outer part of the training area and was just barely able to see the waterfall and tree covered hill that came seemingly from nowhere. Naruto began to run towards the hill, feeling his own chakra thick in the place and opened himself to the air around the place. How many times had he practiced his personal jutsu there, where he developed his wind chakra, and made thousands upon thousands of clones there, it was no wonder he felt so alive in this place, and under the feel of his chakra was a chakra he knew just as well, too well for his liking…

Jakon looked up at the sky and for the first time felt the wind move against his skin… but the wind should have been blowing on the other side of the tree's that the hill was covered in. He sat up and was sure of it now as a great gust of it early knock him over. Hanabi sat up too after the gust and began to look around, neither seeing Naruto, clad in the green and black outfit.

The wind picked up again as Naruto saw the two, trying to knock them into the pool below.

Hanabi activated the Byakugan, only to be blinded by the chakra rich wind swirling all around her. Deactivating the jutsu she noted to herself that she would have to mention that to her father, only to be thrown off balance by her distraction. Grabbing onto Jakon, Naruto got his wish and the two fell first backwards into the small river at the hills top and then down the water fall, missing the wooden bridge. As the two surfaced they were greeted, not by the strong wind they had been expecting, but by Naruto standing over them, a big grin on his face.

Hanabi scowled at him, while Jakon put a smile of his own on and let himself float on the waters surface. When Hanabi finally pulled herself out of the water she turned to Naruto, ready to hit the boy. Naruto just raised his hand and formed his chakra again, creating a cyclone of air to dry her off in a few seconds. When it was done she looked a little worse for wear but it didn't seem like she was going to hit him anymore. Jakon just laughed as he glanced over at the scene and said, "I see you healed up nicely. Had a nice rest did you?"

Naruto gave a smile and answered, "Yeah, Sakura and Shizune did a good job on me, eh?"

Hanabi, who had walked back over to the pool to watch Jakon, gave a rueful laugh, "What are you talking about? You think the Hokage let them take care of you alone? She took care of you personally, along with every medical nin in the village that she trusted enough. It took sixteen hours of the nin working constantly to heal you completely. Its no wonder you feel so good, they must have healed every thing that had been wrong with you… well, everything that wasn't mental apparently."

"Thanks," he said rolling his eyes, "so what have you two been up to lately?" Jakon, who had gotten out of the water, took a glance at Hanabi and then looked towards the ground. Naruto saw this and put a grin on, "Oh I see. You guys were on a DATE!"

Hanabi's eye's opened up so wide that they could not open any wider, "N-n-no, were just…"

Naruto looked at the two standing next to one another, a grin still on his face, he lifted his hand and dried off Jakon in the same way he did Hanabi, "Well its not that hard to figure out. I remember seeing you when I was in the hospital, his arm around you, and then when Jakon's father told me you guys had been coming out here whenever Jakon was home from training. What else could it be. The stammer there just confirmed it for me." He just stared at the two, each of them feeling rather uncomfortable under his stare. "What's wrong with you two? Its not that big of a deal."

Both looked up at him with a look of shock in their face. Jakon was the one to answer this time, "But won't that make things awkward for us now, being on a team were two of the team members are in love?"

"Well," said Naruto, remembering his first team, "yes and no. When I was on a team with Sakura and Sasuke I felt like I was in love with Sakura, and she felt like she was in love with Sasuke. The two of us got as distracted as if we had been in love with each other. You two will be concerned with each other but I think you guys can handle it, especially if its actually love, not just some petty crush."

Hanabi didn't like the last comment there, "Its love, Naruto, trust us."

Naruto gave a little laugh and said, "You may want it to be, but your only ten years old. Don't worry there will be plenty of time for love when your older." Naruto gave a yawn and then, "listen I'll see you guys in the morning. I'll introduce you two to the Kazekage when we get there tomorrow, see ya." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, his shadow clone gone.

In the morning the three were to report to the Hokage's Tower for final instructions. They were all gathered dressed for hard travel and to fight, the people going being Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji Hyuga, Jakon and Jakaron Orashi, his 'walking stick' at his side as always, and Naruto himself. In front of the tower Tsunade gave her final words and one big surprise.

"You are two of the largest and most powerful clans in all the Leaf, I hope that you will give all the respects to Kazekage Garra as you would to me. Next I would also like to inform you that this mission will be headed by Naruto Uzumaki himself." Tsunade looked to see if there were any objections and to see each persons reaction to this news before she went on. Hanabi, Jakon, and Naruto all seemed shocked by this turn of events, Jakaron had a small smile on his face, and while Hiashi and Neji were able to keep their faces emotionless, Hinata was clearly blushing. She went on, "He knows the Kazekage better then anyone from the Leaf Village and is one of his closest friends. I expect that you shall pass any thing you see or know to him and pass al decisions through him. You will meet the Kazekage and his guards a little less than halfway, most likely reaching them by nightfall. You will act as guards to the Kazekage and protect and serve him well until he reaches the Leaf safely. Lastly I have one thing to say… If you mess up Naruto I will see to it that you are a Genin for the rest of your _life_!"

At that everyone broke out into a bit of laughter, all except Naruto who saw such a thing as a death sentence. With that done Naruto and the group of six walked to the front gate where they set out to meet Garra.

As they traveled Hiashi kept a close watch on his young wards, not letting Hanabi too close to Jakon while he was there. Jakaron moved deftly though the tree's as they went, though staying towards the back as not to be seen by the others, never wanting to lose a possible advantage over others. Hinata and Neji were at Naruto's side most of the time, talking about the events of the week that Naruto had missed. At about an hour before the sun had fully set the group met with the Kazekage, nearly missing the group who had stopped for the night if not for Neji keeping his Byakugan active.

When they came into contact Naruto was the first to approach, nearly losing his foot because he did not think to look out for and traps they might have placed. When Garra came out Naruto spoke to him, "Hey, Garra-kun, how ya doin?"

A smile crept onto his face as he walked forward, putting out his hands to grasp Naruto's, dressed in the traditional white and brown cloth and head piece that declared him a Kage, the giant gourd that he normally carried not on his back right now, "Naruto-kun, it is good to see you again, we hadn't known who the Hokage planned to send us, but certainly not a party so grand as this." He turned first to Hiashi, "I am Garra of the Sand, 5th Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand and son of the 4th Kazekage. I am proud to be greeted by those of the Leaf Village and beg of you to come share our water and to share you names."

The four Hyuga kneeled down on one knee each, "I am Hiashi Hyuga, head of the clan Hyuga, one of the Four Noble Houses of the Leaf Village. These are my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, and their cousin, my nephew Neji." When the little speech was over they all stood and shook Garra's hand.

Then Garra turned to Jakon and Jakaron, giving the same little speech as he had before. Though Jakaron did not kneel before the Kazekage and did not let the Jakon either, his hand firmly on the boys shoulder, "I am Jakaron Orashi, great uncle to the Raikage and head of the clan Orashi. This is my grandson and heir to the Orashi clan, Jakon. I will have to ask you to forgive me, it is not in me to bow before others, or for others of my clan to kneel in obedience."

The air seemed to grow a little thick then, as the young shinobi loyal to Garra took offense from Jakaron for their Kazekage. Garra's smile grew a little larger and there was a hint of a chuckle in his voice, "Of course, I will force none to bow before me, especially not a foreign shinobi sent as an guard to honor me. Please, let all of us come to my tent when it is set up and we shall talk over a meal." And talk they did.

Once the giant tent was set up, all from the camp who were not on guard were around a long table, enough room at the end for both Garra and Naruto to sit side by side, next to Naruto sat Jakaron and Jakon, followed by Sand nin who he did not know, and next to Garra sat Hiashi followed by Hanabi, Hinata, and lastly Neji followed by more Sand nin.

They talked about everything from the conditions in both villages to what they had been doing recently. Garra told how Kankuro and his puppet squad had been placed in charge of the defense and running of the Sand Village while Garra was away. Then he talked of Temari and her group, "Even I was surprised by it. Temari had been on the team setting up the exam last time, but she made Jounin right before this years graduation and asked to be placed in charge of a team. When I asked Kankuro about it he said," a small yet warm smile coming onto his face as he said the next part, "that she had gotten so worried over me that she wanted to stay close in case anything else happened."

Naruto looked at his friend and was happy that even he, someone who hadn't had his first bond until Naruto, was able to form such close bonds with the people around him. Then it was Naruto's turn to talk, he told of his new Genin team, a small chuckle coming into the throats of Garra, Neji, and Hinata, the unfortunate fight with the sound nin and Naruto's eventual exile for use of his jutsu. He had planned to tell of the strange event with the ANBU and Danzou, but was stopped by Jakaron slamming his walking stick on his foot. When Naruto looked up all he saw were the same scary eye's that Yamato pulled off so well, _"Geez, you would think the two of them were related." _

But soon Garra asked, "Have you been able to learn anything more of Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto, frozen for a second at the question, just nodded then.

Neji, who had not heard of this, looked at Naruto and asked, "You have? But no reports have been sent through to the rest of us jounin."

Naruto turned to the Hyuga, "No, it is only something I suspect… and I have no proof, I killed the person who gave me my suspicion out of rage." He turned not to Garra, "I believe that Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan, is dead." Neji and Hiashi closed their eye's and spoke a little prayer to themselves, Hinata gave a little cry out and did the same. Jakon said a little prayer under his breath, while Jakaron did nothing.

Hanabi asked however, "How did he die?" her eye's looking at his lack of grief he normally displayed when the former Leaf nin was mentioned, _"Its like he has come to term with his grief, but never once did any of us know."_

Naruto looked at the girl, "He was killed by Orochimaru when…" and he went silent.

The night might have ended there if not for Jakaron, "Well, I may not have known him, but let us drink to his memory and let us talk now of the future that he has helped to create as a shinobi." He gave a look to Naruto as he, and everyone else in suit, raised his glass. Naruto met his gaze with a look of gratitude, "What do you think of the upcoming chuunin exam, Kazekage Garra?"

Garra told them of his hopes for the team, "They are good, they have to be since Temari is looking over them, but they seem to fight a little to much for my liking. If they can place well and put on a good show, then the Sand will be back on equal footing with the Leaf Village. It is strange to think such a thing, but both villages will be able to benefit greatly from this years exam. You must forgive me for not speaking more of our team, but I understand that your team will be competing as well Naruto-kun."

"Yeah," he said, a big smile on his face, "After this I'm not going to be a Genin anymore! Though being a Genin didn't stop you, did it?" both Naruto and Garra laughed at this, each remembering the goal Naruto had set and the hope Garra gave to him.

Garra's smile faded a little and he turned the conversation to the other two teams in the competition. "Our Sand team has only seen the other competitors though, neither have been seen in combat. How about your team?"

Naruto looked at Hiashi and Jakaron in turn who each nodded their heads. "We have seen the team from the Hidden Grass Village. The first one is a pale man, I didn't catch his name but from what we have seen he has long sharpened nails and is fast and has good agility. The second one has mask on and carries four swords on his back. He can take a good beating. The female of the group we don't know much about, but she seems to use genjutsu strong enough to knock a person out at least." Garra nodded, thinking about this, but Naruto wasn't done yet, "From the Hidden Mist team I think there is one person who can use a Bloodline limit as well." He said.

Hiashi's eye's opened wide, "How do you know someone like that is among them?"

"We came across two pillars of ice during the second part of the exam. When Hanabi said that the ice was filled with chakra I knew what it was right away, a Bloodline limit called Hyouton, which allows for control over ice and water. It would have to be the Hidden Mist Team, that is were the ability comes from and neither of the Hidden Rain teams used it for sure, they both died."

From their they talked of everything from predictions on how teams would do, stories from both the Leaf and Sand, and general fun. That night Naruto was surprised when Hanabi came to talk to him.

"_Trust him!"_ she kept telling herself as she walked over to the tent he had set up for himself. When she got to the tent there was a small fire going in front of it, Naruto, Hinata, Garra, now in his normal back robes, and Jakon all sitting around the fire. As Hanabi came up to them she saw that Naruto and Hinata talked a lot, with Jakon just adding a word or two here and there. When she was in the light of the fire she said, "Naruto can we talk, I had some questions for you."

He looked at her, more than a little shocked, even if he didn't show it. "Sure, sit down." he said, motioning to the open place next to Jakon, who's face had lit up as soon as she appeared.

She didn't walk over right away, "I don't know if we should talk about this in front of everyone else…" glancing at Hinata and then Garra.

But Naruto just shook his head, "They can hear anything you have to say. I would trust Garra and Hinata with my life. They would never hurt me."

Giving one last glance at her sister Hanabi sat down, Jakon putting his arm around her as she sat, making Hinata giggle and blush a little at the sight. Glancing at Garra now, she started slowly, "I had some questions for you. Well... I wanted to ask about you Lord Kazekage. When we talked at dinner you mentioned some thing that I didn't understand. What did being a Genin not stop you from."

At this, Garra got a smile on his face, "It never stopped me from becoming the Kazekage. Something that Naruto had always wanted to do was become Hokage…"

"And I'm still going to become" he butted in.

"But I was able to do that while ha had to settle for helping to chose the next Hokage." A little laugh entered his grainy voice now, "The real irony was that he had been the stronger of the two of us when we had first met."

"That was another thing," she said, calmly but quickly, "how was it that you two meet and became friends."

Garra's eye's opened a little, thinking everyone would know how they had met and about their fight. "Quite easy to explain that. I was trying to kill him." He said, as if it were as normal as water, though both Jakon and Hanabi had opened their eye's in shock. "He had chased after Sasuke, who was chasing me. After I wore out Sasuke I provoked him. But he was more powerful that I could have imagined. I was more than halfway transformed and he had taken blow after blow before he actually fought back. In the end he wore me out so much that I wasn't even able to walk."

While Hanabi was satisfied with this answer something had caught Jakon's attention, "What do you mean 'transformed?'"

Garra looked at him and said quite calmly, "I mean that the demon inside of me, the One-tailed Shukaku, had come out with about half of its power."

Hanabi looked at him, almost staring off into nothing, _"He's another one! A Jinchuuriki!"_ "You are like Naruto then?" she asked carefully.

Garra shook his head slowly, "No, my demon was taken from me."

"But Naruto said that a demon couldn't be removed without killing the holder!"

"Hanabi," said Hinata, "Naruto has told me about what happened, Garra DID die, and it was only thanks to Naruto and a women by the name of Chiyo that he was resurrected."

"So there are seven others of you now, seven other Jinchuuriki?" said Jakon.

"Less most likely," said Garra, "the group that took me would not have stopped when they could not get Naruto, they will have attacked others."

Hanabi stood up then, "I need to think a little, this is all so strange. I will see you all in the morning." And with that she left, more confused than she had been before she came to talk. Jakon left soon after, Garra and Hinata stayed and talked late into the nigh, joined by Neji after a while.

Eventually they all went to sleep, in the morning Neji had to wake Naruto up and then badgered him about his duties as the head of the mission now. Talking with the head of Garra's guard, planning the defenses used by the group, what rout to take, what speed they should maintain, when they would break for camp the next night, and when they should take breaks, were just some of the things. When Neji had finished the list Naruto made a seal and sent off a couple hundred shadow clones off in every direction. Some ran ahead to scout out the land, some climbed tree's to get an idea for their location, some counted the number of people in Garra's camp, at least twenty started to talk with the head of Garra's guard to see what idea's he had, and one went back to sleep, telling Neji to wake him up in half an hour.

Dumbstruck by the idea of using shadow clones Neji offered no resistance and woke Naruto up in thirty minutes, truly interested to see what Naruto would come up with. Laying on his small blanket still, Naruto drew out what his plan would be in the dirt, "Since the entire group will be walking then You, Hanabi, and Hinata will walk behind Garra, switching who's Byakugan is active and be used as runners who will be able to find Jakon and me at anytime. Meanwhile Hiashi and Jakaron will walk on either side of Garra, and honor guard of sorts. Jakon and I will be patrolling the outer parameter of the group, always on the opposite side. Should any of you see us in need of help either Hinata or Hanabi will be sent and you will take over watching with the Byakugan. At all times one of you will have a sight on at lest fifty feet around Garra, and the group will try and stay no larger if it can be helped. We will stop at around one and carry on until nightfall, taking our path to the west for a little while to avoid some rough forest area where we could be attacked… Oh and apparently the head of the guard knows all of this already and is moving his men into place right now." With one last look up Naruto ended, "Any questions?"

Neji could just stare, "Naruto," he said with a little awe in his voice, "you have been able to create an entire defense plan, that would have normally taken one man hours or days in advance to plan, in thirty minutes.

Naruto slowly began to get up and began change. Pulling his shirt on over his head he looked at Neji, a grin on his face, "You have to love shadow clones!"

They were off in another twenty minutes. Jakon, who had been plenty scared by the flood of Naruto's, was making his rounds talking to Naruto with the one set of walkie-talkies for the two of them to talk from opposite sides of the group. "So Naruto, I heard Neji bragging about your, 'Shikamaru style defense' of the group. So who's Shikamaru and how were you able to pull off this great defense?…Over."

"Ha, Shikamaru is a super genius chuunin in the Leaf and he's the only person who would be able to one up anyone in tactics. If he were here he could find a way for us all not to walk while we're at it... Over"

"That good?… Over"

"Yeah, all I used were shadow clones, when one disappears all the others gain the experiences the clone had, so while I rested they used all my knowledge as well as that of the other clones to come up with an idea…Over."

"So can you teach me to make shadow clones…Over."

"Nope, it's a forbidden jutsu. It takes you chakra and divides it up, if you make too many it will kill you, so shinobi are limited in the number they can make before they are at their limits… Over"

"Hmm. So how many can you make at once…Over"

"About five-thousand… over and out, save the batteries."

At night fall the group stopped and in the morning Naruto did the same make-the-clones-do-all-the-work, strategy planning. At around three hours to sunset the Hidden Leaf Village came into sight, the Chuunin exams would be the next day, and they had arrived in time.

The group entered the village, going into several lines led by Garra and Naruto, followed by Jakaron and Hiashi, the heirs to the clans by their sides. Many people came out to watch the procession, and as thy neared the Hokage's Tower Tsunade came to greet them, the elders and Danzou behind her. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf, may the Sand always be welcome here while I am Hokage."

Garra, who had changed into his formal garbs once again, walked up to the Hokage, "I thank you for your warm welcome and the wonderful company of the honor guard you sent to meet us. I would like to give a gift to the Leaf to celebrate three years of working together to strengthen our two mighty nations." With this a young man came forward and placed a seed in front of Garra, while another came forward and placed his hands around the seed, channeling chakra into the seed. When he was done Garra picked up the seed and handed it to Tsunade, "This is a seed of the most sacred type of tree in the Wind Country. When it is fully grown it will blossom in a thousand different colors. Each leaf that comes off the tree can be used to make poisons stronger, antidotes faster, and help most other mixtures in general. While the tree would normally take a hundred years to grow we have found a way to make it grow in fractions of the time. Once you plant that tree it will start to grow and in a year it will be at half its true size. Treasure this gift and may it blossom as long as our two villages may remain allies."

And with that the crowed around them began to yell for joy, for the peace that had been forged between the two Nations. Danzou did not yell or cheer, all he did was stare at Naruto, Garra, or one of the two Orashi's.

That night Naruto slept and had a dream: _He was in a dark hall, _"_**Run little fox!" **he could here the foot steps behind him, but he stayed idle. **"Run little fox! Sister is coming soon…soon you and she will meet." **He felt his spine freeze and only now did he move, running without reason, a voice was in his head, still speaking, **"You are weak and untrained," **he came across a window and jumped out it,** "where she has listened to her inner demon." **Using his chakra he attached to the side of the building and looked around,** "Oh yes they are strong, they are in unison with one another, a Bijuu and its demon." **He looked down on the giant city, a mess of metal and wires with stone and earth. "**They are a perfect Jinchuuriki, just like we could have been!" **He jumped to the closest building and run from building to building,** "Maybe they will try and kill you, maybe they just want to find another like themselves. But sister always has been weak when it came to humans. She would ignore her pure instincts and used reason and thought." **Up ahead, what was it? **"That's why they are so great together, they are so alike in mind,"** a man, no it was too large, a monster?… **"That's why we could have been great together, we both know how to use instinct. When you fight I'll be there, waiting for you to call me, you know you need me. I'll let you go back to you world of petty tricks and cheap imitations… and watch out for the fifth tail." **There it was, a great statue, seven eyes open and two shut…_ "NNNOOOOOO!!!" …. It was dawn.

The big day, the final part of the Chuunin Exams. A day when a persons future may be changed. Where a destiny may be shaped and ideals broken. Where a bird may be set free or a devil let in…

At dawn Jakon woke. He put on his cloths, black shorts and a long sleeved shirt with the four pronged star on his back and shoulders. He tied the Konoha forehead protector on his head, staring in the mirror, determination in his eyes and a fire in his stance. He strapped the wooden sword his grandfather had given him on his back and walked out the door of his room… off to face the day ahead…

Hanabi woke with the first rays of the sun on her face through the window of her room. She put the battle robes of the Hyuga clan and tied her forehead protector around her waist. Looking in the mirror she removed it and tied it firmly in her hair. She turned away from the mirror, letting go of all emotion in that second.

Naruto sat up after the dream and looked out the window at the rising sun. _"the sun doesn't stop and I can't either."_ Standing up he put on the new cloths he had bought for this day. A black undershirt t-shirt and dark orange sleeveless shirt over it, the great spiral on his back and matching pants. He put on his leg and side pouch's. Then he reached into his dresser and pulled out two forehead protectors, on with a scratch and the other near perfect. "Sasuke, I will become the best for you… Orochimaru will pay!" with that he tied the good one around his head and the other around his right bicep. He walked away, clinging on to every last inch of his emotions.

As Naruto left the small apartment he picked up two black kunai he had not kept with the other kunai or shuriken. He walked to the stadium which would be filled with spectators, mighty lords, and powerful shinobi in hours. As he came to the arena were he would fight, looking up at the seats, seeing the people he knew, the bonds he had formed, those he hoped to meet and see some day. He was set.

Walking up to the wall of the arena pulling out a one of the black kunai he put as little chakra into the blade and wrote his message to the world. When he was finished he heard people coming and turned away to meet them.

At the entrance to the arena he met up with Jakon, then Hanabi came up when they exited the arena. They walked for a while, not saying anything, not looking at one another. If Jakon or Hanabi noticed the second forehead protector they said nothing off it. If Naruto or Jakon noticed the cold look in Hanabi's eyes they did not react to it. If Hanabi or Naruto saw the strange wooden sword they did not ask about it. They were too concerned with the fights too come.

At around Eight they met with Yamato at the ramen shop, their sensei as serious as they looked. Leading the way in single file they made their way back to the arena, standing out in front of the crowed, waiting for the others to arrive as well. While the crowed grew and made more and more noise the group of Shinobi who would be fighting was deftly silent, until Mashimi entered the arena.

Walking into the arena with robust steps and a vigorous look on her face she walked ahead of her group, wearing the same black outfit that Naruto had first seen her in, staring at each of the others in the pit as if they were venomous. She stared at Naruto the longest, during which Naruto got a look and a shrug from Yargon, the tattooed shinobi who had a curved sword at his waist.

Temari went and stood next to Yamato, Kakashi, who was there as one of Naruto's sensei, and the unnamed sensei of the team from the Hidden Grass Village. Soon they were joined by Jiraiya, who had come to talk to the sensei and Naruto. "You sensei, make sure the last team knows you will all have to leave the field before any of the matches start, there is going to be a special match before the exam officially starts, a 'gift' to our two honored guests."

"Who is the second guest?" asked Hanabi, not a hint of emotion on her voice.

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya looked over at the girl, "Kazekage Garra and the Seventh Mizukage."

Jakon looked up at the Senin now, "The Mizukage? I didn't think that the Mizukage has visited the Leaf in decades? Why has he come now?"

The old man mumbled under his breath as he turned around, "just as bad as Naruto. The two men on the Hidden Mist's team are the grandsons of the Mizukage, he wanted to wish them the best as they compete today. Now anyother questions?"

"Yeah grandpa," said the loud-mouthed Mashimi, "who's doing this prefight?"

"Grandpa?" he said, looking at the girl, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest, brown hair hanging over one of her shoulders and fire in her green eyes. "I will be the one fighting, with the Hokage." Adding a bit of venom at the end of the sentence.

Naruto walked up to the old man, "How did that happen?"

"Don't worry about that, after I win the fight you guy's can get on and fail your exams." Of course he knew he wouldn't win, this was his 'Punishment' for disobaying Tsunade's orders. _"When the chuunin exams come about there will be more than enough nobles and the such there that the Hokage showing off her strength could help draw in great respect and power for Konoha."_ She had said, _"All will be the challenger. The two last of the Legendary Three_, _fighting to see who is the greatest of them all. I will of course win…Oh and this will be as life like as we can get it, so don't be surprised if I actually hurt you, don't worry I WILL heal you."_

Soon the last team arrived, the three genin in front and their sensei, Albito Gorrs, behinde them. With them all there Tsunade, Garra, and the Mizukage all came out, all except Tsunade dressed in the white and red, blue, or brown of their respective nations. They each recived a great uproar from the crowed, the three of them being the largest gathering of Kage's since the last negotiations from the Great Wars.

Tsunade stood up before the other two, making one last announcement to the crowed, "I would like to thank you all to the final part of the Chuunin Exams, Before we start however I would like to inform you all that I have recived a challenge by my former teammate Jiraiya. He wishes to see if I am still strong enough to lead this Hidden Village as its Hokage and I have agreed to step down as Hokage if I were to lose to him. So before we start th exam he and I will fight in order for all to know the true strength of one who is given the name of Kage."

With that she jumped down, landing on one knee in the dirt of the arena pit. The exam participints and their sensei all left the arena then. When they were all gone Jiraiya looked ath her, "You really didn't have to add that last part, did you? I wasn't going to beat you anyways."

"Hump!" she grunted, folding her arms, "Of course I had to spice things up a little, It wouldn't be any fun if we were just fighting for the heck of it. Besides, if you win then you throw the village into turmoil, a safe bet you could call it."

"Please don't compare this to gambling, I've seen you gamble and its not a pretty sight."

"HA, are you going to be able to put up a good show for the crowed or are they going to think this is a farce?"

Oh I got enough insperation waiting for you." He said, nudging his head towards Naruto's ingraving.

"Well the boy has already started to leave his mark, eh?" she said, sinking down in to a fighting position.

"Yup" said the old hermit.

It was there, in front of the first great writing of a future Hokage, that they two fought. While they strated the days matches with a rigged fight the rest of the days fights would be remembored for years to come.

And he wrote:

"_I follow my way of the ninja. Rule number one: never go back on your word. Rule number two: have a dream that is impossible and make it real. Rule number three: you teammates come before the mission or your own safty. Rule number four: never give up on someone you love, chase them to ends of the earth if you truly wish to save them. Rule five: Have someone who you love, who you would be willing to live and die for. Rule number six: ALWAYS fight with all of your emotions and all of your determination on the line."_


	18. Chapter 18 First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of particular value, Naruto and its characters being one of those things I do not own. And the for the quote of the day- "Do. Or do not. There is no try."- Yoda Episode 5.

* * *

_Genin of the Leaf_

**HO-KA-GE! HO-KA-GE! HO-KA-GE! HO-KA-GE!**

The crowd was wild, a great battle had taken place and the greatest of the Hidden Leaf Village was named. The match may have been a farce from the first punch, but the show they had put on was beyond anything that had ever been seen in the arena where they all stood. Tsunade walked back into the booth where the Kaze and Mizu Kage's sat, pulling on her white and red robe, placing the large hat on her head she sat between the two great leaders, Shizune behind her, Garra's former sensei behind him, and a kunoichi behind the Mizukage.

"Excellent show my lady." Said the Mizukage, an old graying man who sat tall on his seat, a ceremonial sword at his side. "Not a true fight, but it served its purposes."

Looking down at the pit as Shikamaru, the tester for the third part of the exam, recited the order of the matches and rules, "You always have been very perceptive." she said without batting an eyelash, "How well did I pull it off lord Mizukage? Lord Garra?"

"Marvelously," said the Mizukage, followed by Garra, "Yes, I almost didn't see it for what it was. I doubt that many, if any, knew it for what it was."

"Thank you for your honesty my lords. It looks like the first fight will start now, I hope Naruto does not disappoint you."

-----

As the exam participants came back on to the field only Naruto felt a little robbed by that fight, _'Knew that the crone wouldn't have been able to win if they were serious. And I was actually hoping to see the two fight for real!'_ When they all stood in front of the crowd Shikamaru was with them, he had a small mic on his ear that amplified his voice for the rest of the crowd to hear, "Greetings, I am Shikamaru Nara, I will be the one in charge of the final exam as referee. The rules of the exam are simple, you will each fight in one on one bouts in a tournament. The fights end either when your opponent is dead, unable to fight, or when either I or one of the competitors sensei step in. You will know if I end your fight, there will be no mistaking me. Now the matches will be as followed:

Naruto VS. Aaron (Red clad Mist nin), Konho(small scarred Mist nin) VS. Mishimi (Sand Kunoichi), Narmer (Pale faced man) VS. Hanabi, Jakon VS. Aphrodis (Grass Kunoichi), Yargon (Tattooed Sand nin) VS. Oni (masked fighter), Garik (Clocked Sand nin with giant scroll) VS. Lyn (Mist Kunoichi)

"If you will all clear the pit, the first math will start now. Naruto VS. Aaron."

The others left the arena pit, walking up to an area overlooking the pit. Off in the crowed a small group could be heard above all others.

"GO NARUTO-KUUUUN!!"

"SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!!"

"YOU GO DOG!!! SHOW THEM HOW A REAL ANIMAL FIGHTS!!!"

"KAI! YOU MESS UP NARUTO AND I'LL NEVER LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN!"

"I'LL TREAT YOU TO DINNER IF YOU WIN!! ONLY THE BEST FOR A CHAMP!!"

"NAR-U-TO!! NAR-U-TO!! NAR-U-TO!!"

The small group that Naruto had grown so close to in the years since he graduated from the Academy had come out for him. Rock Lee, Might Guy, Kiba, Sakura, Choji, and Ino were all standing up, yelling out at him. Standing with them, not yelling though, was Hinata, Neji, Shino, Tenten, and Jakaron. _'How did he get in that group?' _he thought, looking at the strange group of individuals.

Naruto turned back to his opponent, a blue and black haired man a little taller than Naruto, wearing a long red coat and red tinted sunglasses, one giant shuriken on his back. They each started to walk forwards, being announced over a loudspeaker by Konohamaru, "Welcome all! The Hokage has let me introduce our competitors today, giving me a few facts about every fighter. First up: Naruto Uzumaki. He competed here three years ago and won his only match, according to the Hokage's card here Naruto failed the academy graduation three times and will be the last genin of his class to become a chuunin, provided he doesn't fail."

While everyone in the crowed laughed Naruto looked up at the Hokage's booth, starring daggers at the three Kage's, all having a good laugh. _'Damn crone! I'll get her for this!'_

"Our second fighter is one of the shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village and grandson to the current Mizukage. We will see how well someone of such distinguished family history, and with such a great sense of style, does. Down to you Shikamaru."

All Shikamaru could do was hold his head in his hands, _'God this is so tiresome, if Tsunade hadn't made me signed a contract last time I would be out looking for those two…' _After Shikamaru had the two fighters shake hands and walk back a few steps looked at both fighters, getting a small sign that they were both ready: "START!"

At his yell Aaron jumped back, getting room between Naruto and himself. Naruto didn't move, but moved down into a fighting pose, his left hand open in front of him and his right hand in between his hip and leg pouches. Each was sizing the other up, looking for any opening or weakness in their character. Aaron looked around the arena as well, the ground was made up of all grass now and a several tree's were around the edges. Aaron moved first, pulling the shuriken off his back. With his arm behind his back he began to spin the shuriken, moving it faster and faster, glancing down at it when he started using his chakra to move it faster and faster. Soon it got fast enough that he didn't need to use his hand at all to keep it moving.

He ran towards Naruto, who it seemed had only pulled out three smaller shuriken of his own. As he came closer Naruto threw the three shuriken, having them easily knocked away by the larger one. Then Naruto jumped forwards, punching at Aaron, ducking, and dodging out of the path of the great blade. Finally it connected, slicing Naruto completely across the face in a gruesome splattering of blood. Naruto stood back up though and looked at the man, "Your ok. You can block with that thing and it is an ok offense, could be better if it were faster. But I had to know how hard you would hit and defend." With that he blew up in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, shadow clone, how did a Genin learn that… when did he use a jutsu…" 

-----

"An interesting boy Tsunade." Said the Mizukage, "He made a shadow clone and was able to not only make it when my grandson looked away for a mere second or two, but hide the original body without anyone noticing."

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, Naruto is one of the best shinobi to come out of the Leaf since Itachi Uchiha. It is said by many that his generation is incredibly gifted and he is one fine example of that I believe."

"What Lord Mizukage said is true, but so much more as well," reflected Garra, "He also used that clone to test his opponents speed, strength, and defense. There's no doubt that he was also watching the fight to look for a weakness in his opponent."

"Yes," said the Mizukage, "I doubt my grandson will be able to win against his opponent, but Aaron is not the one I had the biggest hopes for…"

-----

Back in the arena pit, Aaron was looking around, his shuriken no longer spinning. '_Left…no. Right…no. Behind or above… no. WHERE IS HE!?' _Looking around he was unaware of the last place to look.

Underneath the red clad nin's feet, Naruto formed the Rasengan and released it, forcing its energy up at the nin above him, blowing the ground out from under him. The force of the blast sent the nin flying, his shuriken off in one direction, him in the other. Naruto jumped up, making a shadow clone as he did so. The clone went off to grab the dropped shuriken and the original to Aaron.

Standing up quickly Aaron faced Naruto, dropping into a fighting stance with the bottom of his arms facing upwards, his body turned a little to the left and crouched down. Naruto, moved faster now, then pushed his arms forward and sent Aaron against the wall. Then he started to run at him, right before he reached Aaron though he ducked, the clone jumping right over him, the shuriken in his hand he jabbed it at his enemy.

Closing his eyes and bracing for the impact all he felt was a little tightening on his left arm. He opened his eyes to see the clone change into another shuriken, the original grabbing it and slamming it into the other arm. Both his arms were pinned to the wall and he was stuck. _'The match must be over now' _he thought.

But Shikamaru just waited and looked at the nin for a while. "What, you don't know how to get out of that?" he said, "I won't call the match with you like this, you should be able to get out. So either forfeit, get out, or you'll just have to knock him out Naruto."

With a visible sigh he raised one of his arms as much as he could and said it, "I forfeit the match."

"The winner is NARUTO UZUMAKI!" yelled Konohamaru.

The crowed yelled out in joy, it was not the most entertaining match the arena had seen, but it was good. Most of the shinobi there thought it was excellently executed, by using his enemy being distracted he was able make a clone, hide his original body, used the clone, which was a jounin level jutsu, to feel out the enemy. After that he was able to sneak up on his enemy, get him off his guard, separate him from his weapon, and then use a clone and the opponents own weapon to stick him to the wall, not even drawing blood once.

Before Naruto could get rid of his clone Shikamaru stopped him, "You should know this too Naruto." Walking up to the trapped man he told him how to escape, "You should be able to reach your leg pouch if you raise it up," he reached into the boys pouch and pulled out a kunai, "and with sufficient force," he slammed the blade into the clone shuriken and it disappeared, "you would have been able to get free and get a hold of your weapon. While a shadow clone is real and what it transforms into is real, it can only take so strong a hit before it will disappear. Remember that next time, Naruto, or you could end up in trouble." Facing the crowd now Shikamaru said, "The next match will start now, will the fighters please come to shake hands."

-----

"That's our Naruto," said Konohamaru over the loudspeakers, "But next up is Konho, the second fighter from the Hidden Mist Village and is the twin of Aaron. Lets see if he can give us a better fight, hey, don't flick me off you little mutha… sorry, no need to come up here Lady Hokage. The fourth fighter is a kunoichi from the Sand Village named Mashami... no wait, Mishama… Mashimi. Anyways, she is here with her sensei, the sister of the Kazekage and an ambassador between our two nations. Well back to the fight, Shikamaru.

-----

The two were down in the pit facing each other, Konho had put his hand out but Mashimi refused to shake. "Fine, if you plan on being troublesome…" and with a hand seal he sent his shadow into the girls and shook his own hand and made Mashimi shake Konho's. "Now back up so we can start!… START!"

The two stared at each other, both having dropped into fighting stances. The small Konho, two scars along the length of his chest, quickly made the six seals for his jutsu while Mashimi jutted her arms out, grabbing the two objects that came out of her sleeves. As he ran forward she opened them up, revealing two fans, each with a purple moon on them. She stood her ground and when he got to her she used her jutsu, forcing the wind under his feet and flipping him over her.

Landing hard on his back he stood up still, taking the hit well. Standing at the ready he looked his enemy over again, looking for a weakness there might be. Making a single seal he makes several clones and each making three seals they run again, this time when she tried to flip them over he jumped and punched down at her hard with his right. Just barely did she get the fans up, the wind keeping his punch away and getting rid of the clones.

Pulling the punch away he kicks at her with his left leg, only to have her duck it and have her right behind him. Bringing the fans across she tried to knock him off his feet, only to have him bring his foot around and knock her arms away.

Flowing with the force of the blow she spun and broughts the fan in her right hand up with her when she faces him and puts a fine line of wind behind the fan, slitting his throat.

As he grabbed at his neck, not slit deep into an artery, she gives him a little smile then makes one last swipe with the fan in her left, sending him flying into the wall on the right.

Running over to the Mist nin, Shikamaru called up a medical team and checked him for life. Standing up he gives out the victory, "Konho is knocked out and cannot keep fighting, Mashimi wins and will fight Naruto in the second round. HURRY UP! He's bleeding badly and has a severe concussion! When Konho has been taken from the pit will the next two fighters please come down so we may carry on, Konohamaru, start talking or something!" and he turned back to the fallen man, surrounded by the medical nin now.

-----

"That was very unfortunate, Tsunade, I had hoped he would be able to advance to the second round at least." Said the Mizukage.

"You don't seem to have much sorrow when you say that." commented Garra, looking at the old man with a little concern in his eyes.

Shaking his head lightly, the Mizukage replied, "I love the boys, but they have been lacking when it comes to the proper training. You see their father, my son, was not a shinobi, so their training fell to the academy and their sensei. While I did manage to pull one of our most elite jounin as their sensei they have not had time to learn all they could and become truly great like I know they could have been. I did push Albito into entering them however, I so wanted to see our princess' abilities."

"Princess?" asked Tsunade, one eyebrow cocked up.

A secretive smile on his face the Mizukage told them they would know when her match came.

-----

"Well that was a quick match. I will give credit where credit is do. Konho almost had that match and was definitely more skilled that his brother," said Konohamaru while the medical teams took care of Konho, "but Mashimi had a few tricks up her sleeve. But on to our next two fighters. The fifth fighter is the first of the mysterious Grass nin to fight today. Not much on the card here… lets see… well apparently Narmer means catfish in ancient Egyptian, wonder where that is? Oh well on to our second Kunoichi to fight today, Hanabi Hyuga, a true beauty of the Leaf, and a member of the Hyuga clan, one of the four noble clans of Konoha. Ah she has beauty and a high station in life, hey don't hit while I'm talking Moegi, OW that hurts, Udon help me…!"

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Shikamaru, using his mic, "Come shake hands and lets start the next match."

-----

As the two came close, the pale face nin got a smile on his face, "You should know, Aphrodis isn't here to save you, I will kill you this time. No one gets away with hitting me and lives."

A snarl on her face, hate the only emotion that broke through her calm demeanor, she replied with a steady voice, "You people humiliated me that night, I won't let that insult go unanswered." Neither moved to shake hands.

"You too? Fine. Its mutual, so no lost love. FIGHT!"

Neither moved into a stance, they just walked, circling one another. Slowly Hanabi brought her hands up, keeping her eyes on the pale nin who was thin, nearly emancipated and made the seals for the Byakugan. As the skin around her eyes tightened and the veins in her eyes grew a little everything became clearer. She could see everything around her, the nin, the ref, the crowd, the three great Kage's as they talked and commented on what they saw.

-----

"So this is going to be a battle with a Hyuga. I've never seen one in battle, very interesting. And what of her opponent?"

We know almost nothing of him. He is part of one of seven teams sent to take the exam, passed the written portion with only a few points to spare, and uses Taijutsu and basic Ninjutsu. We have no idea what this fight will be like either."

"Interesting, a completely blind match, very interesting."

Narmer looked his opponent over, not knowing how to approach the fight, _'All month I was trying to find a way to fight this jutsu and I didn't come up with anything good.'_ And with that last thought he attacked.

Lunging forward he made a single seal and his nails grew larger. He stabbed out with his right hand only to have her sidestep the blow and move to strike his arm. Spinning his body midair he grabbed her wrist and threw her over himself, landing on his own feet. Knowing that the throw wouldn't b enough he began to run towards her as soon as he hit the ground.

Sure enough Hanabi gained her composure and pulled out three kunai and three explosive tags. Once she landed she jumped back three times so she was against the wall of the arena. While she was mid air she threw the kunai and tag one at a time so they stuck into the wall. When he ran up to her she moved her chakra into her feet and hands to fling herself onto the wall and jump as far away as she could before the explosives went off.

When the smoke and dust cleared from the explosion, which had been separated from the crowds by a special barrier held in place by nin trained with barrier jutsu, there was no one there, just a chunk of earth. _'A replacement jutsu. He's hoping the Byakugan won't be_ _able to see through the ground itself. Its range is only halved when looking through earth.' _Looking through the ground she saw him clawing through the ground with amazing speed, _'There, he's using a basic earth jutsu to move the ground with each movement.'_ With that she took out another kunai and explosive tag, plunging it as far into the ground as she could.

Running away from the explosive, she took out six shuriken, three in each hand, and waited. When it blew it sent earth flying everywhere and dust all around the arena, _'Damn, he escaped again…Over in the tree!' _Turning to a tree on the other side of the arena she began to run, throwing the six shuriken towards the tree in question.

Jumping out of the tree he began to run at her, _'I can't keep running like that. If I hadn't been close enough to the surface to hear her running away I could have been buried alive. I'll have to try and face her in hand to hand, if I dodge fast enough to not get hit… I'll have to use my chakra to speed up my movements.'_ His dirt filled claws jutted out again now and he tried to go on the offensive.

Starting with a shallow jab with his right that she backs away from, he followed with a kick with his right, causing her to duck down. As soon as his leg touched earth he followed through, kicking straight at her. At first he thought he had hit her, but she did not move. With her left arm on top of the leg she snaked her arm tapping two spots on the leg.

Yelling out in pain he pulled his leg away and fell face forward on the ground. As he tried to stand up he pulled out a flash bang, explosive tag, and wraped them around a kunai like she had done several times during the battle. As close as he was to her she wouldn't be able to get away from the blast, "DIE BITCH!" and he fed his chakra into the tags, causing a massive explosion. The explosion consumed a good part of the pit, the dust thick in the air, only to be pushed to the sides by her Kaiten. As she slowed, her hair still lingering in the air a little, some of the blue chakra she pushed out of her body was still visible, a smile on her face.

Shikamaru, on the other side of the arena, looked at the damage to the pit. The ground had large craters, it was unstable from the grass nin digging underground, and there was a burned up corpse in one of the crater. "The winner is Hanabi. Medical team get back out here and take care of the body."

-----

"Amazing! She barely used her families styles, using something a little more strategic for these fights. Only at the end there did she need to use the Gentle Fist style or the Kaiten." The Mizukage was standing now, having walked to the edge of the booth to get a better view of the fight. "My lady Hokage, I am looking forward to the next matches very much, she will have the challenges she wants so much."

"Lord Mizukage, I am glad you are enjoying yourself, we do pride ourselves on the abilities of our shinobi in all aspects of combat. Next is another from the Grass against one of Hanabi's teammates, Jakon Orashi."

"Hmm… Orashi? The family is from the Lightning Country, is it not? I have heard of the clan, they are speed fighters I think, nothing too great. Will the match even be worth watching?"

"Only one way to find out…"

-----

"Well that was an interesting match," said Moegi over the loudspeakers, "Not only did the girl manage to kill her enemy she also destroyed the arena." Sarcasm clear on her voice, "Well it seems we will have a ten minute intermission."

-----

Hanabi walked up the stairs to the area overlooking the pit. Naruto and Jakon just stared at her for a few seconds, finally Naruto spoke, "So when did you become a pyro?"

"Shut up Naruto, you weren't there when he attacked us. He got what he deserved, beside, it stopped anyone else from seeing my techniques and I put on one hell of a show. Think about it, I'm from a ninja family, if I had just used my families abilities then how do I qualify to be a chuunin. That fight could have sealed my place as a chuunin. But forget that for a second. Jakon fights next," she said as she turned to face him, "remember that Kunoichi uses genjutsu so try not to look into her eyes. If you fall into it then you might not be able to get out."

Naruto was looking at the girl, only a few dozen feet away, remembering back to his training, "No, there are ways to get out. If you can stop your chakra flow you can cancel it, I've also seen or heard everything from stabbing of yourself to breaking your own finger to get out. The last way is to have someone to put chakra into your body, but since nobody can get to you in there then you'll have to do something else."

"I only heard about hurting yourself. Why didn't we learn this stuff in the academy?" asked Hanabi, a little irritated.

"Its really hard to stop you chakra flow, so there is no sense teaching it when they could help us hone other skills." He told her, "But who cares? Jakon, as long as you either don't fall for the jutsu at all or are able to hurt yourself at will then there is no problem. They're finished fixing the arena, go out there and become a chuunin." The two eyes met and he shook his head.

With that Jakon left and walked out into the pit, Shikamaru was standing in the middle of the arena as the two walked out together, "Your kinda cute up close." Said the girl as they walked. Thrown off by the abruptness of the comment Jakon just turned his head and looked the girl in the eyes, a little smile on her face. "Promise you'll go easy on me and maybe we can head out after this?"

Jakon just shook his head, _'Too weird!'_

_----- _

"All right, our next fighter is Jakon. His family actually moved to Konoha from the Lightning Country…" the young girl lost in the murmurs and yells of protest from the crowd. Tsunade stood up and walked to the edge of the booth where she stood, but before she could even open her mouth the crowed was shushed by a crack of thunder from Jakaron's staff, Hinata and the rest of the small group sitting by him nearly falling out of there seats, even Guy, everyone except except Shino and Neji. "Excuse me…" she continued, "his opponent is another grass nin, a Kunoichi by the name of Aphrodis. Not much here but after the poor performance by her teammate we can hope she does better."

-----

As they faced off they shook hands peacefully, "At least some of you are civil… FIGHT!"

Jakon jumped forward with all the speed he could muster in his first lunge, punching forward with an open palm, _'End it before she can use a genjutsu.' _But she spun around to his left and threw a set of three needles at his back. _'Damn, she's fast.'_ Jumping out of the way of the needles he felt them hit home, _'Damn, when did she throw another set?'_ Coming back down to the ground he lowered himself into a stance, his legs bent low, his left arm pointing straight down, his right arm bent, both palms opened, his side facing the girl, head turned towards her. As he tightened the muscles in his body the needles in his back moved, tearing into the muscle, _'Not even close to training.'_ The world slowed, his heart beat sped up, he felt every inch of his body feel alive. And he ran.

She never had a chance to avoid the hit, or rather she didn't even try. With his first kick he hit her in the head, his kick sinking in. Her body seemed to morph around his leg, slowly crawling up his body, as she came closer he felt the thing that had been her body tighten around his neck. _'I can't shut off my chakra flow and I can't move… wait.' _"That… won't… work… anymore!" he said between gasps and he activated his seal, letting the chakra enter his body, breaking the jutsu.

The girl was wide eyed when he broke the jutsu. _'Shit, how'd he do that? I have to make eye contact again.'_ And with that began to charge Jakon. But with the jutsu broke she was no longer as fast as she had first seemed. Running towards her he gave her a strong uppercut that sent her airborne as she flew backwards. Not wasting anytime he jumped up and brought her down with a punch to the gut. All the girl could do was turn her head to the side and throw up a little blood before losing conscience.

Shikamaru came over to the girl and checked her before calling the match and the medical nin, "The winner is Jakon. Get over here and get her, she knocked out." He turned to Jakon, a little wondering, "How did you break that jutsu, I didn't see you do anything, it just ended…" But he was never answered, the head of the medical team coming up to yell at Shikamaru, "HEY! I can't help it if they are fighting to the death here! People are going to get hurt or die, now just do your job and I'll try and stop anyone else from dieing. YOU, get out of here, the next fights about to start."

-----

"Well then, an… interesting fight. I do not think I saw their eye's meet, but I also think that she would not be good enough to bring someone into a genjutsu without the eyes, but still…" the Mizukage echoed off.

"No," said Garra, "she cast the jutsu before the fight even began, that was the only time that there eyes met that I saw, any longer and she would have been worn out from the jutsu. And she was very stupid though, the needles could have brought him out of the jutsu yet if her aim had been more true then she could have disabled or killed him. But I wish to know how he was able to stop the jutsu, she nearly had him knocked out when it was broken."

'_The seal… very interesting,' _thought Tsunade to herself, _'I will have to remember about that, it could be valuable against Akatsuki. They might not have Itachi anymore, but who's to say they don't have another genjutsu expert or found a new one.' _"The next fight is going to start it seems. Lord Kazekage, one of them is yours, Yargon, correct?"

"Yes," he said, distracted from the question which would lead to the seal, "he and Mashimi are the two that are always bickering. If they don't watch out they might fall in love." A little laugh on his voice. "He is a very interesting warrior. He, like Mashimi and Garik, has excelled farther than many of the others in the Sand. They may not be ready to start a real leading positions, but Temari thought it would be a good chance to test that and give Garik a chance at chuunin. But what of his opponent, Naruto told us he uses swords and other than that he knows how to take a hit."

Tsunade looked on, musing to herself silently, _'That mask… one of the Eyeless?' _"I haven't a clue either lord Kazekage." They were rival shinobi villages in the end after all.

-----

"Well that was a boring fight, eh Moegi?" said Konohamaru, regaining power over the loudspeakers after breaking out of the ropes, "Jakon seemed to be just running, jumping, and hitting at empty air until the end there, he even got hit by a few needles. Well it seems we have two swords men fighting next. The first is Yargon, a brute of a man from the Sand village. I must say a tattoo is very cool, but he takes it a little overboard. His challenger is simply known as Oni, and is the last fighter from the hidden grass team, if he loses then the Grass Village is out of the of the tournament completely. Dude, good luck and might I say that is one awesome mask. Well lets keep the ball rolling Shaky Shikamaru!"

-----

The last comment earned him a death glare and then Shikamaru looked at the two, they shook hands and walked away from one another. Turning at the same time they both drew their weapons Yargon was holding his curved blade in his right hand, body turned slightly to the same side, his left arm out, palm facing up, and the fingers half closed into a fist. The masked Oni drew the two bottom blades he had on his back, turning his body to his left and his knees bent down far, one arm and sword straight out, the other over his head like a scorpions tail. Shikamaru looked at them both, "START!"

The masked fighter did not move, his face unreadable, but neither did Yargon who, despite how he acted out side of a fight, was trained to feel his opponent out. This worked well with Mashimi, who was able to adapt to the situation as it came, and the team was finished off by Garik of course. Oni moved first.

Moving his arms, the right moved down so his blade was facing up at an angle and the left so it was at his side, the sword flipped so his thumb now rested on the bottom of the hilt. He ran the distance between them and slashed up with his left, which Yargon met and pushed way against and quickly moved to his side, avoiding a stab from the second sword. He then kicked up at the blade with his right and made a graceful slash with his blade as he leaned his body back with the kick.

The masked man held on to the weapon, moving his arm with the leg and was just barely able to flip the sword in his left back to the regular position and rush it down in front of Yargon's weapon. Gaining control of his right arm he stabbed down at Yargon's exposed chest. Yargon saw his mistake and moved to grab the mans arm or to push it away, but he didn't make it, rather he was early, he grabbed the blade.

Jumping back, Oni slid the sword out of Yargon's hand, leaving a bad cut that could cause him his hand if it became infected. _'Damn, this is bad,'_ he thought as the masked fighter went into a new stance, his left hand under his right, the swords perpendicular of one another, _'I didn't want to use my jutsu this early, but if this gets infected or his blade was poisoned…DAMN!' _Sheathing his sword, he made three seals, and on the last one shuddered as it happened, '_living skin jutsu,'_ and while his skin did not change the tattoo's on his skin moved and then seemed to become real, jumping off the skin as their real world counterparts would, still connected to his body. There were large scorpion tails on his forearms, wild vines on his biceps and triceps, several snakes upon his head and on his back there was screaming faces that let out a horrible cry, on his front were two hands, nails through the tips of all the fingers and the thumb ready to fall off one. One of the purposes of the jutsu was to distract the enemy, and it work miracles on most fighters, but it could do so much more.

Making a fist with his left hand to fight through the pain as well as he could. He ran at the enemy now, slashing down as he neared, hoping his opponent would think the jutsu a mere ruse. The blow was parried and as Yargon pulled back hi moved in on his opponent as best he could, the things coming from his skin coming to life as they neared, but the masked man did not fall for it as he hoped. They did parry with there blades for a while before and opening presented itself and rather than striking with the blade Yargon lunged out with his left.

While Oni moved with the flow of the punch he felt something on his face. The scorpion tail had attached on to the mask and Yargon was now pulling back, hoping to end the battle. Unfortunately for Yargon, only the mask came with him, and when he stabbed all he did was place a hole in the thin mask. The tails released it and Yargon flung it off his sword and looked up meeting his enemy in the eyes, or were the eyes were supposed to be.

Instead of eyes all that was present was scarred patches of skin, "You had to do that, didn't you, you fool?" were the first word he had said to anyone outside his team since arriving days earlier. He went on, "Are you surprised? Most people are. My clan is very special you see, when we are born our eye are of no use to us, they are simply dead. It is said it could be a punishment from the creator of our line for misusing an eye jutsu, or a side effect of the jutsu, or a curse by a crazed originator of the clan, but no matter what we have no eyes. We are given a different sort of sigh, a future sight of sorts. By using our clans original jutsu we can see things before they happen, and by perfecting it, making the time we see closer and closer to the future we can see again, see clearer if you will."

Now he placed his swords in the ground and reached back to grab the other swords on his back, "Though we can see again however, it stops us from doing all but simple nin and genjutsu. Well it stops we who are untrained or those who cannot concentrate hard enough from doing jutsu," he connected one of the sword in his hands with one of those on the ground, " others can work finer than any other shinobi, because by moving the time we see further ahead we can predict how a person will move before they move." He then connected the second and pulled the two swords out of the ground, "I like you, you're a good fighter, so I'll let you know that, but you made one mistake, you broke my mask, they are the heart and soul of all those who would be born into my clan." He then connected the four swords together at the bottom of the grips. The finished product was two blades at either side and nearly three yards from end to end.

Running at Yargon he made and upward slash at an angle with the right. Yargon knocked that away only to have the masked fighter bring the left hard across, cutting the curved blade in three and give him a roundhouse, the masked man moving faster than he had before, much more smoothly. Dropping the hilt of the ruined sword Yargon rolled as soon as he hit the ground and got to his feet, his opponent not far behind. He punched out with and open right palm, Oni blocking it with the upper portion of the grip, causing Yargon to give a small shutter, the cut on his hand hitting it full on. But his goal was achieved, he and the scorpion tails on his arms grasped on to the weapon and Yargon began to pull it in as he did the mask. His enemy moved to Yargon's right and let his weapon go into two parts again, he had one, Yargon the other, and he made a single slash, metal meeting skin.

Yargon's eyes bulged out and he raised his right hand in front of his face, shuddering and shaking, then he let out a agonizing scream that matched that of the tattoo's on his back, all of which had started to fade back into his skin, his concentration and will leaving to jutsu. Four of his fingers were gone. He looked down and saw them eight pieces, each one cut in two. From the crowd of genin you could here a girl yelling his name and soon Mashimi had jumped into the pit, running for him. Oni, his scarred skin that was his eyes looking down at Yargon, said coldly, "You have taken from me and I have taken from you, now do this, keep fighting through the pain, and come find me, you were an excellent opponent and I would much enjoy fighting you again if the chance ever came."

Shikamaru yelled out, "THE MATCH IS OVER! ONI WIN'S! NOW GET OUT HERE!!"

And Yargon looked up at the masked man now, hate, lost pride, and determination in his eyes, he covered his lost fingers with his right, "I will beat you one day. I will have …" he was cut off by Mashimi, watery eyes, not yet crying…

-----

"I'm so sorry Lord Kaz… Garra." Said Tsunade, sympathy in her eyes and voice, "If there is anything I or the Leaf can do, we will. Shizune go and help the medical teams."

"Shall I get Sakura as well?" she asked quickly.

She was answered by Garra, "No, let her stay here for Naruto-kun, I trust that anyone handpicked by you must be the one for the job." Tsunade just gave nod to Shizune and the woman left to help take care of Sand-nin.

They all turned to the pit and watched as Yargon was carried off, Mashimi at his side. Tsunade spoke again, "Lord Mizukage it is time for you to unveil your little secret I do believe?"

A grin coming on to the old mans face, "Oh ho ho ho, soon enough. Though I will tell you this she is one of a kind, the finest from a new group I have started."

Tsunade looked down, a little worried about what to expect.

-----

"That was very unfortunate," said Konohamaru, "I believe every shinobi here can feel for that loss." Then, the mostly fake sympathy gone, "Now let us move on to the last match, Garik from the Hidden Sand Village against Lyn from the Hidden mist. Garik is the last member of Tamari's team, and the only member from the team from a ninja clan. His opponent Lyn is a little mysterious, but according to her master who is now so kind as to come up here, she likes being called the 'White clad Princesssssss…'"

"You IDIOT! Your weren't supposed to say that! I call her that! SHE hates the name!" yelled Albito Gorrs.

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT! Besides," he added quietly, "not like it makes a difference."

Only a moment passed as Albito looked out the booth at his student, "Oh that's good! She's giving YOU the death glare, not me."

-----

Shikamaru was sick of this, "That's it, all of you in the booth up there, shut up until the match is over!" Looking at the girl, who had only given a quick glance at the box, he saw that she was completely composed now, a hefty scroll in her hand, _"Now what could she be using that for?"_ "Are you both ready?" he then looked at Garik, his large scroll in front of him, one hand on the top of it, "FIGHT!"

Garik pulled the scroll up and held it like an overly large staff, waiting for Lyn to move. She simply bent her knee's, squatted down, and unrolled the scroll in front of her. There were five seals on the scroll, each with the same markings. She made a hand seal and the five seals began to glow a bright blue, then a fierce white, and she released the contents of the scroll. The sky became dark, the wind seemed to change directions, a loud crack of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightning was seen crossing the sky: she had sealed away an entire storm.

Looking up, Garik looked at the sky and thought, _'This is no genjutsu, this is real, an entire storm in that scroll. But the chakra needed, the control, the seals… no Genin… few JOUNIN could do this.'_ He faced his opponent again, who had rolled the scroll up and threw it to the side of the arena. She was now standing quietly, waiting for him to start. Moving tentatively, he raised the great scroll and charged the girl, using the scroll as a ram, she side stepped and he stopped swinging the great thing across his right at her. When she ducked it he kicked at her face, she blocked with her both arms, and he planted the scroll down and used it to hold his weight as he raised his right leg to kick at her exposed side.

She released her left from the block and raised it to her side, then quickly ducked under his leg, grabbed it with both arms and forced it down onto her knee, a quick snap heard by Shikamaru and she began to walk away, "The match is ove…" he was cut off by Garik, who had opened to scroll and cut his thumb along the papers edge.

"I haven't quit yet!" he snarled, starting a jutsu by rubbing a bit of blood on the paper, which absorbed it until it was unseen, he seemed to pull an object out of the scroll. _'Living brace.'_ The object moved on its own then, attaching to his leg, readjusting the bone and holding it in place with more accuracy than most shinobi trained in the medical arts.

Standing up, keeping to his other leg as much as he dared without throwing himself off balance, he looked at Shikamaru and gave him a nod, "Very well, continue now!"

His opponent stared at him now, analyzing him, though she almost like she was having a conversation in head at the end. _'Now's my chance!'_ and he opened the scroll farther and used a little blood from his already cut thumb, _'hands of life' _and out came two metal gloves, each moving their fingers, grasping at air. He flung them into the air with one hand and retrieved two kunai with the other, throwing them into the air, and they were caught by his attentive metal hands.

It was now that Lyn talked, her beautiful voice seeming to be a little upset by what she saw, "Those won't work, for you can tell your little animal friend there to just drop the henge and go away now." His eyes bulged, but before he could deny her assumption she said to Shikamaru, who had a smile on his face, "I'm see you noticed it as well, that scroll is, for the most part, a summoned beast, who has been controlling the objects he has transformed with himself. I would assume that you don't have full control over it however, since you still need to feed it your blood."

"How did you notice?" asked Shikamaru, who was intrigued by the smart girl. He had suspected it as well, but that was because the kid never moved his fingers as a person who used chakra strings would, if he had a jutsu that powerful then the Sand would have long found and implemented it in there puppet squad.

"I felt the chakra strings coming from the scroll, not him, and I could feel the chakra coming from the scroll like that of a living being." She said this as if it were her training all over again. "I will say this, you are smart to come up with a trick like that, it is very well implemented and an excellent support style. Working side by side with your animal is very good and I can appreciate that, so I will show you my power."

'_She's better than I thought, she could feel Nahals chakra. But that still doesn't stop my technique, or me, effective.'_ Pulling his thumb along the whole length of the section were he received the gloves, he started again, _'Iron Man.' _And out came a full set of metal spiked armor, the gloves coming to finish the suit. He planted the scroll firmly so it was standing on its own. He himself was now behind the figure, three kunai between his fingers in either hand.

The iron golem charged forward and to Garik's eyes it looked like he managed to hit her dead on, he was dead wrong. The entire front of the armor was encased in ice, her hand front of it and with one push of her other hand a spear of ice harder than steel pushed through the iron and raced to the scroll, piercing it through. As the scroll disappeared into a puff of smoke Garik ran forwards and around the suit, throwing his kunai at the kunoichi. They too were stopped, a thin wall of ice in front of them. Then she raised her hand and he stopped, his legs tightening, he was soaked with water.

As she looked at him she turned her hand around and all the rain in he air turned to little balls of ice, once more her angelic voice spoke, "I would like to fight you again some day, when you are stronger, strive to become stronger than anyone else and maybe then you can win." And with a smile on her face she sent all of the little pellets at him, like a shotgun on every side, and he was out cold. She then motioned towards all the ice she had produced and it was water once more.

"The winner is Lyn." Shikamaru could not help but smile, _'She's like Naruto in her own way. That boy is going to be changed when he wakes up, perhaps not how Naruto changes people, but definitely changed.'_ "The second round of matches will start immediately.

* * *

Now I know you all might not be as happy with the fights as others, but unless the ninja are really strong, can take a lot of hits, one is toying with the other, not trying to hurt them, or whatever, then the fights would be short and to the point. Two people going for the chuunin level, not all of which are quite there, the fights will be short.

And yes I made an executive decision to show all fights, due to the fact that you need to see what they can do BEFORE the second round and because it would have been short to show four or five fights that I thought were the most important.

Review please, when I get lots of reviews it reminds me and motivates me to write here. So go back and review for a chapter you didn't if you need to… I like the reviews... they make me feel good .


	19. Chapter 19Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: Yo no owno El Naruto- translation- I do not owno Naruto… and you thought owno was a word.

I know what your thinking, "It hasn't been a month and a half, why is he updating already?" well I got some insperation from shikamaru… ok that's just weird. Insperation+Shikamaru equals weird

Someone said they wanted more Naruto in this chapter, however I will be focusing on our other two characters in this chapter

_

* * *

_

Genin of the Leaf

When the day had started out it was sunny, not a cloud visible for miles and miles. Now it was raining, thundering, and lightning and there was no sign of it letting up any time soon. This is some of what Lyn Frodis was capable of, an amazing young girl.

"The Second round of matches immediately" said Shikamaru, turning to the soaked crowd, "The next match will be Mashimi versus Naruto, followed by Hanabi versus Jakon, and lastly Lyn versus Oni. Now get back down here Naruto!"

-----

"Mizukage!" said Tsunade eyes wide in awe, Garra a near perfect mirror of her if he hadn't been standing, "That was… impossible!'

"No not impossible, just improbable and you did not count on that possibility of someone like her." Replied the Mizukage, a satisfied smile on his face.

Garra was lost for words and when he found them he said, "So young, yet she has near perfect control over her abilities. I have not seen such natural ability since…" the last word left unsaid as Garra saw the truth.

-----

"Simply amazing ladies and gentlemen!" said Konohamaru over the loudspeakers, "This young girl has shown us the power of a bloodline limit, though what its name my be I do not know. Though are next opponent does, having told me of such a thing before when he was younger. But now it is time for another fast fact presented to us by our Hokage. It seems, and Naruto had never told me this, that the Hokage has actually beat Naruto up on several of occasions before becoming Hokage, with one finger." And once again Naruto was glaring daggers up at the booth with the Kage's, and then Konohamaru went on, "and as for Mashimi, we have good news. Her teammate, under the watch of one of the Hokage's apprentices, is doing well and my hopefully be able to use all his fingers. Well then, let us head down to the pit."

-----

Hanabi stood up in the booth with the rest of the genin taking the exam, not feeling the air blasts that the two fighters were sending off while blocking and counter striking with air because of the ever present chakra barrier during the exam. She, as well as everyone not in a special booth, were getting soaked by the never ending rain as she watched the fight with an indifferent mind, her thoughts elsewhere. _'Jakon and me in the next fight… he wouldn't just let me win,' _she turned around and looked at him, sitting against a wall, meditating, _'Right?'_ She was confident in him though, why shouldn't she. She turned back to the fight as Naruto was hit by the jutsu Mashimi has unleashed.

Jakon too was thinking on the next fight, his wooden sword across his lap as he thought about Hanabi, _'I can forfeit… no, she would only resent me for that and I would only be hurting her chances at becoming a chuunin. What if I threw the fight, make it seem good, Hanabi never saw how I fight, I barely got a few hits out in my fight, I fell for that damn genjutsu. But… What's the answer?'_ he stood up and walked over to Hanabi, placing his arm around her neck and holding her head in his hands, gently tracing the scar along her face with his thumb, while watching Naruto disable Mashimi's jutsu.

-----

Soon after the wind stopped, Mashimi's fans fell to the ground, the jutsu that had been moving them was nullified. The girl would not give up though, panting as if she had run for miles, she looked at Naruto, who was walking towards her, a smile coming onto her face, _'He's not even breathing hard, I haven't even scratched his surface… Temari-sensei was right: _

_"So what kind of style does that brat Naruto use then?" she had asked Temari, Yargon and Garik in the room as well, getting some advice on the last days before the third part of the exam. _

_"Style?" she asked, looking at the girl, then she took a deep breath and told her student the truth, "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't use any 'style' as most people do, he just uses whatever he feels like it or whatever is best for the situation at that moment. If you seem to excel at single combat he may make a clone or a thousand clones. If you try to close in on him then he may go for ranged combat. If you are a powerhouse like the Kazekage then he may simply try and blow you up with an exploding tag. The point is that you won't beat him, he is far beyond anyone at the exam most likely." _

_Her young student though rolled her eyes and fired back, "Please, that blond dolt won't be able to touch me, not when I bring out my secret weapon." _

_Temari grabbed the girls eye, making sure she understood, "If you truly think that then you may never become a chuunin. If you keep thinking like you are then you never WILL become a chuunin."_

But now she saw how wrong she was. Naruto stood in front of the girl, not wanting to lay a final punch while she was beaten as she was, he never had too. "I forfeit," she said as she raised one arm in the air, "I'm out of chakra and your not even out of breath." She sounded so humble compared to the girl who he had first met.

"Naruto wins," said Shikamaru, who was now soaked through, as were most of the people in the stands, "he will go on to the finals against one of the four remaining contestants, will Jakon and Hanabi please come the pit."

-----

"That was an interesting battle, though the boy, Naruto seemed to just be humoring the girl, perhaps helping the judges see what she could do? But he did not put his all into that fight."

Tsunade gave a little smile, "Lord Mizukage, If Naruto put his all into a fight there would be no arena left to watch the fights in."

"That good is he? Perhaps we may see his all against Lyn, though mercy is a weakness that no shinobi can afford, especially against her, she was very happy when she saw she would have the most fights of anyone else."

"You say that," said Garra, a little disappointed that none of Temari's students had made it to the finals, "as if you already know she's going to win."

"I have not a doubt in my mind that she will win my Lord Garra, it is just a matter of how she wins and how good a show she puts on."

"I thought," began Tsunade, "that the holders of the Hyouton were all but gone?"

"Scattered, yes, but gone, I think not. The people of the Mist Country often drive those with bloodline limits away, making them into pariahs. Yet after the attack on the Leaf I began to think that we should not leave such gifted individuals out in the world and have, unknown to most, began to offer them safe haven and training. In return they have consented to follow me, and Lyn is the prodigy among prodigies. I tell you this however," he went on, fixing his gaze upon the Kazekage and Hokage, "because some of these people have been approached, I would like to talk with both of you about this after today's exam, there may be something to worry about…"

-----

"Well that was an excellent match, though it seemed a little… showy. Our next fighters are Hanabi Hyuga, the… Hyuga, sorry Moegi, and her teammate Jakon Orashi, both are heavy taijutsu users I believe, the Hyuga Gentle Fist, and whatever style Jakon was using in his flop of a match. This is the first time today that two members of the same team will be fighting, though it might not be the last. Well only one way to move, forward we go."

-----

Naruto watched as the two entered the pit, _'This ought to be good,'_ he thought to himself, wondering if these two who were, 'in love,' would be able to fight like they're supposed to in these matches. He watched on none the less as the two took stances.

-----

"START"

Hanabi quickly made her hand seals, _'Byakugan,'_ ready to win at any cost. Her pupils became visible, the veins in and around her eyes popping up, her vision taking in everything around her, everything. She looked at Jakon, a wooden sword on his back, runes along the length of the 'blade,' he was wearing black shorts and a t-shirt, a four pronged star on his shoulder and back, his chakra visibly moving through his body, but there was something different, a big white spot on his back, a mass of chakra she had never seen before, then he moved, it had started.

Jakon dropped into his stance and began to race through his mind, thinking of every practice and fight he had seen Hanabi in. He started to think of which jutsu would be most effective, whether he was fast enough now to beat her Kaiten, and whether to let her win or not. He decided to jump in and end it fast, not wanting to fight with her for a second too long. He raced forward and slashed at her with his right hand, and had it blocked by her left, but before she could strike at the arms chakra points he had pulled it away and was kicking with left.

Seeing the head shot coming Hanabi ducked under it and hit him in the leg with her Gentle Fist, failing to strike a chakra point on the moving leg. Rebounding, his leg stinging from the hit, he jumped back at her, his left arm in front of his chest and his right bent at his side, his hand in a fist. He slashed with his left first, Hanabi ducking under the blow and Jakaron punched at the young girl, moving both her arms up to block the punch and then moving them down to stop a kick. Jumping up Hanabi took the offense, snaking her arm in and out, finally landing a blow to his shoulder, hitting a pressure chakra point, followed by a brash punch to face.

She looked at him, eyes as cold as the first time they had met, "What are you doing?!" she said stalking over to him and picking him up by the shirt, "If your not going to fight me for real then just forfeit the match now and save me the trouble, I have tools that could put up a better fight." this comment sparked his ire, but she stood up straight and went on, a snarl on her face as she let him fall back down to the ground, "Well are you going to stay there like a fool or are you going to get up and prove how worthless your clan really is, either one is fine with me." Her eyes dug into him like daggers. Pushing himself up with his right arm he tried to place his left elbow in her stomach, only to have her side step the blow, "Well, seems like this dog has teeth." She said as she lunged out at him with an open palm to his exposed.

But she had helped him resolve his feelings over the fight and now he did a back flip, knocking her arm up, making a couple hand seals as he jumped,_ 'Lightning Dance,'_ and spinning so he was facing her once more. Facing her he began to let out a steady flow of light from his white skin, quickly getting brighter and brighter, until it was like looking into the sun. When this happened Hanabi was forced to close her eyes and though she could still see through her eyelids his distraction worked, and he jumped at her. He struck her in the gut fist with an open palm and was heading for an uppercut, only to strike a bunch of leaves from her replacement jutsu.

Jumping down from the poor protection of the tree Hanabi ran for him, making three clones to go beside herself and each pulling out a kunai. About half way to him, Jakon crouched down, no longer glowing, getting into the stance for his style, the name of which was known only to his family, though it was funny to think of the name in this particular fight, the Setting Sun Style, _'She is my sunrise and I am her sunset.'_ And he took off, his speed only would have been matched by someone trained in this or the Lotus styles as far as he knew. He started by attacking the Hanabi on the far right, a clone, then he jumped and kicked at the head of the middle one of the remaining three, he landed and immediately punched the Hanabi to his left with a right, the last clone.

She saw as he struck clone after clone and once the last one was struck she prepared the Kaiten for the strike that would be coming for her.

The last clone gone to he followed the motion of his body from the punch, bringing his body around to land his hit and hopefully end the fight. He felt his punch hit something, but it completely stopped and then it and he were pushed away, the small girl using her ultimate defense. He started standing back up slowly, his defenses where down and he knew it, yet there was little he could do to prevent that, the effects of the Setting Sun may not be nearly as bad as that of the Initial Lotus, yet it still tired a person out easily. It was not the actual attacks that had got to him however, he could have gone on for a few minutes at that speed, it was the stopping of it so abruptly that had worn him out so quickly.

There was little surprise when Hanabi walked up to him and tapped him five times on the back, sending him sprawling anew. Looking down at him, getting up once more, she looked with the Byakugan at the strange gathering of chakra on his back. It began to surge, filling his body, spreading out and dissolving the bright spot of chakra. The chakra began to moth more smoothly, the chakra points that she had hit before unsealing and letting his chakra flow freely. Taking in a sudden breath, she made to strike at him again, but he propped himself on his hands and kicked first her arm and then her gut, followed by flipping over and turning, lunging straight for her, and again she used the Kaiten, glad that he was not moving as fast as he had been.

This time when he was pushed away he sprung back to his feet, his body's stamina charged anew. He quickly filled the seal that he had used back up, taking about half of his remaining chakra, _'And Naruto does this every time he makes a clone?' _he thought, feeling all the chakra leave his body and he jumped farther back, doing back flips until he was near the wall of the arena, getting room between himself and Hanabi when she did not follow. _'I can't break through that defense physically, I need to use a jutsu to break through it, but with all the chakra she's pouring out of that thing I'll have to use the sword! The thing be damned'_ and he pulled it off his back, and looked at the thing now that it was in his hand, the runes on it which were filled with his chakra glowed. The Blade of the Heir. The day he received this he was made the true heir of Clan Orashi:

_"Boy. Take a rest from your exercises and come over here, I have something for you." Yelled Jakaron on the first day of their second trip, retrieving a well polished piece of wood from his small pack of gear. As Jakon walked towards him he saw the object and stopped before reaching the old man. Seeing this when he turned around he asked, "What are doing, come here."_

_"What's that thing?" he asked, "I ain't going anywhere near you unless I know what that thing is."_

_A small smile came onto Jakaron's face, "Boy, you are truly an excellent shinobi, I AM your enemy out here and you know better than to come near me when I have something you don't know about." He then raised the butt of his staff and pointed it at Jakon, causing the boy to fall in pain, "But I am your master, your clan head, and your grandfather, so when I say to come over here you listen." Despite getting used to the pain that had never left his back, these burst of electrifying pain always seemed to hurt no matter what._

_Standing up Jakon walked to his grandfather, keeping his eyes on the wooden object in his hand, "So what IS that thing?"_

_"This," said the old man, holding the object up, which Jakon now saw was a sword made of wood, "is the object which will define you as the clan's heir, The Sword of the Heir, the second of the clans three ancient artifacts made by the creators of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the first being my staff and the last… lets save that for another day why don't we. I want you to learn how to wield it, it is a powerful chakra sword, that is once you have it completely filled with your chakra, it will be harder and cut better than the finest blades of steel and will act as a conduit and amplifier for when you change the nature of your chakra through it. Now take it and start to feed some of your chakra into the sword, you'll need to refill the sword ever few months, but that shouldn't be a problem."_

_Jakon took the sword and started to fill it with chakra, soon it felt like floods of chakra were pouring out of his body, his legs gave way and he tried to pry his hands away, only to find the strength leaving his hands as he tried to pull them away, soon it stopped and Jakon sat there on his knees, panting and gasping for air._

_"Oh, and boy, you can't stop until the sword is filled with chakra all the way, so be careful. Well lets start, we will be climbing the mountain today… well get up!" All the fun of the first trip packed in a single moment._

He held the sword now and raised it above his head, making the tip of the sword touch the curse seal on his back. With his left hand he made a single hand seal, still needing the seals to change his charka's nature in manageable amounts, and the runes on the sword crackled and looked as if they were made of lightning. Standing up straight, his sword still in its place and holding his seal in place in front of his heart, he began to run forward, finally jumping up landing on one knee, the sword extended in front of him, a bolt of lightning firing across the remaining distance to Hanabi. _'Sun Flash!'_

Hanabi had watched him patiently, not completely understanding what had happened with the chakra points. She had seen that the bright spot of chakra had returned to his back and that disturbed her greatly, for she did not know what it meant. When he took the weapon off his back she got back down into a fighting pose, wondering why he would use a wooden sword when it suddenly flared up in bright light, the sky crackling in response. He began to run forward and she watched his chakra move into the piece of wood, _'Shit, it's channeling his chakra, he's going to force it out,'_ and she got ready to use the Kaiten. Suddenly he jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the arena, the sword extended, and a thick bolt of lightning arching towards her.

She had been lucky that she had been watching him with the Byakugan, the attack met the power force of the Kaiten and immediately went up in an explosion of dust and chakra that blinded Jakon and Shikamaru both. Coughing, Jakon tried to walk through the dust cloud towards where she had been. As he got closer the dust cleared up some, thanks to Naruto wanting to see what was going on and moving the air within the chakra barrier, and soon Jakon saw her, Hanabi's body lay there, the muscles twitching and tightening uncontrollably as she tried to move. Running over to her he went down to his knees and suddenly he was on the ground, Hanabi had managed to get one last punch in at him.

Sitting back up he looked at her, tears silently streaming down her face as she twitched, saying one last thing to Jakon before the medical team dragged him away from her, "Why didn't you go all out from the start? Why did you let me believe I could win? I thought you loved me?" Jakon just sat there in the rain, the water pelting him, until the medical team took her away and Shikamru told him to get out of the pit so the next fight could start.

-----

"My, my, Lord Hokage, perhaps I was to quick to judge the Orashi clan earlier," said the Mizukage, "that boy is exceptional. I do hope the young Hyuga girl does recover, she is a year younger than him and put up a fight worthy of any shinobi, it looked like she would win there at first, but she said something to that boy and he just kept going until he had her beat. Even the children among your shinobi are unbelievable."

Thank you Lord Mizukage, yet Lord Kazekage's teams were excellent as well." She said, trying to turn the Mizukage, considered the most powerful of the Kage's, taking the spot after the third Hokage's death, and one of the most powerful allies for a nation to have.

"Yes, yes, yes. It was a terrible shame none of them advanced any _further_ however, unlike Tsunade's young pupil's. Take the boy for instance, I would think that a Hyuga would have taken an opening, like when the boy was on his stomach, to strike the chakra points, yet he still rose, like a phoenix from the flames! Oh yes…" he dragged on while Tsunade thought on his 'rise.'

_'Yes, the curse seal…it is VERY powerful apparently. To be able to heal a person, even unblocking the chakra points, most likely by flooding them with chakra from an external force, it can stop genjutsu, gathers chakra from the air and stores it for later use, and of course there is the control factor… if I didn't know better I would say Orochimaru designed it himself. It would be someone like Orochimaru to put a powerful seal on all his soldiers, as Jakaron has. It would be disaster if Orochimaru were to ever get his hands on one from the clan… it must be forbidden from ever happening!' _

"Isn't that right Tsunade," said Garra, snapping her back to reality.

"No, no, Lord Garra," said the Mizukage, "If either my Lyn or one of Tsunade's young genin were not to win then the Grass my decide that it does not need us anymore, of course they my try to break out of the alliances!"

"I think we have nothing to fear Lord Mizukage, they would never try and fight against the Leaf, Sand, Mist, and as well as nearly half a dozen minor villages like themselves."

"But they are no minor village anymore, and if they were to make an alliance with the Rock, Cloud, or Sound Villages…"

"My lords," interrupted Tsunade after taking a few seconds to listen to the small argument, "I do believe we need to debate this after Lyn and the young Grass nin have fought. Your Lyn seems to have held up the fight waiting for us." _'Another chance to see the Hyouton!' _

-----

As Jakon came back into the little waiting area where only Naruto was, he went and sat down against a the wall, throwing his wooden sword to the side. "Naruto," he said with his eyes closed and his face towards the sky, "Why is it that we hold this accursed exam, even though we are all supposed to be allies? Why do humans go ahead and destroy those who would stand by their sides? Why?" Opening his eyes he looked at the sky, his bright red eyes like a beacon in the stormy air.

"Because we all have a demon inside of us, an animal that knows no compassion and only grows stronger the weaker we become during times of peace." Said a voice, not belonging to Naruto. Looking up he saw his grandfather, leaning on his staff, approaching the pair from a hall that leads to the pit and stadium seats, "Because if we did we would be ignoring our instincts as animals. Because conflict makes us stronger and that is one of the ways we help ourselves to survive. Because we choose not to listen to the 'reason' we have been gifted with. Or perhaps we just like to see ourselves in pain. That is one thing that we cannot know for sure. We can only guess at the different possible answers and gawk at how ignorant we are."

Standing up, grabbing the sword that he had thrown down, "Grandfather, what may I do for you?"

"Oh I just come up here to congratulate you on winning your match, I was hoping you would be strong enough to let yourself defeat her, though you had the power to do that _without_ letting anyone else see the strength of the sword if I might add."

"I am sorry-"

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have given you that sword until after the exam, you haven't had enough to learn to control the amplifier as well as you could. You could have killed that girl, and I would have broken you more than I would have ever meant to."

"Jakaron," started Naruto, ready to question him on why he would try to break Jakon when the old man began to walk away.

"Seems the match is starting now, that girl seems to have waited long enough." And with that he walked away, Naruto and Jakon watching the short match.

-----

Lyn and Oni walked out in to the pit, walked forward and shook hands, walking back Lyn looked up to see the Mizukage, he was talking with the other two, quite vivacious at times. Turning back to Shikamaru, she said to him, "Would you object if we wait until the Kage's are done talking?"

Looking at the booth, the Mizukage was talking to Tsunade, making great gestures with his hands, "Fine." And he looked up at the booth, waiting for them to finish, _'She's different, this one. What is it about her? She's nothing like Naruto… yet I can't help but think that they are exactly alike. She's good, maybe Naruto's just better than any of us give him credit for… maybe.' _After a little while the Kage's were done and Tsunade gave a wave to Shikamaru to start. "FIGHT!"

Oni, a black cloth now covering his eyes, jumped back, his swords connected together like a staff still. He detached the bases of the swords so he had a two-bladed sword in each hand, then ran at her when he saw the girl did not move yet. Having raised no defense against his attack Oni made for two strikes from above, both arching through the air beautifully. Though she never moved a large pillar of ice formed in front of her, his blades sinking in quite deeply, the tips of all four blades showing out the other side, an attack that should have been unstoppable. Ready to jump away, Oni pulled on his blades in vain.

Closing her eyes, Lyn began to speak, her voice captivating the man she was fighting along with all the others that could hear what she said, "You are a man who has taken the life of a man without killing him. You took the hand of your opponent in your first match, because he destroyed your mask. How dare you take the livelihood of a fellow shinobi like that. For your crime I will return it three fold, for the gods will not seek punishment on me for doing their bidding." And with that she made rose her arm up and with a single flick of her wrist it began to snow. The water that was on the arena floor became solid under his feet, his soaking clothing froze, clinging on to his skin, while hers and everyone else's remained in their wet state.

Unable to move now, what with trying to keep balance on the icy ground and his clothing completely stopping his movements, he looked on as she slowly walked around the ice pillar and stood in front of him and only now did he feel his arm becoming heavier. His 'future sight' focused on his hand now, as ice formed on it, first the fingers, then the rest of the hand, and it slowly crept up his arm to his elbow, freezing the arm all the way through in a matter of seconds. Walking forward now, his legs completely frozen to the ground, even though he had been unable to move as it was, she pulled out a kunai and raised it back over her head and then bringing it down without mercy.

Half an inch from the enemies arm the kunai had stopped, a look of shock upon Lyn's face. Shikamaru's hands were in a seal and his shadow connected with hers. As he walked closer to the girl he said, "What gives you the right to take his arm? The boy who he disabled will likely be able to use most of the fingers again and taking his arm would make you no better."

"But I have the will of the gods on my side," she said closing hr eyes, "so now I will make him pay." And with that the ice that was his arm shattered, nothing left but shards of blood red ice and the quickly freezing blood from his arm. Though he tried to yell out in pain, Oni now had a mask of ice on his face, all that came out was a diluted sound that was inhuman.

"The match is over! MEDICS GET OUT HERE!!" yelled Shikamaru, running over to the boy. They all quickly got out to the pit and took care of the bleeding boy. With a flick of her now free wrists the rain started to fall again, the ground thawed, and the boy unfroze so the medics could help him. Shikamaru came up to the girl and questioned her though, "Why did you do that? Your opponent could not defend himself and-"

"I had every right to!" she cut him off, her beautiful voice gaining a hint of righteousness in it, "I had every responsibility to do it! And as far as I can see there was no problem, you had not called the match as you were supposed too, I broke no rules and justice was served, now I believe my next match should start now, no?"

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru went to the middle of the arena and looked at the crowd, she basically called it for him, she had been right, "Lyn wins the match, the last match before the final fight will be Jakon versus Lyn, the winner will face Naruto Uzumaki in the final fight. Jakon get down here now!" yelling the last part even though Oni had not been completely removed from the pit yet.

-----

The Kage's said nothing, the Mizukage's face was unreadable. Finally Garra spoke, breaking the silence, "Lord Mizukage, that girl… one fight she is testing the fighter and challenging him to fight her again, the next she is crippling her opponent… is she… right, in the head that is?"

A small smile slid across his face, "Oh, no, my Lord Kazekage. She is… schizophrenic… in a way. While her ability to reason has not been damaged in the slightest, she has been know to have quick moving emotions and has claimed to here a voice talking to her."

Tsunade looked at the elderly man, diseases and mental problems being straight in her field of expertise "Really? What has caused this in such a young child. It is often caused by an external source which effects the mindset and mentality of the victim, if you have any idea…"

"Well I might, but I would not reveal too much about this girl, she is a human, not some experiment."

"My apologies Lord Mizukage, but it is very rare to come across someone with a mental disease, so they are not well studied. Perhapes if she would consent to my apprentices and I asking some questions or even treatment-"

"No, Lord Hokage!" he cut off quickly, "I think she would mind greatly!"

_'Of course she would, as do you. This girl… if only I had proof, not suspision!'_ thought Garra, though he simply turned their attention to the start of the next fight.

-----

"Well then… I think we have all learned a valuable lesson today… never get this girl pissed, it could cost you and arm and a leg." Konohamaru's attempt at humor lost to the crowd, "Well boys and girls, it seems that we still have one more match before Naruto goes head to head with either Lyn, the girl with ice in her veins and at her fingertips, or Jakon, a man who can overcome the Byakugan. These two will fight for the privilege to take on the favorite for this tournament when it started. Well it seems Jakon has come down, lets leave the rest to the fighters in the pit."

-----

Jakon walked down into the pit and shook hands with the girl who he had just seen take the arm of a man so cruelly. Walking back he felt the rain begin to slow down, a light drizzle now. Turning around he felt something else now, _'wind?'_ and suddenly the air around him was spinning so fast he thought he would fall of his own feet.

When it was done he heard Naruto yell at him, "Can't let her just freeze you stiff, can we!?"

Giving a small chuckle he turned back, seeing Shikamaru looking in the direction of Naruto, a smile on his face, and he said, nearly inaudible to Jakon, "He, so he figured that out too." Then he turned back to the two, looking at the girl, a small frown on her face, and Jakon, his red eyes focused on the girl and his sword already drawn and ready to use. "…FIGHT!"

Jumping back a few yards Jakon started measuring up his opponent, keeping his eyes open for an attack from any direction. He looked at the girl and wondered if he could beat her at all. He slid down into position for the Setting Sun, this time the sword was used as well, holding the sword reversed, so the length of the blade was along his forearm. His heart sped up, the world around him slowed down, then he activated the chakra inside the blade as he had done earlier, this time he used it to hone its edge making it finer that steel. He charged forward and predicted what his opponent would do, and rather than attacking head on, taking the rouse of her having no defense, as her other two did, he ran to her left, seeing the pillar of ice she had made in front of her.

Making a quick turn he ran behind her, making another quick turn, towards her this time, and jumped forwards, slicing across with the sword. Wood met ice rising from the ground. Rebounding, he began to run again, circling around her as she looked around, wondering where he would try and strike next. Running close between her and the first ice pillar she had made, her head still turned around to try and see where he was going to hit, he brought the sword out, swinging around the pillar and bringing his foot out for a kick as he came around to her.

He hit home, his movements too fast for her to react in time.

Though he connected she held on to his foot that had landed hard in her stomach, preventing him from running again. Rather than using her ice she got a firm grip on the leg and used her chakra to help her pull him around and throw him a few yards, where he skidded even farther. Now she raised her arms and the clouds disappeared from the sky, which had stopped raining all together by this time, and they came down, condensing into water and then expanding into ice. Raising both hands she formed giant hunks of ice, longer than they were thick. There were seven of them, all floating midair, until she began to motion with her arms, sending them flying for him one at a time, a giant smile on her face.

Jakon began to run towards her, dodging the giant pieces of ice with great ease, _'What's she doing? These things could be dodged by anyone, let alone a shinobi trying to become a chuunin.'_ But he didn't see what she was doing, for every time one went down it melted, and soon the ground had a clear layer of water on the surface. With two of the giant blocks left she changed this ones shape making it half the length of the pit. Throwing this one at about knee length Jakon was forced to jump it, but when he came down the ground was one big sheet of ice.

As soon as his feet hit the ground Jakon slipped and fell to his knees, then felt something else hit the ground, the last of the giant ice blocks. Jakon knew what was coming next, he had seen Captain Yamato do the same thing with a piece of wood the first time they had ever had to fight foreign shinobi. Though he did not see her make a motion behind the great block of ice, he did feel the thousands of needles that came from it when it shattered into a pieces.

Onlookers let out gasps of awe and horror, the girl had likely killed the boy, and the one before him might not live as far as anyone in the stands knew. Shikamaru began to try and run over to the boy, slipping on the ice as he went. Seeing him, Lyn raised a hand and all the ice, whether on the ground or in Jakon, all melted. Running to him, Shikamaru saw his injuries and started to call the match, "Jakon Orashi cannot contin-" only to be cut off by Jakon grabbing onto his arm as he activated the seal, feeling all the pain from the needles, every individual needle, entering his skin, and right in front of Shikamaru the wounds disappeared, with plenty of screaming on the part of Jakon. _'What is this kid? First with the genjutsu, then the Hyuga fight, and now this… what's going on?'_

When it was done he stood up and stared at his opponent, breathing harder than he had all day. Then he whispered to Shikamaru, "Get on the wall and stay there." And he picked up the sword off the ground and ran for the nearest wall, attaching his feet to it and sticking there while he mustered his last bit of chakra into his sword.

Lyn just looked at him and brought her hand up, making a single spear out of ice from the water on the ground, a much less brutish weapon than the ice blocks. She took aim with it and sent it out, keeping with one hand in front of herself in case she needed to change direction mid-flight. But Jakon did not move, he jut pushed more of the chakra through the sword, making one hand seal with his other hand. Rather than let the bolt ark straight for her though he placed the tip of it into the water of the arena pit, sending a bolt of lightning that had been strong enough to beat the Kaiten though the water.

The end result was several things happening all at once. Lyn went ridged from the shock of the lightning, falling on her back, and Jakon tried to bring the sword up in time to block the ice, successfully deflecting it into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall, his legs running out of chakra and dangling only inches above the ground and the thin layer of electrified water that was on its surface.

Shikamaru, who had realized what Jakon had planned, yet did not want to tip off what was going to happen, had jumped onto the wall at the last second, unable to stop what had happened. Standing on the wall sideways, he looked from Jakon to Lyn, one not moving and attached to a wall, the other having muscle spasms with her eyes wide open. Soon, when the water's charge had left, she stopped, her eyes began to blink, and she sat up, her white body suit drenched through, and her head still feeling as if the world were spinning beneath her body. As soon as she sat up Shikamaru was able to call the match, "LYN IS THE WINNER1 GET OUT HERE! HE"S BEEN SPEARED THROUGH!"

Slowly she stood up and looked at her opponent, speared through the shoulder. _'He'll live fine, I have heard of people getting worst in this village and still living to fight another day.'_ But she raised an hand, melting the ice back into water as she had after every fight and watched the people scurry around, a girl jumping from the stands to help him, clad in all pink. A smile came onto Lyn's face, _'Soon we'll get to meet this brother you have talked so much about, I can't wait to fight him!'_

_----- _

"Too bad about your boy, Tsunade," said the Mizukage, a sliver of a smile on his wrinkled face, "though he did surprise even me with how able he was. To knock out Lyn, for any period of time, is no mean feat. He did excellent against her."

_'Yes, he did,' _thought Garra, _'and he made her release its chakra in order not to succumb to that last attack.'_ And then he finally revealed what he had only suspected since her first fight, "Yes, Lord Mizukage, he did very well, considering she is a Jinchuuriki!"

* * *

I know, I know, you hate me, you feel like skinning me alive for bringing in a Jinchuuriki that isn't naruto or Dead. Well… get over it. 

One chapter left to finish up the arc, but I hope you guys will forgive me, writing battle after battle is annoying though… so get over it. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW AWEFULL IT IS!


	20. Chapter 20 A True Malstrom

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but that's not for lack of trying… we're going on court hearing 76 to win Naruto by claiming it has given me the awful condition of Narutardation.

* * *

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

The tension in the little booth was thick enough to cut. Garra looked at the Mizukage, waiting to see if he denied what he said. The Mizukage and his female attendant looked at the Kazekage, the latter as if she were ready to pounce and the former bringing a large smile to his face. Tsunade's face did not change at all, though she did slowly turn her head to look at the elderly leader of the Village Hidden in the Mists, the at the former Jinchuuriki turned Kazekage. No one said anything for thirty seconds, though it seemed like and eternity to those in the room. Tsunade was the first to break her silence, "Garra, what makes you believe that the young girl in front of us is a Jinchuuriki?"

Keeping his eyes on the Mizukage for a few seconds longer he turned to Tsunade, "I could feel it, in a way, and there were other clues. The fact that she controls the ice and her chakra almost flawlessly, not even needing to use her hands at times, and is still going without a sign of weakness, the only time I have ever seen something like that is with Naruto or myself."

"Oh?" said the Mizukage, a knowing look in his eyes, "and what makes you an expert of Jinchuuriki, Lord Garra?"

"Because I was one. For the majority of my life I had the one-tailed Shukaku within me. I know the power and the danger a Jinchuuriki brings to itself and others. You, you…"

"You have placed this village and all the people in this stadium in danger, you old fool!" said Tsunade in a intense, yet hushed voice, not wanting to raise her voice in fear of the attention it would bring at such a moment. "At the very least you could have told me of what she was, I could have had someone watch over her, making sure nothing happened."

"Nothing WILL, happen Tsunade. She is not a… normal… Jinchuuriki. She has amazing ability to reason, and while she does have quick moving emotions, she is not normally cruel. When she and that man fought, that was the first time I had seen her act like that, though she does not go out into public very often."

"It does not matter! The demon inside her-" said Garra, being cut off abruptly.

"The demon inside her is calmer than most SHINOBI. I tell you, you have nothing to worry about. Now it seems that they have pulled young Jakon off the wall, shall we watch the next match?"

Tsunade did not look it, but she felt ready to punch the man at her side, "Very well, but after this fight we are all going to have a long talk, I believe there was something you needed to tell us as well." And with that they turned back to the last fight as Naruto and Lyn walked away from each other.

-----

Naruto had started in horror as the fight went on. Despite his attempts to take the girl down all his attempts ended in failure. When the Jakon was hit head on with all of the ice needles he was ready to climb into the pit himself, only for the wounds to disappear. Then the final attacks between the two came. Naruto was waiting for Jakon to heal himself again, to pull himself up and win the match so he could face Naruto in the final fight, but he had no such luck. When Shikamaru called the fight Naruto jumped down into the pit, Lyn's back to him, and began to run for his teammate. Ahead of him he saw Sakura already down next the fallen Jakon, Shikamaru helped the medic team move his body onto a stretcher, so many had been injured that they had to send some of the medics to the hospital in order to keep watch on the normal residents as well as these extreme cases.

When he got close enough he looked down, expecting the wound to close before his eyes as it had before, yet once again he was sadly mistaken. He looked around at the bustling medic team take care of him as they tried to move out, Sakura standing over him as they walked, trying to stop the internal bleeding and reconnect the severed tissue and joint. Shikamaru stopped Naruto suddenly and he realized that he had begun to follow Jakon to the hospital.

"He'll be fine Naruto," assured Shikamaru, "but right now you have a fight to win… be careful, she's not normal." And with that he was walking to the center of the pit, followed by Naruto after he got one last look at Jakon, his body finally lost from sight around a corner.

In the back of his mind Naruto heard Konohamaru making an announcement, giving away some new and embarrassing detail about his life, and then went on exclaiming about the magnitude he expected from the fight, but Naruto barely registered that. He looked at the girl in front of him and the memory that was stuck in his head nearly came to him. Instead all he received was a grating voice he never wanted to here, _**'Its coming! Your going to know it soon! Oh I hope that she'll make you see we need to work together!'**_

'_Go away demon!'_ he thought to himself

'_**Last I checked that's what people have been calling you, so I guess we are one and the same. They call you demon, you call me demon, so then you are me and I am you! OH I can't wait to kill you… but all things good and pure in time! FUFUFUFuFuFufufu…'**_ The voice disappeared and Naruto thought to himself that he would never forgive himself if he let that beast out today. Though as if a reminder to him that the animal had gotten out of his cage, **_'fufufu!'_**

Once they shook hands they walked back and took stances… well Naruto took a stance, Lyn stood where she was as usual, never going into a defensive or offensive stance unless her enemy got to close. Shikamaru looked at Naruto, then Lyn, letting his eyes stay there for a second longer, _'They are alike, but it is beyond their mindset or strength, its something more…' _"LET THE FINAL MATCH START, NOW!" and with that echoing voice the fight come to a start.

Right off the back Naruto used his wind chakra and pushed all the water off his body, taking away one of Lyn's advantages over him as he had done for Jakon. But he did not let the wind chakra go yet, now he took all of the wind around him and sent a jet of air at the girl, hoping to knock her off balance, yet he succeeded in doing nothing. With that Naruto leapt to the side, avoiding an attack from behind, _'She's kinda bad at henge, the hair didn't even move!'_ Landing on his hands Naruto pushed back and kicked at the girl that had come at her, breaking her in half, _'Damn an… ice clone?'_ and he got back to his feet, looking all around, splashing in the water as he turned his body.

'_There is no place to hide… where is she. And now my pants are starting to get wet from all the… water!'_ he thought, remembering back to the first time he had ever seen combat on a mission. Now he was putting his hands together, pushing all the water off of himself and all the water in the ground around him. He kept pushing with his wind, until Lyn had no choice but to come out, or be squashed. That was one flaw to hiding within a small pool of water, as long as your body doesn't go outside the waters outer limit you'll be fine, but have that change and you stuck in it or worst.

Popping up the girl decided that she had enough of water for this day and called all the water on the pit floor to her with a single hand seal, making ten pillars of ice that floated in the air, _'Foundations of Hel.'_ Naruto looked at the pillars, slowly bobbing up and down in the air and spinning around in a giant circle. With a wave of her hand the chaos started. From the nearest pillar ice shot off, looking like a bolt of lightning, and trying to pierce Naruto. Jumping out of the way he landed by another of the pillars which did the same thing. Indeed if he got too close to a single pillar it would try and attack him and yet once he went to the middle of the pit, a little ways away from Lyn, they all came off, trying to pierce him.

This led to Naruto dodging them all by ducking, flipping, and jumping through the air. Finally one struck home, hitting him in the foot as he was airborne, doing a flip over all of the ice that had accumulated. The ice went straight through the sole of the foot, coming out the other side and like that it retreated, another coming place of it, hitting his back, one at a time they all stabbed him, mostly on the back other than the first hit. After all ten had hit home they retreated back into the pillars, each one getting its share of blood.

Falling to the ground Naruto still heard a dark animal laughing in the back of his head, yet he pushed it back and stood up, the nine-tails chakra healing him already, as it always had, even though he had not embraced its power yet. Standing up, Lyn waiting for him, he made a three hand seals and used one of the more powerful wind techniques he had, the only one which he needed a hand seal to concentrate his chakra for '_Asphyxiating Gust_.'

Breathing in, the air around the two fighters began to disappear, though Lyn did not know yet, she just waited for his jutsu, _'We will beat him, but I want to see how strong he really is, maybe his jutsu will help me see_.' Lyn suddenly felt hard of breath though, soon she was getting dizzy, and she saw spots, _'Genjutsu?!'_ she thought and tried to stop her chakra flow, '_But it wont break, get a kunai!' _and the girl cut her hand, when this didn't work she began to run towards the boy, almost too lightheaded to run at him and completely unable to command the ice, her concentration broke.

Before she could get to him however he let all the stored air out, with one big blow he used an attack that had been used against him during the last chuunin exams, even if it was quite powered down, _'Fuu-ton renkudan'_ (was used by Shukaku) and a giant air blast hit the girl dead on, sending her to the wall, forced Shikamaru to protect his face with his arms and anchor himself down with chakra, and tested the strength of the barrier jutsu protecting the stands as the whole arena shook with the force behind the attack. While kicking up dust, all the water taken from the ground.

Naruto stood there, his hands on his knees and bent down, his back soaked with blood, gasping for breath after basically having the wind knocked out of him. It was the side-affect to not being the Shukaku and trying to use one of its techniques. He had worked on the technique when the team had first been formed and he couldn't work on his original jutsu. He had been sending jets of air all around, working on controlling the air naturally, when he sneezed and sent out a huge gust of wind. That had reminded him of the fight against Garra and he decided to try and learn the technique.

Unfortunately he did not have enough air in his lungs to use the jutsu, so he manipulated the air already in his lungs, which he was beaten for by Sakura because of how stupidly dangerous it had been, and condensed it, making room for more air, which he condensed again. Doing this let him pull in much more air much faster for about a minute and send out a huge windblast, sucking ALL the air out of his lungs. But it wasn't until he tried to show the ability to Yamato, that he had learned its other ability taking air from the area around him. He wouldn't have used the jutsu unless he knew he could get a straight hit, and have enough time to build up the air in his lungs. But the girl he was fighting apparently wanted to see what he could do, so he showed her.

Standing up, yet still panting, he looked in the direction of his opponent, _'Hope I didn't kill her, it wasn't even at full strength.' _He thought. Though that train of thought soon ended with all the dust being pushed away. Lyn stood up, her entire body surrounded by a bubble of chakra, her eyes a glowing blue light. The blue chakra disappeared after a second or two, though her eyes remained the same, and Naruto could feel the intense chakra coming off her body still. Raising her arms up above her head she stood there, the ice pillars now coming above her, though her arms remained.

Naruto soon saw why when he heard a cry from the crowd and looked to see large pools of water coming from the stands, off the people even, _'All those people are soaked through still,'_ he thought, a small grin on his face, _'so she's going to use all the water from there as well. Whatever she's doing, its going to be big.'_ Naruto then ran straight at her, trying not to let her finish the jutsu as she had let him, only to be stopped by a wall of ice surrounding her. He punched at it, kicked, and took a kunai to it, but it wouldn't break. Naruto just thought one thing as he looked on at her ultimate defense, _'Why does everyone I fight have one of these!?' _and he remembered fighting Garra, Neji, Sasuke, Haku, and now Lyn.

Soon the water stopped forming and turned to ice. Hidden in her wall of ice she made thirteen hand seals, sending the chakra of her demon out, to power the complex jutsu, _'Tree of Ice.'_ Suddenly, to any looking at it from the outside, a huge beam of ice shot up, splitting in five parts and arching back to the ground, landing along the inner wall of the pit. The earth shook as the ice burrowed underground, adding any ground water it found to its reserves. Soon it jut out of the ground, moving and growing, heading back down from time to time and soon it was clear it was forming a complex structure made completely of ice.

Naruto looked in awe, '_If I had a hard time dodging ice from ten pillars then I have no chance now.' **'Sure you do! You just need some inspiration!'**_ but Naruto forced the creature out of his head.

The ice had stopped moving, and on one of the lower branches of the structure stood Lyn, her eyes still blue "If you want to win this match then come and get me! I want to see the power of a fellow Jinchuuriki, come brother, nine-tailed fox! Come and help me test my limits." And she was gone jumping higher into the structure.

'_**You see now little fox?! She is our sister, she is the one who will kill you! We mustn't let that happen, oh no! Let me help you… let me in…'**_

Though it took effort this time he pushed the fox out of his mind and jumped up eagerly towards the girl, _'Another one… someone like me!'_ Landing on the first branch, where Lyn had been, he soon learned that he needed to use chakra on his feet constantly or else fall off, but he didn't care, he leapt up looking for the girl, the memory in his head had come free to him, she was a Jinchuuriki, she was like him. When he found her, quite a ways up, he looked at her, smiling back at him, a kunai of ice in her right, and leaping towards where he stood. Barely did he get a kunai and block the attack, "You're a Jinchuuriki?" he asked, pushing her back.

Doing a flip she landed on another branch, one of a hundred in the little area, "Yes, I have since birth. When the Mizukage found me," she said while throwing the kunai, breaking off into small needles mid-flight, "I was four years old," Naruto jumped up and started running on the underside of a branch towards her, a black kunai in his left hand and a normal one in his right "I had no idea how to read, write, or _fight_!" she said as she blocked both of his kunai with two made of ice. "But he taught me all of that, he was a father to me." The kunai in her hands began to grow, trying to surround Naruto's hands, though he pulled away and threw the kunai in his right, standing normal now "And my Mother was the five- tailed bear." She made a piece of ice which caught the kunai and flung it back at him.

Naruto caught the kunai, an explosive tag now hidden in his palm, and he stuffed it in the hole at the end, throwing the kunai towards her feet. "Did you have it hard growing up?" he ask.

The explosion went off as it hit the ice, but Lyn just jumped up and into another branch, her head coming out of the ice above Naruto, "Only as hard as any other shinobi's, why?"

Naruto did a back flip, kicking for her head while answering her, "Because I was outcasted, as was the only other Jinchuuriki I have ever know." She let herself fall all the way out of the ice before the kick could hit, landing behind Naruto and catching his leg as it came down, "We were no different than the demons inside of us, we were monsters to the people of our villages!"

Lyn held his leg a little while longer, staring at him for a second before flipping him over her head, straight for another branch, "Well, no one ever knew about the five-tails except me, the Mizukage, and my teammates," Naruto pushed chakra to his hands and caught the branch, flipping his legs so he was standing on it sideways, two black kunai in his hands now, "I was raised with a father, brothers, and a mother, or at least that's what they left like to me, you would be the one of us to know that though."

"No," said Naruto, powering up the two kunai, perfect black blades coming out of them, demonic chakra. Looking at her from where he stood he went on, "I never knew either of my parents, I never even knew who they were, why I'm not with them. All I know," he raised the blades above his head, pointing them straight at Lyn, "is that I have a family now, just like you have." He bent his legs and sprung out with his feet, changing the chakra in his feet to wind, moving him faster.

Lyn just let herself disappear into the ice tree, Naruto however plowed through a whole branch before stopping. Lyn came back up and looked down at Naruto through the broken branch, "You complain a lot about how hard you life had been and how you never knew your parents. But have you ever listened to what the Nine-tails says, have you ever worked with it. That's what I do. I am in perfect harmony with myself, such petty things do not effect me I am above them now thanks to my demon, and she has never done me wrong."

Naruto stared at the girl as she spoke, then said quietly to himself, "You work with it…" He thought to himself then, _'She talks with her demon, but whenever the nine-tails has anything to say to me it's a threat or telling me what we could have been if I had let it in and listened to it.'_ Then he knew what was happening and he said louder than before, "No you do not work with it, it controls you. Why did you take the arm of that grass nin? I heard you say because you had the 'Will of the Gods on your side.' You were talking about the five-tails, weren't you? But they are not gods, they are forsaken demons! I HAVE talked with the nine-tailed fox within me," he jumped up so he was on equal footing with his fellow Jinchuuriki, "and I have let it inside me before. You want to know what I got for my troubles?"

She raised one eyebrow in curiosity, "Very well, what did you receive?"

"It took over my body, weakened the seal that holds it in check, and tells me how much it hates me. It also tells me the same thing you have been saying, to listen to it. The demon inside you has been urging you to ay that hasn't it? It wants me to listen to the nine-tails, so it can get loose!"

The girls eyes had gone wide, "NO! She would never do that! I have been telling you that because I listen to her and I have seen what power it brings me!"

"It doesn't give you power!" he yelled, "It is killing you, taking over your mind, and it's using you to try and free its _brother_! You have been made weak by its power, not stronger!"

The girl went onto her knees, "NO! You lie, I have… I have perfect harmony!" her head down between her arms as she struggled within herself. Naruto could hear her whispering to herself while visibly shaking, "Right, right, please answer me." He went on though, giving her an answer.

"What you have isn't perfect harmony, it is you being perfectly controlled by the demon, so you think you have free will, but really you do what it wants."

"**You fool!" **said a screeching voice, Lyn's body was now perfectly still and she slowly stood up, her eyes now a shinning white, blue chakra pulsing out all over her body, taking to form of a giant bear with five tails. The aura that the girls body gave off was the same as Naruto's and this too caused her to bleed from every pore of her body, dying her white suit a dark red, **"It doesn't matter what you say now, they girl Lyn has been lost for some time. The child is dead! She has been lost to me for too long and for all my plan would have come to fruit in time, now only to be laid to waste. I will kill you, I will kill you and take the lord Kyuubi from the seal on your dead body while stopping the Mizukage from learning of the girls fate!" **and with that the demon lunged its hand forward at Naruto, who had been on guard since the new voice appeared.

Naruto dodged to the left, but already he knew it would not be enough o avoid the aura she was producing. The nine-tails shook the bars of it's cage now more than ever, though Naruto made sure to keep it down as best he could while staying alive. Naruto took the hit from the aura, losing his two chakra knives in the process, while a huge section of the ice tree shattered. Landing on his feet he charged up his chakra into his right hand, forming the Rasengan, but instead of going for a direct strike like he knew would fail, he jumped up, climbing to the top of the tree that had been formed thinking to himself, _'Gotta get higher, that's the only place where I can set it off with only the two of us!'_

The demon girl followed him, going through the ice rather than around it, but he was fast enough to stay ahead of her, though she still gained on him. When he could see the top he began to add the wind to his attack, letting it grow, rather than shooting off the wisps of chakra that would come off it, a bright green orb that the whole crowed could see. When he got to the top of the tree he jumped as high as he could go, the five-tailed girl right behind him. While mid air Naruto pushed the green and blue orb straight down at the demon girl, hitting her at point blank range. With his hands over one another he forced the chakra away from himself as he was trained to do, causing the explosion of wind and chakra to bear down at the girl in full force.

The audience below had not seen much of anything in the fight since the tree of ice had been formed, yet suddenly the green and blue orb had been seen, with Naruto jumping up higher into the air than he had already been, the girl behind him. When he turned the orb blew up, a giant boom, with green and blue waves going in every direction. The wind in the stadium had started to rage like a typhoon's and they all saw as the giant ice structure that they had been fighting on imploded from the force that was directed straight down towards it when Naruto forced the attack straight down, leaving only the outer most of the support branches still standing. Shikamaru, who had been standing by the walls of the pit, took off his chuunin vest and placed it over arms and knelt down, covering himself as best he could with the vest and arms over his head, being trapped inside the barrier that surrounded the pit.

But before much else could happen there was an assault of screams and yells as people pointed at Naruto, still falling from the sky, having had his blast throw him farther up. Naruto made hand seals and soon he was slowing down, if not stopping completely. He was making seals to focus his wind chakra, needing as much strength between slowing his own decent and keeping the nine-tails chakra from emerging. Landing with an audible, yet not bone crushing, thud, Naruto quickly pulled out what looked like an explosive tag and placed it on his own forehead, clearly relaxing once it was in place. But he was not done yet.

All around him there were piles of ice, yet no sign of the girl who had made it all. Standing up, with the seal on his forehead still, he began to look for a body. He did not have to look long before he saw piece of ice move. Pulling out a piece of paper, holding it in his palm. As he came closer the ice moved slowly until he finally stood over it. At that point it flew up and a white eyed Lyn came out, her aura gone, yet her arms braced out to grab him. She was stopped by one quick motion, placing the piece of paper he had between her eyes, just as he had done to himself.

For a few seconds the girl just stood there, her glowing white eyes staring at him. Then they went back to normal and the girl, not the demon, looked at him before falling roughly to the side. Naruto just let himself fall backwards, landing on his rear. The crowd was silent, then they exploded in cheers of every kind of emotion that Naruto could think of: Happiness at his victory, anger that Lyn had lost (Mostly from Mist guest, though there were some Leaf villagers joining in), sadness that it was over already, and eagerness to see more, the last of which Naruto was more than glad to deny.

As Shikamaru walked over to him, his vest left back on the ground, Naruto started to think, his mind cleared now than ever since he put the seal on his forehead, _'Well that was defiantly shorter than what I had to go through with Garra, yet even that fight had not gone on very long after Shukaku came out, guess I'm just better at dealing with demons than people. But no one got hurt. Jakon and Hanabi should be fine… everything worked out.'_ After that he just let himself bask in the sound of the crowed, barely able to hear Shikamaru announce his victory. He said quietly to himself, "Just like I always dreamed, they all see me now, they all know me and my strength!"

* * *

Hey sorry I didn't get this thing updated sooner, yet I am unable to upload onto and I have to use a glitch in the system to get past the glitch. But I am going to Boston tomorrow through Sunday and I will not be able to get the last chapter up as I wanted to. But I do have something to tell you now.

I will be ending Genin after the next Chapter is done, and it will be continued in its sequel that is so originally named, "Chuunin of the Leaf" So be sure to keep a look out for it under Naruto and Hanabi under characters.

As well I have a little favor to ask, since I would like Chuunin to be twice as long as Genin I am going to need help. I want you to PM me with any Jutsu Ideas you may have, whether they just be ideas for the jutsu or ones you actually made up. So please, its for your entertainment and I will make sure credit is given where credit is due. The funny thing is I have already started planning out a possible third story after Chuunin.


	21. Chapter 21 Chuunin of the Leaf

Disclaimer- I… do… NOT… own… NARUTO… though I do own one fifth of Shikamaru (To anyone who took that for real, no I do not)

* * *

_**Genin of the Leaf**_

Two days, two days went by before the exam proctors and all the shinobi and lords had come to their decisions. Two days for all of the hopefuls for the position of chuunin to get better so they could attend the ceremony that would be on the third that would honor all who had fought and competed, awarding those who would be named chuunin.

For Naruto this was a time for him to get to know the girl named Lyn, a fellow Jinchuuriki. He learned what he could about her demon and about her Bloodline Limit. He spent hours in the younger girls room, talking about what things that would only be known to them and the occasional Hinata or Sakura.

For Lyn it was a time to cope with the true malevolence of the demon within her and the fact that she would have to wear a seal, similar to the one Jiraiya had developed, all the time, her defenses against the demon having been weakened by her letting it in so fully so often. But her fate was unsure as of yet, for she would need to strengthen that defense somehow without being lost to it… somehow.

On the second afternoon while Naruto and Sakura were visiting her she froze for a while and stared off into nothing. Naruto looked at her, pulling out a seal from his pouch like the one on Naruto's forehead, thinking that her seal had stopped working. He had needed to use one of the seals anytime he was near her or else the nine-tails would start to bang against its cage, using its all at those times for some reason. Then he put it away and both he and Sakura gave her a hug, tears streaming down her still frozen face, "I want to talk to her so much, I want her to tell me it was all a lie and… and at the same time I know that it wouldn't be true if she would have told me that at all. Naruto… I NEED her." They hugged her a little while longer and let go, Naruto telling her that it wasn't true, that the five tails needed HER.

-----

For the kage's it was a most troubling time and on the second day they had to start from the beginning, sitting down together and going over everything that they had told each other, most of the information coming from the Mizukage. That afternoon they sat at the Hokage's desk, the three of them huddled together, looking at papers.

"First off," said Tsunade, "we have the fact that the girl, Lyn, is a Jinchuuriki from a foreign land. In addition to this we have learned from Naruto Uzumaki, another Jinchuuriki, that her demon has weakened her defenses and made it hard for her to resist its power, allowing it to control her. Now we had had two of the best in the Leaf Village, Captain Yamato and Jiraiya, work on a armband that will allow her to stop the chakra should she fell it coming into her. YOU," she emphasized by pointing two slender fingers at the Mizukage, "wish to know why Naruto, the holder of the nine-tails, does not also have one. I will answer that for you right now: we have tried them on him in the past and it does not work. The seal the Fourth put on him does not allow for other such seals to be used with it, all except the temporary ones that Jiraiya had made for him, it makes it near impossible for him to control his chakra properly, one time it nearly stopped his chakra from completely. We tried doing these seal experiments before the chuunin exams had even been a thought."

She looked around and the other two were nodding their heads in agreement, the Mizukage's brow pushed together as he thought about Tsunade's answer to him, "Now I also have a proposition to give you, let the girl stay here, let her be surrounded by a fellow Jinchuuriki as well as two men who have experience with suppressing the chakra of a demon. In addition she will be as safe from Akatsuki as if she were in the heart of the Mist Village. As well both of you will be saved the danger facing her on a long trip back to the Mist Village. If you take her with you I cannot stop you, but I would rather that you not. The girl has made herself know to the people during her fights and work will spread quickly to those who would seek her out. Please I ask you to do this for me."

The Mizukage had known defeat before this day and he knew it now. Giving a sigh, lowering his head ever so slightly, he consented, feeling very old and foolish for thinking that the girl of his had managed to control the demon.

Garra went on now, looking at both Tsunade and the Mizukage from time to time, "In addition to this you have told us that you have started a group of Bloodline Limit users that originated from the Mist Country. They have sworn to do as you say, as long as you promise to help them, though you claim most refuse to do missions outside of the Mist country due to prejudice in other countries against them for being Mist nin and holders of Bloodline Limits, and understandable fear. You have also told us that thy have been approached by others, members of the Villages Hidden in the," he pulled open an envelope and red off the three names, "Fist, Rose, and Mind. Lord Mizukage, are telling us that there are three new villages that none of us have ever heard of."

The Mizukage met his stare, equaled it, "Yes, lord Garra. I have tried to find out as much as I could, by they have been keeping a guard. All of the three teams I sent, one to each village have been intercepted while trying to sneak into the villages and the Mist Village is blacklisted from entering it."

"And when you say blacklisted?" asked Tsunade, her stare unflinching.

"I mean that they are recruiting people, letting those that live up to their standards into the villages to share in their combined knowledge. From the report of the three team captains that headed the three teams, they were not some weaklings who are pretending to be a real village, they fought Jounin level shinobi who were in control of four man teams of chuunin and Genin. In addition they may have a spy in my village as well as either of yours, because in addition to the three teams being stopped there have been a number of Genin and chuunin disappearing in the past year or so and one of these chuunin was recognized as a member of the Hidden Rose Village."

"It is the village of Rose, not a hidden village, lord Mizukage," said Garra, "and if what you say is true, that they are strong enough to do all this then why hasn't anyone noticed it yet?"

"Perhaps they have." answered Tsunade, looking down at her papers, "From your information the villages are located in the Rock, Cloud, and Wave counties. The Rock and the Cloud may have made an agreement with the villages of Mind and Fist, a way to keep their men and women from leaving and using the villages as a source of additional money and men. The village of Rose however would not have been nearly as welcome, being a village of kunoichi, and would have been able to make a deal with the Wave in order to bring protection, trade, and an actual fighting force for the developing country in exchange for land for the village as well as drafting any women into the village that they see fit. The Wave I cannot blame for doing that, indeed it may be good for them in the long run, another strong ally, but I cannot trust the other two."

"Indeed"

"No, the Cloud will never forgive the Leaf or its allies while the Raikage is still there to remember what happened during the Hyuga incident." Said the Mizukage, "The Rock on the other hand is simply too full of pride to ever forgive the Leaf for the war between you two and you allies. No I would hold them at arms length at best and as your dearest at worst, they must not be allowed to grow too strong or else our enemies may have enough allies to make them land hungry."

All was silent then, the Mizukage looked at Tsunade for a while then asked the questions he wanted to know, about Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, and anyone else that they must be wary of. In the shadows of the next room sat Danzou, his hands forming a seal, a ANBU member dead at his knees and another one standing behind him, "Where do we start with all this? Where to begin? So many possibilities and so much to do. Any suggestions Forsu?" he said this last part with a grin, the ANBU's shoulders moving with what could have been silent laughter or crying.

-----

Hiashi Hyuga sat beside his daughter, still knocked out from the lightning strike, treatment, and medicines she had received. He looked down, forgetting everything that had happened between him and both his daughters, just praying that she would be ok. Hinata was going to be stopping by soon, worried about her sister, even if the younger of the two wouldn't do the same for her. When Hiashi heard a knock on the door he assumed it was his daughter and called, "Come in, the door is open." Yet the one to walk in was not Hinata but one of the elders of the Hyuga clan.

Hiashi looked at the man, a representative of the clan with just as much power as himself when he had the backing of the rest of the clan elders. "Hiashi," said the man quietly, but Hiashi spoke before he could go on.

"The elders of the clan have spoken?"

"Yes."

"And they have decided that my time is up, that I must either pick an heir or have the choice made for me." He said this as if it were a fact.

But the man shook his head, "Hiashi, we have given you a week to decide, it should have been enough time to make a choice, you only have two daughters, unlike the first lord of the Hyuga to face such a decision, Horanish, who had thirteen children to choose an heir from at the time, and he made the choice in three days. No you no longer have a say in the matter. Should Hanabi fail to become a chuunin then Hinata will be named heir, but if she does then we shall settle this matter as the law of Lord Hyuga, the first of our line, has dictated."

"The Law of Hyuga!?" he said, his eyes wide, "That is preposterous, the Law of Lord Hyuga hasn't been used since the time of the First Hokage and even then it had been generations since it was used. What would prompt you to make such a choice?"

"The newest of the Elders of the clan, Forsu, has put it forward, to help return the clan to the ways of old that have kept us strong for generations upon generations. The clan Will be strong Hiashi, we Must be strong to help keep Konoha strong. Your foolish will end Hiashi, or it may be time for a new family member of the family to head the clan."

Hiashi sat there after the man had left and done something he had not done in a long time, he cried. He had known defeat today, as it became clear that he had been unable to change the clan in order to protect his daughters. He had failed to protect them from the laws that had ensnared his brother in the end, the laws that he knew would ensnare his daughters.

-----

Yargon held his right arm up, looking at his hand, tears came down his face as he moved his fingers, making a fist. Mashimi sat next to him and smiled while looking at his fist then she leaned over… and hit him it the head, "You idiot, men don't cry, save that for some soft peasant woman!" she yelled at him.

He turned back to her and started to yell back, "Hey I WaSN"T crying," his voice cracking when he tried to yell, "the lights in here are just bright. You better watch out, now that I have my hand back I can hit you." But she just smiled and leaned over and grabbed his other hand and squeezed it. The cut had been treated with normal medications and was still there, and it hurt like hell when she put pressure on it, "OW, YOU BITCH!" and with that the two got back to normal. Ignoring Garik who had bruises on every inch of his body and found it hurt move and agonizing to laugh at the two.

-----

Albito sat on a tree covered hill, a waterfall coming out of nowhere, with the two male members of his team on either side of him, "Here take a few swigs of this and we'll be getting back to training."

"Sensei, should we be drinking alcohol?" asked Konho.

"Who cares," replied the man, taking the bottle back from Arron, "You guys need to be men if you want to survive through the training I have in wait for you two. Now lets get back to work." While they all managed to stand up Arron didn't make it two steps forward before falling face forward and landed on the wood bridge going across the waterfall. Konho didn't land on the bridge, but did fall into the water and was soon swept off the hill into the water that waited below. "Eh? Guess that stuff is stronger than I though. Well so much for being manly… Arron… Konho? DAMN!"

-----

Jakon woke up on the third day, around midnight, and felt like he didn't need to sleep another wink for the rest of his life. He sat up in bed, fighting past the pain that he would always feel, no amount of healing could stop that, and he looked around, seeing his grandfather fitting in a chair staring at him, his mother sitting on the floor next to him, leaning against his side while fast asleep, a blanket strewn across her body. Jakaron stared at him, catching his eye and placed a finger in front on his lips. He quietly got up and walked out the door, holding it open for Jakon to come through.

As the two walked through the halls they did not talk until Jakon asked, "So I guess I'm not going to become a chuunin?"

Jakaron stopped and looked at the boy, "You're a fool, a person could lose their first fight and still become a chuunin. In fact I think one boy did just that a few years back, but you are more likely to become a chuunin than Hanabi because of the fact that you had more fights."

"He, well I'm just worried I guess. Do you know how she's doing?" said the boy, remembering how he had last seen her, twitching do to his attack.

Jakaron nodded, "Yes, she is fine, but the attack you used had been strong enough to kill her if it had not been for the Kaiten, she had muscle spasms, and she had been having trouble controlling her chakra flow until her father cleared them with their families bloodline abilities. She woke up around nine this evening, she may even be awake still, well then, I guess I shall be leaving, your room is 323 B, go back down when your done." And he left, leaving Jakon to stare at the man's back

It was only then did he look around, he was in front of a door, on a little chart next the frame it read, Patient: Hanabi Hyuga, Doctor: Sakura Haruno, followed by a bunch of stuff that he didn't understand. Quietly Jakon opened the door and looked in, seeing just and empty bed. Pushing the door open the rest of the way he now saw her, sitting on the window ledge, staring at him, her eyes like two moons in the dark of the room.

"What do you want Jakon?" she asked coldly, her white eyes glaring daggers at the boy, "I have made a full recovery so there is no need for you to check in on me."

Jakon, who had begun to walk towards her with one of his hands reaching out for her, stopped in the middle of the room, "What are you talking about? Hanabi you got mad at me when we fought because I was going to throw the match, but I didn't, so-"

"Shut up!" she whispered intensely between he teeth, "I have every right to be mad at you, you piece of trash. Never once did I think twice about giving my all in our fight, I would have never insulted you like that, but go as far as to nearly throw the fight and then you lead me on, make me think that I can win, that you had done the same for me as I was doing for you, but you didn't, did you!?" she gritted her teeth now, trying to remember that she had said that she loved him once, "Then you do put your all forth and showed me that you had lied, you didn't show what you could do until you where done playing with me!"

"Hanabi, I didn-" he tried but was cut off.

"Shut up!"

"Hanabi! I-"

I said SHUT UP!" she shrieked, "You did this to me and if you did it on accident then that makes it worse. You're an idiot, and idiot with power, but and idiot non the less! You know," she said much calmer than she had been before, "its sad for me to admit it, but Naruto was right, we weren't in love, we just thought we were for some strange reason I will never be able to guess at. I'll see you tomorrow at the awards, but until then I would like it if you would just leave me alone. We are a team and we need to function as a team, but I would rather not be around you for a little while ok?"

Jakon just stared at her for a while, "Yeah," and he turned around and walked to the door, standing there a little while, "Yeah, what could we possibly have been thinking. Oh," he said turning his head to look at her, "I just want to let you know that I didn't show my true strength, I'm just bad a controlling the power of the sword, I was trying to keep it as low as I could, its an amplifier after all." And with that he left, leaving the room before Hanabi could say anything or throw anything in reach.

In the morning Jakon went home with his mother, remaining silent the whole way. When he got home he walked to his bedroom, his mother yelling to him that the ceremony would start at four thirty and threatened him if he was late. In his room stood Jakaron, waiting for the boy of course, a yellowing scroll in his hand, the staff in the other as usual. Jakon barely registered the man, not caring what he wanted, and went to lay on the bed. Though Jakaron did not activate the seal Jakon did feel a great deal of pain when the old man brought his staff across the boys back, "Get up you wretch of a heir, your wasting my time, now get up I have something for you."

When Jakon got out of the bed he made a bow to his grandfather and asked him, "What do you have for me grandfather? Nothing that will kill my I hope?"

The man barked out a laugh and handed the boy the scroll, "I am convinced that you are ready to have this, if not to use it quite yet. It is the third of our ancient artifacts, a scroll that has been handed down from clan head to clan head, each person keeping its secretes and sometimes adding to it. This is the scroll that contains the jutsu for the curse seal on your back as well as all its predecessors. Use that thing wisely, it can be a dangerous thing, though I believe its usefulness my soon be gone for me anyway. I just give you one warning, 'if you activate my seal I _will kill you_!' I won't care if I leave an heir or not. Now I must be off to meet the Hokage, I will see you at the ceremony, don't be late!"

And he left, leaving Jakon wondering why he only gained things at a price, why his grandfather would threaten him at every turn, and why he would never be able to activate his grandfathers seal even once, _'Life isn't fair now is it?'_ he thought while thinking of the night before.

-----

Hanabi sat in her room, looking down at different tools, scrolls, and weapons that the Hyuga clan owned: scythes, kunai, shuriken, swords, daggers, knives, chains, blunt weapons, and many other strange and wicked looking objects. She looked over them, wondering what more she needed, how could she make herself stronger.

"Naruto has his wind, Jakon has his lightning, but what do I have?" she said to herself, "I don't even know what my element is, let alone how to use it. I have the Byakugan to counter taijutsu, the Gentle Fist it the strongest Taijutsu in the Leaf, I can counter _most_ nin and taijutsu with the Kaiten." She would never forget the fight with Jakon, "I need better ninjutsu though… and genjutsu. I should be able to learn how to cancel out my chakra eventually and I can practice using them with someone. But my ninjutsu… I need something MORE!" she yelled this last word, punching at the air to the right of her, accidentally hitting a stack of scrolls.

Looking down at what she had knocked down she sighed and began to pick them up, glancing at each one briefly before putting it down. There were several here that caught her eye however and it was soon time for the ceremony that would, unbeknownst to her, help decide her fate.

-----

Sakura and Hinata walked on either side of Lyn while talking to her, not as guards, but as older sisters who had adopted the girl. In the two days that Naruto had taken the two to meet Lyn they had all grown close. Up ahead sat Naruto, dressed in a black shirt and black pants, the same as Shikamaru wore under his Chuunin vest, Lyn also wearing the same thing. He had his forehead protector on his head, another around his arm, this one with a scratch through it.

As the three girl came closer the two men stood up, Hinata taking the arm Naruto offered her hesitantly, though they had started to become closer this would be the closest they had ever been, they had never even held hands before. Shikamaru looked a little disappointed, though he did smile when he saw Naruto and the awkward Hinata, "I was hoping Temari might be with you, you women seem to stick together in flocks usually." He wasn't able to get another word out as Temari came behind him and hit him with her fan.

"You idiot, we're females, not _birds_!" said the proud kunoichi, strapping the large fan on her back again. "Besides, why would you be hoping to for me?" she said, loving to make the lazy genius feel as awkward as Hinata, to which she just laughed, grabbing him by the arm and dragged him into the heart of the party, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Lyn all laughing at the scene, following them, as much excited to see more of the strange couple as they were for the party itself.

The ceremony took place in the largest square in Konoha this year, decorated with lights that would be lit come evening and long colorful streamers everywhere. There were children running around, shooting off confetti, while others walked and talked. Men sat as bars while they drank together talking of everything from the fights days earlier and what they thought should be done concerning different problems to farming and news from near and far. Women gathered around, looking after their children or siblings, gossiping about who was prettiest, which of the men they would have most liked to marry, and of different household things. In the middle of the square was a large platform, one edge a short set of stairs that were as wide as the entire side, that would be used to present the rank of Chuunin and hold dignitaries during the actual ceremony part of the festivities for the day, though right now there was dancing on it, music being played from a group on a much smaller yet higher platform.

As the group of four walked around they looked in on different shops, talked to different people, and saw things that would be gossiped about for weeks on end, such as Tenten kissing Neji or the first time that it had been announced that Kurenai was pregnant, and going to have twins, in three months. The father of them was not said, though many in the village knew, even if they did not say it out loud.

To those who did not know the truth it was seen as a scandal. The only people who seemed immune to this stigma were the members of the Hyuga clan, they had never married those who they loved, ready to be married off as a political advantage if it was ever necessary. But Kurenai was no Hyuga, and she received dirty looks, comments, or was simply ignored. But all in all it was a grand day for the people there.

At midnight, after the children had been sent to their beds, babysitters lining their pockets with money, the ceremony started. All the lights went off in the square, all except for a group of five dim lights that put a dark red glow on the stage. A puff of smoke, there were now six people on the stage, their identities hidden in the dim lighting. The stood on the side with stairs on it, looking down at a group of eleven shinobi, their bodies hidden in black cloths, and their face disguised with black masks left only their eyes visible.

A powerful voice boomed out, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once, "**Jakon Orashi!" **and the figure on the far left stepped forward, still hidden from the view of the crowd as a whole, who were too far to see who it was.

One of the figures in front of the platform walked forward, climbing halfway up to the person and looked up, seeing the proctor from the third exam, Shikamaru, looking down at him, "I thus place upon you the rank of Chuunin, for you have shown skills beyond that of a Genin, along with the practicality to use them to good order and take advantage of the element of surprise." As a set of drums played in the background the light above Shikamaru turned a dark blue, keeping the identity of the others well hidden, though Shikamaru whispered to the boy, "I still want to know how you did some of those things, I hate being out of the loop."

The voice boomed out again, **"Hanabi Hyuga!" **the figure on the far right stepped forward, once again still to far for the crowd to see.

Hanabi walked up and bowed as they had been told to if they were called. She looked up and saw the women who had proctored the first exam, "I thus place upon you the rank of Chuunin, for you have shown skills beyond that of a Genin, along with the ability to break from the conventional.. and to show women can fight on equal footing with any man." Anko added this last part with a small smile, looking at the fierce girl. The light above her turned blue as the drums rolled on.

"**Lyn Frodis!" **came the voice and the figure next to Shikamaru stepped forward.

The girl bowed as the other two were doing still, they would stay bowed down until all of them who would be named Chuunin were called. She looked up and saw the person who was like a father to her, the Mizukage, "I thus place upon you the rank of Chuunin, for you have shown skills beyond that of a Genin and have displayed power over your abilities and righteousness far beyond the ken of any Genin." He looked at her with a sad smile and whispered ever so gently to her, you shall stay here for a time, to help you with your… _ability._" The light changed, the drums rolled, and the next name was called.

"**Mashimi of the Sand!" **and the figure next to Anko stepped forward.

Mashimi walked up and bowed before the figure, looking up she saw it to be the Kazekage, "I thus place upon you the rank of Chuunin, for you have shown skills beyond that of a Genin and have shown us that you have right state of mind to adapt to your opponent and make quick decisions as well as know when you cannot win a fight." He smiled at her and whispered, "You have grown up so much Mashimi."

"Thank you cousin." was all she replayed, her faith in the Kazekage simply growing stronger. As the drums rolled and the fourth light turned blue.

"**Naruto Uzumaki!"** and the final figure stepped forward, amazingly still cloaked in only red.

Naruto bowed down and looked up, there stood the Hokage that he had helped put into office, "I thus place upon you the rank of Chuunin, for you have shown skills far beyond that of a Genin and have demonstrated the abilities to read out a situation before acting, to dispose an opponent without drawing a drop of blood, to help your allies, in the most subtle of ways, to stay alert, even when curiosity has grabbed you by the wrist, and the ability to be aware of the cost of an action before you make it. May the gods have mercy on our souls, I name you a Chuunin Naruto Uzumaki." The light turned blue above her head and she made a gesture with her hand, sending the remaining Genin away from the ceremony, back to the quarters provided to them.

The she placed her hand on his head then, grabbing the mask, as did the other four, and they pulled them off. The new chuunin raised and turned to the crowd while the men and women behind them strapped on the vest of a chuunin. And with that the crowd went wild, the festivities going on again, with more fervor than before, now that there were no Genin to be had around them, and it did not stop until four in the morning when the Hokage had left, signaling the end of the festivities (Which had been much shorter during the time of the third).

During the night Hiashi was visited by three of the Elders, The Law of Lord Hyuga would be implemented on the night of the next full moon, a mere fifteen days away. Soon he left, planning to save his daughters in anyway he could…

Before Naruto or the other two could be off to sleep however they were told to go to the Hokage's tower. There they went into Tsunade's office where she stood behind her desk, not entirely sober, seeing as Sakura's medical jutsu could only remove so much of the alcohol from her blood at one time. She looked at the three. Jakon, Naruto, and Hanabi. _'He, I remember choosing this team. Naruto because he had the chakra to execute any plan Hanabi might come up with, Hanabi because she could use the Byakugan to gather information and make plans, and one of the Orashi because he would have been fast enough to balance out the slower yet more powerful Naruto in finishing plans… I doubt that they have ever followed that formula.'_ She set her eyes on Naruto.

"You have all advanced to the next level. With this there will be more dangerous missions and as well you will not always be working in a three man cell together under Yamato. You are no longer simple Genin who follow the lead of others. You are captains who will be at the forefront of every war we may have, as of today it is known what you are: Chuunin of the Leaf!

* * *

Well then I hope you all liked my little tale. And I loved every single review... except that one! Well I do hope you all read my 2nd story, which will continue This story in "Chuunin of the Leaf" It will also be under Hanabi and Naruto, since they are two of the main characters though, not because they are a couple, so I ask that you not complain about that.

Also I must ask, are there any characters you would absolutly HATE for me to kill, OC or Manga characters, because Chuunin is going to be a big time for death, I am up to twenty-two charatcer deaths during the course of the story I'm planning and I want to make sure I don't do anything too stupud, or as they spelt it in chem "Stupit" (really, someone took the teachers book and wrote chem is stupit on it)!

Well then, good bye, you should review and leave, I need to get to work on the first chapter, yes, now where was I: "Naruto is running and then jumping..."

You still here? Oh, well ,you don't want to see this yet, it isn't done yet and it really will be aweful.

So good bye,

See you in a week or so,

Hope you have fun,

Do write me anychance you get.

_**FIN?**_


End file.
